True Understanding
by Sunsetfireice82
Summary: Called by the Kami, Kagome must leave everything behind to answer the summons. What changes will happen when the unwilling messenger of the Kami's descends on Konoha? Multiple pairings, MxM, Threesomes, moresomes
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Yes this is the same story- sort of. It has been rewritten and improved and expanded! My muse demanded I redo the drivel from before so now, you get a better story. I hope. I have broken down some of the chapters and added some new content. Please as always share with me your thoughts! I love to hear from all of you.

I do not own any of the characters...

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 : Kagome

The silence magnifies simple sounds a thousand-fold, the tick of the clock, the sound of the faucet dripping into the otherwise empty sink and the sound of the nearly empty house settling with eerie creaks and groans. Everything is as it had always been... until...that single instant when everything changed. Everything has its place; the house is immaculately clean and tidy. The creeping darkness of twilight is slowly painting the room with eerie red light, bathing her eyes with memory. In her ears are the echoes of the voices dearest to her but it is only now in her mind that they speak, for the dead are silent.

She stares with hollow glassy eyes at the memorial where four pictures are surrounded with burnt incense giving the air the acrid smell of charcoal and flowers that stings her gaze like acid. The silence screams within the agony of her every steady heartbeat.

Wrong...This is wrong...

She and her companions won the fierce final battle. They defeated their enemy after so much time and heartbreak, but this, the cost of her victory was too much. Her voice is raw and brittle as she speaks to the air, to the ghosts she imagines hover close by, although she, with her power can neither feel nor see them and knows that they do not linger. "It should have been me." The words are only a bitter reminder of her loss. She closes tired eyes wishing that she might never have to open them again, and yet she does because she is afraid not to see the last vestiges of her departed family. Her pale fingers brush across the cold floor reaching for things beyond her grasp, reaching towards the smiles frozen forever in ink and paper. Guilt stabs acutely through her tender heart.

It had been her task to deal with the curse and scourge of the world beyond the well, the Shikon no Tama. Until she had been delivered home through the well she had believed her task to be completed and was more than ready to celebrate with her family the completion of her kami given task. It had only taken a single moment to see that the reality was far from the truth.

She had failed...that truth cut sharp and deep. She had wished the jewel away, but her thoughts within her inner heart had spoken words that condemned her wish to ruin. Her family, her home was gone, torn asunder by the actions of a desperate thief. Even if she lived a thousand years the sight that she found as she opened the door, would be etched into her heart forever.

No amount of screaming their names, or begging for the power to save them, could reverse the power of death. It was the jewels twisted response to her selfish wish, "I wish you would disappear forever" _(so I can finally find happiness and normalcy)_ If only she would have known that her heart had to be selfless and still as she made the wish...The dead were such a heavy burden of regret. It is only now when it is far too late that she knows the truth. There is no such thing as a selfless wish. By its very nature, a wish was a selfish thing.

How long has she laid here upon the floor, looking at nothing and yet reliving every moment within this new void, her own hell; an hour? A day perhaps, a week? She closes her hands into tight fists, her nails biting in to the flesh of her palms, the pain a reminder her that she lived. Raising a hand to her breast she clenches the fabric of her shirt tightly, the steady thunder of her heartbeat is loud in her ears. Every beat is agony she cannot fathom how to survive as she silently begs the organ to stop, for death to steal her breath, even as she knows death is forever out of her reach. Life is her punishment, her karma for all her sacrifice. Immortality lays like a shroud, heavy and dark on her mind.

Slowly she rises to her feet, silent as a breath as she focuses her eyes on the images before her once again. Her mother's smile is warm even as it is frozen forever in that instant of time. Souta who visage is captured in picture between child and man looks out at her with a mischievous gleam in his sable eyes. Gramps looking serious and yet kindly from the picture of him next to her mother's. Another painful jerk in her chest draws a breathy sob, but there are no more tears that will fall, she cried them out since the moment she discovered them, lying in deep crimson pools.

A secondary pulse in her chest almost an echo of her heartbeat brings with it more regret and unwanted understanding. This pain is inevitable, if not now, she would have had to watch as those she loved aged and faded until death came on silent swift wings for them one by one. That is the reward of surviving. This is her prize and retribution for the chaos she rained unintentionally down upon that world beyond the well, through her ignorance. This was the karma she had earned; her curse. She would live a life time for each and every soul that had been lost to death through her fumbling and childish innocence. This was her sentence, her penance, her immortality.

She looks down at her hand watching as the crescent shaped cuts close and fade away until her skin is unmarred. Her body once littered with scars and marks of her adventure no longer carry a blemish, save one. A reminder that she is still the same girl at least in flesh as the one who chanced upon that world, the star shaped bite on her left hip a memento of her failures. Ignorance of her task is only an empty excuse now. Back then it held all the importance of granting her mercy for her mistakes, she was a naïve child, a child could not be held responsible. But the instant she saw the devastation of her error, childhood and innocence was over. Blood of countless lost lives was on her small hands. No amount of washing would ever remove it.

A million times she has asked herself what might have happened if she had been aware of what she carried, wondered if the loneliness she feels would have be less somehow; but one cannot change what has passed. She can only move on, walk forward and regret. She has an obligation to every soul, to live not just survive. She owes it to all of the children who would not get the chance now in that time stolen from them, to someday fall in love, get married and have a family. For their sake and for her loved ones, she squares her shoulders with a heavy heart and accepts their loss. She cannot stay.

Picking up a framed photograph of herself that matches those already there she places it in the last open space on the memorial.

It is time to say goodbye to the living, and fade into memory alone. An immortal has no place in a mortal world. When the hired caretakers arrived in a few days they will find the memorial of the whole family. It will be an unexplained mystery and baffle the whole city as to where they all disappeared without a trace. She, a miko with amazing power, has purified their remains to fine ashes and left no trace of the death they suffered, no testament save the pictures, that they were ever here in anything but ink.

She draws a deep breath before pressing her palms together. Bowing her head, her blue kissed ebony hair tumbles forward to hide her face from the world as she prays for their souls to find joy. Failure, loss, guilt, fear, anger- love... she buries these along with that person in the picture who looks at her with bright foolish blue eyes. How could she have known then that this photograph would be the one to sit upon the family shrine as an epitaph of her life that was now over? Her face smiles back at her, the expression there almost mocking in her pain. Kagome Higurashi was a foolish child. This picture from three years ago proves it. The reflection on the glass shows her face is paler, slimmer and ageless. Her usually bright blue eyes are dimmed and full of pain.

A cold chill races up her spine as a strange and familiar sensation leaves her dizzy. Confusion wars with resignation in her dimmed blue eyes. What could the kami want with her now? She was no longer the pure child they called once to their bidding. To emotionally worn she hangs her head unable to even voice her resistance. She knows it is futile. There is no reason to fight this call. "Why me!?" her heart cries out silently but she pushes the question aside.

Long ago she learned that the kami never answer such pointless questions. Knowing hadn't stopped her from sobbing her question to the kami at the bottom of the useless dry well that would no longer grant her passage to the past just days ago. That had been her first reaction to finding her family slaughtered, she had tried to go back. Inuyasha and the rest of her friends were lost to her and to time. She had feared that. It had terrified her to think that one day she would be left alone and without those of her second family. Closing her eyes, she pushes away the despair filling her heart.

Walking to the doorway she holds on to the wooden frame as she bends to gather her bags. The straps of her largest bag are frayed and well-worn from years of use and abuse as she tried to connect the two halves of her life to one; the yellow once bright and cheerful now faded and dingy. Inside the bag, she carried through the well are still packed the numerous school books and camping supplies she used daily in what now feels like another life time. That yellow bag holds a million memories and all the instant ramen in the house.

She has already packed what little she can take without causing more questions in her second bag that is almost new, the blue is dark and deep without the fading of time. It is almost irony that she is being called again with a new bag to hold the future memories she is sure will follow. No matter her life span she is the same, with her too large a heart and forgiving nature. No matter where she is sent meeting people will be inevitable. Is that what she is now? A wandering soul with no place to put roots because the kami will rip her away?

She lightly tugs on the long t-shirt she is wearing having found it in her mother's closet. It is a man's t-shirt and far too big for her small frame. It is her only memento of her late father she can take with her. The faded blue is the same color as the eyes that look upon it, his eyes which she inherited. Her father was an amazing man. He would have said that being chosen was an honor. That she should lift her head and her heart and embrace the adventure. Now thinking back to the last time, he sat on the edge of her bed and wove a fantastical tale, she realizes something, her father with his soft black hair tied back and his blue eyes remind her of Miroku. His wisdom and his playful nature still make her smile if not a little sadly right now.

Sorrow tries to smother her resolve and she forces it back. She cannot think of them now or her grief will paralyze her again. She contemplates her former decision to leave as she looks around prepared to face the nightmares of a restless night once more. In the morning, she planned to walk away and leave this life behind...

She will never return here to this place that she knows as surely as she draws breath for eternity. As she stands bags in hand now, prepared to answer the summons, the room spins. The tugging sensation from before returns with a vengeance as everything begins to blur. Her stomach lurches and her heart picks up in double time as the room fades away. Darkness begins to edge her vision but before everything goes black she thinks she sees a sky riddled with millions of stars and in her ears the softest whisper, _"be happy Kagome..."_

" _Oh, this is..."_ she thinks just as her consciousness fades and the kami lead her on. When she wakes, she won't remember what realization she found in that moment, but her heart, for now is at peace.

Leaning against one of the large windows behind the desk, a woman stands looking at the city, but sees nothing. The sprawling city before her looks resplendent in bright colors, but seems garish and inappropriate with the mood inside the narrow office at the top of the Hokage tower. Her soft brown eyes are bright with pain and loss. For once her mantle seems far too heavy to bear, she is the fifth in the line of Hokage, leader of the ninja who protect and serve the Feudal lord in the Land of Fire. It is her appointed position to care for the village she is responsible for.

Her head hangs a little lower today and shoulders sag just a little more. Her normally well maintained blond hair is limp and sticks out a little in odd angles as she had grabbed it in an effort to stave off tears. The few tears that manage to escape trail down her cheek to land in her generous bosom. The fifth Hokage leans her cheek upon her hand, her thoughts a million miles away.

The toad sage Fukasaku respectfully holds his silence, his eyes closed in his own moment of grief. His webbed hands are folded into his black cloak which hangs on his small figure oddly and yet gracefully. His head is bowed in respect for the student he loved. His bushy white eyebrows are still smudged with the dirt and grime from the grueling fight. His cloak is torn and darker patches are visible, but no one wants to contemplate the source of the spots. His wounds are healing slowly but he is ignoring them to deliver his awful news.

Tsunade is struggling to get her thoughts together at the weight of what has been told to her only a scant hour ago. She has been silent since only staring out the window as though waiting to see him return and knowing he will not. Part of her is in shock and another more violent side of her is livid, it has to be a lie. Jiraiya is a sannin, a legend. There is no possible way he had died in battle! She doesn't want to believe it. The well-built man had survived every possible situation that a man could get into and had lived to entertain the world with his tales. There was no way a single mission had ended the life of her-No! Not hers she has rejected him time and time again. She has no right to accept him now that he is gone. It is wrong an unfair to his memory to be so fickle, but he has been her dearest friend even if she has never seen him as more than that before now.

She smiles in bitter irony there is no mirth in the look. Now that he is gone she admits to herself the truth she has been afraid of. She loved the man. It is a bitter pill in her throat and she draws deep breaths to steady her emotions. Jiriaya was a ninja she reminds herself and she his village leader. The life of a ninja has always carried with it the uncertainty of tomorrow. Death stalks them like a predator, claiming the unwary and the well-seasoned alike without warning. She has lost loved ones before. This is not a new feeling but all the same it is sharper and more devastating than the others.

A movement of brilliant orange out of the corner of her eye makes her stomach drop like lead; she isn't ready for the blond boy in the orange and black jacket heading her way to know yet. She hasn't wrapped her own head around the situation. How can she possibly tell Jiriaya's student and friend that he is never returning? It will kill the boy, she is sure of it.

Naruto has looked at Jiriaya as a father figure since his own had died years ago before he had ever met him. Now once more the boy, the teenager who has suffered so much, will be...alone. Naruto is on his way to meet with her at her summons but she isn't ready. Looking up she closes her eyes for a moment, although she does not commonly pray she sends out a silent request to any Gods willing to listen. "Somehow, please help Naruto through his grief and loss, this news may just break him," she pleads silently before sitting heavily in her chair.

The door opens and a familiar blond enters in without waiting to be bid entry as always. For once she doesn't complain about his sudden entry without a knock. She doesn't have the will or the strength to be angry. Naruto is clueless as to the reason he has been called and the bright smile on his face confirms it. She draws several deep breaths to make certain she is not going to burst into sudden tears. This is by far the hardest situation she has faced in a while. Naruto is important to her and she dreads what she must now do.

Naruto doesn't notice her struggle with her emotions as he grins with eager anticipation. "Hey Tsunade baa chan why is the boss toad here? Is Ero-sannin back?" The smile that has been brightly on his face begins to fall as he realizes that there are more unfamiliar toads in the office. He has never met these Toads in the years of knowing his master.

They are all so solemn and the serious nature of the other occupants in the room, he now realizes stand in the office too, makes his heart leap into his throat. His sapphire colored eyes flash to the heavy sorrow filled eye of his sensei Kakashi who hangs his head lower to hide his eye with the fringe of his spiked silver hair. None of them will meet his gaze. Although Kakashi rests a supportive hand on Naruto's shoulder for just a moment, before he steps back.

Trepidation fills his heart and his stomach clenches painfully. He doesn't want to ask. "What?" he finally demands, hoping someone will break the horrible silence that followed his questions. Swallowing around the lump of dread in his throat his mind is spinning out a thousand reasons why the toads are so solemn and why no one will speak. "Please no... if someone out there anywhere cares even a little...please let it not be..." he begs silently his throat convulsing at the sudden urge to scream.

"Jiraiya will not be returning. He...fell while in battle with the Akatsuki member called Pain." Tsunade states as calmly as she can manage her voice coming out harsher than she intends. Watching the boy, she feels Naruto's pain echoing her own as his bright blue eyes widen. His jaw goes slack as he looks for the world like everything he is, is crumbling before her eyes. Naruto is breaking. She recognizes his effort to breathe as she sees his chest move with jerky half breaths. She begs him not to cry with her eyes, knowing if he does she will lose her composure.

"Huh?" his mind and heart are unable to comprehend what has just been said. It has to be a lie. His eyes narrow as he falls back on anger as a defense from the pain. He can't stop the unreasonable urge to lash out at her. "That isn't a funny joke Tsunade baa chan." He accuses her, his eyes catching now the same grief in her posture. The pain is killing him as he screams in denial within his mind. His world has just lost its stability and he is falling into some vast emptiness as he struggles to find something, some ray of light that might save him. Naruto knows it isn't a joke none of them are so cruel. No, the joke is on him by the fates. He can't think past the pain and shock. He can't feel anything anymore. His heart has gone numb, hollow.

A sound roughened with age reaches out unintentionally breaking him further. "It is not a joke. Jiraiya chan was my disciple and I was with him when he fell." The wizened voice of the toad sage filled his ears and he shakes his head to deny the words

"... No... just stop...don't say anymore!" he wants to shout; to cover his ears- block out the frantic sorrow filled sound of someone breathing harshly. His sensitive ears picking up the catch in the breath that rasps with unvoiced sobs. His eyes burn but Naruto can't comprehend why. He can't take it any longer as he lashes out verbally again, saying something he can't even recall after it has left his mouth, before he is throwing open the door and running. His feet are pounding out a rhythm of despair on the empty hallways as he leaves the Hokage's tower.

He can't accept it. He won't accept it. He knows if he does...If he does then... it is all over. He has been fighting the fear and loneliness his whole life. He has lived alone for years. He understands what it means to lose but he can't accept this. The pain will swallow him up completely and he will be an empty husk. His master had become his only real reprieve from the loneliness. In his mind, he fights the reality that looms like dark clouds on his horizon.

His feet carry him to the familiar rundown building and up the stairs to his apartment where he has lived alone for as long as he can remember. He stands in the hallway, the door slamming behind him with ominous finality. He stumbles forward, there are no lights on to welcome him and this is not home. It is a shelter, an empty room deprived of anything warm and homey except the smell of spices and broth from the ramen cup he had left sitting on the cluttered table at the summons from the Hokage. The noodles have long since gone cold, but he has no appetite anyway. He ignores it and the unwashed dishes in his kitchen sink, his thoughts are miles from here.

Staggering to his room after subconsciously removing his shoes at the door after a life time of habit, he flops down on his bed. He can't breathe for the ache in his chest. This has to be a nightmare, a horrible joke at his expense. His arms have no strength but he pushes himself up despite the fact. Rolling over he sits up punching his fist into his palm with a sharp smack. He laughs out loud but the sound is false. "When I see that creep again he is going to get it! I'll punch his face in." His voice trembles at the end and he shakes his head.

His eyes burn again but no tears will fall. "What the hell does "fallen in battle" mean anyway? Maybe his old age has caught up to him and he... tripped. So, he is in a hospital... right? He is somewhere recovering." His words are a lie but he can't seem to stop them as he verbally tries to reject the awful truth. He can't keep from continuing to lie and to try to laugh. "That has to be it, he isn't... he isn't..." He can't finish the sentence. He can't make his mouth form the word. His fist shakes as he punches his mattress angry and feeling helpless. He hates the feeling. Leaning back against his headboard he watches the day pass without seeing anything. He feels empty and hollow nothing feels real. He knows he has to get back up and eat something, but the idea of food makes him sick. It is all he can do to tell himself to breathe.

When night finally falls, Naruto can no longer take the silence of his room. He walks out of his apartment and down the street to the convenience store. The lights are bright and the cashier too friendly as he wanders aimlessly around the space looking but not seeing anything. Bright orange in the freezer catches his eye and he pulls it out without really seeing what it is. Moving on habit he purchases the orange popsicle, reminiscing on all of the times his master had done the same, every time splitting it with him so they could both enjoy the cold treat. He can't remember a time when anyone has ever done the same, nowhere in his memory can he find anyone as dear to him as Jiriaya. He can't recall a single soul ever showing him the love and consideration of his master. He knows in his heart, there are others in the village- that have cared about him before, but they do not matter right now. Jiriaya isn't here now and he is alone, nothing matters more than that fact, nothing hurts more.

Naruto makes his way to the Sandime's park on the mountain side and sits on a bench. The park is empty and the only light comes from the path lights, the lamps having not been lit for the night yet, it is too early. His dull eyes look out at nothing as he thinks about his beloved mentor and father figure. A tear burns a hot path down his cheek as one falls, followed by his inner dam breaking. He can't hold them back any longer. It is as though his emotions have welled up and are spilling out of him without end. He can't stop them even if he'd wanted to. Sobbing softly, he lowers his head to his knees, tightly gripping his legs as he tries to anchor himself in some form of reality. What is there good in his life now? He has lost Sasuke, his best friend to the enemy, and now he has also lost his master and the only "father" he has ever known.

How much more can he take before he would break? Looking up at the vast empty sky his eyes darken. His pain is turning to anger and just like the tears still pouring from his eyes, his words pour from his lips. "How much more will you punish me before you are satisfied?!" his voice demands angrily as the silent stars keep their frigid distance, he doesn't yell and somehow the lack of shouting makes his voice more terrible his words more cutting. "Wasn't it enough that I was born without love or warmth? Wasn't it enough that I endured the hate and scorn for a crime I never knew about and never committed? Wasn't becoming a Jinchuuriki enough? Why did you take the one person who loved me and wanted me around, even after seeing the monster?"

Naruto looks out at the peaceful village and narrows his eyes, did any of them know, or even suspect that he was in such pain? Did any of them care his world was breaking in to pieces around him? Was there anyone in the wretched world now who loved him? He curls in on himself the pain seeming to burrow into his soul. He can't move and he wonders for a moment how horrible it would be to end his existence. He can't hear anything but his heart beat in his ears and he knows it would not take much to stop the endless throb. For one terrible moment, he considers it. He takes a deep breath, his hand moving in the silence to the one kunai he keeps on his person even in civilian clothes. Even as his hand closes around it, he senses more than notices the sudden presence of his sensei beside him and he leans against the strong force of Kakashi's chakra as it presses against his own. Kakashi is the only one who has ever tried to push back, and that fact alone is enough to draw him out of his miserable thoughts to look at the kind yet sad expression on the nin beside him. It is then he notices the gentle hand on his stopping the tremble of his hand holding the kunai.

"Naruto, don't."

Kakashi speaks simply and the blond breaks all over again this time with the shame that his teacher knew he had considered giving up. The kunai clatters to the wooden bench and to the stone walkway lost someplace in the darkness there, and is forgotten. Kakashi's hand rests once more on his shoulder but this time it is shaking with faint tremors and Naruto realizes for the first time since hearing the news that he is not the only one grieving. His eyes search the figure of his teacher and he sees now the slight slump of his proud shoulders and the exhaustion around his visible eye. He also notices the little bit of redness that only comes from tears. "Kakashi-?" Naruto begins but he trails off not really wanting an answer to whether or not Hatake Kakashi had cried.

"This day is over Naruto, go home- get some rest and let it go. Mourn as you need, but don't give up. Jiriaya Sama would tell you the same- I think." Kakashi pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath "I... will not leave you alone tonight."

Naruto stares at the face of his teacher, his sharp senses telling him more than Kakashi would ever reveal, only noticeable because of who he is. That trembling breath tells so much, this moment feels surreal and there is a tension in the figure beside him Naruto doesn't understand. His sensei is shaking faintly again and there is nervousness in the action now, as though he is waiting for a reply. "Okay," the blond says standing up and scrubbing his cheeks of the remaining tears. Naruto doesn't see the relief in the copy nin's face, but he hears it in his barely audible intake of breath.

Kakashi stands next to him and together they walk back to the darkened village. Nothing else is said and nothing is needed as they both understand the silence and value its cloaking ability to hide for just another moment from the weight of words. At the entrance to Naruto's building Kakashi murmurs, "I'll be right back, go inside and wait for me," before he leaves to gather his belonging to stay for a time with Naruto. He asked for a night but Kakashi knows he is going to stay until he knows that Naruto will be alright again.

The blond looks confused as his sensei departs with a soft puff of smoke and a few leaves. Suddenly the night is heavy again. How is it that having Kakashi near made the darkness bearable? Naruto looks the direction of Kakashi's apartment, suddenly missing the presence of his sensei. But is that the only reason? Naruto remembers the roughened fingers and the leather of Kakashi's glove on his hand.

Kakashi leans heavily against the wall in his silent dark apartment. He feels anxious leaving Naruto even for a moment. Closing his eyes, he takes a deeper breath trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. Clenching his hand into a fist, the sound is sharp and sudden as it connects with the wall. "Shit!" he draws his arm back and punches the wall again with rapid strikes. "Damn...damn!" He looks down at his bruised fingers feeling utterly helpless. He can see it. Naruto's hand moving in the dark as his face is stained with tears. The glint of the blade off the kunai. Oh god! Raking his fingers through rough spikes of silver hair he grips handfuls "Oh god! Naruto!" his voice in the empty darkness is rough. Would he have done it? Would that living entity of sunlight and mischief have put out his light forever? Was there a way to save him? Kakashi swallows heavily. He is keeping Naruto waiting and being alone is the last thing that Naruto needs. Packing swiftly, he takes everything that will fit in a scroll leaving only his furniture that will not fit in the blond's apartment. "No." he says answering his own question, "Naruto will be saved. I will save him."

Kagome blinked groggily, slowly aware of being surrounded with a cool surface she finds both comforting and unnerving. Confusion wars with frustration as she looks around, seeing not stars- but even the not quite darkness it is still clear that she is in... the bottom of a bath tub? "You have to be kidding, me. This has to be the strangest thing I've ever experienced." she mutters quietly standing slowly, but not aware enough of her surroundings to avoid tripping over her bags. Her hands fly wide as an effort to break her fall and her back hits the shelf behind her.

For a second she stands in the dark feeling the cold liquid slide down her skin and face before she gasps "Oh gross!" Ramen, it had to be ramen. Wrinkling her nose her lips turned down in a grimace. "This feels disgusting!" Reaching up her fingers land on the cold slippery noodles. "Ick! Oh no!" Thinking quickly, she moves the offending bags out of the tub and pauses for an instant to mentally apologize for using the tub in her unknown location without permission. Whomever the ramen belonged to, (she was going to find out and chew them out for leaving it in the bath to begin with), owed her that at least, now she felt disgusting and she was covered in noodles!

It never occurred to her that there might be someone home or close by. She just wanted to be clean. With a frown, she jerked the t-shirt over her head and dropped it in the tub at her feet thinking to wash it as she showered. She followed it with her panties, displeased that they too had become casualties of the ramen bath she had received. "Aw eww. I hope the kami are enjoying this, because I am not." she stated with a huff.

Searching around in the semi-darkness was a pain but her hand closed around a familiar handle and without a thought she opened the water flow to maximum and screamed. "Iya! That's cold!"

...

Naruto opened the door to his tiny apartment and froze as he heard the water turn on. _Maybe Kakashi decided he wanted a shower and left it dark to hide his face?_ Naruto shook his head at the wayward thought before the water was followed by a scream. "That was not Kakashi. But who is in my apartment?" He doesn't think as his training kicks in and he has a kunai in hand (one was hidden by the door) before he has taken a step towards the sounds. "A girl? Is she in my apartment and the water is on...?"

Someone is in his apartment and he is determined to discover why. "Who breaks into a place for a shower?" he mumbles, questioning quietly. "Yep that is definitely weird." he is almost convinced that this unknown person is not likely an enemy, but he can't be certain. Entering the hallway, he frowns, noticing that the lights are still off and that whoever is there, is in the dark. "What the?"

To confuse her, whoever she is, he flips on the light to the bathroom and a grateful voice from behind the thin shower curtain calls out, "thank you, that is much better, I'm sorry I-"

It is clearly a female voice. It never occurs to him she might be naked. He frowns deeper as he steps closer and jerks the curtain back before she can finish her apology, to see a wet, naked and noodle covered woman in his shower. Blinking he looks at her. Hair the color of fresh ink spills across her lightly tan iridescent skin. A scar like a star-burst on her hip is almost out of place on her flawless flesh. At the angle, she is standing he can tell she is ample of breast and slender. Her arms are tone and lightly tan and her legs firm. She is healthy and exercises often. She could be a fighter, possibly dangerous, but she is tiny.

She is shivering and leaning over to adjust the knobs when he notices her back go ridged and she stands quickly the hot water causing steam to rise. Her hair is covering most of her slim figure but the water is making her hair stick to her skin. His mind catalogs all of this in an instant.

Naruto can't move, can't even find a voice to ask who she is, he is stunned at not her appearance, but that she is literally showering. It's not a ruse. This girl is practically harmless. He isn't staring because she is naked, he is staring because he can't seem to look away.

Her blue eyes are just as bright and warm as his own and she looks just as startled. She reaches out with her aura teasing his and finds it. There she felt yoki...It is an unconscious action from years of habit, sensing and finding yokai comes to her like breathing but usually they don't notice. It's too subtle. A shock, like an electric current, flashes through her and she jerks away from him in surprise. It didn't hurt per se just felt strange like a static electric zap. Tiny but enough to startle.

Kyuubi is screaming so loudly inside his head he can't hear anything else. He can't quite make out the warning the bijuu is trying to convey either, as he stares back at her. A shock, like an electric current, flashes through him and he jerks away from her in surprise. It didn't hurt per se just felt strange like touching a doorknob after scuffing his feet on the rug. Alarm bells are screaming in his head now and he stares at her as confusion wars with the urge to attack her. She has done nothing wrong and he stands frozen as he feels invisible fingers on his skin. The touch makes him push at them with his chakra. "What did you-"

"Me?" she asked honestly uncertain. Her eyes wide as well with equal shock and confusion. She looks closer at his face searching for answers. The niggling feeling in her head now has meaning. She is notes the three whisker like marks on each cheek. His eyes are impossibly blue to be human.

"Oh!" She smiles as relief floods her and her eyes brighten, she isn't alone in this world after all. There are others like her lost friends! "I can't believe I didn't notice," she says with a happy sigh. He edges away from her and she knows he can feel her ki. "You are. You are a-, Look out!" lunging her tiny slim wet figure forces him to the floor. In the same breath, a kekkai slams up around them.

"No! I won't let you!" she screams confusing the blond as he hears the unmistakable sound of kunai striking the tile of his shower right where she had been standing. His eyes wide he immediately searches for the source of the weapon. But his senses have already shown him who stands at the bathroom door.

Kakashi had arrived. Naruto looks back the direction of the door to see Kakashi crouched and his Sharingan exposed, he has never seen an angrier confused look on anyone before. Naruto groans. "oh man..." He can feel her breaths on his neck quick and warm, but its Kakashi's appearance that makes his heart pound. Wild eyes and a cloak of fury surrounding him, Kakashi looks like a vengeful angel. There is a naked girl in his arms pinning him to the floor and he is gawking at Kakashi. He must be broken.

It's become harder and harder to ignore the way he acts around the copy nin. Since returning from his training trip of four years and seeing him again, he can't help but admire him. However, he is certain, that blushing like a fool and staring while his heart pounds against his ribs and he stammers like a fool is more than admiration. The girl shifts against him slightly and he feels nothing. No blushing or stammering- no reaction aside from surprise that he is on the ground. Realizing that he isn't affected by her he is able to think again.

" _Move fool, are you just going to let her kill us!?_ " Now that he is "calming down" he can hear Kyuubi clearly. The warning in his head isn't matching what his ears are hearing or what his eyes are seeing. In fact, the kyuubi's warning sounds ridiculous.

"I won't let you hurt him!" She is arguing with Kakashi over his safety, Naruto realizes with a start.

"Wait, you think _I_ would hurt him?!" they demand at each other in the same instant. Neither will back down with just that. The situation is just too confusing. Too volatile

"Get off of Naruto, now." Kakashi orders in a tone Naruto has never heard before. He can feel Kakashi's chakra rising and his skin prickles with the familiar feeling of the chidori. But Kakashi wouldn't kill her, would he? Somehow the expression on his beautifully livid face says he would.

Naruto feels the woman bristle and suddenly she is no longer on top of him but standing naked with a finger jabbed in righteous anger at a livid copy nin. Her wet hair is dripping on the floor and her eyes are blazing with fury. "Fishcake! What a horrible thing to call someone! He has a name! I'm not going to-" a choking laugh makes her blink. Her anger evaporating like mist. "Eh?"

He can't help it as laughter bubbles up out of his chest and startles the other three. The whole situation is utterly ridiculous, hilarious. Harmless, this girl is harmless. Kyuubi was wrong this girl wouldn't kill him if she was going to protect him using herself as a shield. "Oh, my god!" he hasn't laughed like this before. This isn't his loud laugh he used when causing mischief this is real. Tears pearl at the corners of his eyes, so he scrubs at them before they can roll down his humor pinked cheeks.

" _Kid, what the hell is so damn funny?!"_ Kyuubi demands gruffly and is echoed in almost the same manner by Kakashi though he can't hear it. Naruto can however and his laughter peals out as he lays there on the floor where he was pushed by the tiny slip of a woman covered in nothing but noodles. Above him the woman and Kakashi look at each other in confusion. It hasn't occurred to her that she is naked as the day she was born yet. But Naruto knows it's going to be hilarious when she notices.

Kakashi had returned to ask Naruto a question only to hear the same scream as Naruto. He too had kicked into automatic protect and defend mode from years of training. Kakashi would have killed her and asked questions later unlike Naruto who was softer in that respect. Whatever force field she had thrown out was invisible to even the Sharingan.

Panic filled him as he realized he was unable to get to Naruto and would have to watch helplessly as everything unfolded. He had not in a million years expected the woman to shield Naruto with her body despite being smaller. She had also somehow dodged the kunai with the ease of a trained warrior as she tackled the Jinchuuriki. Her argument and defense of Naruto was also a shock. It was usually difficult to surprise the copy nin, but she had in more ways than one.

Both blink at each other before the silver haired nin chuckles his weapons vanishing in an instant as he reaches up to cover his left eye with his hitai ate. Hands now empty and held open in a gesture of peace he waits watching her intently. Shoulders shaking with silent laughter he looks at the whole scene. A tiny slip of a woman who must have had an unfortunate meeting with a bowl of ramen as her long silky hair is noodle ridden, gloriously naked and wet pointing at him with innocent fury because of Naruto's name. But her confused expression is humorous. Good gods this was some sort of revenge from the Professor and Jiriaya Sensei, he just knew it.

" _Have you gone insane? Move away from that woman now! Don't let her touch you she_ is _dangerous!"_ A voice he has been ignoring speaks up within him much louder than before. Kyuubi will not be ignored this time. His tone is menacing and violent. He feels the anger and urge to kill her from the Kyuubi grow but he doesn't understand it.

Naruto's thoughts turn inward as he rises to his feet, he wants to know the reason the bijuu is so determined to be heard. It doesn't speak often and never so vehemently. "Why?" he asks not really expecting an answer. He cannot understand the conviction that the monster speaks with. He likes her for some reason. "She protected me with her own body, she isn't going to attack me."

He is disconcerted when the monster inside him speaks again. _"Why? Because she is an enemy to youkai, her very touch is death didn't you feel that shock? She could kill us both without breaking a sweat or batting an eyelash."_ The kyuubi snarls back startling Naruto. " _She probably knocked you over to attack you!"_

"She isn't dangerous. Why would she protect me just to kill me?" Naruto argued back silently. He was jerked back to reality by a touch on his arm; her tiny hand moved from his shoulder. Her hand trembling as she hesitates in touching him as though afraid. He looks at her hand waiting for the attack and the fear. He should have known... Maybe the Kyuubi-

Naruto waits for the proverbial ax to fall and for revulsion to fill her eyes. His thoughts are jumbled and his heart is racing. Her eyes tell him that she knows. She isn't afraid and she isn't disgusted. A brilliant smile blooms across her lips and her hand continues forward and up quivering lightly. Gently she touches his cheek that looked a little bruised from her tackle, her nudity forgotten. His eyes wider as he feels the calloused warmth of her hand against his skin. There is no fear in her touch. He hasn't felt the loving touch of anyone like this before. He studies her eyes watching her hesitance vanish to genuine joy.

It all confuses him, but he can't help wanting to nuzzle her hand. His eyes notice how her breathing has quickened just slightly and he can feel the puffs of it on his skin. But the ache of his bruise is fading and He can't help but feel -soothed.

" _Is this how it feels to be cared for by a mother?"_ She is too young of course, to be his mother however the sensation makes him wonder despite that.

Something about the blond youth before her reminds her strongly of Shippo and she can't help but to want to ease the pain she can feel in his aura. "I'm sorry I bruised your face."

"S'ok." Naruto sighs quietly.

Kakashi's visible eye narrows as he watches the interaction between the blond and the girl. He missed something and he does not like that feeling in the slightest. What just happened? Why was Naruto letting her touch his face with such gentleness and why did he care?! Why was he so irritated by this whole thing? Turning his back on the scene doesn't really help.

Her voice is a soft whisper meant for Naruto's ears alone. "You are a youkai." She breathes and he looks at her in shock- eyes flying open, his heart seeming to stop in his chest only to pick up in double time. The respect she offers in her words and in her eyes, sends a warm feeling through his body and he slowly smiles. The crystal blue depths sparkle with life and joy. "I am so glad you are. Humans terrify me." He can't believe her confession.

Naruto nearly falls over as he reacts to her words, "what?" his face must show his surprise and confusion but she doesn't laugh. It is not a joke and he is amazed to see that as he searched her eyes for the revulsion and the disdain he finds glowing up at him only genuine happiness and acceptance. He moves her hand feeling too exposed by her touch that he had not been expecting to be so warm. His mind flashes to the disdainful eyes he remembers from his childhood and the hurtful comments and he is overwhelmed by her.

"How did you know?" he asks softly not wanting to place his hopes too high as he waits to hear her betrayal. He is hoping she will not lie. His trust did not come as easily as it once had and he trusts her even in the few short moments since he met her, he feels he can forgive her anything as long as she doesn't lie. "I didn't use any of his chakra."

Kagome tipped her head to the side. "Chakra?" She shrugged with a shake of her head at the memories, "Well my friends all tried to kill me at one time or another before we became friends and well... they all were like you. You know youkai." The Jinchuuriki stared at the young woman in disbelief. "I can sense you. Or rather your youki."

"You can sense me? But I-" Naruto flounders trying to wrap his head around both her confession about humans and this. She had other friends like him? Did that mean she was friends with the others like Gaara and Utataka?

"Wait...wait...who are you?" Kakashi broke in looking at her with a frown of confusion. He didn't like the way their eyes were locked on each other as they spoke so softly that even he could not hear it. The angle they stood prevented the copy nin from reading their lips and he wanted to pull his hair out in frustration and had no idea why.

Moment broken Kagome blinked in surprise. "Eh? Oh, right. I'm Kagome." A blush tints her cheeks with rosy hues as she looks at the two males in the room as though becoming aware that she and Naruto were not alone. Awkwardly she turns to the younger looking male youkai, while the water continued to run steaming up the air. "Um who are you two?"

A smirk curls the blond's lips as he chuckles softly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage, and yes that really is my name. And yes, I was named for the cake and not the storm." he added before she could ask. He laughed quietly as he watched the emotions flit over her face.

"Eh! I am so sorry! Naruto, is a great name." She gaped at the last, "They named you for a food? Ugh and I thought names where I'm from are bad..." she pulled a face and Naruto laughed again. "who names a kid Apple?" she begins to mutter about this and that as she paces back and forth. It seems to be a habit.

"Err, Kagome, could you remove this barrier and allow me to enter now?" the copy nin asked patiently folding his arms and watching her.

She stopped mid-step, "barrier- Oh! Sorry I guess I did that without thinking."

There is a shimmer of pale pink exposing the barriers location and then is fades like steam. The invisible barrier he could not break through dissipated beneath his fingers like it had never been there aside from a slight tingle in his fingertips.

Kakashi rubbed his fingers together testing to see if there was any residue left and finding none. He put a pleasant expression on his face, but didn't feel very much like being friendly to her after the scene with Naruto. "I am Hatake Kakashi, and you Kagome-have a lot of explaining to do. Naruto let's let her finish bathing and we can talk after."

The silver haired nin chuckled softly as the light blush darkened and spread head to foot. He was prepared for her to scream, he was prepared for her to flail about in a female fashion, he was not however prepared to see her awkwardly look at Naruto for permission. What the hell was that all about?! Kagome looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her. He had never seen such a vibrant red face. It rivaled Kushina's hair. But she was clearly deferring to Naruto.

It was funny in a way and he might have laughed if he wasn't so mad. She had to be mortified, hell Naruto was, he had jumped away from her as soon as her lack of clothing had been brought to his attention stammering apologies as he fled. Which was something that pleased Kakashi immensely though he didn't know why, he had not liked seeing his Naruto so close to a woman. He froze, grateful more so than any other time that he wore a mask. His...Naruto...? He struggled to keep his face flat of the shock he felt at the realization. Turning his back to the door and walking several steps out of sight he raised his hand to cover his masked mouth. "Me... I am jealous, over Naruto?" he wondered allowing himself to think the words

He had been jealous. Before when he had seen her pinning Naruto to the floor and then realized her state of undress, he had been livid. When he had said "get off Naruto" he had been so angry he could feel the itching to use the chidori like it had been a tangible thing.

He looked down at his hand feeling the tingle still in his fingertips. They were average hands, but as a ninja they were also a killer's hands. How long had it been since he had thought of anything except his mission? How long had he been a lone wolf and even going so far for solitude to request his apartment as far from the city as he could safely be and still remain in the walls? Years now. Long years...Of course Naruto had done everything short of moving his ass in to make certain that Kakashi was rarely alone in said apartment, so maybe the solitude thing was off a bit. But before Naruto had followed him home that night, he had been alone. Far too alone with his thoughts and his pent-up emotions. Emotions and thoughts, he should not be having about his student...

 _God I am pathetic letting myself get so involved with the kid. Now I even offered to live with him-err- stay. Stay with him for a long- short time._ Normally the idea of being around someone for that long while not on a mission made him twitchy and physically sick to his stomach, but this was Naruto, and he always seemed the exception to every rule in Kakashi's book. Seeing a woman (especially a young naked woman) anywhere near Naruto made him see red apparently. Because whether he wanted to admit to it to himself or not, he had been jealous. There was only one word for how he felt at that moment, one word which summed up everything... "Shit."

Outside of the bathroom Naruto flopped on the rug on his bedroom floor. Tugging the wet shirt over his head he tossed it on the floor and leaned back on his hands, his face slack as he considered his thoughts. Namely girls and Kakashi...As a kid he had liked Sakura chan, but he had been a kid. The most he'd wanted to do with her had been hold hands and maybe kiss. But he hadn't gotten all wound up over her. Growing up around Ero Sannin meant that he had been exposed to women and sex at a young age and normal curiosity about the latter had not extended to the former. It just didn't appeal to him, it didn't excite him.

 _I wasn't really embarrassed, but I hope it looked like I was._ _God what is wrong with me?!_ No, Kagome naked had not done more than make him pause and add to the surreal idea of a woman breaking in his apartment to shower. He chuckled softly. Surely no Ninja or Kunoichi would ever do something so utterly ludicrous. So that ruled out her being affiliated with a Hidden Village, but where had she come from? He shifted his legs a little further apart willing away the discomfort of his not so little problem from seeing Kakashi so wild and angry. God that had been so hot.

" _Ugh I did not just think that about my teacher! Of course, I didn't and thinking about him didn't turn me on either...fuck. What am I going to do? I can't ask Kakashi about it, cause I can just imagine that conversation. Hey Kakashi Sensei, I must be crazy right, cause I don't like girls that way and you turn me on. Yeah right. That would likely get me punched. Ne, baka-kitsune what should I do?"_ Naruto turned his thoughts inward but there was no reply except a scathing huff and a rolled eye.

" _Fine don't talk to me!"_ He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling _I bet Ero Sannin could have explained everything but I guess he-_ Glancing over at the sound of a nearly silent footstep, he saw Kakashi set the bags down that had been in the bathroom. His thoughts scattered as he looked at the graceful lines of Kakashi's figure as he moved. _I am so fucked_... _Wait that smell-_ Naruto breathed deep before crawling to the blue bag and sniffing lightly. Kakashi didn't seem to notice his presence as he kept fidgeting with something in his pockets "Kakashi sensei, something in this bag smells really good."

Kakashi jumped taken unaware for the first time ever. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't even kept his guard up. God damn, this whole thing was dangerous. If Naruto could sneak up on him he was in deep shit. He covered the action of his startle by turning on his heel and crouching near the bags to investigate. His expression bored and not reflecting the pounding of his heart in his chest, he also ignored the little bit of heat in his cheeks. The Copy Nin did not blush... _It's not a blush god damn it! It's not. Focus Hatake Kakashi. What in the seven circles of hell is wrong with you!?_ He breathed in and caught several scents: incense, wood smoke, pine sap, cloth, perfumes, soap and above it the scent of powdered broth and vegetables; instant ramen. However, something about the blend of spices was different. "I think there is ramen inside this bag." Kakashi stated mentally slapping himself for the obvious. It had already been established that Naruto's nose was on par with his own. And god knows Naruto usually had something to do with the noodle based soup he loved. Whether fresh from Ichiraku, or packaged Naruto adored ramen.

Naruto reached out his hand and rested it on the bag after shifting up to his knees. The previously silent kitsune within him spoke up at the action, _"Search her bags, then maybe you will believe me that the woman is a liar and risk to us both. If you think she is so harmless prove it." But-_

"These are Kagome's bags, right? Um is it really ok for us to search them? I feel kind of weird about it. I mean Kagome doesn't seem to be a Ninja..." _It's wrong, right Kakashi? Tell me it's wrong. I don't want to see Kagome as anything but my friend._

Something about the look in Naruto's eyes made him pause. Kakashi frowned, searching bags was usually only done if there was a suspicion that something dangerous was inside, and Kagome didn't act like someone to hide something dangerous, in fact her weapons had been on the floor and exposed to the steam, hardly something a warrior would do. Especially with a bow and arrows. Still- "Who told you that you should?"

Hand rubbing the back of his head Naruto looked away, "Ky-uh somebody mentioned it at some point I think." Naruto hedged, his hand dropping to rest on his stomach.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, Naruto was many things but a good liar was not one of them. His thoughts were clear as day in most cases. "Naruto who told you that you should search the bags?" His tone was patient as he folded his arms. But inside he wanted to shake the blond. _What happened just a moment ago, with Kagome? Did she do something to make you suspicious of her?_ Kakashi's eyes fell to the way Naruto was gripping his shirt over the seal on his belly, "Something happened with the Kyuubi right, you can tell me. Something happened and you are worried about it, am I right?"

"huh? Something? I-"

Naruto was frantic as he raced down the halls and splashed through the water which covered the floor of his inner world "I don't know what to say! Kyuubi what do I say!" The blond wrung his hands nervously as he paced. He had been very careful to act normal and now-

" _Kid-"_

"He's gonna know everything and then what will happen with Kagome and with you and me, they will lock me up and I'll never find Sasuke... God!"

" _Kid-!"_

"Kakashi will hate me and he won't be there anymore and I will lose him... He will think I am sick and disgusting!"

" _Naruto shut up! Just tell him everything. He isn't going to betray you. Or you could let me out to explain to him..."_

"What?! No way in hell! I'll tell him." Naruto snapped folding his arms defensively. He turned to walk away- "I just don't know how-"

" _You want him"_ Kyuubi stated before turning his back on the kid as he grinned at nothing in the dark, he could nearly feel the burn of Naruto's blush. " _He_ _wants you...too."_ Listening to the loud splash and the disbelieving splutters as Naruto tripped and fell on his face was satisfying after the whole debacle with the woman. He had no idea the blond was so fun to tease.

"How-how do you know that? I mean maybe there is a mistake or something. God how can you say something like that now!?" Naruto demanded of his bijuu.

"I have eyes and a nose, don't you?" Kyuubi snorted. "Now get out brat!" he growled losing patience with the stammering kid and using the only thing he was able to use freely of his chakra shoved the shell-shocked blond abruptly out of his inner world.

Left to his own thoughts he scowled into the darkness. Still that woman was dangerous and knew too much for comfort. No one on this world knew what the Bijuu were and now this woman was here and could sense them. Very dangerous indeed. Not only that but Naruto liked her! The kid liked that menace. Sage above, Naruto was going to get them both killed and then what!? That seal was a problem and breaking it was now even more important. The Akatsuki were annoying and worrisome- but this girl was a bigger threat. He would have to warn the others. Gods be damned- what was he supposed to say?

The other eight bijuu were family to be sure but there were no actual bonds between any of them that would make his sudden worry for their existence plausible. And it wasn't that he actually cared about them however, dying was one thing obliteration quite another. What he needed to do was to just take her out. He stood up and growled angrily at the seal. She could sense him, right? He growled again. Youkai friends, his ass. He'd prove it to the brat. He would make her show her true colors and then-Ah yes then he would happily end her.

In the outside world, his face pale and rapidly turning pink- Naruto faced his- friend? Crush? Uh whatever he was with a nervous swallow. Kakashi was looking at him strangely and with a no-nonsense quirk to his eyebrows. _God, he looks sexy like that. Oh no, why did I just have to think that? Oh, shit my face, I think- fuck, I'm blushing!_ Naruto tried to gather his scattered thoughts and his wits then he began to talk very quickly...

Kakashi frowned when Naruto froze like a deer in the flash-light. Something was wrong with the blond and he worried for a moment that he might have been too forceful. Naruto was acting strangely. Suddenly the blue eyes staring at him in shock went impossibly wider and his face, that adorable beautiful face- turned red as Naruto blushed. It was a good look for the blond in Kakashi's opinion something about it made him warm inside and it was easy- too easy to imagine things that a teacher should most definitely not be imagining with his student- his male student.

Now to be fair Kakashi had had his share of both male and female lovers or rather encounters. Sometimes the mission required him to go to extreme measures to get information. And he was a healthy virile man with certain needs at times and sharing a bedroll had been better than sleeping alone. Taking a male lover for a night was just as easy as taking a female one.

Still this was Naruto and he should be better disciplined. Naruto took a breath and Kakashi waited to begin deciphering the flood of words that would come forth. He spilled out everything from his anxieties and his fears, but also his feelings for the unreachable man in front of him.

"I like you Kakashi and I don't want to lose you"

Most of it gibberish but- eyes widening in shock, his thoughts slammed to a sudden stop. _Oh, my god._ Naruto had not called him Sensei, but by his name and without honorifics that kept that fragile distance between them. _Oh, my God!_ Naruto had said he liked him. _Oh, my God!_

Kakashi's rationality came to a screeching halt as his desire spiked. Suddenly that part of his brain that had been trying to remind him of his role as Naruto's Sensei said "fuck it" and shut off completely. Naruto was kneeling on the floor looking up at him with horror, anxiety and desire in equal measure but as he realized what he'd said it was morphing in to fear and worry. He looked like he wanted to run. _Not happening, Naruto. I will chase you down if you do..._ Perhaps if he had- Kakashi would not be moving suddenly towards him faster than he had ever moved in his life. _I want him._ His tenuous control snapped like a frayed cord. It no longer mattered who they were or the reasons for not doing this. Kakashi pulled Naruto to his feet in an instant motion. Naruto froze in his hands looking for the world like he was terrified, but resigned. He looked so fragile and so lost but that expression would not be there long.

 _I want him._ He backed up the smaller man till his back hit the wall. Naruto didn't fight back letting him pin him in. _Closer._ Feeling Naruto pressed against him as his own body pressed him in to the firm surface. His nose filled with the smell of a summer day, of soft breezes and warm sunlight. Naruto looked up at him now uncertain. He should say something to bring back that smile, but he can't think clearly. _I want him. He'll know that soon enough._ He bent his head tugging the mask out of his way in a breath, before his lips were on Naruto's with all the fury of a breaking storm. Naruto made a sound of surprise but Kakashi moved his lips over the unresponsive lips until Naruto responded. He couldn't stop himself if he'd wanted to.

 _Oh, my god Kakashi is kissing me! His lips are so warm..._ Clumsily Naruto matched his every move all the while pulling him closer till there was not even air able to pass between them. _Is this real Kakashi? I have to be hallucinating, right? So, fucking good..._

Kakashi treaded his fingers into the golden strands of sun kissed hair that had grown a little longer and tipped his head to an easier angle. He wanted to devour him, consume him- and had no idea where this sudden desire had come from. No, that was a lie. He had felt something stirring upon seeing his Naruto again. His- yes. _Mine. My Naruto._ He didn't really know what would happen after this but right now he didn't care. Naruto was warm against him and he tasted like tears and orange popsicle. Gods this was so wrong and right at the same time. He felt the hesitant touch of Naruto's tongue against his lips before it became bolder and smirked. Hesitation was not usually in Naruto's repertoire he usually dove in head first and damned the consequence. That little imp was going to-

"Hey could one of you bring back my yellow bag?" Kagome called from the bathroom heedless of the moment she had interrupted.

It was an unpleasant jolt like a bucket of cold water. They froze in tandem pulling away from each other. A string of spit connected their lips but neither noticed. Kakashi and Naruto in shock over what had just happened jumped jerking backwards. _Oh, my God!_ Naruto hit his head on the wall and still dazed his feet tangled in the straps of the requested bag. Naruto stumbled tilting sideways.

"Naru-!" Out of instinct Kakashi grabbed him and fell with him but he shifted to take the brunt of the impact shielding Naruto with his body. Kakashi lay for a moment with the blond on top of him. He was stunned at his actions but more by the fact he wanted to kiss the lovable fool again. When had that happened? When had he ever wanted something or someone like this? His mask was off and he didn't feel the usual panic and vulnerability, quite simply his walls wouldn't come back up to shield him. He also wasn't so sure he really wanted them to. His head still reeled with the reality that he had kissed the blond. He knew he needed to put distance between them for propriety sake, but he couldn't move, not even to shield his emotions from those piercing blue eyes. Oh, god if Naruto didn't stop looking down at him like that-

Naruto blinked down at him with wide eyes. Mouth dry he couldn't find words. _I can still taste Kakashi on my lips. No mask...wow_ Kakashi was unmasked. His gaze drank in the visage before him with hungry detail. Angled features, perfect, beautiful in their contrast to the shock in his eyes. The scar and the crimson eye merely adding to the visual sight before him. Kakashi's wary almost worried expression made Naruto chuckle. _This is impossible... Copy Nin Kakashi didn't just kiss me and catch me when I tripped right? Oh god...it did happen._ It wasn't a full laugh or even a mirthful one it was more a sound of disbelief. But his laugh faded the instant his eyes met and held the copy nin's gaze. There was nothing hidden in that look full of want and hunger. _Oh, my God, Kyuubi was right..._

 _I shouldn't, but I want to..._ Kakashi's stomach did an odd sort of flip as he reached up tangling fingers again in wheaten strands and drew him down as he leaned up to meet him half way. Something in his head was screaming at him in protest, but he couldn't fight those eyes. He didn't want to stop...Not for anyone, not his Sensei or Sasuke- oh god... _"I think I might love him then Kakashi Sensei..."_

Why was he thinking about that now? Sasuke was gone and had no intention of coming back ever. So why was it now that he recalled that confession? That awkward confession from that awkward raven haired black eyed brat- that happened when they returned from the chunnin exams and just before the two of them encountered Itachi. Just before Naruto and Sasuke fought and Sasuke almost killed him.

That sight would never leave him no matter the years or distance, that night was seared into his mind. The roar of the falls and the stillness of the night, the thick sickening scent of blood, Naruto's blood. Thinking of that night always made his blood run cold. Seeing Naruto laying still in the rain and fearing that his next breath would be the last- Back then he had been a kid and Kakashi had not been more than a friend, a confidant and teacher, but since he got back he couldn't see him as a kid, no matter how hard he tried to remind himself of the age difference. It just didn't matter now that Naruto was almost eighteen in less than a few months. So, what if as a kid Sasuke had confessed his feelings about Naruto. Sasuke kept hurting Naruto - _No! I won't give him to anyone! Naruto is mine...He's mine now..._

"Naru-" Warm lips met his with none of the hesitance from before and Kakashi realized the danger he had placed himself in too late. Naruto had always, always been a quick learner and this was apparently no exception. Kakashi was drowning in sensation as Naruto snaked his tongue between his lips and groaned softly into his mouth. _More, please god...don't-_

"Um it's kind of cold standing here wet...err uh...could one of you please bring me my pack, since you took it in the first place. Not being naked and wet would be nice." Kagome called out again this time with a small delicate sneeze.

With a sigh of regret Naruto pulled back. "Kakashi...I-" Then with reverent hesitant fingers he traces the features before him with slow careful movements before pulling the mask back up and into place. He has no idea that with every motion of his hands he is stripping Kakashi bare. He has no idea of the walls he is casually sweeping away like dust in the wind. Letting his fingers linger just an instant longer, Naruto shifts his weight to get up.

 _... Fuck!_ Kakashi also reluctantly let's go of Naruto's hair letting the strands of gold slowly slide through his fingers. Neither wants to let go almost afraid that this moment will never be there again. Something about the expression in Naruto's eyes sparked a defiance he didn't realize he had. " _The hell you are getting away from me now..."_ Kakashi thinks vehemently as he tackles the blond backwards and to the floor pinning him immobile as he gives Naruto a single look, a promise that he is nowhere near done with what happened between them. Its sweet delicious torture for them both. He feels the blond shiver as he allows him to simply feel how their bodies have reacted to each other and he is up and off of Naruto before another breath passes.

With deft fingers Kakashi untangles the straps of the yellow bag from the blond's legs, swiftly deposits the bag without a single glance inside the door of the bathroom. "I apologize for the wait. I'll go find us something non-ramen for dinner." He murmurs by way of an apology, and closes it before Kagome can even squeak.

Returning to the room where he left the blond Kakashi eyes Naruto with a cheeky smirk hidden by his mask at his handy work, Naruto laid out on the floor, disheveled and thoroughly kissed, flushed and lightly panting with his eyes closed. By the gods, it is a tempting sight. _That should be illegal..._ Kakashi has to force himself to turn away before he leaves to go find them all something to eat.

Naruto can't even think about standing, his head still muddled. He lay on his floor blinking up at the ceiling with wide disbelieving eyes. Had he- had Kakashi- his body was on fire with need as he tried to find some semblance of order to his jumbled thoughts. His cognitive processes had just short circuited all at once and he was not going to recover any time soon on his own. Kissed. They had kissed. He had kissed the man who he had dreamed about since he was old enough to receive the talk from Ero-Sannin or rather since leaving for his training trip. He could still feel him and taste Kakashi like a phantom presence. Vaguely he was aware of his window sliding open and the feeling of Kakashi's energy moving further away from the apartment. "Kakashi left." He mumbled quietly. He sat up with a sharp jerk,

"Kakashi left!" the happy giddy feeling left like a punch to the gut. Why? Where was he going? Was he coming back? Had he fucked everything up by kissing him back? Or maybe it was because he had seen Kakashi's face without his mask! "Oh shit! What do I do?" Gripping his hair, he hid his face with his arms.

A scent tickled his nose and he realized with a start he was not alone in the room. The floral scent was soft and pleasant and was coupled with an effervescent zing of ozone. Like lightning in a rainstorm. It was fresh and appealing to the senses. But it was also foreign to him. Alien in his usual habitat smelling of his soap and ramen. His eye opened to peek out at the other in the room. She was toweling her long inky hair while watching him freak out with an amused expression. He had forgotten she was here.

"My advice is to take a deep breath. Hatake san said he was going to get some food that wasn't ramen." She said as she stepped into the room with a towel around her shoulders. She moved gracefully and sat down beside her bag.

"Eh? Oh, so he'll be back. That's good." Naruto said laying back down on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. "You know it's weird, hearing you call him that. Everyone just calls him Kakashi." Relief was sweet as it filled him with a sense of his earlier elation and giddiness. Kakashi was going to come back and then- and then they could-

"I don't know anyone here well enough to call them by name." Kagome held her hair up to her nose and smelled it. "Hey Uzumaki san," she began to get his attention, "did I get all the broth out, my nose isn't as sharp as a kitsune's." She settled beside him leaning her back against his bed. She was comfortable here with them. She'd thought about things in her shower. It had been strange to arrive in a bathtub but all things considered it wasn't the bottom of a well and so far, she hadn't had to run for her life. Besides, it hadn't taken a genius to notice that Naruto was lonely. Not loneliness from not having someone- but the loneliness of loss, something that was all too fresh for her not to see it.

Kakashi obviously cared for him and she suspected that very shortly that silver haired man would make a move on the blond if they weren't together already. The longing she had noticed on his face when looking at Naruto was almost painful in its complexity. Although not intimately acquainted with male and male relationship concepts, she held no contempt for it either. Love was love and it was beautiful.

 _Uzumaki san? Eh? "_ Naruto is fine. _"_ Blinking Naruto sniffed and nodded slowly before he looked up, recalling the important questions he had wanted to ask her before "Where are you from Kagome? And why are you afraid of humans, someone do something to you. I'll beat them up for you! Also, did you mean it the fear of humans thing and liking youkai?" he asked focusing on her eyes. She looked pleased as she pulled a brush through her damp hair.

Kagome smiled at the flood of questions, so like Shippo, that it hurt. "I'll try to answer each question one at a time Naruto kun. I don't know where I am so I don't know how to exactly answer your first question. As for the rest, I did mean it. And as much as I appreciate the offer no one needs a beating. The reason I fear humans and not youkai is because of what I am." she didn't hesitate as she dug into her bag and pulled out a hair tie. Nimble fingers went to work on a complex braid as she spoke. "Naruto kun, I have come to learn that youkai are not the monsters they are made out to be. I know you felt my power and it probably alarmed you, but I want to promise you, in blood if I must, that I mean you no harm. That is the reason I don't fear youkai. My power is in direct opposite to yours. I can defend myself from youkai, but I am powerless against humans. I don't even know how to throw a proper punch. I planned on taking self-defense classes but I don't know if I still can."

Naruto sat up and leaned his chin on his fist "Ok, so nothing happened and you could kill me, but you won't, and you can't fight. Sounds like you are a good person Kagome chan, so what are you?"

"Complicated." Kagome sighed tying off her braid and digging through the bag again. She pulled out a bottle and tipped what looked like lotion into her hand. "Where I am from, they call people like me Miko. I'm just a bit different. I like youkai." The sound of her voice is not shaky in the least nor does it sound frightened. She casually rubs the lotion into her hands and arms before looking up. Kagome gives him a hopeful smile, but it isn't returned. In fact, his expression makes her worry. "Naruto kun...?"

Naruto swallows the lump now forming in his throat at the implication; he looks at her now with concern. Kyuubi feels smug for some reason. Maybe she doesn't realize what she has said- He feels like the breath in his lungs is fire as he willfully counters her confidence. He wants to ignore the often-errant rational side of his brain and take her words at face value but this is too important, she is a danger to him by her own words, and if she is to be believed a holy woman. But he still thinks she is a good person. In his head Kyuubi snorts. "A Miko? So, you know what that means exactly?" He asks just to be sure she knows. No one likes the bijuu, it is an unspoken rule in the villages that the bijuu are monsters. Naruto and Gaara have so far been able to overcome that stigma but a youkai lover will be shunned and if the word got out she could be assassinated. In his head the bijuu is silent at his awkward question. The nine tails might know the answer, but Naruto does not and he needs to hear it from her mouth...No one who knows about the youkai and is an outsider will be treated fairly. Miko were forbidden to make friends or fall in love. They were protected in sacred temples and only sought to transfer bijuu to the next Jinchuuriki- in other words to kill the former human sacrifice. But maybe she didn't know that.

Kagome meets his eyes unafraid and unflinching "I do. It means Naruto kun that I want to be your friend." she says softly before locking her eyes with the hypnotic sapphire gaze staring at her now with disbelief, "and yes, I know it is unconventional. I know it's hard to believe me when I say this but, I don't hate youkai." Kagome says as she faces Naruto. Her face is calm and a smile plays about her lips.

She doesn't understand. But how can she be a Miko and not know? "But you are a Miko. So, being my friend is forbidden by death, isn't it? Aren't Miko supposed to hate my kind and stay locked up in their temples until the sacrifice?"

Kagome frowned. _Sacrifice?!_ What kind of place had she come to? "Is it? I didn't know, because it's not where I came from. For kami sake, Naruto kun. Where am I?" Kagome gasped. She sat silent for a moment while she tapped her lips thinking. "I have an idea. Pretend I never said I was a Miko. I'm just Kagome and you are just Naruto kun. Why does it have to be complicated?" Naruto's eyes widen and his breath quickens in response. His mind is trying to process her words and their meaning, but she sees the instant he does and a slow shy smile tilts his lips up at the corners. He looks younger with that look on his face, more vulnerable. She has the feeling that no one has told him verbally that they want to be his friend. "Hatake san has certainly been gone a while."

"Yeah, but its normal. He probably got lost on the road of life again. You are in Konohagakure. I guess tomorrow I have to take you to talk to Baachan since she runs everything. But someday I am going to be Hokage." Light staccato of rain taps against his window as the storm finally breaks. Naruto turned his head to look out at the black night sky that now looks red with the glow of some of the lights of the village. Naruto is in shock, not just from Kagome's words, but from all that has happened today, Kakashi, Kagome and there is a lump in his throat still as he thinks about Jiriaya. Guilt twinges in his chest too as he thinks about Sasuke.

He is so confused and emotionally fried it is all he can do to offer her a wan smile and to not burst out in tears. He wants Kakashi but did that mean he no longer cared about Sasuke? Did that mean he had to choose between them? Sasuke was- and Kakashi is- a frown tugs at his lips. Maybe that's all that he needs to know, Sasuke was. Sasuke was the past he loved him for a long time, but maybe he hasn't for a while now. Sasuke had never kissed him intentionally, never indicated there was anything but hatred for him. But Kakashi is now. God, he needs a drink, but tea will have to do since he can't very well drink sake without an adult with him. At eighteen he won't need to be supervised, a perk of being a ninja. Climbing to his feet he walks over to the light switch to light the hallway once more.

"Konohagakure? Hokage?" Kagome followed as he headed out of the room. looking around as the light revealed a single room in the apartment Naruto lives in. She is not surprised at the "lived in" quality. It is not a mess but it is a little cluttered with various things on the counter and table. There are dishes in the sink, but for the majority it looks like a normal kitchen. It is sparsely furnished and almost barren of anything thing that makes it more than a place to get out of the rain. The lack of comfort in the room makes her heart ache for the teen looking around with her. Everything about the room tells her that a single person resides here: a table with a single chair sits in the middle of the kitchen where there is a small stove top and a tiny counter with a cupboard. Bare walls painfully devoid of pictures tells her more than Naruto probably would want a stranger to know about his lack of family. Naruto was an orphan or abandoned. _So Hatake san hasn't made his move then. Naruto must be so lonely._ Beneath the cupboard, counter there is an open drawer full of unopened ramen in various flavors and wrappers. In the corner is a standard sized fridge and freezer which she bet is nearly empty.

"Jeez you don't know what a Hokage is?" Naruto sighed and gave her a tired smile. "Konohagakure is in the Land of Fire in the Elemental Nations. Hokage is the title given to the strongest ninja in Konoha village and they become the leader. The Hokage makes the rules and assigns missions. It's a very important job Kagome chan." Naruto patiently explained. Though he was a little worried that she didn't seem to know anything at all about the world even. "So now you know where you are, where did you come from and why my apartment?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. _"_

"You can tell me anything Kagome chan. I'm not the smartest guy but I swear I'll do everything to help you! I never give up. Dattebayo. That is my Nindo! 'Sides I don't think you've got much of a choice but to trust me so-"

 _For living alone, it is fairly tidy all things considered and he probably doesn't spend a lot of time at home as a ninja._ The pack laying in the corner is probably from either preparing to go on a mission or just returning from one. Her gaze landed on the several empty containers of ramen on his table and she shook her head wryly. Of course, "ninja food", that was what he always called it she just never thought it was true. An odd sort of soft laugh sob worked its way out of her throat.

He heard it and saw the direction of her gaze hanging his head in shame misinterpreting the sound as an upset sound. Naruto chewed his lip and rubs the back of his head. "Uh, sorry about the mess." He begins. "I just got back and haven't cleaned yet. I try to keep up but sometimes-," he shrugged and sighed before leaning against his table. "It gets out of hand dattebayo."

" _I thought so,"_ Kagome thinks silently. "What mess?" she says softly. "All I see is a room that has been lived in and all the evidence of a lonely soul."

 _Lonely, yeah. Was it so obvious?_ Naruto looks around with a frown, what he has is not going to be enough for three of them. He has already decided Kagome is staying with him and not just because of the miko thing. Something about her tells him that she needs a friend but he doesn't know why. He will have to get more chairs and some better, well some actual furniture...his eyes land on her again. He hasn't really looked at her having been so wrapped up in his own grief. Now in the light he sees that she isn't merely pretty she is beautiful. Her eyes are bright and warm and her hair that he'd thought before was only black, is blue black, like the color of the midnight sky. Her skin is lightly tanned and flawless holding a faint iridescent shimmer as the light shifted on her as she moved. She was slim and feminine. Her figure generously curved in all the right places was further accentuated by her clothes.

After a pause, she droops like a wilted flower, her shoulders slumping. Her ageless features reflecting the weight of her worry with a little wrinkle between her brows. "You're right, sorry. Trust has to given, to be earned, but don't say I didn't warn you. Naruto kun, I'm not even from your world. I come from a place called Tokyo, Japan."

Blink...blink...gasp... "Eh? What? Did you say another world Kagome chan dattebayo?!" his arms flailed as he reacted to her statement with shock.

She leaned back to look up at the ceiling as she spoke. "Yes, and before you promise to get me home, let me just tell you. I have nothing to go back to. I guess this is my home for now. I hate to ask it but since I don't have any money from here, could you maybe help me get a room at an inn or lend me a tent?"

"You are being ridiculous dattebayo! You can stay here Kagome chan. I know its small and dirty but I definitely don't want you out in the rain somewhere."

"But Hatake san-"

"It's no problem Kagome chan." It hasn't yet sunk in that he is going to be living with her, eating with her and sleeping under the same roof and Kakashi- his mind drifts for an instant and he feels warm all over. Kakashi...he recalls the feeling of being pressed in to the floor with Kakashi's unyielding frame on him and shivers as his body aches. His eyes widen, here he is faced with probably the most beautiful woman he could imagine and he wants...he looks at her the curves and her lips and feels...nothing. There is no fire and no ache just like before. Then he thinks of Sasuke, his pale skin and dark eyes...a shudder of heat flashes through him before turning cold and changing to guilt and despair. Then he thinks of Kakashi and his blood heats to settle somewhere warm in his chest. Putting a kettle on the burner he pulls out a cup. He only has one. "Uh, did you want some tea?"

"Sure, don't worry I have a cup in here." her voice is a little muffled as she is digging through her bag. With a small cry of success, she pulls out a mug covered in little white puppies and another covered with foxes and leaves. She had a whole set in her bag but there was no reason to dredge up more heartache then she already had seeing Inuyasha's mug and Shippo's.

The kitchen is not really a place to converse so after serving the tea, he leads her down the hall to his room and sits on the thick green rug in the center of the room. Kagome sets her bags in a corner out of the way and looks around this new room noticing that this room except for a few random weapons and papers scattered here and there is very clean. His bedding is folded neatly at the end of his bed and there are only a few clothes scattered about. A pair of dark blue pajamas tossed half on and half off of the bed and a pair of bright orange pants are crumpled on the floor. Laying on the edge of one of the dressers is a black and orange jacket. Otherwise the room is in order at least from her angle. On the table, there is a light blue kettle and an uneaten cup of ramen long gone cold. "Me and Kakashi can stay out in the kitchen on futons. You can have the room and bed okay?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not making you sleep on the floor. This is your bed and I have a sleeping bag so I'll be fine."

Naruto crossed the room and slid the window closed. A glance out at the storm reminds him of the storm inside himself earlier and he looks at her with a thoughtful sigh. Where was Kakashi? Raising the cup to his lips he took a drink before speaking. The words just sort of spill out, "Kagome, you know...I-I thought that I wasn't strong enough to continue on after I was told this morning that my master was dead. He was the only one who never feared me even after I almost killed him in a training accident." He picked up the clothes from the floor on the other side of his bed as he spoke to distract himself from his words. "Kakashi, was there to stop me before I did anything crazy. He means-um he is- "he sighed unsure what he could possibly say. He was attracted to him, he wanted to- do things that would make that heat blaze hotter? He knew he was blushing but he ignored the flush of his cheeks. "No one has ever defended me like you did because of what I am, but I'm afraid that you would be treated badly for doing so if you did it in public. Most of the adults in the village don't like me much. I'm sorry." He didn't know why he apologized for the truth but he waited to see her reaction regardless. His thoughts briefly turned to Kakashi again and he mentally sighed, nope there was nothing he could tell her that she might not think weird.

Kagome blinked at that, Naruto was not liked? She wasn't really surprised. Naruto honestly looked worried so Kagome smiled as she sat next to him, "for what? I'm not." She stated as she straightened her shoulders. "There is nothing that would make me regret what I did no matter what you are, partial youkai or full."

Naruto sat down on the floor with a heavy slump to his shoulders, it seems it is time to explain himself. "You seem to think I am youkai, but I am a Jinchuuriki, a human host for the Kyuubi. He was imprisoned within me by the Yondaime Hokage with a seal when I was a baby. Before he was sealed inside me the Kyuubi rampaged through the village and killed countless shinobi in its path. The Yondaime sealed him away to save everyone. At least that is how the story was told to me. Because of that the people here always looked at me with hatred and treated me like I was trash. I admit that as a kid I was brat and a pain in the butt, but I wanted them to see me as just Naruto, not Kyuubi. So, you see Kagome chan, I'm not the greatest person for you to befriend." He waits for her to speak and is surprised at the sadness in her tone when she does.

Kagome folds the towel under her before she sits down so not to dampen the carpet. Then she pulls her knees to her chest. Lowering her chin to her arms she speaks her tone almost bleak. "You know, back when I was with my friends, the other youkai I told you about, I was so stupid, I couldn't see that my actions and naivety were a fatal hindrance to all of them. I should have realized then that I was a catalyst for the tragedy that followed us like a plague. Entire villages, clans that had lived for a century or more were wiped out in a single night and all by one being and a foolish little girl who was ignorant of her destiny. But I can't be that girl any more, I have to live and grow stronger for the sake of those that died indirectly at my hands. I may not have delivered the killing blow but their blood is on my hands. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know and to show you that no one is perfect. The way you spoke sounded like you were afraid I would reject you. My past is as bloody as Kyuubi's, so will you reject me? Do you think I am a monster?"

His eyebrows draw down as he can't even consider such a thing. Her eyes are filled with an unfathomable sadness and he can't stand seeing her so sad. How can he ever turn away from her? Even if her past is awful, there is no way he could ever abandon her. She didn't abandon him and he won't let her suffer... "What? Yada dattebayo!" Naruto shook his head firmly. "Never Kagome chan!" he cries out as he crawls to her and ducks down to catch her eyes. "Do you really think something like that would make me reject you? Your past is past and you are my friend now, so never."

"What about Kyuubi," Kagome asks lightly tapping her lip, "surely he wanted people to not see him as a monster. Have you ever asked him why he attacked the village? There are two sides to every story and maybe, the story is biased. Here in this world, from what is seems to me, though I don't honestly know yet, it seems that everyone looks down on youkai, but as you said even children will act up to get attention. They don't want to be forgotten or abused just like you don't. Also, you should know, Naruto that as much as you speak like you are separate beings, you and the Kyuubi; your auras have blended and you can no longer be without him nor him without you. He is you and you are him. Both of you are Naruto."

Naruto starts as he looks up at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean, isn't he just imprisoned within me. Aren't I just his human prison?" His eyes hold a slight look of panic as though he is honestly afraid of the truth. He falls back on his butt before he rolls away onto his side. His hands grip two handfuls of hair as he allows his fear to show "Ah, mou! I don't understand, how can we both be Naruto?! I am Naruto! I am a Jinchuuriki that's all, right?" His sapphire colored eyes are pleading for reassurance that she tell him he's right, but he also sees that she can't because it isn't true. Hasn't he been asking himself the same thing?

Her heart ached for him, but it was unfair to ignore the truth as it was. Also, knowing would help him in the long run. If he wasn't born a youkai then he would not know anything really about some tendencies or urges in that case he should learn as soon as possible. "Is that what they told you Naruto?" she asked softly. Her head tilts to the side as she smiles tenderly at him, with understanding.

Naruto raises his hand to look at the slightly sharper nails of his right hand with an unreadable expression. He noticed that his nails were stronger and sharper than before, since the last few weeks of training with Jiriaya, but he had tried to chalk it up to using the Kyuubi's power more. He's also noticed other things: like his ability to see has improved and his sense of smell is on par or better than Akamaru's. Every so often he has strange urges that he has a hard time denying, like the urge to have plants in every room. Or that urge to sleep in the forest and leave the village behind. He had to sleep on his balcony to curb that one. Honestly, he had begun to wonder if it wasn't more, but he had not asked anyone to confirm or deny it. "Yeah, that's what they have always said." He hugs himself trying to keep his fear and doubts at bay. He already knew something, he knew but-

Kagome sighs knowing that it is to be expected, he would be very angry to know the truth. "Naruto, it is possible that they didn't know how to sense it. They might not know the truth either, so don't assume they lied and think of it more as that they didn't know better." She sighs as he jumps to his feet and begins pacing angrily. She would be angry too if she had been lied to, whether intentionally or not, her entire life. He stops standing in the center of the room and clenches his fist hard enough to draw blood. His teeth are gritted his fangs showing in the white expanse of teeth.

Kagome got up and reached out her small hands enclosing his softly as the soothing warmth of her healing power flowed over his hand and the sting of where his claws punctured faded. "You know, I have special powers when it comes to sensing things like this. I can feel the blend of your power and although power can be dominantly one side or the other you are two halves to a whole. There is a constant struggle between you because you and he aren't united. Can you talk to Kyuubi?"

"Yeah I can... but I don't. Not often unless I need his power. I guess I am just as guilty as everyone else, buying into the idea that he was a monster and a burden I was condemned to bear by the whim of the Yondaime." He scuffed his bare feet before sitting back down with a sigh. "But you know despite everything I never really hated that he was there. I never felt completely alone because I had him. Whether he liked it or not, he sort of took care of me almost like a parent or guardian except with a lot of sharp teeth." Naruto leaned back, his arms behind his head. "I never hated him because I was always feeling like he was a victim too." He is seeing something different suddenly. Now he is curious if it might be his fault that he and Kyuubi are on such terms. What might happen if he did talk to the kitsune?

Kagome smiles sadly, "There is at least hope then. You don't hate him and that is a start. Friendship is always possible if both parties can find common ground. You should start with talking to him. I sure he has many things to say, and they may not all be pleasant to hear, he has a right to be angry too. But try to listen anyway I think you might learn that he is not so different from you." She paused thinking for a moment before she shifted to crouch beside Naruto, "can I talk with him too?" The young woman asks as she sits on the floor next to him and reaches out her hand pausing for permission. Naruto startled nearly jumping away from her hand, sat up. His eyes clearly show his confusion and his discomfort.

"Huh?" He leans away from her uncertainly. In his mind Kyuubi chuckles with amusement. "Talk to him, how? He is inside of me." Something about this whole thing has him on edge and he isn't sure what she has planned to talk with Kyuubi. As far as he knows no one but himself can talk with the nine tails. Naruto's hand covers the seal over his naval protectively. Kagome looks at him expectantly and with patience, waiting for him to calm down. There is something in her eyes that he is having a hard time saying no to. Damn. Her hands are clasped in front of her _...does she_ have _to be so cute?_

"So, I can still talk to him, I just have to transfer my conscious to you. It shouldn't be too difficult; besides I should meet the Kyuubi properly." Kagome bats her long lashes pleadingly, unaware of just how difficult she is making things for Naruto. She has no idea that her proximity was doing funny things to his insides. Things that made him want to jump up and search for Kakashi. "Will you let me?" Her eyes sparkled with hope and anticipation. _Please... don't say no..._

She watched Naruto's eyes seem to focus away from the room and from her before him and she watched with interest. It seemed that he and Kyuubi were discussing it and she watched with rapt interest taking the time he wasn't focused on her to observe him. He really is beautiful, with golden spikes of soft hair and gorgeous rich blue eyes that shamed the purest sapphire. His skin is sun kissed and lightly bronzed with days spent outdoors. She knows from earlier touching it that his skin is soft. His whiskers seem to represent his tie to the Kyuubi but Kagome can't help but to wonder what kind of a youkai that is. She has been trying to sense it but for some reason it keeps eluding her efforts, almost playfully in the last half hour. Before there had been a distinct edge of fury.

Unaware of the thoughts of the girl sitting next to him Naruto enters his inner room in the labyrinth of his mind to converse with the Kyuubi. The room is the same as always with the same carved walls and what looks like places where the walls have crumbled revealing a multitude of pipe works. Energy thrums through the pipes and Naruto can only assume that they are representative of his chakra network. The floor of the labyrinth is covered in several inches of water. In the particular room, he has entered there is a massive gate like a prison door. It is simple and colossal metal bars section off the room from the space beyond where a giant red eye watches his approach. The usual animosity isn't at the forefront for once as that crimson gaze lands on him. "Kagome chan, wants-," Naruto begins to speak but the darker voice of the kitsune cuts him off. The blond teenager watches with caution, as the great head lifts and turns his direction. He is used to the appearance of the Kyuubi but it doesn't mean he isn't in awe every time he sees him.

The huge maw curls up into what seems to be a smirk. The Kyuubi is amused. " _I know what she wants, I heard her. Let her, this should be entertaining."_ Kyuubi chuckles confusing Naruto further.

The Jinchuuriki who has never really bothered to know much about the Kyuubi shrugs. "If you say so. But so that we are clear, you won't hurt her right?" he asks hesitantly.

The blond swallows heavily as the humor is instantly gone and Kyuubi is glaring at him with fury. _"I would never harm a hair on her head. How dare you imply it would be otherwise..."_ Kyuubi growled at him. Naruto responds quickly holding his hands up in a passive gesture. The kid doesn't need to know that if Kagome doesn't pass his test that he has no intention of her ever returning to the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kurama

"I figured but I wanted to hear you say it."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes with a shrug _"Humph, now that you have heard it go back..."_ and then his tone continued lighter than Naruto was used to hearing it the humor was back, and it made Naruto suspicious " _hold out your arms and brace yourself."_

Kyuubi licked his lips in anticipation. Naruto shrugs returning his focus forward and takes her wrist startling her as he does but silently placing it over the seal, he gives her permission. The smile she gifts him with in return is breathtaking, and then her eyes close. Naruto's eyes widen to comic proportions.

"Oi Kagome! Get ahold of yourself dattebayo!" She slumps into his waiting arms and is out cold. She is sort of draped over him awkwardly as he shifted at the last instant so instead of her resting in his arms normally, her legs are over his leg and she is seated in his lap her head resting against his collar bone. The blond shinobi looks down at the girl, no the woman in his arms and feels a blush cross his cheeks. He can only hope Kakashi doesn't arrive soon.

He lightly taps her cheek. "Oi Kagome chan?" She doesn't respond and he fidgets nervously. His experience with Sakura has forever made him wary of the female of his species. They are unpredictable at best and he isn't certain she isn't as violent. No, Kagome could potentially be worse with her deadly power...his mind spins all sorts of horrible ways she can kill him, till he is dizzy and has built up a cold sweat upon realizing that how she sits looks very compromising. He waits with baited breath for his life to end as she wakes. Grabbing his spiked hair, he has a momentary panic attack as she... does not awaken. Her face is close enough to his he can feel her soft breaths on his cheek and he draws a shaky breath.

"Did today really happen?" He can't help himself as he leans back against his bed to think. If she kills him he will only have a single regret, which is that he will die a virgin...His face heats again thinking of the way it felt to be pinned against the wall with Kakashi kissing him breathless.

"What on earth? I leave for less than an hour and she is unconscious and in your lap." _Ok two, but why is she in his lap, god damn it?!_ Kakashi states as he sets down the bags he is carrying. Truth be told he had gone first to the stone of heroes to beg his sensei's forgiveness. Although he's not sure he's at all sorry for the incident with Naruto and he's definitely not sorry for that kiss. Naruto looks just as deliciously mussed as Kakashi left him, except one thing that is irking him more as he sees that her lips are curved into a pleased smile.

The smell of the hot food permeates the air and makes Naruto's mouth water. But the sight of Kakashi dripping wet with the rain that broke earlier has his mouth dry and his skin on fire. The irritation threading through Kakashi's scent is sharp. "Eh? No no! It's not what you think! Kagome wanted to meet the Kyuubi and she passed out after she touched my seal, uh that sounded worse than it was, believe me Kakashi, I want you!" Blue eyes wide with shock that he has spoken so boldly, the blond waits. The silence following his declaration and the sudden heat in Kakashi's visible eye make Naruto squirm, for a moment, before he gains the courage to move Kagome. Without touching anything inappropriate the blond moves her off his lap and lays her on an extra blanket on his floor. Then getting to his feet he stands before Kakashi uncertain what he should do now. Kakashi is looking at him as though he could devour him whole.

 _Good gods did he just-_ "What did you say, Naruto..." Kakashi breathes his body tight with restraint. He is drawn tighter than a bow now. Before he was irritated at finding Kagome on Naruto again but now all that is forgotten as he watches Naruto breathe with ragged breaths waiting for the instant Naruto repeats what he is almost positive he heard. If he is right...his chakra gathers to shunshin them both away, it doesn't matter to where. His thoughts are wandering to dangerous ground and he can already imagine the slide of skin and the mingling of breaths. His hands begin reaching for the blond before he draws the breath to speak.

Naruto can barely breathe- his mouth is dry and his body hot as his lips form the words with no sound. It is the first time he has wanted anything like this from anyone other than Sasuke and he doesn't know what to do with the feelings. "I want you."

He isn't sure just what has happened as his room suddenly vanishes from around him and the instant things clear he is pressed to a wall, any wall and Kakashi is against him. His firm body making Naruto ache in the most delicious of ways. Kakashi's right hand is in his hair tugging softly and making his head spin while his left is sliding from his waist up his back pulling Naruto closer. There is tenderness that Naruto never expected in that touch. But he has no time to dwell or marvel over the fleeting thought as Kakashi brings their bodies colliding together as he presses him more firmly into the wall, his knee sliding between Naruto's thighs. _Oh, my god, this is really happening!_ Naruto thinks with alarm and anticipation. Then he is the one reaching up for the mask and impatiently ripping it away the cloth tearing like thin paper under his strength.

In his mind, he hears the Kyuubi laugh. He is surprised as he hears Kagome laugh within him too. He groans, the moment broken. But he doesn't want to let go of it. Kakashi didn't hear the laughter and doesn't know that Naruto suddenly feels shame burning through him and not pleasure. Kakashi is his Sensei and he is a Jinchuuriki they couldn't be from more different worlds. He can't do this, not even in secret. It would paint a target on Kakashi's back and he would never be able to live with himself if Kakashi got hurt.

Kakashi sensing the change but not knowing the reason for it rests his head against Naruto's and meets his blue blue eyes, "This is just physical, Naruto. You want me, I want you, nothing more complicated than that-," he stops himself, mentally chastising himself for considering that this could be more. He knows about Sasuke- about Naruto; knows more than any living soul because Sasuke confided in him just once after Kakashi broke up a fight between Sasuke and some of the older boys who liked to torment Naruto. He knows of Naruto's love for the Uchiha for the same reason. Both confessions eat at him in this moment.

" _Why do you fight for him Sasuke, I thought you hated Naruto." Kakashi asks wiping blood from a split lip._

 _Sasuke turned to him with dark unreadable eyes "Hate? No sensei, I don't think that is how I feel. Naruto is... important- more than he thinks he is. I don't know, sometimes when I see him I want to protect him from everyone. I want to put my arms around him and tell him he isn't alone. Is that hate?" Confusion is clear on the features of the young Uchiha._

 _Kakashi blinks slowly before his eyes close with amusement "No Sasuke-kun...that is love."_

 _The reaction is instant as is the blush "Huh?! You will take those words to your grave sensei!"_

 _Kakashi helps a broken and weary Naruto to his feet as the Raikage disappears into the distance. "Why do you still chase after Sasuke, Naruto?"_

" _Why Sensei? Because he is my precious person, he showed me I wasn't alone, and I think maybe I'll chase him forever if I have to." Naruto's eyes are filled with loneliness and hurt but he hasn't given up._

" _But why Naruto?" Kakashi questions feeling his heart twist painfully._

" _Because I love him." The admission is so softly spoken Kakashi is certain he wasn't_

 _meant to hear it, but he knows now..._

And yet Sasuke isn't here, and so far, has made no move to come back for Naruto. Right now, the blond is willing and wanting. Kakashi has no intention of stopping for anyone this time. Bending his head, he places a gentle kiss to the side of Naruto's neck and is pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath. "Just tonight Naruto, forget everything. Right now, it's just you and me in the dark. If you don't want this, push me away." Then he leans up pulling back just enough for his words to have meaning. But he can't help the anxiety that threads through his frame any more than he can look away from the burning blue of Naruto's eyes as they catch the little light filtering through the curtains from the lamp-post outside.

 _God help me I can't. Kakashi..._ There is an honest fear in both the grey eye and the crimson one watching him. _When did he take off his-_ "Oh." Naruto breaths out noticing the hitai-ate in his hand. The metal plate a cold contrast to the heat of his palm. _Kakashi_ There is an honesty in that gaze that Naruto can't turn away from, doesn't want to. This Kakashi facing him is a man, just a man- not the Copy Nin of Konoha, but Hatake Kakashi laid bare and with a vulnerability Naruto has never seen. Unbidden Naruto's hands raise to cup the warm face before him. It takes very little effort to coax him forward that last hairs breath between them.

With a silent apology to Sasuke, his wayward student Kakashi tilts his head and takes Naruto's lips in a crushing breathtaking kiss. He is pleased when Naruto responds with no less fervor. This is passion, this is lust...this can never touch the depth of how he honestly feels. This can never ever reflect the words that burn silently on his lips... _I love you Naruto, more than anyone._ He can admit the words to himse _lf but saying them aloud is too much, too soon. So, he shuts off his brain and focuses instead on the blond in his_ arms. His taste, his scent, his very presence is overwhelming and yet so very right...

The sound of fabric tearing is low and far more sensual than it should be as Naruto's hands pull at his shirt leaving slight welts in the wake of his nails across skin. A hiss of pain from Kakashi makes the blond pull back with a sharp jerk, apology written in his eyes before they roll back and his knees give out beneath him.

Acting swiftly Kakashi catches him before he can hit the floor. "Well, that went well, he states drolly to the blond draped haphazardly in his arms from his quick thinking. "That wasn't quite the end of that kiss, I was looking for." he mutters. _Now how are you going to convince him to let you kiss him again?_ the copy nin frowns into the darkness before shifting the blond in his arms enough to carry him across the room and lay him on his bed. He sighs heavily before running cautious fingers through the messy wheaten strands. "Don't you dare turn this into a guilt fest Naruto. I have had worse and you know it. Goddamn it." Kakashi murmurs unsure whether Naruto can hear him in the state he's in. looking back at his shoulder he smirks almost wryly, "I always wanted someone to actually scratch hard enough to make me bleed, I never imagined it would have this effect. He'd probably run screaming if I told him that I like whips and chains…" Kakashi chuckled very quietly to himself,

Kagome arrives as a mental presence in what seems to be a dark expanse of endless space. Its disconcerting because she has no form and no sense of self except her will. What she is attempting is highly frowned on, for the danger of being swallowed up is very real, but she fights the pull to fade away into the river of thoughts and gradually…was it a moment? An eternity? She painstakingly forms her thoughts into a mental form aided by the glowing sphere she can feel pulsing in her body like a beacon, keeping her grounded and steady.

Finally, she opens her mental eyes and beholds the inner thought as nonimages, there and yet fleeting. She can feel the deep pulsating throb of youki. Every direction she looks are earthen walls patterned with graceful whirls. At her feet appears to be water flooding the floors. Curious Kagome bends and touches it before raising it to her lips, instantly she knows from the lurch in her heart that it is tears, Naruto's tears. Her heart aches for the pain he has to have endured to flood his inner rooms so much. _It's no wonder he was so skittish with me..._

There is a sense of demand in the energy, Kagome recognizes the feeling as impatience and nods her ethereal head in acceptance and hurries to heed the summons. Following the feeling of a very strong youki she makes her way down the halls and to a large room. Before her is an enormous cage. It is hard to see anything for the darkness inside, but Kagome doesn't hesitate to walk up to the bars. "Kyuubi sama?" she calls softly. Her will wavers for an instant before being caught in an iron grip. Her image solidifies so suddenly she gasps softly. "Thank you."

"You are either very brave or very stupid to wander so blindly into the range of a caged bijuu." A growl above her grumbles out ignoring her thanks for the assist. This is his domain and things here are as he wishes them to be. He invited her here to meet her and it would not do for her to be swallowed by his vast presence.

As she looks up she is first met with a large mouth and lots of sharp teeth, but as she looks higher she sees the beautiful crimson eyes. Her eyes fill with delight which clearly confuses him. Kyuubi is a kitsune! Inside her thoughts she mentally smirks, _of course he is...farewell my innocence..._ the thought is wry as she laughs at herself. All the signs were there but she hadn't guessed. She is thrilled; of course, she would have been elated either way, but a _kitsune_ she understands better thanks to Shippo.

He is beautiful with tawny fur and large ears almost like a rabbit, but she will never ever make that comparison aloud. He is enormous. His paw alone is easily four or five times her height and width. She is maybe the size of one of his pristine white claws from head to foot. He is regal looking and intelligent as kitsune tended to be. And he is waiting for an answer. Kagome smiles mischievously "perhaps I am neither, perhaps I am just curious." She returns with a playful bat of her lashes.

"Curious?" the fox laughs. "Indeed. So, _curious_ woman, what do you think?" he raises his head from his paws to further show their height difference and likely to scare her. But she isn't alarmed by him, after all she has faced a full sized younger Inu youkai (who was a good five stories tall) in battle and hadn't flinched. Except when he started spewing poison, because frankly that stuff burned! She definitely knew, from firsthand experience that Sesshomaru was just as surprised she survived _that_ encounter. Climbing out of the mess of melted bone and gristle had been ghastly.

Sesshomaru's true form was amazing, but it lacked the grace and flawless elegance of Kyuubi. Kyuubi by rough eyeball size was easily half again Sesshomaru's size at his largest. "I think you are breathtaking and magnificent. Is this your true form without illusion? I know Kitsune are fond of illusions to hide themselves." Kagome says knowing how Kitsune love praise, but being completely sincere at the same time. She notices though, that his fur lacks a certain gloss as though he hasn't bothered to care for his appearance in a very long time, and it is probably true. Her fingers involuntarily twitch to smooth his fur.

"Ah, you are wise to the ways of the fox, someone has taught you well. There is no reason to use an illusion here. I am as you see. It has been a very long time since I have bothered to change my form. Do you fear me, woman? Why do you keep your distance? Do you think I will strike you dead?" Kyuubi said with a slight frown he rather hopes she is not afraid as it has been so long since he has conversed with a female, who is not frightened of him, in fact it has been centuries. It had not been pleasant speaking with his female Jinchuuriki over the many times he has been imprisoned within them, but it was better than being completely ignored constantly.

This woman though is _educated_ not just in human ways but knows things of youkai too. He has to admit the appeal of such a thing makes him a little too hopeful. A little too anxious to hope that it means she can understand him better than any other. For her and her alone, he would even change his form if she was frightened of his massive size. It was not something he was willing to do for just anyone.

Kagome fearlessly steps through the bars into his domain stopping a respectful distance away, "I am not frightened, more in awe but, we haven't been properly introduced, have we? I am Kagome, Eternal guardian of the Shikon no tama. It's a pleasure to meet you. You may simply call me Kagome." She bows politely, feeling the surprise in his aura. The room changes slightly in color as his surprise echoes through his domain. Clearly the people of this world need to brush up on their manners if he is so surprised to be respected.

Youkai did not abide human arrogance or rudeness; those were two of the biggest reasons that made most youkai feel that it is useless trying get along with the humans. A close second was the fear that they received whenever they attempted to try. It was never a positive healthy respect just mindless terror of the unknown. Fortunately, Kagome had been raised and taught properly. Her mother would have been horrified if she acted in any other manner.

Kyuubi was speechless for a long moment as she held her bow longer than the casual bow required to keep appearances. He took a moment to calm his racing pulse as he looked her over. He could sense no deceit in her thoughts, she was truly paying him respect. His throat constricted and he had to swallow before he could speak. "You would honor me, Kagome?" he asked finally.

"And why would I not, Kyuubi sama?" she asked quietly. "You greatly deserve all the respect my human self can show. Forgive me for lacking the means to greet you as youkai custom dictates tail to tail."

He smiles an honest smile, the first he has in so long he cannot recall the last time, as he tries to maintain his rough manner in his tone. "Very well then I shall return the greeting as it is. I am Kurama of the Nine-tails. You may call me Kurama, girl. Now that we have been introduced, will you still keep a distance?" He tries to keep his eagerness at bay at having her closer and fails.

She stands up and a smile plays at her full lips. He is captivated for a moment, lost within the stormy depths of her crystal blue gaze. She is breathtaking and delicate Naruto's thoughts paled in comparison to seeing her with his own eyes. He can't wait for her to come close enough to scent her properly the little teases he has gotten through Naruto have been driving him mad. He mentally grimaces feeling like an impatient kit. She has no scent as a mental presence he realizes with a pang of disappointment.

Kagome rises from her bow and smiles a bright warm smile at him before her feet began to move her a little closer. "No, I would love to come closer and talk with you, if I may?" she asks softly still trying to hold back her exuberance as she has not been invited specifically to cross the distance. Before she accepted his question as permission to venture through the bars, but to go closer to his being she wanted to be welcomed.

His eyes brighten in amusement at the definite twitch of her fingers. "Come then, perhaps you can lighten the dreariness of my prison." He invites. To his pleasure, Kagome smiles as she darts closer needing no further encouragement. Surprising him yet again at how unafraid she really is, she sits between his great paws. She beams up at him with a smile that touches his very soul. In response, he lowers his great head, to his other paw so his cheek is near her and so he can watch the fascinating creature as she speaks, feeling for the first time that he has come home. He sees her fingers twitch again at the nearness of his face and he wonders if she will act on whatever desire is causing it. "Tell me about yourself Kagome, how did you come to learn the ways of the Kitsune?" He is curious about this woman/child and he wants to know everything...

Kagome blushed realizing she had been rather forward plopping herself so close, but he was beautiful and so was the feel of his youki to her wounded soul. She closed her eyes humming softly her delight before she realized he had spoken. "Oh," she says opening her eyes again to answer, "I learned the ways of the Kitsune from a Kitsune kit. He was orphaned and I befriended him. He was dear to me and I cared for him bringing him treats and gifts. In return he taught me the ways of the Fox. He wanted to be certain I would never fall prey to kitsune seduction or illusion, so he was very thorough in my education. He was a very dear friend though he was taken from me I keep his lessons in my heart.

"I was unaware that the Kitsune clans had returned to these lands, I have been imprisoned far too long." The Kyuubi rumbled.

Kagome shook her head thoughtfully, something felt off about this whole adventure. Last time she was given a way home through the well, this time she had appeared in a bathtub…in other words she wasn't going back. Whatever she was here to do, this was a one-way ticket. "Ah forgive me, I don't think it's the same clans. To explain further I would have to tell you my tale from the beginning and that will take some time..."

"Time?" Kurama laughed without real humor. "We have time, Kagome. There is no rush; I will learn everything about you and you about me naturally." She is fascinating from her gestures to her expressions. Beautiful, complex and to his surprise a joy to speak with. He has never felt a longing like this in fact to while away the hours just watching a human speak. He is too in awe of the woman. Was this real or a cruel joke of the gods to place a creature like her in his claws and make his Jinchuuriki disinterested in females. God what he would give to be his own self so that he could truly meet her in flesh. As it was he was unlikely to get free without the death of Naruto. Kurama closes his eyes confused by the pang that thought causes him. "Do you have a death wish, Kagome? You were reckless in our defense, that Hatake brat would have killed you; and asked questions later."

Kagome flushed with embarrassment "I was not going to walk around soaked in cold ramen it was gross. I figured that a shower wouldn't hurt anything." She shrugged "The gods have a sense of humor I guess."

"Indeed, they do, your words before however pleased me. Still it would be wise to have caution not every-" Kurama eyes shining with merriment his ears perk as a sensation he was not expecting floods through him. A soft chuckle rumbles through his chest. It's about time the kit became a man and did something about the longing he's had for the Hatake. Turning to his guest he sees her cheeks are red but her eyes sparkle mischievously. Clearly, she has been around too many bad influences, but Kurama likes that side of her now that he is seeing it...it is a shame she was not born a kitsune...

Sitting on his bed beside the unconscious blond Kakashi considers the situation he is now in. He was alarmed as Naruto went limp in his arms, but now that he thinks about it he isn't completely surprised either. After the day, Naruto has had he rather expected the blond to break at some point. He sighs heavily before settling in next to him after removing his shoes and tossing them towards the door. Carefully, unable to not allow himself just this small indulgence he wraps his arms around the younger man and softly brushes his lips over Naruto's in a chaste kiss.

 _Already I am in deeper than I ever imagined,_ he thinks as the kisses they have shared run through his mind again and again and he licks his lips, he can taste Naruto on them. His nose is full of the summer sun smell of Naruto. _Sensei forgive me...I kissed him again, after I promised you I wouldn't. I still want to Sensei. I still want him._ If he hadn't collapsed Kakashi isn't sure he would have stopped with a single kiss. This shouldn't continue and he knows it. But shouldn't and should aren't clear like they used to be. Naruto is a man now and that is blurring the lines.

He glances over at the remains of his shirt and down at the small scrape on his shoulder and sighs. Knowing Naruto, them kissing like they have, will never happen again because he drew blood from Kakashi. Naruto has always been that way, hurting someone precious to him is akin to the worst sin imaginable, especially since he had injured Jiriaya and Sakura when he had lost control before. The thought makes him sad. Not kissing Naruto again is not happening now that he's had a taste. He doesn't want Naruto to pull away because of this.

 _Thinking this was a onetime thing, pfft I had to be a damned fool._ "Naruto, listen to me, if you can hear me- it's okay, nothing more than a scratch. If you think you can waltz into my life like a damn typhoon and then push me away, you have much to learn." he softly tells the unconscious blond before he lays his head down on the pillow next to Naruto's and closes his eyes. His arms are wrapped tightly around Naruto. It has been a trying day for him too and he can already feel sleep stealing him away. "I don't give up that easily…"

Naruto is in a panic, w _here is she?_ At first when he looks at the enormous doors Naruto does not see Kagome. Then as his eyes adjust he sees her sitting comfortably in between Kyuubi's enormous paws. His heart beat quickens as Kyuubi lowers his head looking like he is snarling silently at her he can't make out what is being said, before the huge head tosses back with a jovial chortle. Kyuubi's voice carried, "Did you really think a stick would work as a weapon?" he laughed.

Naruto is stunned to silence. Kyuubi is laughing with Kagome? And she dares to get so close, sitting comfortably in his paws, when Naruto had always been nervous getting closer than this? He wanted to laugh and cry, he has been such a coward. Kyuubi isn't evil just angry. Just like Kagome said. He rubs his hand through his messy golden hair. Blue eyes wide as he takes in more and more of what he can't believe he is seeing.

Kagome leans back running her fingers through the velvety soft fur of his leg next to her absently, it is a nervous habit, and blushes. Kyuubi closes his eyes in bliss as she continues to stroke his fur, Naruto watches with awe and confusion as she continues almost unaware of the reaction she is causing. "I wasn't _trying_ to fight anyone. I just didn't like what was being said." She grumbles awkwardly, making Kurama laugh again. Looking around she spots a dash of blond hair and grins. The blond looks shell shocked and his jaw is slack. "Naruto, come join us!" Kagome invites warmly after glancing up and seeing a slight nod of approval from the kitsune. Something inside Kagome swells with joy. Kurama is going to give Naruto a chance! "Kurama is amazing!"

The sound of her calling his name startles him, and his blue eyes narrow slightly. He has never heard this name before and isn't sure he likes the way she says it with such devotion. "Kurama?" Naruto asks looking around. "Who is Kurama?" He looks at the enormous kitsune and sees a flash of something, is that pain, in his eyes before he turns his eyes back to Kagome. She is standing now her hand still in his fur but this time it is a conscious action. Almost as though she is offering silent support for something Naruto has no inkling about. Her lips move but he can't hear her words. Then she turns her eyes back to Naruto and he takes a step back at the anger.

Kagome's tone changes to one of chiding, "Uzumaki Naruto are you telling me that you have known of Kurama's existence within you for years and never asked his name?! No wonder things are so skewed. Proper introductions are in order then. If things need change we should start with this first."

 _Kurama? The Kyuubi is Kurama._ Relief floods him and he feels suddenly like laughing at his own stupidity. Kyuubi isn't a name it's a description. Of course, the kitsune would have a name! For five years without even realizing it he was no better than the rest of the ignorant humans thinking that Kurama, has less intelligence and that he is superior because he was the living prison, a Jinchuuriki. What a fool he has been and how utterly ashamed of himself he is now. How can he correct this? He honestly doesn't know how to bridge this rift...

Kagome gives a brilliant smile to Kurama which he returns with a raised brow making her giggle softly, before walking over to the dumbstruck blond. She looks him over with a critical eye. He is taller than she with messy blond spiked hair. The black t-shirt he wore was smug on his figure showing the muscles that promise to one day be rock hard and lacking any softness. Hanging low on his hips are a pair of grey sweat pants that are still too long on him as they bunch at his feet. He raised an eye brow in question unintentionally mirroring his much larger counterpart.

Kagome smiles soft and kind. Slowly she reaches up and gently touches the whisker lines on his cheek. He is unfamiliar still with the gentleness and he winces, flinching away in anticipation of her punishment. Kagome frowns at the action. _Who could have done such horrible things to make such an amazing guy like you behave like a kicked puppy? I don't like it. I don't like that you have been hurt to this extent, Naruto._ Resting her hand softly on his cheek she calls his name. His eyes which closed in preparation for her strike remain so.

"Naruto," she waits till he opens his eyes. Her gaze softens "That action is a learned behavior, but I promise that you have no need to fear a physical rebuke from me for anything less than trying to get yourself killed." She sees the disbelief in his eyes and can only offer him a tender smile of understanding. Stepping back, she tilts her head to one side with a friendly look. "Now, proper introductions finally, my name is Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed waiting.

He glances at the enormous fox uncertainly; they have already met, but maybe not entirely in a formal way. "Uh...Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage, the pleasure is mine." he states awkwardly. Unsure of her motives he waits for her to explain herself.

"See you do know how. I knew you did so..." she gestures to the bars of Kurama's prison. "Now I think you know the rest." She steps aside and walks back to Kurama's side brushing her fingers through the tawny fur.

Naruto's eyes light with understanding as he bravely walks over and ducks his head in a rough bow before the bijuu. His heart is hammering in his chest knowing how Kurama has wanted to crush him since he met him the first time. Swallowing his nerves, he speaks and though his voice is quiet he means every word. "I'm happy to meet you officially, my name is Naruto though I am certain you have cursed it often enough to know. Forgive me for not asking your name before, it was wrong of me."

Kurama tries not to show how Naruto's words are affecting him but he can't help the surge of gratitude in his chest as he glances at Kagome who is smiling at the two of them her hands clasped hopefully in front of her heart. "Uzumaki Naruto, I never thought I would see the day when you would bow to me. Such a cocky little brat from the beginning, very well for the hope of the future I will introduce myself. I am the nine tails Kurama, the tails denote the power of the youkai bijuu placing me as the most powerful even at my current strength."

There is a soft gasp as the blond stands straight abruptly. He has never considered what the number of tails means, and to hear that Kurama is the strongest he feels a burst of pride at the idea that he is joined to such an amazing creature. But- "If you are the most powerful why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asks with a look of disbelief at the kitsune. "How could you do that to the village?"

"Kurama didn't have a choice Naruto." Kagome says with a sigh.

"No choice?" Naruto asks looking at Kurama, he is hopeful for the first time that he might get some answers.

Kurama's tone seems to have a slight touch of disappointment as he speaks, but his words are more important. "I have nothing against Konoha, kit. I just have no defense against the Sharingan."

Naruto blinks realizing what Kurama is saying. "But the Uchiha were slaughtered."

Kurama snorted, "Then it all went according to Madara's plans." Before he opens his jaws to answer further a tiny cough made both turn to look at the woman.

A bright blush covers Naruto's cheeks recalling what brought him here in the first place and the man curled comfortably around him in the outer world. Yes, he was aware of every word Kakashi had said and was hyper aware of the way Kakashi was holding him. But he had not been able to face the man so he had retreated within. Looking at Kurama, he is hopeful for the first time that he might get some answers. Still he is reluctant to ask his questions with Kagome-

" _Did you enjoy kissing the Hatake brat? You made enough noise to wake the dead."_

"Gah! Really!? Kurama! You are saying that in front of Kagome?!" Naruto shouts his face on fire.

Kurama laughs deep and wickedly, _"We had quite the show, Naruto."_

Naruto opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water- "You-you saw that?!" he squeaks, waving his arms frantically. Now he really can't face Kagome. Ever. He feels like he will be red forever as he scuffs his bare foot and looks at the floor. Kagome's laugh startles him. He hears her footsteps lightly tread to him and he blinks as her hand rests gently on his shoulder.

"Naruto, does he make you happy?" Kagome asks with a soft smile. "You don't have to tell me, I know we don't know each other very well, but I am here for you and I will listen. We just met so I will not be offended if you say it's none of my business. But it seems to me that you think I would be shocked or alarmed or something. I want you to know I think that love is beautiful in all forms."

"It's not that Kagome chan." Naruto hesitates, unsure as to what or how he should answer but meeting her eyes, his mouth moves. As his eyes dim a little with disappointment. "I... don't know...but I- "His face is burning with embarrassment but she isn't judging him so it gives him the courage to look up instead of studying the watery floor.

Kagome watched him struggle to find the words with gentle eyes. "You want that don't you, to be happy with him? You like him right Naruto?" Kagome asked softly. His head nodded slowly. "Does he know that you feel that way?"

"Sort of – yes. No, I wasn't- I didn't- Ah mou! Kagome what do I do?! I never thought Kakashi would be the one who would-I mean I never thought I would-" Naruto gripped his hair.

Kagome glanced up at Kurama before she smiled at the frazzled blond. "Never thought you would fall in love Naruto? It's alright." she both asks and assures with a gentle nudge towards Kurama before she leads him to sit with her between his massive paws.

Naruto is torn. On one side its Kakashi and he has crushed on the man forever but on the other there is - "Not like this- Sasuke was- is," he corrected, "my important person and I need to find him and bring him home. I thought that I loved Sasuke, but Kakashi is here now and I-," he struggles as he tries to put his feelings in to words. "-want- ugh I don't know!"

There in lay the problem, he didn't know. Didn't he want to bring Sasuke home, so that they could- what? Rebuild the bonds Sasuke tried to physically sever by killing him? He absently rubbed his chest where Sasuke had thrust the chidori through him. Kakashi's chidori, Naruto had never had the heart to tell Kakashi that part of the fight. Why had Sasuke suddenly snapped like that? Everything he had said back then made no sense. They were best friends, so die? What the fuck. Naruto shook his head to clear it of the unpleasant thoughts. Thinking of Sasuke recently had made him confused. Then there was Kakashi. Kakashi was- Kakashi was...he licked his lips. God, Kakashi was heat and fire and dry humor and apparently into loud mouthed blonds. Naruto blushed.

Kagome studied his posture and the redness of his cheeks, _I thought as much_ "You love them both, don't you?" The blond bobbed his head miserably in reply. Naruto, this Sasuke... does he know how you feel?" Kagome asks softly. "It's okay to love them both you know."

"Kagome chan," Naruto sighs before sinking to the floor and sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, "It's not that simple."

Behind him Kurama sighs heavily as well laying his head on his paws. "Uchiha Sasuke- is a fool." Kurama grumbled. "He left Konoha and Naruto to join an enemy and became a criminal, the last time he saw Naruto he-"

Naruto shoots to his feet arms flailing wildly to interrupt the kitsune. "Enough! Kurama don't say anything else about Sasuke. Please!" He shakes as he hugged himself. The look on his face saying everything.

"Damn it Kit! How long are you going to defend that brat?!" Kurama shot back with a growl. "He doesn't deserve any of the effort you have put into finding him and he made it clear last time that he was not coming back, didn't he?"

Naruto glared back at the bijuu narrowing his eyes. "I don't know! Sasuke is confused I'm sure of it. Once he realizes that he'll come back. I just have to find him and beat some sense into his head."

"Naruto! He tried to kill you. He is a traitor and a murderer. By Hatake's words he abandoned you and he is worse than scum."

"No-" Naruto said as the fight left him and he sank to the floor. "No, he just needs-"

"He attacked you? Oh Naruto-" Kagome let out a breath as she moved close and sat beside him once more. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I asked such a question. I know that look more than anything and I'm sorry for your pain Naruto. Someone I cared about attacked me once and the shock was awful, even if he wasn't himself it was like my blood ran cold. I can't imagine what you went through. Has Kakashi ever hurt you?"

"Not ever, and he never would. Kakashi Sensei was my teacher. He has always been there for me, always and I kind of hoped that he would keep being there for me in another way- but- "Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper, "I hurt him. With my claws, I drew blood and- how can I face him?"

"He will forgive you-" Kagome began to say, but before she can say more, Naruto is jolted aware as he feels Kakashi leave. His chakra is getting further away and uncertainty churns in his belly. _Kakashi is leaving, and he didn't say goodbye._

The scents in the room are both familiar and unsettling. _This room,_ it smells like Kakashi. His blue eyes snap open to find himself lying in Kakashi's bed without Kakashi. The bed beside him is still warm and lying on the pillow is a note slightly sticking out of Kakashi's prized orange book. With uncertain fingers, he slides the book closer and opens the cover to read the note. The scrawl is rough and hesitant. But it makes him smile sadly because it is all Kakashi.

 _Naruto, I'm sorry. I have been called away on an unexpected mission. We will talk when I get back- K._

There are a few places that are blotted out like he had written something and then thought better of leaving it in. The script was messy and hurried. But at the bottom not quite inked over enough it says " _wait for me"._

Naruto clutches the note and the book tightly as he crumples back to the mattress, his mind is a whirl of possible meanings those words can hold. Curling up Naruto feels a warm feeling settle in his stomach. Kakashi would come back for this book, Kakashi would come back. It is as certain as a promise from Kakashi. _Kakashi doesn't make promises he can't keep so this surely means that he really didn't leave because of the scratch, he's not avoiding me._

Kagome opens her eyes with a sigh. Last night was so different that what she had expected. A throat clearing has her glancing up with a confused frown, why is Kakashi here when she can't sense Naruto? "Hatake san?" she questions politely.

He holds out a scroll to her and waits for her to take it. He knows Naruto can unpack his things. He both hopes he won't and he will. "Kakashi is fine, Naruto is at my apartment and should return soon, give this to him he will know what to do with it. Let him know that you are free to use anything in there you find useful. I have a mission but in the meantime, watch yourself. In all honesty, I should report you to the Hokage, but I am not going to. Naruto shouldn't be alone right now, he-"Kakashi is startled as Kagome suddenly springs to her feet with the grace of any kunoichi and hugs him. There is a tingle of energy through his body, but he can't sense any malicious intention.

"Don't worry Kakashi san, I will guard Naruto while you are away. Naruto was very upset when I spoke with him last night. He is afraid that you will hate him for drawing blood with his claws. I heard about Sasuke so please, don't let anyone hurt Naruto any more, he needs you to tell him how you feel. Tell him before you go." Gently he steps out of her reach and shakes his head.

"I have to go. There is no time," Kakashi says and he is gone. His mission is burning him, flaying him apart inside as her words sting his ears. Kakashi closes his eyes in pain. He won't just hurt Naruto, this time...this will destroy him. Kakashi can't even think about how much he wishes he can reject this order... this is the first time in so very long that he regrets being a ninja. He pulls out the scroll that was delivered last night to his window.

 _Mission Rank: S_

 _Objective: Capture or kill S rank missing Nin Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Classification: Top Secret_

 _Length of time: unknown_

His chest is heavy because he knows that capturing Sasuke will take a miracle. He will have to kill him. Sasuke will not come peacefully but god he wishes he would. Now that it has come to this, now that Sasuke has crossed a line by attacking the Kages, he has no choice. He can only pray that Naruto won't hate him for what he has to do...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Konohagure

The wind blows softly against the stone walls and through the garnet hair of the Kazekage, as Gaara looks out over his sleeping city from his office in the Kage tower. The worn buildings speak clearly of all the city of Suna has been through and the weight to care for it on Gaara's shoulders. It's been a steep climb. Aqua eyes gaze somberly towards the horizon, the dawn hasn't yet broken and yet he is unable to sleep. His expressive eyes are soft and filled with worry. In his hands is a missive sent out by hawk from Tamari his sister who is in Konoha as a representative of Suna. The words are bleak as he reads them again-

 _Gaara,_

 _Sannin Jiriaya sama is dead, killed by a member of the Akatsuki._ _I am going to be in Konoha longer than planned previously for the services. Naruto didn't take the news well. I've never seen him so upset. I don't know all the details but I know they were close._

 _Naruto didn't take the news well?_ His mind spins out possible meanings to her words as he glances over at a single letter on his desk covered with messy scrawl. It is the first and only letter he's ever received from a friend, it is from Naruto.

In his letter, Naruto told him about his training with Jiriaya and how much he looked forward to the Chunnin exams coming up so that he can see his mentor again. Jiriaya loved to be any place with the possibility of seeing women, apparently. Although Gaara had never met him personally, it was clear just how much Naruto respected the man, and _now he is gone, and Naruto is hurting_. Naruto also mentioned in the letter that he was looking forward to having Gaara in Konoha so he could meet his Ero Sannin Master. Now that wasn't ever going to happen. _Naruto is alone...and not taking it well_ He doesn't have the experience with emotions to gather much else from Tamari's letter. With a sigh, he looks out at the sky towards Konoha and makes a decision. _Naruto was there for me, so I will be there for him._

It's all he can think of to do. His elder brother Kankuro is going to kill him later, but Naruto needs him, needs a friend. Tamari was due to arrive home around midday tomorrow so that they could plan and prepare for Gaara's arrival in Konoha for the Chunnin exams in another two weeks, but now she would not be back.

Gaara narrows his eyes in thought. It is his duty as the Kazekage to attend, and he will attend, He'll just be there earlier than planned. If he leaves now he can be in Konoha by early afternoon, traveling at his fastest.

If he takes Kankuro and the entourage it will take two to three days. Tamari will be there so it isn't as though Gaara will be alone, not that he needs anyone to protect him. The former Jinchuuriki frowns slightly before he walks over and picks up his sand gourd strapping it to his back. He jots out a quick letter to Kankuro explaining his choice and his directions, before he vanishes in a swirl of sand. _"Naruto...don't give into darkness. I'll help you this time."_

"Is this all you have?" Kagome asks digging around in the cupboard suspecting that it was all the food Naruto had access to unless he knows how to cook, due to the fact he lives alone or did. When Naruto arrived a few moments before Kagome had taken one look at his face and his clothes (clearly Kakashi's) and jumped up to make breakfast. "Kakashi san left this for you." she says handing the scroll to him as she passed.

Naruto holds the scroll nervously as he sheepishly nods, confirming her suspicions. He has never been much of a cook although he can make ramen and rice. Most ninja of his age still have families who cook for them but the orphans are out of luck there. He can't afford to eat at Ichiraku's every day, though he would love to. Curiosity about the scrolls contents is eating him up inside, come to think of it though Kakashi's apartment was devoid of pretty much everything… "I can make ramen and rice but that's pretty much it. I never had to cook really."

"That's alright," Kagome sighs seeing the confusion and the shame in his eyes. "I have spicy seafood flavor, chicken, beef or nori flavored ramen in my bag you can try if you would like. I brought them from well...where I came from. I don't mind sharing them with you. Or it may not be wonderful... but I can cook, I am much better over an open fire in the wild, but my mother taught me, well tried to teach me how to cook in a kitchen. If there is a place to get some eggs, sugar and soya sauce I can whip up an interesting omelet. It's the least I can do for you Naruto. I want to be of help to you and not a burden so tell me if there is anything you need."

 _She isn't a burden. It was nice to come home to the lights on and someone here,_ Naruto scratched the back of his head, "there is a convenience store a couple blocks from here that sells food stuff. Anything else you need?" Naruto asks a little excited at the idea of a home cooked meal rather than instant ramen. He always prefers Ichiraku's ramen to the store-bought noodles anyway. Kagome taps her chin as she is thinking.

Naruto watches with an observant gaze- _that is so... cute..._ He thought smiling a little, before suddenly feeling decidedly uncomfortable as Kakashi's longer sleeves fell over his hands. The borrowed clothes didn't fit very well but he had wanted something of Kakashi's to hold on to that had his scent. He plucked at the hem of the sleeve nervously. "Uh, how about you think it over and I'll go take a shower and clean up. I need to change out of –well I need to change."

Kagome smiled waving him off absently with a thoughtful look not really looking at him as she considered his question. "Anything else, um...Not so much right now, but tonight I can make curry if you want. Do you prefer beef or chicken? I'll need an onion and a couple potatoes and carrots and curry cubes or powder and..." she trailed off searching for note book and a pen.

Moving to his bedroom the blond pulls out his money frog, gamma chan, who is currently full to nearly bursting. It has been a while since he has spent any of the money from his missions; he smiles ruefully, having two living here is going to be a major (welcome) change on his wallet.

Looking around his room he smiles at the thoughts he has, He will have to get some more furniture for every room not just the kitchen, maybe he will even invest in a better stove since she says she can cook... and some actual pans and cooking utensils. He should probably invest in some actual knives instead of using a washed kunai to cut things, (even though its handy seeing as he always has one) ...There are a lot of things he has never considered before, but he is eager to adjust to. He can't wait to start changing his life to accommodate her and Kakashi...he was still going to stay with him, wasn't he?

Thoughts of Kakashi remind him of the scroll. Pulling out a good segment he recognizes it as a storage scroll and nips the tip of his thumb before forming the seals. There is a puff of smoke and Naruto is staring at almost everything from Kakashi's apartment. He blinks in surprise. Kakashi gave this scroll to Kagome to give to me? So, is he moving in!? The pile of items contains another table and a couple of chairs, Kakashi's small cooking stove, his blankets, his clothes except the pair Naruto is wearing, his books and his extra tools. And all of his cook ware. This would all come in handy or at least make things easier. With another seal, he packs it away again temporarily while he runs to the market.

After closing the window in his bedroom and locking it, as occasionally he has unexpected company visit through it. He takes a quick shower- not a little awkward while thinking of Kagome in the next room- before Naruto changes into his orange pants and straps his shuriken holder to his right thigh. It isn't that he thinks he will need his weapons, but out of habit. Securing his kunai holster over his arm, he can't be too cautious, Naruto heads out the main door into the hallway pausing to put his shoes on and taking his jacket from the hook where he must have hung it at some point even though he doesn't recall doing so. Yesterday had been a long day. As he passed the kitchen door he hesitates, "Um, I'm off."

The words are awkward because he is unused to saying them before leaving his apartment. It makes no sense to say it to empty air. His heart gives a strange little lurch as he realizes not for the first time that there will be someone waiting from now on. "Bye, be safe." she calls back over the running water with a heartfelt tone that warms him to his toes. He's never had anyone say that to him before because no one has ever been there to say it. He chews his lip this time as he put on his orange and black jacket and zipped it up. When he returned would she greet him with a smile as she welcomed him home?

That would be a dream coming true if she did. He grinned brightly as he left the apartment pausing to lock the door so Kagome would be safe. Taking two steps he feels a foreign energy brush his senses. Glancing back, he can't anything amiss, or see his apartment is enclosed in a pale nearly transparent bubble. Curious he lightly touches the energy with his and gasps softly as it instantly surrounds him with a comforting feeling that makes him feel safe and welcome. It is tender like a warm hug and he is hesitant to leave it even for a moment. For an instant, he is overwhelmed as he sees the lights on and he can hear the soft sound of her voice lifted in song. Someone is waiting there for him to return. Someone is there...Someone who knows everything about Kurama and isn't afraid; someone who will never betray him, someone he can trust.

"Ahem..." Kurama speaks up startling him out of his contented thoughts "It's a kekkai. You can't see it yet because our merging is not complete. Naruto, there is nowhere safer for her to be. If anything with ill intention touches this they will be in for a very nasty surprise. You should hurry so that you can eat soon, your stomach growls more than I do." Kurama chides with a mental nudge to get him moving. He is just as anxious to get back to Kagome. He doesn't mention Kagome having power because it isn't important. Only youkai or those with latent youkai blood will be able to feel it anyway.

"I guess my stomach growls constantly then." He laughs with good nature back at the fox, who growls at him in return not finding as much humor in what Naruto said. "Yeah, okay," the blond sighs feeling chastised, he takes one more moment to revel in the feeling of the barrier before he darts away into the morning light. He can't wait to finish his errand so he can return to his apartment and test his hopes with the reality.

Hopping rooftops was the fastest way to travel through Konoha and in a couple of minutes he arrives at the store and enters through the glass door without pause. His mind is full of thoughts of the smile she will be waiting with...

The bell rings out cheerfully as he steps though the entrance and is momentarily taken aback by the brightness of the shop. The shelves are full of an assortment of items, from cooking supplies to clothing and from weapons to food stuffs. On a shelf facing the large glass window out front is a magazine rack that Naruto frequented often before last night, but now has little to no desire to do so; as the women in the magazines have _nothing_ on Kagome and even if they did he had different tastes, like tall slim muscular silver haired Jonin... He walks past the magazines and books without a glance a blush on his cheeks.

picking up a basket he walks to the refrigerator section. He locates the eggs and looks around at the other items wondering if he should pick up some other groceries as well. What had Kagome mentioned? Potatoes and carrots and onions- He can't recall so he fumbles around his pockets for the list. Pulling it out he wonders at her neat penmanship and wanders around gathering the items.

Naruto opens the case and begins looking at the eggs. In his mind, he considers the other things he decided they would need and tries to figure out if he should buy things little by little, or as much as he can at once. He is oblivious to the stares he is getting from three of his peers and the wind kunoichi Tamari of Suna.

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, watch Naruto with baffled expressions. Especially Kiba who has a very sharp nose. Akamaru beside him sniffs and walks a little closer. Kiba can't help but to follow, that scent is sweet and almost soothing or it would be on a girl- but on Naruto? "Ugh, Uzumaki! Why do you smell like freaking girly flowers?! Its creepy." Kiba speaks up startling the blond Jinchuuriki. Naruto looks like a deer caught in headlights. He scrambles for something to say. Had he used her soap by accident?

"Uh-" he stammers shifting his basket to his other hand.

"Naruto, did you run out of ramen? What brings you out at this time of morning on your day off? Are you still planning to take those flowers to the graves?" a bored but friendly voice asks as a slim dark haired ninja appears beside him. The familiar hairdo of a spiked-out topknot announces his identity before his voice does. Naruto's start lasts only an instant before he recognizes his friend and catches on to the out he is being given.

"Nah, I just came to pick up some eggs and stuff for breakfast, Shika. I'll go visit the graves later." He smiles gratefully at his friend as he selects a carton and turns holding his prize. He shuts the door of the refrigerator and looks at his peers with an expectant grin. "Ano, what goes good with omelets?" his head lowers sheepishly as he waits for their answer.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow "You came shopping, but you don't know what you are making? Can you cook eggs Naruto?" the Nara asks. He was not aware that beside ramen Naruto _can_ cook; although come to think of it Naruto did have a rice cooker and a large pot in his apartment that he had to use for... something. Shikamaru followed the blond ninja to the cookware and watches as he looks at the implements in confusion. Reaching out he takes the set his father had purchased for his mother. "These should work." He says by way of an explanation.

"Thanks." Naruto says rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Shika shrugs and takes the list from him. Giving him a look, the Nara grabs a box of curry cubes and adds it to the basket. Then he sort of falls in line with Naruto as he wanders around. For the next few minutes Shika helps him gather everything on the list. The hand writing is too clean for anything other than a girl…what was Naruto up to?

Kiba is not convinced in the slightest as Naruto walks away with Shikamaru; in fact, it was even more suspicious that Naruto is carrying the scent of Kakashi on him too... "Humph, whatever..." Kiba begins and then breathes a little deeper. Kakashi's scent on Naruto is different than it should be and smells like...! "Holy shit! You and Kakashi-?!" He doesn't get any farther with his shout as Naruto lunges.

"Kiba! Shut up!" Naruto shouts tackling the Inuzuka to the ground. He knew the moment Kiba breathed deeper what he would find. Mentally he curses that he put Icha Icha Paradise in his hip pouch with the scrap of Kakashi's mask in it. He hadn't even realized that he had torn Kakashi's mask away until his nose led him straight to it. It smelled like the both of them from when their lips and scents had mingled in that frenzy of intense passionate kisses.

Shikamaru blinks suddenly holding the basket, he has never seen Naruto move so fast nor has he ever seen a red face so dark. He also never expected to hear that Kakashi had acted on his obvious interests. "Heh, its 'bout time. I wondered how long he would pine after you." the Nara says with a crooked grin. He tucks his hand in his pocket as he waits for Naruto to return for his basket.

Sitting on Kiba Naruto reaches shaky fingers into his pouch and pulls out the familiar orange book, Kakashi has a sensitive nose too so he has to have known about the scents on the material. He chews his lip before tucking the material back in the book and tucking the book back in his pouch. Yeah, he and Kakashi will definitely be talking. He can't even smell the man's scent without reacting to it in a very embarrassing manner, it is lucky Kiba is out cold, and all it had taken to put the Inuzuka out? A quick press to a pressure point.

None of them should be surprised. It isn't all that uncommon for male ninja to seek comfort with each other on occasion and since Naruto is a Jinchuuriki that fact doesn't give him many options, it makes sense that he might seek out company of some sort- being lonely most of the time, but for it to be Kakashi, well Shikamaru's honestly happy for them both. It doesn't take a genius to see the mutual interest between them and the adoration on Kakashi's part, it was obvious he was in love with Naruto. It is interesting seeing things most don't sometimes. "So, Naruto...," Shikamaru says walking over and pulling Naruto to his feet. "Don't you have breakfast to make...for Kakashi?" Shino and Tamari laugh.

Naruto flails his arms animatedly "Aw man, it's not like that! Ugh, it was a kiss! A really hot kiss but- AH MOU!"

"Easy Naru, I was kidding. So, are you going to tell me who wrote this list? It's not your chicken scratch or Kakashi's. In fact, I'd guess it's a female hand."

Naruto rubs his head again, "it's complicated. I guess if you promise not to say anything you can meet her."

Shikamaru sighs and shakes his head, this does not sound good, "troublesome."

Konoha has always been beautiful in its resplendent greens. This time is no different as, Gaara steps out of the dense foliage and takes a moment to orient himself to his location. He pulls the modified cloak in closer to his body to hide his hair and distinct kanji and adjusts the mask of sand over his face so that even without the cloak he won't be immediately recognizable. On a last second decision, he left his large gourd of sand behind, except for the smaller container in the fairly large pack slung over his shoulders and his sand armor. He doesn't want to be seen so using his sand so shun shin seems to be the best choice.

He is certain that Naruto, will be willing to put him up in a room under the radar if he asks and that makes going directly to his apartment the best bet. He draws a breath and vanishes once more in a swirl of sand. He doesn't dare search for Naruto's chakra directly or he will be sensed by the sensory type shinobi and he really doesn't want the pomp and circumstance of being a Kazekage right this moment. Right now, he just wants to be Gaara, Naruto's friend.

As Gaara travels he thinks about the look on Naruto's face as he opened his eyes after being dead. The tears streaming down the blond's cheeks had been enough to make anyone pause, but Gaara was stunned. No one had ever cried for him before, ever that he can remember at any time in his life. Naruto is light where there is only darkness before for Gaara. Naruto is Gaara's precious friend and it is for that friendship that Gaara is breaking all the rules. He should request a visiting permit, he should, but that will take time and he _needs_ to see Naruto is okay now.

The warm welcoming sensation that surrounds him as he rematerializes on Naruto's door step leaves him breathless for an instant before the door flies open and he is suddenly being embraced. The slender body pressed to his is unfamiliar but... also there is something about it that feels...good?

Gaara blinks as his nose is filled with the sweetest scent and his heart begins to pound. It is all he can do to not breathe her in. His arms fairly ache to wrap around her and pull her closer, it is a sensation he has never felt before. He wants to hold her and touch her... wet hair...wet? Aqua eyes look down and he feels himself blush to his toes. There is a towel in the door way and not on her...which means... "Um...,"

Her arms tighten slightly, her voice is muffled "I'm so glad there are more youkai! I knew there had to be!" Her voice is soft and sweet and filled with true joy as she embraces him with her all.

Gaara is confused, "Youkai?" he asks quietly. He isn't sure what to do as he stands in shock. There is a woman- a naked woman in his arms who fits like she belongs there and he has no idea what he should do. Looking down at her he feels the breath leave his lungs as she looks up and their eyes meet. His heart is pounding like staccato against his ribs and he can feel that hers is doing the same.

Gaara is frozen as he sees her lips part with a soft gasp. "who-"he begins to ask but her lips are curving up into a smile and he can't think at all of what he was going to say. All he can see is blue as he is drowning in crystal blue pools. His lips curve into an answering smile, he can't help it. _"It doesn't matter who she is or where she came from"_ , Gaara silently decides as he looks at her face. She is beautiful and his. " _Yes,"_ he thinks _she is mine. I will protect her._ "Tell me your name..." his voice is rougher with whatever emotions he is feeling although he has no idea what they are. All he knows at that moment is that she is there in is arms and he wants her to stay there.

Kagome is not sure what just happened, she had been in the shower when she felt a youkai enter her barrier and not trigger the protective side of it. Realizing it wasn't Naruto took all of a second before she rushed out the door, grabbing a towel as an afterthought and flinging herself out the front door where she can feel him. She'd not realized he would be so close and her arms had shot out to brace herself from falling only to embrace him instead. A blush covers her cheeks as she realizes after the fact that she's dropped her towel and then it doesn't matter.

Kagome can't quite breathe right as his arms move as though he wants to embrace her back. "I'm so glad there are more youkai! I knew there had to be!" Kagome says to hide the shock she feels and the sudden urge to tighten her arms around him. He hasn't said a word and Kagome is beginning to worry that she crossed a line. Maybe he doesn't like to be touched or-

"Youkai?" he asks quietly and Kagome is shot through with the sound of his voice to her very core. She's never felt anything like this, and it both terrifies her and delights her. Gathering her courage, she tilts her head up to meet his eyes and her breath stops. He is looking at her with the same look from emotion filled aqua colored eyes. He feels something and just as she is, is just as unsure what it is, but wants it to continue. "Tell me your name..." he says and she can hear the emotions in his voice. She can't look away and the world fades to just him.

A voice that should be familiar to him cuts through the moment like a knife. "What in the hell? Gaara!?" Instinctively his hand reaches up to fix his cloak even though it's far too late. She tries to jump back but realizing her state of undress he holds her closer shielding her with his body.

Naruto is stunned speechless even if Kurama had not paralyzed him, he wouldn't have been able to utter a sound. He recognized the energy and scent of the sand shinobi Kazekage the instant he caught them. But his eyes had zeroed in on Kagome. It was clear even from where he stood that Kagome wasn't wearing anything and he feels a growl build up before it is smothered. She doesn't belong to him so he has no need to be defensive.

Feeling Naruto's yoki Kagome jerks back unpleasantly to the reality of her situation, she is naked and in another youkai's arms. On Naruto's porch meaning his territory. Even if she is not bonded to Naruto she knows better than this. Is she trying to get the aqua eye youkai killed?!

Naruto would have every right to fight and kill this youkai for having his hands on her in his territory and she can do nothing to save him! Unless Naruto has not placed her under his protection or doesn't have the instincts. Suddenly his arms are tightly around her pulling her closer and out of view before sand funnels up around her and she feels herself moving. When the sound of the door closing behind her registers, the sand shifts away and she feels her skin tingle at the touch of his yoki.

Gaara stoops to pick up the towel that she had worn and stares at the door which he closed as soon as she was through it. He is vaguely aware of footsteps rushing up behind him but they are nonthreatening as he knows them well, Tamari is not pleased. His eyes haven't left Naruto's door even as his blonde sister is chewing him out and demanding to know who that was. Beside her is a silent dark haired Ninja Nara Shikamaru, and standing beside him is a wide-eyed Naruto.

Before he can ask about the woman he has to calm his elder sister so her voice does not carry. "Tamari, calm down, and lower your voice. I am not here as the Kazekage, I am here to see... Naruto." Gaara says giving her a patient look, but it is spoiled by the pink in his cheeks.

Naruto grins clapping his friend on the back jovially. "Gaara? But I didn't expect you to be-," Gaara and Naruto share a look as they both can hear a very irritated female voice muttering within the apartment. It isn't loud enough any human can hear it but youkai... Naruto grins wider and begins to chuckle, Gaara blushes brighter trying not to look at the other.

"Ugh why is it meeting people here has to be when I am naked? Argh, isn't it enough I met Naruto and Kakashi san that way, now I meet some gorgeous youkai and I fall all over him! What an impression...he was so hot and he probably thinks I'm crazy! And what was that feeling...? My heart is still pounding..." Kagome's mumble trails off as she moves further into the apartment and the sound of a kettle settling into place clues them to her location. The sound of cloth sliding against a wall makes them both pause as youkai ears pick up a very soft breathed "what am I going to do?"

Naruto can practically see the way she is sitting against the wall, head in her hands as he listens. He may not know her well but he knows her enough to know she is on the verge of tears. Kurama sighs loudly in his ears, _"Go to her, tell her it's alright. Give her permission, Naruto. I do not know why she clings to the old ways but let her know that we have no claim on her."_

"Give me a second okay?" Naruto asks his unexpected guests before ducking inside. He knows Gaara will be listening to every word. "Kagome?" Naruto's voice drifts back as he disappears within the door shutting behind him. His feet unerringly take him to her and it is just as he thought, although seeing it is harder. He's happy to note that she got dressed though he wonders at the leggings and the tank top. Crouching down before her he gives her a smile as she looks up at him.

Her eyes widen. She clearly expected him to be angry. "Calm down, it's okay. We don't mind Kagome, Kurama said to tell you we have no claim or whatever." Her eyes widen further and fill with tears as she covers her mouth with her hands. Her eyes speaking for her, tell him more than she can ever say and he knows that he is doing the right thing. Standing up he rummages through a cupboard. "Why don't you make tea and I'll go let them in?" he offers as a way for her to get her emotions under control. Gaara will smell her tears but that is unavoidable.

Outside the door, Tamari frowns at her little brother. What was he thinking?! "Gaara what the hell was that? Why are you here? Who was she and what in the world did I see?" She can't stop seeing that smile on her brother's face. That smile which had said that he was truly happy from the bottom of his heart, that smile she had never seen in Suna.

She just has to know who that woman is and how she can keep them together. If that woman can make Gaara smile like that in the moment she had, Tamari would give up her fan to see him smile that way for the rest of his life. She can't wait to tell their brother that Gaara has found joy. The fact that Kankuro is not here makes her frown. "Gaara," she prods, "does Kankuro know you are here in Konoha?"

Gaara looks away and turns his eyes back to the door, "I left a note for him. I do not know Tamari who she is, but I intend to know everything about her." The garnet haired shinobi replied with a soft tone. His eyes however sparkled with mirth and eagerness.

"A note huh? Well that ought to stop a national incident..." Shikamaru mutters under his breath. This whole situation was getting weird. From how the Kazekage is dressed it is clear he doesn't want to be recognized, meaning he did not go through the usual channels of a visiting Kage. Ugh this was getting troublesome. Tsunade sama was going to blow a gasket when she heard all this and Shikamaru was going to be as far from it as he can manage when she does. Then there was the woman. She was clearly the one who wrote the list but he has never seen her before. No requests for civilians have been issued that he knows of and she was clearly not a nin. No kunoichi was that clumsy. She was clearly naked in Naruto's apartment and Naruto said he and Kakashi had- ugh this was all too confusing his brain was starting to hurt.

The door opened once more and this time Naruto bid them welcome. "Come on in, Kagome's making tea. I think I have a lot to explain." He gives an awkward grin as he holds open the door.

"I'll say you do Uzumaki!" Tamari snaps pushing past the blond and moving into the apartment. She is trying and failing to keep her eagerness at bay to meet this woman. But she knows that decorum should come first. She removes her shoes and waits inside the door for her Kage. Without Kankuro here it falls on her to be both sister and bodyguard. Naruto being outside is the only reason she entered first. Naruto would protect Gaara even long after Tamari can, this she knows.

Naruto caught Gaara's arm as he moved to enter after his sister. His eyes study Gaara's face as the scents within register. He sees the moment he detects tears and whose they are. Gaara's eyes narrow, "There is something we need to talk about later, without everyone here. Will you stay here tonight so we can talk? Kagome is fine and she knows about me and about you, she isn't an enemy. She is our ally." He lowered his voice, "I haven't reported her, I know you are Kazekage but-," he hesitates before lowering his voice again, "I don't want her interrogated, she is special Gaara, I just have a feeling that having her questioned would be a bad thing."

"You have nothing to fear, Kagome..." he repeats her name to feel it on his tongue his voice just as low as Naruto's is, only a youkai or someone with specifically enhanced hearing would be able to hear them "-is safe. Say that she simply arrived with me; I will protect her as both Gaara and Kazekage. Only the three of us know she was here correct?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah and Kakashi. You will really protect her?" He pauses "Okay... then I will let you. Gaara thank you." Naruto grins looking amused before raising his voice to normal, "Why are you holding one of my towels?"

Gaara of the desert blushed. "It's complicated," he says walking through the door before Tamari gets more impatient.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru with pleading eyes. "All right, I'll hear what you have to say before I decide whether to report her or not. This better be good, I already got you out of one mess today Naruto." Shika says with a sigh before following the disguised Kazekage through the door.

Naruto takes a large breath. This was not going to be easy to explain, he doesn't even know the answers to all the questions they were going to ask. "Kakashi, I wish you were here right now," he says softly under his breath fighting down the blush and the urge to pull out the book in his pouch again just to hold it. If Gaara didn't know before he would definitely pick up on it if he did that. That was another thing that draws a groan from him; it won't take long for the whole village to know what happened between him and Kakashi last night...

"Tsunade sama! We have a huge problem!" Shizune shouted and she bursts through the office door at the top of the Hokage tower. The blonde woman looks up at her friend and assistant with a glare and a frown. Shizune isn't one for hysterics so this was clearly the end of the whole goddamned world.

"Well spit it out Shizune!"

"I heard from Kiba who smelled it on Naruto- that Naruto and Kakashi san are lovers!"

The sound of books hitting the floor made Shizune realize that Sakura was in the room. She looked guiltily at the medic nin.

"What?!" the pink haired kunoichi demanded as she stared with wide eyes. "Kakashi sensei and Naruto did what?!"

Tsunade's eyes widened of all the things she had expected this was not one of them. Damn. Her thought was right the world was ending. And she had been the author… "Shizune call in Yamato, and Kuroneko and Sai, I want them here as soon as possible. Sakura go get Naruto, I need to speak with him. Everyone move! I need a drink."

Naruto's apartment was a little crowded with so many inside of the sparsely furnished rooms but Gaara, without a word, seats himself on the bed in Naruto's bedroom. Tamari sits beside him and Shikamaru sits on the floor to her left. His arms crossed as he waits for an explanation. Introductions come first before all of the questions nearly bursting out of everyone.

Naruto sits on the floor in the middle of the room; Kagome kneels gracefully beside and slightly behind him as youkai custom dictates. Her eyes are downcast and her hands are folded in her lap as she waits for Naruto to speak. But both youkai can hear that her heart is pounding. Without realizing it Naruto reaches back and urges her closer... to Gaara.

" _Give her permission to speak and relax, Naruto. I am not sure why she is following the old ways. The old custom is that a female is never heard unless called on and she will not leave your side unless allowed to do so. It is far too formal, for this situation, tell her to be herself. Tell her to stop deferring to us. You granted Gaara her protection so the one to defer to is him but ah- she is in our territory…"_

Naruto smirks at what Kurama is saying and glances back at Kagome. Her posture and her actions are rather formal he guesses. "Kagome, you can relax...This is my friend Gaara and his sister Tamari, and my friend Shikamaru. You can just be you it's okay."

Kagome starts as she raises her head to look at Naruto, "It's okay?" she asks softly. Naruto gives her a smile placing his hand over his seal and giving her a nod. Kagome's eyes widen as a blush stains her cheeks a becoming pink. The smile that lights her face is nothing short of breathtaking for all who see it. Turning to the flabbergasted guests in his room, Naruto gestures to the smiling girl. "Uh, this is my... friend. Her name is Kagome. She is visiting with me for a while." He says with a smile.

Kagome responds with a milder smile that is friendly and warm not quite so brilliant as before and with a short bow. She is dressed now in what Gaara, Tamari and Shikamaru assume to be simple civilian attire of leggings and a blue tank top, her long midnight colored hair braided back away from her face. She is beautiful however none of them can deny that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She says shyly. She looks at everyone in turn but her eyes continue to drift to where Gaara sits as though she can't stop the action. He is beautiful in a completely different way from Naruto. His skin is pale and his hair is the color of a garnet. His eyes are almond shaped and almost appear pupil less but Kagome can see that is because the pupil of his eye is one shade darker than the aqua of his eyes. Thick black rings surround his eyes and make her think of a tanuki. But the energy she feels is definitely earth based conjuring images of vast red gold dunes and burning suns. Every youkai is beautiful at least the humanoid ones with enough power to appear so.

He also can't seem to look away from her. Every time their eyes meet they both blush. But Gaara doesn't look away instead he studies her every movement with eager eyes. Everything about her is beautiful from how she moves and speaks to how her cheeks pink. His hands ache to touch her again, but he tries to fight the desire as it isn't something he can do without making a scene. He has never reacted this way to anyone male or female. The sharp whistling of a kettle punctuates the silence.

Rising gracefully Kagome excuses herself to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Gaara, without saying a word to anyone gets up and follows her out. It's as though there is a cord around his heart and he can't bear the thought of her leaving his sight. He knows that he should say something to Naruto, but what he has to say will have to wait until they are alone as Naruto said before.

Gaara silently makes the decision to accept Naruto's offer, he can't even consider not taking it now. She feels him standing silently behind her; he knows that she does from the way her breathing has changed. His eyes close as she breathes his name. His hands move without knowing that they have and he reaches out stopping before pulling her back into his arms. He wants to badly, but for some reason he knows he shouldn't. His hands fall to his sides still aching to touch her. Carefully he reaches out and lets the end of her braid curl around his finger. It isn't enough but it something. "Kagome...Naruto has placed you under my protection." Her gasp is pleasing to him although he isn't completely sure why.

Tamari looks like she is ready to faint as she peeks out the door where Gaara left it open. Leaning closer to Naruto Tamari whispers, "Who is she, Naruto? I've never seen her before and the way Gaara is acting has me all freaked out. I've never seen him even look at a girl let alone follow one around."

Opening his mouth to reply he winces as Tamari pinches him. "Oh my-," Tamari breathes seeing Gaara reach out to Kagome. "Naruto, who is she really?" She is dying to know who can possibly capture Gaara's rapt attention so much that he hasn't even spoken to Naruto, who he had come to see. That…has never happened. Who is this shy adorable version of her little brother?

Naruto glances out the door and then down at the covered seal where Kurama sits trying silently to ask the fox what he should do without spacing out at all. Kurama hadn't seemed particularly happy to find another youkai with Kagome even if it was Gaara, but the instant Naruto had seen Kagome's expression and felt that weird hum in the air, Kurama had gone mostly silent except for that single command- "let her do as she pleases".

Naruto leans back on his hands and thinks back to the moment he found her, "Her name is Kagome and she came out of a bowl of ramen I left in my shower. It was dark and there were no lights on and she was screaming about cold water.

Tamari laughs before she realizes Naruto isn't laughing. He is completely serious. "She came out of a bowl of ramen? Seriously?" She raises her eyebrow and looks at Shikamaru who is frowning.

Nodding Naruto continued, "yeah she was wearing nothing but some noodles. It was pretty crazy. Can you imagine, I can't, I don't even know how someone can come out of ramen."

They all looked up as Kagome entered carrying the tray with tea cups, Gaara following her a breath behind. Her eyes flick over the group before she worries her bottom lip. Naruto was loud and now there was no way she can tell the truth without making him look like a fool but she feels a little guilty. There isn't much she can say.

Tamari eyes Kagome thoughtfully as she kneels to serve the tea. She has a natural grace and she is elegant almost too perfect. She has been trained very well. "That's too strange! Have you reported her?" She doesn't look like a woman who came out of a bowl of ramen if it were even possible.

Naruto takes the mug offered to him with a smirk, it has foxes on it. Taking a sip, he considers, "No, and I'm not going to. She isn't a threat to anyone as a civilian so there is no need." The blond says firmly. Kagome moves to each person offering the tea. To Gaara she gives him her mug, covered with pink spots that could if one squinted look like the Shikon no tama. Of course, none of them knew what that was. Then she settled on her knees at his feet from where he sat on the bed. Gaara confused by her actions shakes his head looking to Naruto who shrugs.

Tamari jumps to her feet pointing at Kagome. "My brother the Kazekage is infatuated with a woman who came out of your ramen bowl! I would say there is plenty of need!"

Gaara eyes Kagome with amusement as he notices she is trying not to laugh. But his sister's words upset him, this is not infatuation this is more powerful than anything he can name. He wants to ask but Kagome silently shakes her head before her eyes turn to Naruto. And then up to Gaara, asking permission silently to speak.

"Naruto, there is no possible way she came out of your ramen. You should report her properly." Shikamaru chastises, shaking his head.

Naruto folds his arms stubbornly "Kakashi was here too and he saw her, she was covered in noodles."

Tamari laughed wickedly, "Kakashi huh? What were you and Kakashi doing in your shower..."

The blush that covers Naruto head to foot is brilliant red but he looks at her without flinching, "Kakashi was defending me from Kagome and Kagome was defending me from Kakashi."

At that Kagome did laugh after Gaara nodded. The sound relaxed everyone. "It was such a misunderstanding! I thought Kakashi was going to hurt him! It was all my fault though. I'm sorry. Um Naruto, I didn't appear in your ramen, I-"

Gaara interrupted her, his quiet voice commanding. "It doesn't matter where she came from. Tamari, Shikamaru, Naruto, I will take responsibility for everything. She came from Suna. And when we leave she will return to Suna."

"What?" Tamari says with a gasp jumping to her feet. _Has Gaara lost his mind?!_ "You know nothing about her! She could be a spy or an assassin. You can't just make her part of Suna, even if you are the Kazekage!"

"Hey!" Kagome rose to her feet, her eyes wide. "I get why you have to be cautious because you never know who you can trust but, just because you don't know me is no reason to accuse me of anything! And for your information I don't even know what a Kazekage is or what Sand has to do with anything."

"Huh, she really doesn't know." Tamari says with a confused look. All ninja are taught to read lies and Kagome is telling the truth. Guilt at her actions makes her shoulders sag slightly. "forgive me," she mumbles quietly. Kagome merely smiles warmly and nods. If she didn't come out of a ramen bowl then she must be an angel.

They all looked at her with different expressions. Finally, Shikamaru sighs, "this is all troublesome, if the Kazekage says she came from Sunagakure, its fine."

Gaara turned to his sister, "Tamari, return to Suna immediately and make proper arrangements for my visit and include Kagome. Send it by carrier nin, that way there will be no questions from Konoha. I merely arrived before my request. I am classifying any other information A class. This must be handled carefully or it will appear that Wind country is seeking to break alliance. That must not happen. I will personally go speak with Tsunade and explain my actions tomorrow."

Sighing again Tamari dropped to her knee, "If my Kazekage commands." Reaching in to her back pouch she pulled out her extra hitai ate and handed it to Kagome with a smile. "Welcome to Suna."

Gaara gave her a faint smile, "Thank you, sister."

Shikamaru stood stuffing his hands in his pockets of his Jonin vest. "I get it, 'keep my mouth shut', right? What a pain. Just say I was never here okay." Turning he walked out of the room following Tamari, "Naruto, I would figure out what you are planning to tell everyone about Kakashi, I have a feeling it won't be quiet for long." A solid banging on the door made Shikamaru pause and rush to grab shoes before he and Tamari slipped out the window in the back.

Naruto swallowed heavily, Sakura smelled furious...

Sakura fumed the whole way to Naruto's apartment, but it isn't really Naruto she is angry with. No, what she is angry about is that this came out of the blue. How can they do this to her?! Isn't she part of the team too? Do they leave her out and ignore her on purpose? The least that one of them can have done was to even hint at the fact that they liked each other! What about finding Sasuke now? Will she be alone with that too? Does he even matter now? Sakura stops walking to look around; a soft laugh spills from her lips. "Look at me acting like a child; I should be happy for them, shouldn't I? They aren't alone anymore. But-," She shakes her head, coming back to her frustration, "They should have said something to me at least, maybe not that they were together or something like that, but that they are happy." Her face sets in a frown, "Naruto better have a reason for not at least telling me, he is giving up on Sasuke." Determined to discover the truth Sakura climbs the stairs leading to Naruto's apartment, her irritation boiling within her as she bangs on the door.

Naruto swallows again and turns to Gaara, who has picked up on the scent of fury. His eyes question Naruto silently but the blond shakes his head. "I'll be fine, just take care of her okay? Stay in here Kagome. It's just Sakura and she is upset with me about Kakashi. I might have to leave with her if she is here from Tsunade Baa chan's office." Naruto pauses to pick up the bag of groceries, "Here is the stuff I got, maybe you can cook something while I'm gone?"

Gaara looks concerned and rises swiftly to his feet, "Are you certain Naruto?"

Naruto groaned, "Yeah, Sakura is always mad at me for one thing or another. See ya in a bit, we still have to talk." With that Naruto closes the door to his bedroom and walks out to greet his angry teammate. "Sakura chan, you'll break my door again! I'm coming right now I promise!"

Tsunade paces in her office waiting for the three she called to arrive. Her mind is a whirl of possibilities. She hadn't known when she sent Kakashi out to eliminate Sasuke that Kakashi and Naruto were together! Kakashi had to be stopped before he did something that Naruto would never forgive him for. Yes, it was a mission but Tsunade had also taken into consideration that it was personal too that was why she had sent Kakashi. What had she done?! If either of them killed the other Naruto would fall apart! Even with Kakashi's skill there was no guarantee that he can win, it was a gamble and now she was going to hurt Naruto worse. "What is taking so long!" she growls under her breath.

"Hokage sama, "a low voice says respectfully as he kneels on one knee at her desk. His long black hair left loose except for a tie to hold the ends. His figure is slim and lithe, a testament to his training and skill. Beside him is a taller man with brown hair and black eyes, he is also kneeling. The third man with short black hair and black eyes raises his gloved hand to cover his heart before sinking to one knee his other hand fisted and pressed to the floor.

"Kuroneko, Yamato, Sai, find Hatake Kakashi, and bring him back, tell him to abort the mission. I don't know where he has gone or how to locate him but this is an S rank mission. I don't know how long it will take you to locate him either. He left last night and I have no idea how fast he can travel alone. If he is in battle you are to back him up to capture the target, do not kill the target if you can prevent it."

"Godiame sama, who is Kakashi senpai's target?" Yamato asked quietly as he can.

Tsunade sighed, the mission was supposed to be top secret. "Uchiha Sasuke." She replies finally.

"Naruto." Sai breathes softly now understanding the situation. He heard about Naruto and Kakashi this morning from the dog boy. It is uncommon for missions to be sent out during the mourning period but after everything they are still in a state of emergency so it is not surprising.

"Yes, for Naruto, now go!" Three black streaks left the office through the window and Tsunade sighed. Carefully she picked up the scroll Elder Fukasaku had left for Naruto. "Jiraiya, watch over Kakashi, please don't let anything happen to him." She says softly as she sets the scroll in the middle of her desk and waits.

"Master, I brought him." Sakura announces as she shoves the blond into the room and shuts the door behind him.

Naruto stumbles forward awkwardly but it is for show. He has never been as clumsy as he pretends to be. It is always just for show. He steadies himself and waits as Tsunade glares. "Naruto, there is a rumor in my village I want dispelled. I am hearing that you and Hatake Kakashi, are together is this true?"

"No, it's not Baa chan, we did kiss once or twice, but I am not sure really what that means between us. He said we would talk when he gets back. He left his Icha Icha Paradise with me."

"I see," Tsunade thinks looking at the look on Naruto's face.

Kakashi had been called into her office personally to discuss his actions towards Naruto and he had, after some persuasion (read near death experiences due to nearly setting off Tsunade's temper) admitted to having strong feelings for Naruto, (while his face was a lovely shade of blue) But in true Kakashi fashion had not said another word about it. "And you Naruto, what did you think of it?"

"It was- something I don't want to discuss with you." He says looking away with his cheeks red.

"I see, well then I will have to punish Kakashi severely. Shizune, make note that Kakashi is to be confined until trial and he is to captured on sight-,"

"Kakashi is an amazing man and don't think I won't fight for him if you try to hurt him, Baa chan. Kakashi is mine!" Naruto explodes with a snarl. He can feel his chakra beginning to swirl around him and within his head Kurama growls low and dangerously.

Tsunade paused looking at the expression of her gaki's face and a slow smile replaced the frown. Naruto had become a man while she hadn't been looking. But it was not just for Naruto that she has provoked the blond before her, it is also for Kakashi's sake. Kakashi has been suffering alone for far longer than Tsunade wants to admit, even before she left Konoha before becoming Hokage. Minato's death had left a huge gaping wound she had been certain would one day be his death. "That's what I needed to hear, Naruto. There is no punishment." Tsunade smiles warmly, "for what it's worth be happy whatever occurs."

"I don't understand Baa chan, what do you mean there is no punishment? You tricked me! Why did you-"

"To help you figure out your own feelings, Naruto! How you can think your emotions aren't written on your face astounds me! Now then there is something I need to give you." She picks up the scroll with a deep breath. "This is for you, it is Jiriaya's will."

With shaking fingers Naruto opened the scroll and began to read...

 _Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this it means that I failed. I hope you will forgive me for leaving you so early, some day. I am leaving all my worldly belongings to you. It doesn't amount to much except the royalties for Icha Icha and a house in Tanzaku Town, where we found Tsunade. My last act as your master is to turn your training over to my Master Elder Fukasaku in the Land of Toad. This training will make you strong Naruto. I believe in you, the rest I leave to you._

 _Jiraiya_

 _Oh, if it isn't too much trouble, can you deliver this unfinished sequel of Icha Icha Tactics to Kakashi, I want him to have it. Thank you._

Naruto feels his eyes burn with tears as he slides the scroll closed. "Thank you, Baa chan." He says slipping the scroll in to his pouch next to Icha Icha Paradise.

"I read what it said Naruto and I have arranged for you to depart for Mt. Myoboku tomorrow afternoon. Prepare yourself, you won't be returning until you are finished training. Be that a few weeks or a year. I know you will miss the Chunnin exams, but this is more important I think," she finished walking around the desk to place her hand on his shoulder. "Be careful Naruto, don't worry, I will send for you if anything happens."

"Okay, send for me too when Kakashi returns, I need to talk with him."

"I will." Tsunade says watching Naruto leave much sadder than he arrived. "Oh Kakashi, what did you do?"

Moments before, they heard the door close and Naruto arguing with a woman leave the apartment. "Um, I'm sorry I fell into your arms like I did, Gaara san." Kagome says quietly her cheeks are pink and her eyes downcast as he sits beside her, having coaxed her up off the floor. Her heart still won't stop pounding. She can barely bring herself to speak at all. But even without her energy loosed from the skintight barrier she has encased around herself she can feel his yoki like it is a part of her very soul. Glancing up at him she sees his eyes on her and feels his hand lightly rest on hers.

"You can just call me Gaara, Kagome." His fingers are nimble as he plucks the hitai ate from her loose grip. "This is the symbol of my village. I would be honored if you would wear it." Gaara says with a hesitant tone that he hopes is not too eager. Kagome blushes but nods her head. Tenderly he ties it around her head careful not to catch her hair in the knot. His face is a little pink too as he looks at her uncertainly. There is so much he wants to ask her.

"Want to talk with me while I cook?" the midnight haired woman asks picking up the bag of groceries. "We didn't get breakfast so I am starving."

Gaara nods his agreement before he stands and holds out his hand for the bag. Her hand reaches out to give him the bag when suddenly she stops and with a soft frown she walks closer to Gaara.

"You are resonating yoki, but it is weak." Her face falls as she steps closer looking almost through him. "Did something happen to you recently?" Gaara has never felt so exposed and heated. He wants this woman like he has never before wanted another. It is deeper than desire and stronger than any feeling he's ever felt. He acknowledges it, but doesn't know what to expect.

"Kagome, I died. The Bijuu that was inside of me, Shukaku was forcefully ripped out. I am told that I was revived by a member of my village elders Chiyo Baa sama, but I cannot ask her how, because she gave her life for mine."

Kagome's eyes flash like a storm in her crystal blue depths "That's awful! They, whoever they are, tore the youkai in two! They only took the half that wasn't ingrained. Oh, Gaara are you in pain?" Her eyes search his and soften. "I see. I can make it better. Will you let me?"

Gaara's eyes are wide as she reads the pain he has hidden from everyone before asking him for permission. Slowly Gaara agrees, "I do not see what you can do, but I will let you try." He says unsure even more now. He trusts her and so relaxes as she carefully reaches out and draws him in close. He is surprised by the embrace but it feels nice and he doesn't have the strength to push her away even if he wanted to, not when he has been aching to touch her again.

Kagome wraps her arms around him as though she can't help it. She has wanted to touch him since earlier and now that Naruto has given her his and Kurama's permission, she doesn't want to hold back. Carefully and with utmost control since she hasn't revealed her power to anyone she lets the barest trickle slip beneath his skin. Her eyes prickle with tears at the damage she finds within.

Her presence envelops him in a soothing cocoon of warmth and acceptance he has never felt before. He sighs feeling something deep within that had been left raw and aching heal. The constant pain he has gotten so good at ignoring is gone in its place he feels- not whole- but no longer torn. It is both welcome and confusing. Silently he questions her with his eyes.

Kagome smiles though a tear slips down her cheek "The part of you that was revived was left unhealed. How long has it been Gaara?"

He watches that tear until it drops from her chin to land on her blue shirt leaving a darker spot. "A few months," he whispers. He is in awe over this delicate loving creature that is looking at him with such tender eyes. Is this real? Little by little his hand comes up to carefully cup her cheek and he feels the wetness left by the tear beneath his palm.

Her hands rose to cover his as she leaned her cheek in to his touch. "I am so sorry you were suffering for so long. Does that feel better, Gaara?"

"It does, thank you...Kagome" Gaara's gaze drops to her lips as he leans closer. Kagome tilts her chin up as he moves his head closer she wants this, wants his kiss. He is nearly overwhelmed as he sees her close her eyes giving him her full trust. He hesitates, suddenly unsure if he should follow through and place his lips to hers. Her eyes are closed and she is waiting but he just can't bring himself to cross the distance. It feels like too much of a dream and he wants to be awake for a moment like this. Suddenly he feels a feather light brush of silk on his lips and blinks, when did she-? His mouth is on fire where her lips touched his and he desperately wants to quench the flames with those same lips but she is pulling back her face flushed and her posture shy.

"I should cook lunch." She says though her voice is different softer and rougher, Gaara likes the way it sounds as he stands once more and reaches out for her hand. She shyly allows it and he blushes looking ahead as they walk to the kitchen.

Once Gaara is done cutting the meat Naruto had purchased, something that he insisted upon after seeing the only knife is a kunai, Kagome took it and placed it in another shallow pan adding a little soya sauce some sugar and a dash of salt and pepper. She frowned wishing she had more of her spices and some sake for cooking, but she had run out and not replaced them before everything happened in her world. Boar never tasted right without proper seasonings but they would have to make do for now. She wasn't completely sure how boar meat had been the replacement for beef or chicken but she was flexible if nothing else.

Opening the carton of eggs Kagome washed her hands before she went to work on the omelet adding both sugar and soya sauce to the egg humming happily as she cooks. Somewhere she has come up with the ingredients to make a soup and some plain white rice and the rich smells of the omelet, the rice, the soup and the pan seared boar marinated in the sauce she has made fills the air making Gaara's stomach rumble. She gives the soup a stir and taste turning to wash her spoon as she gives a nod. The dishes she had on the counter waiting to be filled were the ones from her previous travels and as she lifted the first she smiled nostalgically dishing up the hot soup. She is very aware of the aqua eyes studying her every move as she maneuvers around the kitchen.

"It's ready and Naruto should be back soon," she says slicing the last omelet with a confidence that only came from constantly repeating the same action. The door opened a moment later, and a dazed looking Naruto stumbles in.

"It smells so good, Kagome it's been torturing me from several blocks away!"

"Welcome home Naruto." Kagome says with a smile. Naruto looks away his eyes wet. How long has he wanted to hear those words? He can't speak so he nods.

It was simple meal, but as they dug in Naruto and Gaara sit in silence. Kagome stopped eating to look at them both. "Did I do something wrong? I'll admit that boar isn't a specialty of mine, but I didn't think it was bad..."

The two males stared at their food with identical looks of amazement. "No, it's...it's just that I've never tasted anything so good!" Naruto says in hushed tones. Gaara nodded his agreement. "I can't wait to try your curry and everything else, Kagome!" Naruto says eating with gusto as he praised her with every bite. "I can't believe how great even the rice tastes!"

Kagome flushed happily as she smiled. "Thank you, that's the best compliment I've ever had." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, "I'm so happy you like it."

Gaara looks at her with wondering eyes, why are there tears? He doesn't like the sudden smell of salt marring her beautiful scent. "You said we needed to talk Naruto, I am prepared to listen."

"Well, um first- I wasn't lying about Kagome in my shower. Gah I don't know how to say this! Kagome?" Naruto says looking frantically at the woman for help.

"Gaara, to understand the truth I have to tell you something that might upset you, but I swear to you, in blood if I must that I am not a danger to you. I am a Miko."

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly, as he looked at Naruto for confirmation and explanation. Naruto only sighed and shook his head. Gaara frowned at the reaction but was willing to hear her out as she had not tried to attack him on sight. The Miko in the elemental nations would not have asked questions. So where was she from? "Go on."

Kagome took a breath, "Not a Miko like in your world, I have nothing to do with any" she shuddered "sacrifices, but I am a true messenger of the Kami. I arrived in Naruto's bath tub."

Naruto looked puzzled, as he interrupted, "a true messenger of the Kami? Kagome, I don't even know what that means entirely, dattebayo."

"Naruto, do not interrupt." Gaara said quietly. Naruto looked sheepish and ducked his head. "I wish to hear her answer. You and I must know this."

"Sorry Kagome-chan. You were saying?" Naruto mumbled.

Kagome smiled gently at him and continued, "I arrived in Naruto's bath tub after being summoned from my world. As you can imagine I was rather disoriented and stumbled over my bags I had brought with me. That is when I had the misfortune to get a cold ramen shower." she glanced at Naruto who blushed. "That was kind of gross by the way." she laughed softly breaking the tension. "Now to answer your question Naruto," Kagome sighed and looked at the blond, "Being a true messenger of the Kami means that everything I am and every aspect of me belongs to the Kami. I go where they send me and my life is at their whim."

A low growl came from Gaara. "Your life?"

"Whoa Gaara, I don't think she means like that!" Naruto waves his hands with a placating look.

Kagome sighed heavily, "Oh but I do. I was born human, but now I am not. I was born with power and through an adventure in another world that I am not ready to speak about yet except that it was life changing learned who I am and received my curse." she hung her head.

"I am sorry to ask you Kagome, but you understand I cannot risk my people." Gaara said feeling the weight of his position more than ever. He wanted to shrug it off and tell her it did not matter and decree that she would just never speak of being a Miko to anyone, but her reluctance to tell them about her supposed adventures in this "other" world had him frankly a little worried. "What is this curse?"

"Naruto, may I see a kunai?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Uh," Naruto hesitated and looked to Gaara. He frowned but nodded readying his sand to defend himself and Naruto. Naruto handed over the kunai and before either of them knew what had happened Kagome stabbed herself with it. She gasped in pain as the two shinobi leaped to their feet.

"What the fuck!" Naruto shouted darting forward to catch her.

Gaara stood frozen as he watched her in shock. "Kagome?" he questioned softly. The sound of her blood dripping to the floor loud in his ears.

Kagome held in Naruto's arms looked up at them, "That hurt." she said with a soft cough. "Remind me that, that is a bad idea."

"A bad idea Kagome! You are bleeding, this is really bad! Why did you do this!" She grimaced as Naruto pulled out the kunai from her chest his face pale. "I should go get Sakura!"

Gaara recovered himself and fell to his knees, slowly he reached for her too. "Why?" He had just met her and now she was-huh? As they watched in shock the wound sealed and her the blood around her vanished in little wisps of pale pink. Even the blood on the floor disappeared leaving no trace of her actions.

Kagome sighed softly her hand lightly brushing his pale cheek of the tear she hadn't meant to cause. Gaara looked broken hearted and horrified. "It just hurts. I'm sorry I didn't think you would believe me if I just told you I can't die. This is the answer to your question Gaara. I am an immortal. Death's shroud is denied to me."

Naruto staggered back falling heavily on his bed. "Warn a guy next time will ya Dattebayo! You nearly gave me a heart attack." he covered his face with his arms.

Kurama within Naruto was silent now. When she had stabbed, herself he had frantically flung himself at the bars of his cage trying desperately to get to her.

Gaara lightly touched the place where the kunai had pierced with an unreadable expression. Kagome watched him regretfully. "Gaara, I'm sorry. I felt like I needed to give you proof since my story was so fantastical." he covered her lips with his finger.

"Never again." he said his eyes locking with hers. His expression was still closed but she could feel the pain in his ki. It was radiating around him, around Naruto as well like a fine mist.

"Never again." she promised feeling a stabbing of guilt. Her eyes filled with tears and she sat up pulling away from Gaara. With shaking fingers, she reached up and undid the hitai ate of Suna, Gaara had placed on her. Reverently she folded it and placed it on the floor in front of him. Then without a word she rose to her feet. Bowed deeply and left the room.

Gaara and Naruto looked confusedly at the folded hitai ate. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he heard her moving about the other room. "She's leaving." he whispered. "Gaara, Kagome's leaving." His blue eyes were pained, but not as much as the pair of aqua eyes opposite him. Gaara looked stricken. "Gaara she is leaving, she has nowhere to go. Get up and stop her."

"Get up off your ass!" Kurama snarled. "Stop her from leaving! I know she hurt you but think kit, she gave you proof of who she is and where she came from. Now she thinks you hate her! Get up off your fucking ass and move!"

"An immortal has no place among the mortals." Kagome whispered knowing the youkai would hear. "Forgive me." she said and she turned the door handle.

Naruto shot to his feet, "Kagome! Wait!" Before he could move sand shot across the floor and out the bedroom door. The outside door snapped shut. Naruto skidded to a stop in front of the half sand dome blocking his entrance way. Kagome slid to her knees her face in her hands as she silently sobbed. Naruto hesitantly reached out and touched her shoulder. "Kagome?"

The sand scooped them both up gently and returned them to the bedroom. Gaara watched her cry for a long moment and then his sand picked her up and placed her in his arms. "I can't let you leave." he said with a hurt tone. "I don't want you to go."

"Me and Kurama don't want you to either. Kagome stay with us."

"But I hurt you." she managed to whisper through her tears.

Gaara sighed unsure what he should do or say. Yes, she hurt him but not because she tried to show him proof. That he could understand and even accept. But she had removed his village symbol and returned it to him, respectfully to be sure but her rejection stung deeply. It was as though with her actions she was rejecting him. Telling him wordlessly that she didn't want to be his felt like she had ripped out his heart. "Do you not wish to be of Suna?" he asked with trepidation. She lifted her head, her tear stained cheeks and reddened eyes made his heart ache.

"I do, but-" Gaara shook his head and a tendril of sand lifted the hitai ate and placed it in her hands.

"Then do not remove the symbol of Suna. Your proof was sufficient, unnecessary but proved your words. Naruto, we shall stay with you this night is that still agreeable?"

Naruto sniffed wiping his face with his sleeves. "Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Yeah of course it is!" he finished with a beaming grin.

"Who is Kurama?" Gaara asked with a frown. As they sat around the table using the chairs Kakashi had packed. Kagome had made her curry and the smell was warm and comforting.

Naruto spoke animatedly waving his chopsticks "That's the name of the Kyuubi. He is amazing Gaara. The bijuu are not what we have been told, they aren't just monsters- they are intelligent and just like us with emotions and wants. Kurama was lonely Gaara." He took another bite and hummed his pleasure.

"There is something else," Naruto says quietly. "Kagome told me, being a Jinchuuriki doesn't mean that we are a human prison, it means that over time we become youkai too. I know you understand when I say that I can hear better and see farther and move faster than other nin right?"

Gaara took a bit of rice and a little more curry eating it slowly, savoring each bite. "I do, and I had begun to suspect that there was something different about me. It makes sense then, we are not human." The calm way Gaara speaks is a balm to Naruto who was afraid that Gaara would not believe him or worse would attack him. "So then Kagome, what does being a youkai mean?" the Kazekage asked with a tilt of his head.

Kagome smiled, setting down her chopsticks on the edge of her bowl, "It means that you are amazing. You will live longer some youkai almost seem immortal, age slower. Run faster, see farther, hear better and react faster than any human can dream. Being youkai means that you are held to a different set of laws and rules, there is power- old magic for lack of a better term, which is carried in your blood and activates when a ritual or action is complete. Being a youkai means that often things are ruled by instinct and not emotions or thoughts. I am certain both of you have experienced such a thing. Something like knowing exactly what you need to do- even though you know you have never done it before. Your instincts are guiding you. If you let go of the human desire to think and contemplate everything you will find your instincts are rarely ever wrong." Kagome smiled at them both, "That's all I know how to explain about that, but Kurama can teach you more."

"Where did you learn this, Kagome?" Gaara asked with a frown. Having her at his side seems like breathing, he has to have her now no matter the cost. But he wants to know everything about her.

Kagome picked up her bowl and ate another bite chewing thoughtfully before answering, "I would rather not say, please understand it isn't that I don't trust you. It's because I'm certain it will cause more problems than it is worth, the less you both know of my past the better. More than immortality, I'm cursed and those who learn of my curse suffer. The knowledge is a burden." by the end her voice is a bare whisper.

Gaara sighs contemplating his response as he eats. "Is your curse a danger to this or any shinobi village?" He has to ask, but he already knows Kagome can be trusted. When she stabbed herself it was through the heart, she wanted to prove herself risking her life in their eyes. She had done as she said, proven herself by blood.

Kagome laughed softly to herself, Naruto had mentioned it but she hadn't really thought about it. "Shinobi? Like real ninja's and stuff? Well that explains a lot. There aren't any ninja's- where I come from." She takes a moment to catch her breath; thinking of home was always painful.

"No, shinobi? Who then protects your village?" Gaara asks confused by such a thought. Her expression looks broken and Gaara recognizes it for what it is, "Never mind Kagome, continue." He says hoping to spare her further grief.

"No, my curse isn't a danger to anyone, human or youkai- not anymore." Kagome hung her head with sorrow, it is painful to think either of them might turn away from her, but she is prepared for it none the less.

"Not any more, what does that mean?" Naruto presses feeling like he is missing something huge. What if she is a spy or a member of the Akatsuki? His heart clenches painfully.

" _Naruto, she is none of those things, don't be ridiculous. Let her keep her secret. It pains her and she will tell you in time."_

" _So, you know?" Naruto asks his counterpart with no short amount of irritation._

 _Kurama sighs, "Yes, and she is correct the less you both know right now is better. Tell Gaara that as well. She carries a heavy burden."_

"You told Kurama and not me?" Naruto asks quietly.

Kagome sighed "I had too, he demanded it, please understand Naruto that it's not something I want anyone to know, I would have refused to tell him if I could have." her fingers over her heart clutch her shirt as she hugs herself. No, she doesn't want anyone to know what she really is. She doesn't want the past to repeat.

Gaara put down his bowl, now empty and peered at her with understanding. "A good shinobi sees beneath the underneath, I thank you for what you have told us Kagome. I trust your words. You are welcome in Suna. Once Temari gets back there, it will all be official. You now have somewhere to go." he blushed a little under her crystal blue gaze.

Kagome, stunned as she looks at the two of them, her heart pounding, tears stream down her cheeks. She can't stop herself as she throws her arms around Gaara. "Thank you!" she whispers fiercely and she means it. Having a home means everything to her. She pulls away with a blush on her cheeks and resumes eating her share of the curry.

Left to his own thoughts a blush crosses his cheeks as his mind eagerly pulls up the memories of having Kakashi beneath him. Even if he is trying to be rational he is still a man and Kakashi awoke something inside him that hungered for the touch, taste and feeling of that intimacy. It must be one of the instinct things Kagome had mentioned.

He has to take a couple deep breaths to steady himself before focusing on the problem at hand: he only has his bed and the only bedding is on it. He doesn't have any spare blankets either, so where will he sleep. There is no way he is going to make either guest sleep cold on the floor. Gaara is a Kage so he deserves better than that, and asking Kagome to sleep on the floor doesn't sit right.

But if it came down to it he supposes that two of them can share his bed. The likely choice will be him and Gaara since they are both men... and that conjures up thoughts of them sharing his bed in an entirely different fashion... now that he looks at him, Gaara is rather beautiful and exotic. Gah! What did Kakashi do to me?! He thinks frantically trying to dispel the images that come far too readily. He looks at the floor hiding his blush; he can't look at Gaara after imagining him in the throes of passion. "Erm...how should we do the sleeping arrangements for later?"

Kagome gives him a knowing smirk and he ducks his head once more this time his cheeks burn with shame. " _Kit why so embarrassed? You are a kitsune."_ Kurama chuckles as though that explains everything. But it doesn't explain anything to him! Naruto thought his face can't get any redder but he is proven wrong as Kurama continues, _"Sex is a vital part of a kitsune, we thrive off of the energy created in coupling. You are correct it is an instinct to seek out partners both male and female it doesn't really matter- although it seems you favor the stronger sex- and to pleasure them. That is something that you merely tasted with Kakashi. Waiting for you to mature has been torture. I have been starving for eighteen years, that Gaara is really very appealing isn't he. It would be delightful to have him in our bed...I imagine his skin would be very soft and his face contorted in pleasure would be a sight to see..."_ Naruto can't help but to lick his lips before he realizes what he has just done. " _your human side is warring with the youkai in you, but it can't hold out forever kit. I hope the Hatake brat, is prepared for what he started..."_ Naruto's eyes shoot wide at the implication and he looks anywhere but at Kagome and Gaara.

"Bed time is hours away," Kagome laughs quietly as she comes up with something that sounds reasonable and goes with it. "Anyway, I don't sleep regularly. I only need sleep once in a while. Because of the curse my needs are diminished. I eat mostly out of habit and because of the social interaction and I'm fine if I don't sleep for several days. Go ahead and sleep, don't worry." She feels a little guilty about stretching the truth but it is better than the awkwardness of the reality. The truth is she hasn't slept for days because of nightmares, not because she doesn't sleep. She has found that meditation will give her the stamina for the next day mostly and as long as she doesn't sleep the dreams stay away. With what she hopes is a convincing smile she gathers her dishes into a pile.

Gaara is not fooled as he looks at her and recognizes a kindred situation in her. Kagome is haunted by something much like he is. He will not ask her to tell him what, but he won't let her fight it alone, not now that he is there beside her. He holds out his bowl to her with a shy expression. She refills it with a smile.

"What will you do all night?" Naruto asks with his mouth full in spite of his red face. He still can't meet Gaara's eyes. Gaara pretends not to notice as Kagome sips her tea quietly.

"She and I will talk Naruto, I do not sleep much either, it is habit after so long staying awake to prevent Shukaku from taking over." Gaara replies holding his bowl gently. "Perhaps we can take a walk through the forests, they are quite pleasing in the moon light if I recall. It has been a while since I have had the opportunity."

Kagome brightens as she pours them all more tea. "That's what we'll do then. I would love to see that. I really do love the outdoors, I spent a lot of time in it back when-" Kagome started and then cut herself off abruptly as she gets up and began to clean up the dishes. "It's okay Naruto," she says softly "So you don't need to worry. Being a kitsune is enough to worry about. So, what shall we do to pass the time since its only afternoon?"

Naruto sighed, looking at the mess of supplies on the floor. "I have to pack; I have a mission starting tomorrow."

"So, you really are ninja?" Kagome asks turning to look at them both. When cleaning earlier she found all sorts of weapons in odd locations, but she left them where she found them unsure as to their purpose, now it made sense. Gaara and Naruto shared a look of concern.

"You really didn't know?" Naruto asks. Confused a little because he was sure he had mentioned it before. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in?

Kagome shook her head with an odd blush. "Not really, I thought it was odd Kakashi threw knives at me, but I just thought maybe they were his weapon of choice. It never occurred to me that you really were ninja."

Gaara shrugged before gesturing to the chair she had vacated. "Sit down Kagome, I will explain as best I can. You are in Konohagure, in the Land of Fire. I am from the Land of Wind to the west, I am Subakku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure."

Kagome gives them both a curious glance over. Now that she looks she notices the pouch on Naruto's thigh and the constant edge to their actions. "Kazekage, what's that?" she asks feeling more confused. What did a wind shadow have to do with a desert?

Naruto shook his head whistling softly "You don't know anything, do you? It's like the Hokage title I told you about. He is the strongest ninja of Suna, and the leader of the village. You really don't know about the Kages?" Naruto asks.

"No, there aren't any in my world." Kagome said quietly before standing and excusing herself from the room for a moment.

Gaara performed a series of quick hand motions and then stopped himself. Naruto picked up on the actions and did them instead placing a sound barrier around the room. Gaara spoke up after she left and the door closed his voice still low despite the barrier. "I can understand why she would not want to tell us of her origins, Naruto we must never breathe a word about her being not of our world, with unknown origins she would be considered suspicious and treated as such. I know neither of us wants that."

"No way, dattebayo! They would torture her for information!" Naruto says shaking his head vehemently. "I probably don't need to ask this, but will you take Kagome with you when you leave? You know after the Chunnin exams. I probably won't be back for a long while. I'm going to train at Mt Myoboku. It was Ero Sannin's wish. I don't want her left alone and I can't be here."

"If she wishes, I would have her at my side from this point on." Gaara replies shifting the mug in his hands. His face is a little red.

"Huh, you like her, don't you?" Naruto asks lowering his voice. "I mean you really really like her. She is pretty awesome huh?" he asks with a grin.

The garnet haired shinobi slowly looks away before speaking. "Yes." Gaara says, the blush darkening.

"Good. I'm glad that you do. I think she needs someone. So, we need to figure out a plan, then right?" the blond asks as he moves things out of the way. He had started packing while waiting for lunch to be served, laying out his necessities in piles on the floor. Moving to it he begins stuffing them in his pack. When he is done, tosses it towards the wall careful not to throw too hard.

Gaara nods his head, falling easily back in to the role of Kazekage. His cheeks still slightly pink, but fading. "I am going to take her with me tomorrow morning when I meet with the Hokage, she will be seen with me and at my side so there will be no question as to where she came from. She wears the Suna symbol so no one will doubt it. That means though that you will have to pretend not to know her yet. I will certainly introduce you but, until I do, don't talk to her like you know her. This is vital Naruto. We have to play this correctly for her sake. I will brief her on it when she and I talk tonight and make certain she understands. We will slip out of Konoha and into the forest; then we will "arrive" tomorrow." Gaara set his tea down with intense eyes.

Kagome sat in the bathroom holding her shaking hands. On a whim, she had stepped back into the bath tub to see if she could return like the well, but nothing happened. It's just now sinking in that she is in another world with no way to return to her own. Although there is nothing to go back to, she does feel a deep sense of homesickness. Tears slide down her cheeks. She misses all of her friends. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku even little Shippo and Kirara. All of them even Sesshomaru now that she is no longer able to see him. Even if he would hate her for saying so. She closed her eyes thinking of Inuyasha. Would he hate her now for breaking the promise to stay with him? Would he understand?

She loved him, but as time had gone by she realized she wasn't in love with him. It was too hard to constantly worry when he looked at her that he was seeing her and not Kikyou. The desire to be with him as a lover had cooled to just deep friendship.

So, what is this thing she's feeling with Gaara? She had nothing to compare it to. He was attractive, but she had seen many an attractive youkai so it wasn't just that. He had lots of pain in his deep aqua eyes, but so did Naruto. So why was she so drawn to him? She shook her head and stood up, splashing some water on her face she dried her hands and her cheeks and opened the door. She could hear the two youkai conversing. But the topic was not something she didn't already know. Gaara's quiet but deep voice made goose-bumps break out on her arms.

"So Kakashi?" Gaara questioned, "Naruto, you are my friend, and I care for you and it is because I care that I must ask, if you are with Kakashi, what will happen to Sasuke? Will you give up on him and live here in the village?"

"Gaara," Naruto sighed as he sank to the floor where he stood, his face red. "I like Kakashi, but I love Sasuke. I have been trying to sort that out and it's funny, but until you asked that I was confused. I can stay with Kakashi here, but I think I would always wonder what if. What if I found Sasuke and finally told him I loved him and he came home?" the blond gestured to the window, "What if I can save him even if he doesn't love me? What if I forgot about him and something happened to him, I'd never forgive myself, because I will always wonder if I could have done more." he shook his head, "It's different with Kakashi, he is- was a kiss well a few really hot kisses." his face fell with a lonely expression, "He won't want me long term Gaara, everyone has it wrong. It wasn't my first time kissing even though my first was accidental and yeah it hurts and everything that it was just kisses, but I don't regret it. It probably won't happen again but-"

"What if Kakashi returned and told you, that he loved you and wanted you for life? Would you still feel the same?" Kagome asked reentering the room having heard the topic of conversation.

Naruto blushed as she walked over and sat down next to Gaara, "I... don't know." He'd been asking himself the same question over and over again. Absently he pulled out the orange book and just looked at the cover. _Wait for me..._

Gaara glanced over at her with a thoughtful expression before turning back to Naruto. It was clear to them both that she had been crying, they could smell the tears but she didn't look upset now. "Naruto, don't close off your options. As you know, shinobi walk constantly under the shroud of death it stalks all of us like a predator in the trees. I don't want you to have regrets Naruto. If not for your sake since we are youkai, then theirs." Gaara hesitated, "Sasuke was seen near Suna a couple of weeks ago. He was heading in the direction of Mizu. He wasn't alone however there were two others with him, a tall man with orange hair and a slim man with pale silver hair and teeth like a shark carrying a very large sword. When you return from training and I have no doubt that you will master it in a shorter time than you think, come to Suna. My village will always be open to you."

Naruto swallowed heavily, "I will, thanks Gaara."

The day passes in what felt like a million years as Kakashi travels solo through the thick trees, soon, very soon he will cross in to Mizu he should be able to see the border come noon tomorrow and he is relatively eager to stay in an inn. He has been having a very difficult time keeping his mind on task. As he has been running smoothly through the trees he keeps seeing sun kissed skin and azure colored eyes all framed by a wheaten tousle of messy hair. When he is seeing that million watt smile he can somewhat focus but when his thoughts slip and he reviews that single moment of Naruto's telling him that he wants him, Kakashi has to pause for a moment to adjust things. Of course, he knows that lack of attention to one's surroundings can be fatal in unfriendly territory, and he never really knows when he will find himself face to face with Sasuke.

"Tree," Pakun states in a bored tone as he searches the air for any scent of Sasuke. With mere inches clearance Kakashi ducks. The ninja familiar pretends not to see how off Kakashi is as he moves further away from the Land of Fire. "Home sick already, Kakashi?" he asks more to draws the copy nin out of his head. "Or are you missing Naruto, tree." This time Pakun hears the whisper as Kakashi's hair brushes the branch. "It will hurt more than your pride if you hit your head on a tree branch."

Kakashi bristles at the chiding tone from the pug. "I know, all right, let's take a break. I have some rations, I'll share them with you, Pakun."

"There is a cave up ahead with one entrance, which should serve as a cover. You haven't slept, so you should set some traps and sleep you will feel better."

Kakashi suppresses a yawn and nods as Pakun takes the lead and it isn't long before he lands outside the cave. Pakun sniffs and sighs, "Uchiha Itachi was here about a week ago," his eyes watch Kakashi. Something is very off with the copy nin today and he can't help but to worry. He has been with Hatake Kakashi since he was a kid and would hate to see something happen to him.

"Well it's a start." He states as he begins setting traps. Soon he stretches and yawns again, Pakun is right, he hasn't slept since Naruto was in his arms and then he hadn't gotten a full night. He is exhausted and emotionally worn. If he continues like this he will end up sick and a target. He may not be a criminal, but his name is still listed in the bingo book. Inattention can cost him his head. "Pakun, we are going to ground. I need some rest and now is the only time I am going to get it. Set up seals and traps in a radius of five around here and report in every half hour. Do not forget it is an Uchiha I am hunting."

"How can we possibly forget that, Kakashi? This has to be one of the most dangerous missions you've taken since becoming a sensei. Uchiha Sasuke is a monster."

"Pakun, he is still one of my precious students and it is my duty to stop him, if he cannot be reasoned with. Sasuke being out here is partially my fault. If I had paid more attention to how Sasuke felt and nurtured him in a warmer manner he might have forgotten his revenge and lived happily with Naruto."

"But then where would that leave you? You've been pinning over the Jinchuuriki kid since he returned. It is completely clear that you care for him Kakashi. Everyone knew that you wanted him for your own, except him. However, from how you smell it is apparent you succeeded."

Kakashi sighed, "No, I failed. I only kissed him. But I am certain it will never happen again. I left without a word, but I left him a note."

Pakun gaped, "what did you do something like that for?! Well, the kid's a ninja too so he probably gets it. But if he doesn't-"

"I thought he was going to run from me so, I said what I thought was a good idea at the moment."

"Humph, well that is your fault then Kakashi. I am going to run a perimeter, get your head clear or you will get us all killed." Pakun says with a disgusted snort.

"I know, I'm trying Pakun, sorry." Kakashi says lowering himself to the stone floor of the cave and leaning his head back against the rocks. He can't stop thinking about how he wishes last night had gone...His pants are too tight so he loosens them, finding no relief from his current situation he closes his eyes letting his mind and his hand wander.

Naruto pants softly as Kakashi pulls him closer and breathes out words that he can't quite understand with his lust fogged mind. Kakashi's lips blaze a trail down and all Naruto can do is hold on as Kakashi tugs earnestly at some sort of control Naruto doesn't know he has. For a moment, he considers letting everything else go- letting Sasuke go and staying here wrapped up in Kakashi forever, something deep within is stirring and Naruto has no idea why, when he suddenly tackles Kakashi to the ground and narrows nearly inhuman eyes on the man. Naruto gives over to whatever is waking in him, unable to concentrate long enough to try to stop it even if he wanted to. His hands move with precision- confidence- like this is second nature to him; it is almost instinctual as he follows the wordless directions.

Tearing away both Kakashi's clothes and his own he is stunned speechless at the silver haired nin before him. Kakashi is beautiful in a way that Naruto never dreamed a man other than- he pushes those thoughts away and lets his eyes wander the expanse of paler flesh toned and rippling from years of fighting and training. He has to taste him, touch him- it is near physically painful not to. Fingers trail against the smooth skin and the paled scars that mark his every brush with life and death throughout his life. Silently he lowers his head to taste and worship each place thanking all of the kami for Kakashi's life up to this point.

Kakashi shivers as Naruto's lips teeth and tongue lathe his throat after he has torn the high-necked shirt out of the way. They are civilian clothes and rarely worn except when Kakashi is at home. Still he gives a passing farewell to the shredded remains, because they seem to be an epitaph to his former life, because Kakashi knows as certain as he breathes that he is never going to be the same after this night. He's never been considered as a submissive always preferring before to be the one in control, but it is clear with one look that Naruto is not going to be dominated and he would be a fool to try at this point. Kakashi's brain helpfully, short circuits, as Naruto shreds his clothes in much the same way his went in tatters, and is before him- finally- in his entire splendor.

The copy nin drops to his knees eagerly to worship every inch of that beautiful tan skin and the slightly understated muscles of a body clearly just having reached adult hood. He delights in the hiss of pleasure he draws out of this angel, this beautiful golden haired seraph who is very likely to be the death of every ounce of the Hatake Kakashi who lived before touching, kissing and tasting him. He curses and blesses every kami out there simultaneously as he wraps his lips around Naruto and feels him shudder in pleasure. If this is the only chance he has for a moment like this he will make the most of every breath.

" _Three and a half years, he was gone for those long years with Jiriaya for training"_ , Kakashi thinks for a moment recalling the days and weeks that seemed grey and listless without Naruto's sunshine. He'd left just before his fifteenth birthday and returned the summer after turning eighteen. It was like the sun had finally risen again seeing that cheerful face looking out of the window at him in the Hokage's tower. It was seeing him there that Kakashi saw him for the first time as a man. It was there that something began to stir within him he had never expected. It was there he fell...It was in that instant that he wanted to hold that bright spot of pure light for himself, to wake up to those sky-blue eyes and that tousled gold hair every morning for the remainder of his life.

He looks up wanting- needing to see Naruto come undone but he is unprepared to witness the raw beauty of such a moment. Head thrown back as his voice, rough and broken slightly is raised in ecstasy; suddenly Kakashi is certain this one night will ever be enough. Anticipating what he is certain will happen next Kakashi reaches his hand into what is left to the pocket of his pants and removes a small tube, quickly he slicks his fingers and Naruto with the softly scented lube before reaching back to prepare himself as much as possible. Naruto catches his hand and stops him looking curiously at the slick digits.

"Teach me." The blond demands quietly and Kakashi can't quite breathe as Naruto pushes him back with gentle urging so he can watch. Naruto is lucid and focused as his eyes drink in the sight and lesson Kakashi is struggling to teach. Suddenly Naruto pulls Kakashi's hand away and flips him to hands and knees before he takes him with a single fluid stroke that has Kakashi cursing in pleasure. He never dreamed it can feel so much like coming home. It is a feeling he's certain will haunt him to the end of his life knowing that Naruto is not his to keep. He can't even allow himself the hope that Naruto feels the same so he shoves his thoughts aside and focuses on the feeling of skin on skin; of Naruto's hands on him.

Kakashi isn't sure how long he lay there after the most intense solo experience he's ever had. It could have been forever and it still wouldn't be enough. With a sigh, he cleans himself of the evidence and tucks himself back in to his pants, that fit once again, before he closes his eyes, tonight he will be haunted by the dreams of Naruto he's had as of late; because Naruto is just a dream...

Behind his closed eyes, he sees Naruto's face crumpled and broken on that park bench. He watches in horror as Naruto reaches for something Kakashi dreads. As the pale light glints off of a blade of a kunai, he moves appearing at Naruto's side, unable to watch as he suffers alone, or as he tries to end it all. "Naruto, don't" he tries to say, but the words he speaks are different, "Sasuke was in love with you and I killed him. Sasuke is dead." There is no sound as Naruto thrusts the kunai in his hand through his own heart. The entire world turns crimson as his eyes lock on to the light fading from sapphires.

Kakashi jerks awake his hand out stretched "Naruto!" he pants as he tries to steady himself. His head falls back against the cave wall with a dull thump. The cold sweat on his skin makes him shiver in the cool temperature. He reaches his hand up to wipe the moisture from his cheeks only to find that it won't stop. His mask is wet with tears. Letting his face drop into his hands Kakashi cries. This mission, he knows... may just have that outcome. If he kills Sasuke-Naruto will die just as surely as if Kakashi had been the one holding the blade. He chokes on the bile rising in his throat, jerking the mask over his face down to breathe. "Naruto- It would be better if I am the sacrifice," his heart hurts.

" _Kakashi, I like you and I don't want to lose you..."_ Naruto's words drift back and Kakashi knows that either way he will hurt Naruto. If he dies Naruto will be alone, and if Sasuke dies Naruto will give up. He clenches the fabric of his Jonin vest over his heart. There is nothing he can do, to prevent either outcome. "Naruto, forgive me." He cries softly. "I failed Sensei, I'm so sorry. I wanted to love your son, I wanted to be at his side, to protect him but I am killing him instead. Forgive me Sensei. Forgive me!"

It has been years since Kakashi has cried; a ninja doesn't show emotion no matter the situation. But as he curls up on the floor of the cave weeping out his misery and his loss he can't hold in any longer he feels suddenly the presence of Jiriaya and in some small way that comforts him enough to wipe away the tears and to pull himself together. In his ears, almost like a whisper he hears Jiriaya's voice saying "Kakashi do you really think I would have raised him so weak?"

"No Jiriaya," he replies to the silence of the cave, "No Naruto is stronger now, he's better able to handle the realities of life." It's an insult to think that Jiriaya trained him any less than to be stronger than anyone and regardless the outcome of this mission, Kakashi resolves to tell Naruto the truth. He vows silently to himself that he will live so that one day he can see Naruto smile again and say the words that his lips form unbidden, "I love you, Naruto more than anyone." That truth clears his head and he takes a deep breath, he will save them both, Naruto and Sasuke- he will save them.

The day passes with some laughter and a game of cards which Kagome had packed in her yellow bag. As night begins to fall Gaara rises and holds out his hand. "Come Kagome we must leave."

Naruto looks at them both with mixed emotions. Kagome darts around packing all her things back into her over stuffed bags and Gaara slings the dark blue one over his shoulder. "You will take care of her right?" the blonde asks, feeling some form of loss in the moment.

Gaara seeing the distress offers his hand as he had before, this time Naruto doesn't hesitate. Clasping hands as friends Gaara speaks. "Of course. As I have said you are welcome in Suna, my friend. Come and see us when you return we will be waiting for you." he says and then drops the handshake.

Naruto gathers his own things and stacking them in the corner. He will sleep here and be gone by dawn. "Kagome, err" he hesitates as she pulls the yellow bag on to her shoulder and staggers under the weight slightly. "Whoa, careful dattebayo!" he gasps reaching out to steady her. She smiles in gratitude and steps back next to Gaara. "I want to-"

"Naruto," she says with a smile, "This is not good bye. Like Gaara said, come and see me, okay? I will look forward to seeing you again. Before I go," she sets down her pack and reaches out her hand. "May I?" she asks.

"Sit down first Kagome." Naruto says before he nods and she presses her hand against his seal. She drops limp and unconscious into Naruto's arms and with a sigh he lowers her to the floor.

"What happened to her?" Gaara demands looking at her with worry.

Naruto sits beside her with a smirk. "Kagome is inside me, she can talk with the bijuu."

The look on Gaara's face is confused but he shifts the bag. His sand reaches out to lift her into his arms. "Will she return to her body when she finishes?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, she did last time." Naruto said rising to his feet. To see her still. She is cradled comfortably in Gaara's arms and there is a smile on her face.

Gaara nods using his sand to carry her other bag. "Ok, then she and I will depart, Farewell my friend." The sand gathers around them and they both vanish.

Naruto looks around the empty apartment with a heavy sigh. Since it has had someone else there it feels emptier than ever. He moves to his bed and lays down, closing his eyes he lets his mind drift inward.

Kagome enters as before only this time she appears inside the cage and without needing invitation walks over and sits between his massive paws. "You have returned, have you?" Kurama asks gazing down at her.

"I came to bid you farewell, for now Kurama." she says running her fingers through his fur. "Gaara is taking me with him to Suna."

"I heard. That was quite a stunt you pulled Kagome. Don't ever-"

"I know," she sighed, "I won't I'm sorry." she hugged his leg. He shook his great head and shifted shrinking to a smaller more humanoid appearance and caught her up in a hug. His ruddy hair falling over her shoulder as he did. He closes pained ruby eyes just wishing he was actually holding her, that he was the one she was leaving with instead before he pushes the useless thoughts aside.

"Don't cry Kagome, Naruto will fret." she nodded, "There is a good girl, now. You came to talk with me?"

"Yes, I did. The merging with Naruto, when are you going to complete it?" Kagome asks pulling away to sit down on the floor. Kurama shakes his head.

"I hadn't decided. Honestly, I wanted to wait and see what happened, but now that Naruto is a man, waiting would be foolish. His body is young enough to adapt so I thought to complete it at the next full moon."

Kagome nodded, "the moon would be helpful to maintain the balance. But you will disappear, right?"

"Not completely, he will become all that I am, but I plan to give him everything. He will change on the outside, but he will be himself on the inside. He is a far better male than I so giving him all seems the best. Besides if I complete the merger the Akatsuki will have no power over him. If for nothing else I'd do it for that."

"The Akatsuki? What's that?" Kagome asked with a frown.

Kurama leaned back on his hands, "You, felt Gaara's torn soul, yes? The Akatsuki were the ones who killed him and took Shukaku. They are hunting all the bijuu and they have succeeded in capturing and killing all but me and Gyuki the hachibi. We are the last two left."

Kagome looks at him in horror. "Two of nine? That's- that's terrible! I won't let them. I will save all of you. Where can I find the Akatsuki?"

"You can't Kagome! They are dangerous dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he heard her words appearing in the door way of his inner room. He hurried over to her and caught her in a hug. "Please don't go after them, they are all crazy and who knows what they could do to you!"

She hugged him back. "I can't promise anything Naruto. But, I can give you a gift." She closed her eyes and let her power wash out and over the both of them. As the shikon no tama she had the power to alter reality if she chose, but this time her desire was simple. She healed him. Her power cleansed his heart and soul washing away the pain with love and forming a way for the merger to occur when Kurama was ready. His body was changing, but it was nothing that would happen over-night. Kurama looked at her with gratitude and then with a gruff farewell gave her consciousness a push to the outside.

Sapphire eyes flutter as Kagome awakes to the sound of a light breeze in the leaves and the wonderful smell of earth after rain. She looks around the dark forest and sees the male next to her. His head is no longer covered and she can see a splash of garnet hair. Blinking to clear the fog from her eyes she smiles as nothing changes except that the graceful figure turns and smiles tenderly at her. "I am relieved you have woken," he says and Kagome feels her breath catch in her lungs as she meets those aqua eyes.

"Where are we?" Kagome asks sitting up. The night is still and quiet where they are.

"We are at the border of Wind and Fire, on the Wind side. We will wait here until dawn and then cross into Fire and enter Konoha through the gates. There are quite a few things you need to know. First you must pretend you do not know Naruto personally. You must act accordingly. Second this is your first time seeing Konoha, and therefore-"

"I actually didn't see anything of Konoha so that one is true. I won't have to pretend. Gaara isn't this only worn by ninja?" Kagome asked indicating the hitai ate she wore as a headband.

"You are correct, can you fight? We will spar and I will test your level." Gaara stood and made a sand clone. "You cannot hurt me so do not hold back, but to be safe do not use your power if you have any. Taijustsu only. Can you make a clone of yourself?"

Kagome shook her head, "I've never tried but I wouldn't know where to start." she answered. "Hand to hand?" she asked closing her eyes and picturing Sango and how she fought. She dropped in to a crouch and nodded indicating her readiness. The clone stepped forward and took a stance. The clone lunged throwing a punch at her chest aiming for her solar plexus, she ducked sweeping her leg out and forcing him to jump out of her way. He launched himself from the tree to her right and brought his elbow down in a swift drop she dodged and threw a punch back. The clone caught her fist and she swung out with her foot kicking the clone in the stomach braking his hold on her hand. Gaara stood up and the sand clone dissipated.

"You can pass for a Gennin. That is enough to earn a hitai ate. As for making a clone, you gather chakra and sort of split it creating a form so that it looks like you. Watch." he went through the hand seals slowly before a sand clone took shape once again. "Now you try it."

"Okay." Kagome slowly made the seals and nothing happened. She bit her lip in concentration. Forming the seals again she thought of dividing her power and it hurt. The agony was like she was being torn in two pieces. She choked, her concentration evaporating. She panted clinging to the arms holding her.

"Never mind," he said his voice heavy with upset. "You don't have to try." She had almost bisected herself and he had been horrified. It hadn't been just her energy dividing, but her physical form. He held her tightly unwilling to let her go for a long moment. "You don't have to be shinobi, Kagome. You can defend yourself and you can heal, that's enough. You can just be yourself." He wasn't sure what would have happened to her as she was immortal but he never wanted to find out.

He started at the tremble and at the shaky breath she drew. "Kagome?" he questioned pushing her out to see her. She clung to him tighter. Her silent sobs wracking her frame so hard he feared she would shake apart. He didn't speak he just picked her up and carried her to a suitable tree and then leaped in to the thick branches and held her as she cried. Absentmindedly he began running his fingers through her hair and soon she calmed and her even breaths against his neck told him she had finally given into sleep.

Gaara looked up at the waxing moon and wondered what the dawn would have in store them all. Then he looked down at the woman asleep in his arms her legs are wrapped around his hips and his arms encircle her slim waist. In any other situation Gaara would be embarrassed at the position but now is not the time or the place for thoughts like those so he focuses on what he knows about Kagome. _I know that she harbors far too much pain, I can read in in her eyes. I know she is soft and in this world that softness is shunned, but I find it soothing and I am not everyone. I know she is beautiful inside and out._ _I know that she_ _needs a home._ He brushes his fingers through her hair reveling in the silky texture. _Would you have tamed Shukaku were he still within me? Would you have befriended him as I could not?_ It is at this time of night that Gaara secretly misses his bijuu. Shukaku was many things but at least with him Gaara was never alone. He settles back nestling in the crook of two wide branches and positions Kagome more comfortably against him and closes his eyes. He won't sleep deep enough to leave them unguarded, but a little rest would be for the best tonight. Tomorrow will be crazy and he is sure that meeting Tsunade is going to be trying as always.

A cool night breeze wafts through the window and Naruto shivers as his skin prickles with goose-bumps. The chill clears his mind and he is grateful for the chance to cool his head; he has been thinking about Kakashi again. It is definitely too soon for these sorts of things- a kiss is one thing, but he has a feeling that given the chance again, that he will not come up for air till he is his in every sense of the words. Part of him wants to rush out and search for Kakashi, while the other part of him wants to rush out and find Sasuke- but there are things he has to do first; the Akatsuki have to be stopped.

The Akatsuki, made up of six of the original ten members, is still hunting the Bijuu. With a lot of effort on their part, the Konoha ninja with the Suna ninja elder Chiyo, killed Sasori and Deidra. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji lost their Sensei Asuma to another set of Akatsuki, Hiden and Kakazu, who Kakashi and himself had later pursued and finished off, removing more of the threat. Naruto clenches his fist, as he thinks of Gaara and recalls that horrible moment when he saw Deidra sitting on Gaara's body. He had been enraged, but the smile that had been on the sand shinobi's lips as he helped Kagome to her feet makes it all worth it. Naruto sighs staring down at his pack scattered once more in piles around him as he prepares to leave.

Deidra, it turns out had not died as they all thought from Kakashi's kamui- but he had appeared during their last mission as the Konoha ninja were pursuing Itachi to lure Sasuke out. Deidra and Sasuke fought and from what they can decipher, attempted to kill Sasuke by using his body to create a massive explosion. It had been believed Sasuke died in the blast until Kiba, one of Naruto's friends detected Sasuke's scent leading away from the explosion. Naruto felt his chest constrict as he thinks about that terrible instant that he thought he was too late. Everything had gone grey and the thought of living without Sasuke was- so painful.

While trying to find Sasuke, Naruto ran into Itachi alone and he had asked " _if Sasuke ever attacked Konoha can you kill him..."_ Naruto shakes his head willing away the horrible thoughts that always come with thinking about that encounter. Kill Sasuke? Never! It hurts to believe that Sasuke will ever attack Konoha willingly. But- Itachi seems so certain of it. Although Naruto cannot say why it is, he is inclined to believe Itachi, however he has the feeling the Uchiha older brother is speaking the truth. Sasuke is lost and angry, that he knows, but he has only left the village as a rogue, he has never actually done anything to Konoha, has he? He tightened his fist once more; can he kill Sasuke for the protection of the Village?

His weakness is so obvious. How can he ever hope to protect anyone when he is so weak? No wonder he failed at bringing Sasuke home, no wonder his master had not returned. No wonder the village doesn't take him seriously, when he has proclaimed he will be the Hokage, they knew he isn't strong enough. Angrily his face falls to his hand as he tries uselessly to hide the angry tears of self-loathing. He is so sick of feeling like this. Why can't he just stop fighting and give into the darkness? Why should he continue to believe in Sasuke, to love him? Why can't he just forget everything?

Kagome woke slowly just before the sun crested the mountain. Everything was cloaked in a fine mist that curled through the verdant forest around them. Gaara felt her stir and opened his eyes watching her silently. "I'm sorry Gaara; I didn't mean to cry all over you." she said, her words still slightly slurred with sleep.

"It is fine Kagome; I welcome you to cry all over me any time you need." His soft tone is filled with emotion even though his face remains for the most part placid. He still has trouble showing his emotions after so long wearing a mask. Still he tries to smile for her even a little and is rewarded with a smile sad though it is, from her. He doesn't completely know what triggered the emotional storm he had weathered last night but he is certain that there will be other nights just like it. "I have decided you will be remaining at my side wherever I go in Konoha Kagome. We will be leaving as soon as you are ready. I meet with the Hokage soon so there will be no doubts that you arrived with me."

Kagome sat up, her hands on his chest, making his heart pound a little harder and unaware she had. "I expected as much, Gaara." Kagome paused looking at her hands, "um whatever this is between us, Gaara- I want to move slowly. Please let me know you. I want to understand you better and know how to be there for you. I also need some time to adjust to being here in an unfamiliar place where everything is different." He tightened his arms around her just for an instant and then jumped down from their perch letting her go once they were on the ground.

Shyly Gaara reaches across the space between them to take her small hand in his, "I want the same Kagome, I am unused to being close to anyone, so this is all new. Let's let things happen as they will. I am fine with learning about you as it happens. We have no need to rush." His answer is a smile. She lets him take her hand and lead her through the forest.

"Tell me about Sasuke," Kagome requests as the walk.

Gaara frowns. "Uchiha Sasuke. He is currently at kill or capture on sight status, A rank would be the normal assignment, but with the Sharingan he is S rank." He watches her for any recognition to the terms and relaxes, "His family carries a special ocular ability that is passed genetically. It makes him a very dangerous opponent. Naruto has a picture of him on his dresser."

"Oh, the dark haired one with a glare. It didn't' look like they got along too well as children either." She softly chuckles as they continue through the forest.

"Yes." Gaara sighs looking around the nearly empty forest, he is watching for any danger. "Naruto is confused about him. He abandoned the Leaf and went rogue. He attempted to kill Naruto the last two times they have met. I do not know how one Naruto calls his friend can turn on him in such a way."

Kagome looked down frowning. "That's horrible! Why would Sasuke try to kill Naruto, no wonder he was so very upset. Gaara, I have to help him."

"You can't, no one can make things right except for Sasuke and he is drowning in darkness," the Kazekage says with a heavy frown on his lips. Kagome is an amazing woman but the idea of her anywhere near the Uchiha has his vision tinting slightly red. Sasuke would kill her before listening to her. "Sasuke doesn't want to see the light, Naruto has tried."

Kagome raised her head with a determined look in her eyes. "If he is lost in the darkness then the light can save him, Gaara, where is Sasuke?"

"No one has been able to find him, or else they haven't returned. Sasuke is a very skilled ninja, he is hard to track. It won't happen Kagome, I will not allow it as Kazekage-or as Gaara."

Kagome's ire spiked "But-," she began her voice heated. Kagome had never liked being told she was not allowed to do anything especially by youkai. Still Gaara was not the type to abuse his power so she calmed her temper and nods.

The Sand shinobi gives her hand a squeeze. Gaara looks at her with a calm expression despite her irritation. "There is nothing you can do for Sasuke if he doesn't want to be saved Kagome," the rational manner is enough to calm her temper for the moment but her voice is passionate as she speaks even without the anger.

"Can't you see Gaara, he does want to be saved, and his soul is crying out and pleading for something- anything to save him from the pain inside of him. Something must have happened to cause that pain in the first place. Something horrible," she grasps at the front of Gaara's maroon robe and pleads with him with her eyes to understand. Gaara wasn't there within Naruto as they spoke and he can't possibly know how hard this is on Naruto. She can't abandon someone so important to him.

But Gaara does understand, "Oorochimaru happened. He was enticed by the snake's lies and abandoned his friends and his home. I was called to help retrieve him from the group who came to take him away. We failed because Sasuke fought back. Naruto was only able to survive because of not being human. But the Naruto who was carried from that battle field by Kakashi, was not the same one who had Sasuke at his side. I tried to kill Sasuke once and Naruto fought me and Shukaku and won. But we were children, and I was not who I am now, were that same scene to be recreated now it would end differently. I would kill Sasuke for the pain he is causing Naruto, but then I would cause Naruto pain and the cycle would continue. It is never ending and when the end comes I hope Naruto has the strength to endure." He hates the helplessness he feels in this situation, his inability to help Naruto now when he needs him is painful.

"So, I can't even try, Gaara? What if he can be cleansed of the darkness? What if he can be brought back into the light, and be again the person he would have been before the snake? What if Naruto can be happy?" Kagome says and there is something in her eyes that whispers of a strength Gaara has never seen.

"I would do all in my power to make that happen but I am not a kami. I can do nothing for all the power I have. Naruto is just as helpless." Gaara looked around at the clean clearing and stood,

With a sigh and a thought back at the picture of Sasuke Kagome agrees, but silently she promises the glaring boy, "I will save you Sasuke. I will purify your heart and your soul so that you can come home..."

He leads her deeper in the trees and then down into the caves he had made under the forest floor years ago during the planning of that failed invasion under the false Kazekage.

He is pleased to note that all of the supplies he had left behind are still there. "Give me a moment." Gaara says as he grabs a lantern and with deft fingers lights it with a scrape of flint over a kunai. The soft flickering light illuminates the small space with soft orange. Kagome smiles at him as she too studies the small space.

"Where are we?" she questions her voice soft although echoing a little in the hollow space.

"This is an underground hiding spot I created a couple years ago. The supplies are still good however and should get us by for today and tomorrow. We will enter Konoha with Temari. She will know to find us here. Are you hungry?"

"No thank you, dinner was very filling. Gaara," Kagome says with a sigh as she sits on one of the bed rolls Gaara lays out, "how did you meet Naruto?"

He smiles slightly to himself. "Three years ago, I was sent to Konoha to destroy it. I was not a very pleasant person then believing that the only time my existence was verified was at the moment I took a life. I was a killer without conscience. But then I met Naruto, who was willing to kill me even though he didn't want to- to save his friends. He was light and strength and I was lost in the darkness. His words saved me that day. He wanted to prove that he was more than the monster I had become. He wanted to prove himself and become Hokage. He wanted to shine brighter and in the end, he convinced me that I could do the same. It took years to earn the trust of my siblings but now I have the respect and admiration of my village. I care for them as a way to prove my existence matters now instead of drowning in blood and fear. Naruto has become my first friend and my light." He sighed, "That is why I defied the rules to see him and I am glad that I did."

Kagome smiled before a yawn split her face and she raised a hand to cover her mouth. "You are still tired. You should sleep. I will be here with you to keep the nightmares away."

"How did you know?"

"I once could not sleep for fear that while I did Shukaku would take over me and I would lose control."

"Shukaku?"

"The youkai bijuu that was once within me."

"Ah," Kagome said leaning closer to Gaara's side as her head drooped. "Will you tell me more about him?"

"Not now, sleep Kagome. I am here, just sleep." And Kagome did though she woke once to find Gaara tenderly wiping tears from her cheeks before sleep claimed her once more.

Alone with his thoughts Gaara contemplated everything that had led him to this point and a smile tilted the corners of his lips. He was content in a way he had never believed possible and it all had to do with the woman leaning against him as she sleeps. It is not a peaceful slumber as tears continue to leak from her eyes and he wonders at the visions she is seeing behind her fluttering lids. He allows his arms to enclose her further into his embrace as he tries to fend off the horrors she must see with her eyes closed, to whimper in agony beside him.

Softly he presses a kiss to her brow and rests his head upon hers, as long ago he remembers someone doing for him once when he was very small. It seems to calm her and she cuddles closer, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder. Mine- he thinks and is overwhelmed at the thought. This frail beautiful creature, sleeping now silently save for her soft breaths, belongs to him. She will be his from this day on, to hold and touch and love...although he does not know the feeling of love, he knows of the concept from the vast amount of knowledge he has from the books he read at night when the world slept.

Lightly his hand ghosts through her hair reveling in the silk of the strands. His eyes wander her relaxed face and he memorizes every line and curve she is prefect in his eyes. Although he can see the shadows beneath her eyes now, he knows that sleep will cure them and someday those shadows will be gone. His gaze slides to her small pert nose and then lower to the pink lips slightly parted in relaxation. Affection is not a common thing to him and he doesn't truly know how to show it. But he recalls the feeling of those same lips pressed against his and a blush rises on his cheeks. Forcing his eyes away he closes them just letting himself feel her breathing against him. He never noticed when his breaths deepened and slowed nor as he slipped more securely against the wall his arms still around her. He never saw the way her lips curved into a tender smile as they both slept.

Noon day crept over the forests and lands with silent fingers and Gaara stirs as Kagome nuzzles closer to him her head pillowed on his chest. His eyes open with a start as he realizes he has been asleep. He looks around carefully even though Shukaku is gone he cannot stop the sudden frantic pounding of anxiety as he carefully moves away from her and stands. He had not meant to sleep beside her, only to hold her. His face reddens. He will have to be more careful if he can carelessly sleep beside her. She wants time to know him; he needs time to know her before jumping into any kind of thing. She shifts in her sleep now deprived of her pillow and Gaara feels heat lick up his spine at the way her shirt is bunched and lifted just a little exposing her tone stomach.

He may be youkai, but he is male and Kagome is tempting him unintentionally of course with that little tease of flesh. Early this morning this cave was a good idea, now it isn't because Kagome is too close her scent too thick in the space. He wants her- badly- but he takes a deep breath and collects her things and her sleeping figure as he flashes through the hand signs to leave the cave. He needs now to put some distance between them. With a sudden decision, he realizes that with Naruto gone he has no reason to stay in Konoha - turns them instead towards Suna...

With short breaks along the way Gaara has them only a few hours away from Suna but in the heat of the day it is too hot to continue until sunset. So, with little effort Gaara made them a shelter and they sit waiting for the day to ebb. Kagome alarmingly has slept the entire journey and is curled contentedly at his side as close as he will allow. Gaara is very aware of her every breath and movement, but he is also aware that this is probably the first that she has slept in in a very long time. Alone with his thoughts is not really where he _wants_ to be but he also knows he will have a lot to do when they arrive.

He can lie to Tsunade and tell her that Kagome is from Suna, but not his people. There will be suspicion and possibly some aggression against Kagome because of him. Pulling a ration bar from his pouch on his hip he eats it mechanically. The thought of anyone trying to harm her, because of him is sobering. However, he isn't sure even with the added risk that he can stay away from her, she is like a magnet and he is happily in her pull.

 _How long_ he wonders _is an acceptable amount of time before I request to date her?_ That thought is quickly accompanied with the thoughts that had been previously there, of her safety. Can he mate her? The answer to that is yes, but should he? It will put her in danger that he knows and if there were children, his eyes widen as new thoughts flood his head as he looks away from her his face flaming. At that moment, she sighed softly and her eyes fluttered open to look at him with sleep softened eyes.

"Good morning," she greets with a smile.

"Good afternoon." He says politely trying to reign in his wayward thoughts at how sexy she looked with clothes disheveled and hair mussed.

"Afternoon? Where are we?"

"The desert outside of Sunagakure."

Kagome started, "Suna? What happened to Konoha?"

"Naruto isn't around so it makes no sense to visit a friend not there. I will send a message to Tsunade sama and tell her that something came up to delay my visit and apologize for the trouble." Gaara moved automatically to erase signs of their presence before calling up his sand to form an awkward floating disk under them. As they rose into the air Kagome looked around in wonder, something tightened and warmed in his chest at her expression of delight.

"Oh, so we are going home?"

 _Home..._ hearing her say it like that warms that something in his chest even more and he smiles at her with a soft upturn of his lips. "Yes, we are going home, Kagome. When we get there, some things will change. I will be busy often and may not get the chance to see you as I would like. For now, until I inform the council of you, simply say that you are a friend. But do not worry, I will set that right as swiftly as I am able. I am not ashamed of you and I want my village to know it."

"Friends _is_ a good place to start." Kagome nods agreeably. "What will you tell them?"

"I-," he hasn't thought about it before and stops awkwardly. "That you are mine? My-,"

His claim on her is surprising but not altogether unexpected or unwelcome. "Girlfriend?" Kagome offers with a blush.

"Intended," Gaara says at the same instant.

The redness on both faces is telling and Kagome and Gaara look at each other before Kagome laughs. It is a soft pleasant sound of utter joy. "Really your intended? You really want _me_? You know nothing about me."

"Must you question it?" Gaara asks with a frown. He doesn't understand her hesitance but he never expected to find someone like her so he boldly speaks his thoughts unaware. "We will proceed slowly as you and I know we must, but ultimately I would have you as my own." His stating before that she was his seemed too controlling and so he searched mentally for the right word and without considering what he asked said them. "I would have you as my wife."

Kagome blinked, shocked at the sudden proposal and the straight forward way it was given. There were no flowery words or promises just an earnest desire to have her at his side, and somehow that meant far more than the wordy proposals she had received before. _Eh?_ Her hands rose to cover her lips of the gasp that she involuntarily made.

"Did I say something incorrect?" Gaara asked seeing her surprise and feeling confused by it.

She shook her head with a smile, "No, I just- I thought- I'm so happy Gaara." Kagome says as her eyes fill with tears. It's a dream come true and she swallows the anxiety as it rises in her mind. _I'm so happy, but is this right? Do I deserve to be this happy?_

"There you can see the outline of my city, it will not be long now." The Kazekage said pointing to the strange rounded shapes shimmering like a mirage in the heat. "That is Sunagakure. We will stop at the oasis for a few moments so you can prepare to enter the city, but it is certain that the sentries have already spotted my approach and will be coming to meet me. I did not leave under the proper channels and I am certain Kankuro is irate with me."

"What did you do, sneak out in the dead of night?" Kagome chuckled.

"It was daybreak, sort of. I left him a note." Gaara said so seriously Kagome choked on the laugh in her chest as it bubbled up.

"What did your note say?" Kagome asked her amusement apparent.

Gaara tried not to chuckle at the sound of her suppressed laugh, "Going to Konoha, remain here and wait." He looked at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, "clearly nothing to fret over."

"That's as bad as the note I left once, only mine just had one word and a "k". Mine just said "Later."

"Later? Later what?" Gaara asked confused and feeling rather sympathetic to the poor soul that note was inflicted upon.

"Later as in a shortened version of see you later, my friend's reaction was much like yours, he didn't take it well." Kagome sighed.

"Oh yes, I meant to ask earlier, but why did both Naruto and Kakashi see you naked?" Gaara asked and then looked at her flustered expression with curiosity.

"I was covered in cold nasty ramen and so I did the sensible thing and took a shower, but the faucet I turned on was ice cold so I screamed, how was I supposed to know I was in a ninja village and that screaming was a bad plan? I shielded Naruto from Kakashi who I thought was attacking him but then he demanded I get off of Naruto and I got angry that he called Naruto a fish cake. I might have over-" Gaara threw his head back and laughed.

The sound of his deep voice raised in amusement was the first thing the group of nin who had come to find their wayward Kage found as they arrived they all looked completely dumbstruck and Gaara laughed all the harder for it.

He'd never laughed before. Kankuro gaped at the sight of his little brother bent over in mirth as he laughed carelessly beside a slender petite woman with long black blue hair. Her eyes were alight with humor as she laughed with Gaara, as though she thought him a normal man. Their peals of delight made a nervous stir in the nin who flanked Kankuro. "Sir?" one of the older nin asked gesturing to the woman, "She wears the Suna symbol on her brow but I know of none here that would dare." Several nods of agreement followed.

Kankuro looked at her with suspicion, "who is she, that's what you need to discover before she gets any closer to Gaara, err the Kazekage. After we return to Suna I will speak with you Baki."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loss

Two weeks later...

Naruto jerked as his concentration shatters, falling off the sharp peak where he has been meditating in the Land of Toad to learn the sage arts just as Jiriaya has wanted, but this meditation thing is tough. He had no idea what to expect when he left to come to Mt Myoboku. His gaze wanders over the brightly colored leaves the size of houses scattered all around, as he hangs suspended by his new Master's tongue. "Naruto chan, you have to be still to gather energy." A dark green toad the proportions of a medium sized dog with thick bushy white eyebrows, a white tuft of hair on the top of his head and a white beard spoke, landing on the ground lightly after catching Naruto once again. "Let's eat lunch and continue," Fukasaku says with a sigh.

Naruto grimaces, he can't even remember what real food tastes like any more having eaten Ma sages cooking for the past two weeks. A dish resembling noodles makes his stomach rumble and he tries to feel disgust knowing that it's made with worms. He doesn't get sick from it anymore either, "I knew it, I won't be even remotely human after this...not that I am really" Naruto hangs his head thinking about home, it happens now and then, he thinks of Kagome and Gaara and wonders if they are still as happy and how things are going for them, and then his thoughts wander to Kakashi and he can't help but to wonder what kind of a mission he is on and why he hasn't returned yet. And last the thought that shook him moments ago, he thinks of Sasuke. He wants to see them both. Kakashi he wants to see because something has changed in the last two weeks, something big-

Naruto realized it during one of his meditations; he is in love with Kakashi. The feelings he had for Sasuke -his prolonged absence has become something of a reason- A reason not to pursue the Uchiha anymore. Why should he? Sasuke doesn't feel that way about him, can never feel that way about him and he can never be with Sasuke the way he was with Kakashi. And Kakashi if he had put everything everyone had said together right, was in love with him too.

Ugh, this was so stupid, he should have seen it in his eyes and heard it in his voice. But it bothers him that Kakashi has not said anything to him. Was Kakashi ashamed of his feelings? Was that the reason for not saying anything? Only Kakashi can answer those questions and he isn't back yet. "Hurry Kakashi, I need you to tell me the truth before I let Sasuke go. I need to hear that you love me." Icha Icha is worn a little from how often Naruto holds it and just inhales the scent of them, faded though it is. Another book is tucked away in his pouch along with Kakashi's, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja\- Jiriaya's first novel. Naruto has read it so many times now he knows it by heart. He eats without thinking about the actions as his mind is a thousand miles away and on a silver haired Jonin...

On the outside of the Land of Fire's borders a man stands in shadow, his red and black eyes scan the area as he looks around someone is following him and someone else is heading towards them at break neck speed. It is the one following him that worries him most. The other it seems has not seen him or detected him and seeks instead his follower, his foolish little brother, Sasuke. Itachi closes his eyes as he searches out the identity of Sasuke's pursuer and sighs. "Hatake Kakashi."

The Leaf is getting serious about killing the younger Uchiha. Itachi steps out of the shadows and his hands flash though several signs before a streak separates from him and dashes off in the opposite direction, leading Sasuke away. Hopefully Sasuke will pursue his clone quite a way away before realizing he has been tricked. Itachi steps further out into the clearing waiting for the inevitable fight.

He doesn't have to wait long. Hatake Kakashi lands in a crouch before him and frowns searching the area. His eyes landing on Itachi's face before he realizes the Sharingan is open and fixed on him.

Shit! "I didn't come for you, Itachi." He says quickly trying to avoid a fight with his former ANBU comrade. He knows that a fight with Itachi is one he cannot win. He doesn't even want to try. Already he knows he is caught and in Itachi's genjutsu. He's gotten sloppy this past couple weeks just wanting to get things over with so he can return to Naruto. He had gotten better after his break down in the cave and had been on his game, but time and travel take their toll.

"But you came for Sasuke, Kakashi. I can't let you capture or kill him. That is your mission, isn't it?" Itachi asks with a frown. His eyes shift and he catches Kakashi's gaze for just a single instant, but it is enough for his Tsukuyomi to activate. "Last time I merely tormented you in this world of mine; this time Kakashi- regrettably I will kill you. Do you have anything you want to get off your chest before you die?"

"I kissed Naruto, knowing Sasuke loved him." Itachi drove a kunai through his leg drawing a pained cry from the captured nin. Kakashi panted, "I just wanted the chance to tell Sasuke and Naruto that I am sorry." Another kunai was driven through his shoulder. Kakashi grits his teeth, "I just can't stop myself from the opportunity to be with Naruto, I love him more than anyone, but Naruto loves Sasuke not me, I just wanted to make it right." A third kunai driven into his other leg forces him to cry out. "I hate this mission; I don't want to hurt either of them, Itachi!"

Itachi paused, _The Kakashi I knew would follow the mission to the letter but perhaps this one is different…_ "Then I will give you a sporting chance instead of killing you outright." The short sword he carried he drove through Kakashi's abdomen hitting a kidney, a painful and certainly fatal wound if medical treatment was not given within a day. However even with treatment Kakashi would never fight again, never be strong enough to do so. Hatake Kakashi would be just a broken ninja like so many others brought down in battle, killing him would probably be a mercy. But he had a message to deliver if he made it in time.

A strange whistling sound makes Itachi jump back still holding his sword and he curses at the internal damage that the move does. He glared around looking for what made him react and spots a black and white bird swiftly diving towards him, but he doesn't stop as he vanishes into the forest close enough to see Kakashi picked up and placed on the back of the bird. As the three ANBU fly away with Kakashi, Itachi looks down at his blood covered hands, "I am sorry my old friend."

The sun is high in the blue sky as Kagome sighs reading the same page again. She is so bored she can't even quantify it. Back in Konoha this time the correct way and in an official capacity as Gaara's friend, Kagome can go where she pleases, but always cautious of her safety, Gaara left her with Kankuro his elder brother and Baki; the former Jinchuuriki doesn't fully know the situation he has placed her in.

Fearing for her safety Gaara had confided in her on one brief moment that he hadn't informed the council of her true place yet but that he would make the announcement after the chunnin exams. He is so blissfully happy she is there and so ridiculously busy that Kagome hasn't had the heart to tell him that his brother and Baki have treated her so badly.

It isn't as though she dislikes the puppet master or the captain of Gaara's guard, she likes them fine. They don't like her or rather they like her, they just don't trust her. When she first arrived in Suna Baki had given her the interrogation of her life and Tamari had punched Kankuro when his questions had gotten too personal. Temari was her ally, trying everything in her power to get her time with the Kazekage every chance she had. But without Kankuro's support it seemed a daunting task.

So here she was stuck in her hotel room staring at the "Everything you need to know about Konoha" book, Kankuro had tossed her way for some light reading while he polished his weapons. In the corner Baki watches her every move.

"Baki-san, might I request a cup of tea?" Kagome asks softly.

"Of course, Kagome sama, I'll go have it made for you." Baki says bowing in respect but keeping his eyes on her. Kankuro nods in acceptance that he is to watch her in Baki's stead.

She sighs again dropping her chin to her palm, all she had done to earn their mistrust- make Gaara laugh. Not chuckle, not a polite heh heh but a full out throw your head back and laugh. Now she is suspect number one. Hardly permitted to see Gaara let alone get to know him more. Apparently in Suna a laugh was suspicious.

Argh. Her eyes trace the posture of Kankuro as he sits watching her before he turns to cough. Kagome's hands tingle as she senses the disease flaring up in Gaara's older brother. Her eyes narrow in sadness, suspected as she is she can't heal him.

Sudden pain makes her lurch forward clutching her thigh. Eyes wide with horror she feels him cry out, _Kakashi!_ Another pain drives the breath from her lungs, as her shoulder just missing her lung starts to burn in agony. _Kakashi!_ Moments later she knows that someone is trying to kill Naruto's most precious person and it is no longer a choice. She has to save him. Without thinking of the consequences of her actions she stands, startling Kankuro by her sudden actions. He is a ninja and she knows she only has an instant before he will attack her no matter who she may be to Gaara. "I am so very sorry Kankuro, forgive me." Kagome says softly before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and filling him with as much healing energy as she can.

Kankuro blinks down at her realizing a moment too late that his lungs no longer bur and that it doesn't hurt anymore to breathe, before she shimmers out and is gone. Behind her she hears the sound of a dish shattering and Kankuro's cry of alarm. With an iron will she pushes away the thoughts of what she has lost in mere moments and focuses her energy instead of finding and saving Kakashi.

Kagome blinks, the sudden sunlight pricking her eyes as they try to adjust to the brightness of the day and not to darker light of her hotel room where she hadn't been permitted to even open the curtains. The forest solidifies first in shadows and then as her eyes adjust to vibrant hues of green around her. Kagome breathes deeply of the familiar fragrance of growing things and loam, it is a balm to her heart as she searches for the man she came to save. Voices catch her ears and she turns around only to watch as three ninja bearing the Leaf symbol gather a broken and bleeding Kakashi on to the back of a giant black and white bird and fly off in the direction of Konoha. "Not Kakashi." She sighs regretfully. "Was I too late?"

A throat clearing roughly startles her. Eyes widening to comic proportions she gasps as she spins around at that sound far closer that is should be for comfort. _Oh no…I didn't think about who attacked him…is this-_ she meets the coal black eyes looking down at her. Kagome is stunned. Her heart picks up in double time feeling something she has never felt. A pull unlike anything else. Her heart did a strange sort of leap and it shocked her because it wasn't the same as meeting Gaara. This is stronger. This has her knees trembling and her breath quickening. _Oh gods..._ she can't move or look away from him as he looks back equally stunned but sort of hiding it better. But Kagome isn't as unaware as Inuyasha or the others thought, and she notices the faint touch of pink just hinting at a blush on the face opposite her. She notices the way his eyes widen and the way he swallows before he draws a breath to speak.

The man before her is tall and slim. The black cloak decorated with red clouds had a tall stiff collar, that would have covered half his face if it was done up, hung off of his shoulders open to halfway down his chest exposing his grey and net top. His is trim but there is a definite sense of tone muscles pressing through the tight material. His skin is pale and his long hair is raven black hanging into his eyes. He looks tired, bone weary as though he has endured far too much in his life. There are also thin lines under his eyes, though she doubted that anyone would have looked close enough to see. He had a definite feeling of danger that seeped from him like a shroud. His face was familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time, he reminded her of someone… a scowling face with shorter hair glaring at Naruto forever frozen in that moment captured on- the picture! _Oh kami, its Sasuke!_

As she slowly began to recover from the shock of sudden fear to her system she received when he cleared his throat, she began to notice subtle details _Why does he look so tired and he is too pale is Sasuke sick?_ Kagome frowned as she consciously reached out with her energy. Delicately she searched his body letting her power seep un-noticed into his pores.

The first time she had done a similar search she had learned a terrible secret. One she dearly wished she had never discovered. It was just before the final battle with Naraku and she had not known anything about her power then. It had been a typical day, warm and hinting at the promise of summer to come. Sango had confessed that she and Miroku were finally honest about their feelings and had every intention to marry when the quest concluded. Naturally Kagome had wished to congratulate her friends. But as she looked at Miroku she saw it.

Her power delved beneath his skin unbidden the ghost sensations of seeping through the layers of a human body left her frozen for a moment but then she saw lines under his skin like black lightening spreading from his cursed hand. Poison, absorbing the poison miasma and samiyosho were taking a toll on him far worse than the rest of the group knew. Her expression must have given her horror away but she covered it quickly with a laugh and a "I thought there was a bug thing behind you." They laughed about her error but that night Miroku pulled her aside.

"You saw it didn't you." The monk had stated without preamble. There was no laughter of smiles now. Miroku had leaned back against the log and looked up at the vast stars, "I suppose I knew it was useless to hide it from you, Kagome. However please do not burden Sango. I intend to make her my wife, but in all honesty, I will also be leaving her a widow." The sorrow and weight of his burden had been easily seen by Kagome back then. The promise of secrecy was effortlessly made but knowing that he likely died as he said within a year's time of that night, and that she was unable to return to the past ate at her.

The sensation was no different. Delving through flesh bone and sinew searching for anything abnormal, she found a heart defect, no a blood disease that was attacking his heart. "Within a year's time." The remembered words froze her blood, _No…_ Panic nearly overwhelmed her. _He can't die! Sasuke can't die!_ She doesn't think he will appreciate her meddling but now that she knows, she can't help but to ask. "Not to pry but did you know that you have a blood disease, Sasuke?"

 _Sasuke?_ Itachi was taken aback by the use of his brother's name by the strange woman who had literally appeared in his arms or would have if he'd had his arms outstretched. She had not even realized he had been behind her and could have killed her if he had not been experiencing the strangest sensation he'd ever felt. It had felt like lighting passing through his body in waves, painless waves that left him shaken but nothing could have prepared him for her to turn around and for their eyes to meet.

When he had been younger he had secretly wondered, what falling in love might feel like. Was it literally like falling and if so what happened when you hit the ground? Would you die? Would your heart suddenly stop beating? Of course, he knew that couldn't be the case because his parent's hearts still beat and he was sure they loved each other. The thoughts had run though his mind as he'd looked into eyes that he couldn't quite see because of the fog that had begun stealing away his sight. But being as close to her as he was he could just tell that they were blue. He didn't have to see her to know that his heart was doing double time.

"I fail to see what concern that is of yours." He replied coldly trying to sort of the strange sensations running through him. She clearly did not know who he was or she had no sense in her beautiful head. The strange pull to her was distracting and made his tone colder than it needed to be. He took in her appearance and was stunned. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, not that he could see her completely. He could make out dark hair and pale skin

The chill in his tone did nothing to change her pounding heart, as a matter of fact it made it pound harder. She swallows the lump in her throat, "Oh, well it isn't really- except that I am a healer and I can see that you don't have much time left to live. I know that we might be on opposite sides, but there is no reason for me to let you suffer is there? You haven't done anything to make me think you should die young. Even your aura tells me that you aren't evil. So, may I be of help to you? I can heal you if you'll let me." She gave him a warm smile, her crystal blue eyes warm and forgiving. "Naruto, misses you, Sasuke, he loves you dearly and no matter what he wants you to come home."

Itachi blinked slowly digesting the information with very little surprise He had known the blond's feelings long before Naruto had figured them out himself however Kakashi was in love with Naruto too and that made things complicated.

The words hurt like something in her chest is breaking. _Kami you are cruel to make me feel like this for the man Naruto loves…Why can I not feel like this for Gaara? Why this man? Why Sasuke?_ It was something she had realized in the past two weeks, while she was drawn to him and cared for him the truth was Kagome was not in love with Gaara. She could come to love him, but just as there had been no flowery promises in his proposal there had been no confessions of love either. _Please kami sama, let me at least save him…_

Itachi is unsure what to make of this girl. Her respect is genuine as is her consideration. She truly just wants to help. How long has it been since meeting someone like that? His chest aches reminding him constantly of his ticking clock. _She can heal me? I have been to countless medics wearing a henge to see about a cure, but the answer has always been that it is incurable…_ He frowned in thought. _It would be nice to not die, before saving Sasuke from the snake. I have no intention of seeing my little brother suffer further. If she cannot heal me then it is not as though anything has changed. But if-_ "Do as you please." He murmurs, unable to maintain his aloofness for that moment. His thoughts have left him wanting, hoping for any light left in his soul to appeal to the kami. _Please kami sama, let me save him, grant me long enough to see this through then you may gladly take my-_

Kagome bit her lip as her hand slowly took on the soft aquamarine shade of her healing power as it coated her skin. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand not touching him over the place where his heart beat within his chest.

"Dear gods!" Itachi gasped as the warmth of healing swept over him he sank to one knee unable to continue standing. Her power searched out his every injury healing and strengthening his body as it seeped through his skin and spread to fill his entire body. He can feel it rising, surging within like a miniature ocean and he is not sure how to feel as that ocean becomes a maelstrom sweeping away every hurt and injury ever sustained in its path. His whole body is tingling and he closes his eyes as though the waves will drown him when at last the reach over his head.

When her power finally reaches his head, and face she feels worry skitter up her spine, _Sasuke is going blind, his eyes are losing their light._ She cannot have explained why she knew that losing his eyesight was as fatal as his weakened heart, but she poured her healing energy into the nerves and cells with equal or more intention. His eyes would not fail him. Whatever was degenerating them, she reverses the damage. His eyes will never lose their light again.

Itachi is drowning, in a thousand sensations of every type, save pain. He feels years of the pain and anger seeping out of him like infection cleansed gently from a wound. It is an indescribable feeling and one he is certain he wasn't prepared to feel- ever- as he feels wetness on his cheeks and realizes with shock that they are tears. Itachi never cried after that night when he hadn't been able to hold them back as Sasuke had nearly begged him for death. It had been both heaven and hell seeing him again after years of separation. _Ugh...I can't think of Sasuke right now. I can't think of any of the clan and yet I can't stop. I can see their faces and feel the blood again on my hands but its fading. The guilt and shame, the horror and the resolve its all flowing away. Because of her it's all washing away, everything. I am coming clean?_ The warmth of that heavenly blue power slowed to a trickle before suddenly arms came around him and he feels a gentle tug pulling him off balance and into an unfamiliar embrace. _It's warm and welcoming like coming home_. He sank into the embrace unable to fight his desire for comfort. _I…need this. Why do I need this I am a killer a clan slayer but I feel forgiven, I feel light…who are you?_ He feels like a child in the arms encircling him as he wept.

 _I am only twenty-three this year…_ For some unfathomable reason this fact shocks him. He is still young even though it feels like his life has gone on forever but this moment and this woman… for as long as he can remember he had never been a child. He had never been held and comforted expected to suck it up and be a man at eight years old when his Sharingan activated the first time. _Is this how it feels to be held? I forgot, it's been so very long since my mother held me…I was three perhaps? But this is nothing like her. This woman is trembling against me and it feels like I am coming undone._

 _Just this time Sasuke…just this once, kami sama I swear I'll let him go but just this once I want to hold him…_ Kagome sighed as she held him. This moment is heaven and hell, Sasuke is not hers to keep. He is most likely her enemy but she cannot watch him suffer as his soul screamed for relief.

The strength is gone from his limbs and he can only let her hold him as tears and rough gasps vibrated his frame "What... did you do?" he rasped out against her shoulder as silent sobs shook him. They wouldn't stop, the tears just continued to pour out as his soul was washed of the grief and guilt he carried as penance. He doesn't think twice about her seeing his grief even though he knows nothing about her. Something just feels -

His tears hurt her just as badly, but holding him feels so right it scares her. "I healed your body and soul. Your soul was crying out to me in pain. When I healed one the other followed."

"You have broken me." He accused as he took a ragged breath trying to stop the sobs that he was only just able to keep silent. He wanted to be angry with her, but he feels so free and light. There is something so completely whole about being in her arms. Like for the first time the half of himself he didn't know was missing had been returned to him. The freedom from his hatred and grief is liberating. He only wished Sasuke can experience this too. But he had the feeling that he would no longer be able to stand before Sasuke with the same cold resolve. Sasuke wanted him dead, and he wanted to embrace him and beg his forgiveness.

 _Sasuke…_ He can no longer see a world without Sasuke at his side. He had been the one who raised him and cared for him from the time he was born. He had watched over his little brother carrying him everywhere on his back even at the age of five they had always been together. _Sasuke...he just turned eighteen...I missed another birthday..._ the tears fell harder and his chest ached like a vast hole had opened within him. Another year one more nail in the coffin. Sasuke will kill him on sight and then what? He will be angry and alone, easily dyed and hue for good or evil but Itachi knows that for Sasuke there is no grey only black and white. With his anger, someone or something will fan the flames and Sasuke will burn and the world with him in the black flames of Amataseru.

 _But…_ Her voice is the only thing keeping him from sinking into the agony of remorse. Her presence is a balm and an anchor but…

"I purified your heart of the darkness suffocating you. You don't need to suffer. Let it go, no one will see or hear you cry. My barrier prevents all senses from detecting it. Whatever you have suffered was crushing you. To heal your heart, I had to heal your soul. But I understand that ninja are fighters and that your darkness was your shield so I will take its place. I will shield you and protect your soul Sasuke."

 _Oh, gods holding him is like I am whole. I never believed in soul mates but -why is it Sasuke?! Naruto loves him, and I -what do I do!?_

 _I am not Sasuke…I don't know why she believes I am…_ His voice was a jagged whisper that caught in his roughened vocal cords and rubbed painfully against his sob abused throat. "Uchiha Itachi, I am Sasuke's elder brother." Her hand lightly brushed his neck and the pain and soreness was gone. He shivered at her touch _oh gods…_

He swallows unsure of what to make of her actions. Opening his eyes, he blinks, everything is clear. The fuzziness that had been encroaching on his eyes was gone. He doesn't have to strain his eyes to see the individual stands of midnight silken hair that hang down her back like before. Itachi can't wrap his head around it. _My eyes...she healed my eyes...and my soul...why would she...?_ There is no clear reason why she would have done it and he doesn't ask. It's the first time he is seeing everything as he had as a child and he just soaks in the sights of the vibrant colors with renewed gratitude and wonder.

 _Her eyes were blue if I recall…_ but she is looking down and away from him. _Why? Is she ashamed to have healed me and not Sasuke? Even so look at me…_ he was eager now to really see them. _Soul mate, other half, fated one, destined love,_ none of these terms had meant anything to him this morning and now they are all he can think as he looks at her. "I am Uchiha Itachi, you have my gratitude."

Kagome can't breathe for a moment _His brother! It's not Sasuke! Itachi..._ She leaned back finally reluctantly letting him go. It's hard not to feel a sudden sense of loss as he pulls back and she lets him go with no real reason to stop him. She didn't randomly hug strangers but Itachi felt- right. He seemed to have regained his strength and she smiled softly. "I'm Kagome. I'm sorry I thought you were Sasuke." She isn't even sorry that she made the mistake as she knew that if she were able to help Sasuke helping his brother would be nice, right?

They settled back still watching each other at a more neutral distance. Itachi can't recall seeing a more beautiful blue as he boldly met her eyes. Unlike those in the shinobi world she doesn't flinch and look away but meets his gaze curiously. Watching him for some reaction and it takes a second for her words to register. "Kagome?" he raises an eyebrow as he looked at her. She doesn't look like a kunoichi wearing, what was she wearing? Blue shorts and a short-sleeved t-shirt? That was hardly appropriate for a shinobi. Wasn't she showing a lot of skin? And where is her hitai ate, who was she affiliated with? He eyed her long tone legs appreciatively but covertly. Its then that he notices a mark on her arm. A brand? _Why has she been branded? Would_ _Suna go so far now to brand her as belonging to them? Was she tortured?_ She is no shinobi... of that he is certain.

The practice of branding someone was an old one typically used on those who had a special talent or blood. Was she on the run a fugitive from Suna? "How did you heal me? Was it a blood limit?" Itachi was confused at the sudden fury he felt for any who marred her beautiful skin with such an ugly mark. From how it looked it was fresh only a week ago made. He would never allow her to go back…Kagome…

 _Blood limit? I read about those._ She laughed quietly at the confused look. "Ah yes and no. It has nothing to do with blood and everything to do with what I am. I am not human."

Itachi merely nodded showing nothing of his reaction on his face. "Not human? What are you then Kagome?" Itachi asked his fingers lightly touching her face. She blushed and he was enchanted by the way her crystal blue eyes darkened with pleasure. _Tell me everything about yourself._ He begged silently with his eyes. _I must know it all. Everything you like and dislike, what makes you laugh and smile, how I can please you._

Kagome looked up at him through sooty lashes and he swallowed thickly his eyes zeroed in on her rosy lips and he watched her nervously lick them in response. "I am a very _unconventional_ woman who loves everything that is terrible for my health like deviants and youkai...ugh" She suddenly grimaced in pain and his soul cried out in agony.

Her heart gives a painful lurch as she reaches up to her unblemished shoulder where she had felt Kakashi injured and drew a shuddering breath _...Kakashi...what happened to you...?_ she can feel him, feel his pain since she connected to him for that purpose. His injuries are bad, possibly fatal.

He sees the moment her face goes pale because he cannot bring himself to look away and he reaches for her shoulder, "Are you injured?" Itachi asked worriedly noticing the motion. His hands and body were already moving to asses it as she shook her head. Her hand still covered the spot but it is shaking. It wasn't previously in his nature to care but now that the darkness is gone he doesn't know how to ignore the idea she is in pain. Anyone else he might have but her...he aches at the thought. "Are you certain, let me see." He pulls her into the circle of his arms and with careful fingers moves the collar of her shirt slightly before she places her hand over his sending a jolt of pleasure through them both.

"It is nothing that can be seen, Itachi." She draws another shuddering breath before raising her head and smiling once more but he can see it is forced now. Her pain is his pain and he aches to be able to erase it.

Kagome closes her eyes reveling in the touch of his hand on her skin. She can't understand how a simple touch can warm her soul and make her ache at the same time. This whole moment is nothing she expected. _Itachi._ Being in his arms she feels safe and protected like with Gaara but more. The feeling is indescribable. _Soul mates? Is that what this is? I want to stay right here forever in these arms...but, Kakashi._ "It is nothing that can be seen." She repeats softly before offering him another forced smile that she is aware does nothing to reassure him. "Sorry to make you worry. Here." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief offering it to the Uchiha.

He takes it with long slender fingers, his nails painted a purple blue. His hand brushed hers intentionally as he did. "You can keep it if you like." she whispered knowing that he would. It took all her strength to step back moving away from where she wanted with all her soul to stay. He followed her instantly like they were magnetized. Perhaps their souls were. Precious moments of Kakashi's life were draining away. "I- have to go, I am looking for someone and he was hurt badly here."

She can't look away from his deep warm coal black eyes as they absorb every detail. His eyes beg her to stay with him and his soul promises her forever. Whether they had met a moment ago, an hour ago or a year his heart is already hers. Just as she realizes her heart was always his. This is outside of her control, she was made for him just as he was made for her. Nothing either of them does can change it. Now that they have found each other, now that their eyes have met- neither can be without the other. Itachi sighs quietly feeling guilt for his former ANBU captains murder. "You have come looking for Hatake Kakashi."

Kagome nods and then looks at him, reading his guilt and sorrow on his face. "yes, oh Itachi," she hugged him wanting to erase the shame and guilt. "you attacked Kakashi. Why?"

He tightens his arms around her small frame hugging her back and taking comfort from her as she offers it, there is no judgement from her gaze no accusation in her eyes "he had orders to kill Sasuke. I had to protect my little brother, even at the cost of my... friend. Why does a Suna- cap- Kunoichi care for a Konoha Jonin?" he can't help lightly touching the still angry brand on her upper arm.

Automatically she tugs her sleeve down to hide it. That burn refuses to heal. _Suna...Gaara. Oh god..._ She wants to feel guilty for how she feels about Itachi, but she can't she knows her soul and she knows how to read something fated to simply be. She is Itachi's soul and he is hers nothing more and nothing less. Gaara had wanted her and she was happy with him for a moment, but it was not like this. It was never like this. Only a few days after she had entered Suna things began to change.

In Suna she was mistrusted and shunned. It had been some man on the council who had branded her after he had nearly forced himself on her. He had claimed that Gaara no longer cared and that he was free to do with her as he pleased. But that she would never escape. The Shikon had saved her but that had cemented the idea that she was dangerous in Kankuro and Baki's heads. She had never told a soul what happened in that tiny dark room where she had been tortured. Kagome shook her head "I am not from Suna, but that is a long story." One she never wanted to tell if she could help it. It hurt too much. Because of what I am, I can save him Itachi, if I can get to him in time! Come with me, and then I'll help you save Sasuke." she whispers fiercely. "I can't leave you here."

He shakes his head denying her request though it pains him. He cannot erase his past. "I cannot return to the Leaf, Kagome. I am a rogue S class criminal and clan slayer. To return to the Leaf would be suicide." _But I would go for you. I would die for you._

 _Clan slayer? No I met a clan slayer and you are not him. What have you lived through Itachi?_ Kagome is unwilling to just leave him behind and she slips out of his arms sliding her fingers through his. "Then I will hide you, but I can't leave you out here now that you are no longer filled with your darkness as a shield. Come on we don't have time!" she tugs on his arm.

Itachi follows her willingly but he already knows that it will be too late. He doesn't want to see her cry. "Kakashi is dying Kagome. There is nothing anyone can do." he tugs her back into his arms and holds her.

"I can." She whispers. Her energy envelopes them like a wave and they shimmer for a moment before reality warps and they vanish.

Kagome closes her eyes as they travel reaching out for Kurama's chakra, "Kurama, Naruto is needed in Konoha right now! Hurry!" she cries through the connection she left with Naruto. _Please Kami sama, let us all make it in time._

The last of the Sanin, Tsunade stands over the copy nin her eyes filling with tears, blood is everywhere soaking the bandages she presses to the wound and the white sheets of the hospital bed. "Kakashi, don't you dare. Don't you dare give up!" crimson won't stop flowing out of his wounds and Tsunade is nearly helpless with memories of desperately trying to save another as he bled out. He needs surgery but there is no time. Her hands are glowing under the flood of red but she can't staunch the flow, in minutes she will have failed and Hatake Kakashi-

A soft pop and a little puff of smoke reveal a figure in orange with wide blue eyes. _Naruto…oh god_ He takes a moment to look around and she dreads the next instant as blue eyes land on the far too still figure lying on the hospital bed. All of the medical nin in the world cannot block his way as he staggers forward.

"Kakashi!" the broken cry is enough to make the pink haired kunoichi hand glowing green like Tsunade's give out a choked sob. "Oh, my god! Kakashi…"

He can barely move now but "Nar-to..." a hand lifts weakly from the bed as eyes no longer able to see, search for the source of his name being cried out. There is suddenly a hand in his- as he feels the warmth and breathes in the scent of a summer day. His lips curve into a smile beneath his mask. Naruto...Naruto is there.

"Kakashi, don't talk, let them heal you okay?" Naruto's voice quivers, he knows that nothing more can be done. He has seen death far too often and his nose tells him that Kakashi doesn't have long. "Kakashi, I lov-

He can't hear Naruto's voice over the rush of blood in his ears and his body is failing "Nar-to I'm so... sorry. Sasuke...I knew...that he loved you..." Kakashi wishes in that moment that his eyes can still see so that he would know what Naruto's reaction is, but he feels Naruto's surprise in the way his hand tightens around his limp fingers. Just once more...just once more he wants to touch Naruto. Just once more he wants to feel him in his arms and tell him the truth...

"Eh? Kakashi, what are you saying? Sasuke? But how do you- "

"He told me...but, Naruto I... loved you...more..." His strength is failing but he manages to lift his heavy limb and reach to where he thinks Naruto's face is. His fingertips lightly brush the soft warmth of Naruto's cheek and two warm hands catch and hold his hand there "I wanted...to hold you...to be selfish, Nar-to...I thought that," he draws a shallow shaky breath "I thought... that just once...would be enough...Nar-to...I was a fool...to think...that..." it was getting harder to breathe but there was more he needed to say, more Naruto needed to hear. One more breath "It... never...would...have been...enough, but ...it would... have been... a memory to...treasure. As his air runs out he feels the cold stealing over him.

Naruto's eyes flood with tears as he tries to will the man before him to heal, to stay alive. "Kakashi, please don't talk, save your strength and get better. You have to get better, I need you."

Another breath this one weaker than the rest "...I tried to...save...Sasuke..." a final breath and Kakashi lies still. The silence is deafening as he waits for another beat of Kakashi's heart, Naruto's heart drops like lead in to his stomach. In Naruto's ears, he hears the final soft thump of Kakashi's heart and his eyes close in misery when there is nothing more. Kakashi's heart no longer beats, he no longer draws breath...

"Kakashi...Kakashi? Kakashi!" Knowing nothing can hurt him now, Naruto seizes Kakashi's broken figure in his arms and pulls him close heedless of the blood staining his clothes and the floor. His voice is lack luster as everything pours out in tones only Kakashi or another youkai can hear. "Kakashi, you promised me you would stay till I was stronger. I was willing to give up on Sasuke for you. I'm not angry Kakashi. Not at you, not for that, but why did you go after Sasuke alone? I can't forgive him for killing you, Kakashi. I still loved him, but now I can't forgive him."

Naruto shudders, laying Kakashi tenderly on the ground his head in his lap and Naruto's fingers in his hair. "If I had killed him when I had the chance-if I had...then you would be here with me and I could tell you how much you mean to me...I love you, Kakashi." Naruto can't see anything but the messy silver hair and the eyes that will never open again. _Oh god…Kakashi._ "I should have been here sooner, I should have hunted you down that first night and gone with you no matter what your mission was."

"Move!" the Kazekage's voice is like a whip crack as medic nin shift to let him through. Gaara freezes seeing Naruto covered in blood with Kakashi, he closes his eyes for a moment before moving to Naruto's side and crouching down beside his friend. "Naruto..." he is shocked as Naruto throws his arms around him the damn shattering as he cries.

"Gaara, Kakashi- he's gone! Sasuke...Sasuke killed him!" Gaara can only hold his breaking friend as Naruto's world crumbles around him. He can only sit there and be a support for the blond, heart aching for the pain and the loss Naruto feels.

The Godiame's voice broke as she tried to speak, "Sakura, clean up. Record Kakashi's time of- of death and go home. Naruto, there was nothing that we could do, I'm sorry." Tsunade's voice is quiet as she issues commands to the medic nin around the room. No one can believe that Sharingan no Kakashi is gone and no one truly dares to intrude upon the Jinchuuriki as he mourns the most of all of them. No one can even begin to understand the pain he is in and so they move silently around him as the Kazekage holds Naruto as he cries.

Finally, everything is clean except Kakashi. Sakura is the one who is brave enough to step closer to the grieving Jinchuuriki and gather up Kakashi's body, she places him once more on the bed and begins to wash the blood from his body so that he can be prepared for the funeral. Tears stream steadily from her eyes until Naruto takes the sponge from her hand. "I'll do it Sakura chan. I'll take care of the rest so- can everyone just leave please." Gaara is there still beside him and that is perhaps the only reason he is able to fill his lungs with air and tenderly wash away the crimson staining the pale skin under his hands.

At the door-way a crowd of medics and ninja have gathered and watch in somber silence. On the side wall Sai sits his head in his hands, as he cannot cry, but he aches for his team mate. Beside him still masked, are Neji and Tenzo both with heads bowed in grief. Kakashi was someone irreplaceable to them as well. Finding him injured they had tried to administer first aid as they flew, but even then, they had all known this would be the outcome.

"Wait," a soft voice says with urgency as she shimmers into existence. Gaara raises his head from where he had lowered it after placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, to see his beautiful Kagome suddenly appear. Naruto looks over as she runs towards him and Kakashi and begins pushing the medic nin out of her way as she does. "let me through."

Tsunade frowns as she walks over to the woman wearing the Suna symbol who is so frantically trying to reach the Konoha fallen nin, Kagome if she recalls. "What do you think you are doing? A Suna nin has no place here let us mourn in peace."

"I can save him." Kagome says wincing at how fast Gaara's and Naruto's heads whip in her direction. Twin looks of confusion and disbelief on their faces. Slowly understanding is dawning in Gaara's eyes. She is a messenger of the Kami...She is a-

"He's dead." Tsunade states angrily.

"I can still save him!" Kagome says as she breaks free of the medic holding her back.

Tsunade is still shaking in grief Kakashi's death bringing back memories of Dan. "No one has power over life and death, there is nothing that can be done. He is dead, let him rest in peace. Remove her from my hospital."

Kagome breaks free once more and meets the angry gaze of the Godiame Hokage without hesitation. She ignores the two youkai staring at her like she has gone mad. "I do. I will save him." Her tone does not waver and neither do her eyes. She is glowing slightly with contained energy.

"What?!"

The question comes from four voices at the same instant -two shocked, one furious and one with a fragile hope in his pained blue eyes. It is those eyes that she meets with a pained but understanding stare. Kagome straightens her shoulders her decision reaffirmed. _For Naruto,_ "I do have power over life and death." She begins to glow brighter with a pale pink aura as suddenly and without warning an invisible wall rises around the room- the few medic nin who are trying to stop her are pushed out and away clearing a path to the bed where Kakashi lay his pallor grey and still.

The invisible wall pushes out Gaara and Naruto who begin to protest. "Kagome what in the hell are you doing?!" the blond shouts banging his fists on the wall he can't see. Who was this Kagome? This can't be the woman he knows. He glances over to Gaara and sees the expression on his face flicker from shock to hurt to acceptance.

 _Messenger of the kami..._ Kurama whispered, and Naruto's eyes flew wide.

Gaara was confused and not a little hurt as he too was forced away with a gentle push. "Kagome?" She glances his way and then quickly looks away. Her eyes are glowing with power now too and her soul is too open. She can't deal with Gaara right now. Soon but not now. Her hair begins to lift around her in the ghostly breeze of her rising energy flowing from her in visible waves.

Unseen black eyes watch her with shock and adoration from behind the barrier around him. Kagome is beautiful and tragic all at once and he knows what she could not say. She is not human, she is a goddess. Itachi closes his eyes letting her touch his soul with her power again and mentally telling her that he was there she was not alone. She feels the echo and clasps her hands for a moment in supplication.

Tsunade is livid at being pushed out of her own hospital room. Drawing her fist back she hits the barrier- surprise and worry in her eyes as she finds it is not solid but flows around her punch not allowing contact enough to break it. Angrily she turns to the Kazekage. "Tch, Gaara, what and who the hell have you brought into my city? You owe me an explanation."

"If I had an explanation to give you, I would Tsunade sama. I was not aware that Kagome possessed any power like this at all." His eyes are on Kagome, as are all eyes. Her eyes are closed but he knows that she is aware of them.

Surrounded by light pink and pale aqua fire, Kakashi's body rises into the air. Gaara's eyes widen as his skin prickles through even the barrier and he takes a step back as a feeling of danger washes over him. Naruto at his side has done the same his cerulean eyes wide.

Power is surging out of the small figure in an impressive amount and washing like waves against the walls of her barrier. Slowly her hands still clasped are rising her back arching slightly as she reaches above her as if waiting to be granted a gift her hands opening to receive. All watching can see the blood still on Kakashi vanishing in little wisps as his wounds close leaving unblemished skin.

Power rattles the windows and the floor trembles as Kakashi is enveloped in the same pink and aqua fire before he is lowered softly on to the bed. "Hatake Kakashi, return." She orders with all the authority of the kami. The voice echoes horribly through every mind and they realize her mouth has not moved. Slowly the flames sink into his skin until he is glowing with the same light as she. There is a sudden flash of pale light and all watch in silent awe as a sphere forms in the cup of her hands. Tenderly she lowers the glowing orb to her chest before embracing it with a soft expression.

"His soul?" Naruto breaths out his eyes glued to the sphere of light as she guides it down to sink into Kakashi's chest. The glow slowly fading from both of them Kagome's hair floats around her shoulders and she is carefully lowered to the floor from where she had been raised by the waves of her power. The blond chokes back a gasp-because he can hear it- he can hear Kakashi's heart beating.

Wearily Kagome's eyes search for and catch Gaara's aqua gaze, she wavers ready to collapse. As the last vestiges of her summoned power flicker over her skin she takes a breath to speak but before she can utter a sound her eyes roll back and her body drops like a marionette with cut strings. There is a sound like breaking glass as her concealing barrier shatters inside the space around her. All eyes widen in shock. Standing in the room is no other than Uchiha Itachi, his eyes locked on one person as she begins to fall. He flashes to her side and catches her in his arms, his Akatsuki cloak billowing out behind him dramatically. It is at that moment an unwelcome reminder of who he is and what has done to those in the room.

"Sorry Itachi." She whispers before her head falls against his chest. He holds her tenderly in his arms as she is now unconscious and he shifts her to be able to carry her as he stands. She is limp and slightly pale but she is breathing. A relief, as he panicked for a moment seeing her collapse as she had. There are too few justu that allow for the return of the dead and all of them have one cost, the life of the caster. For a breathless moment, he had feared she had paid that fare.

He faces Naruto as the secondary barriers begins to shatter that are holding everyone back. Glancing down he meets the eyes that are just newly opening again and whispers "Sorry taicho," then raising his fingers in a seal vanishes taking Kagome with him.

Pandemonium erupts as Naruto rushes forward and Tsunade begins issuing orders to have Kagome captured as an Akatsuki spy. Everyone is talking at once and the noise is grating on Gaara's and Naruto's ears but Naruto is hell bent and focused on one sound. The steady thump of Kakashi's heartbeat.

Gaara is in a state of shock, Kagome, just what is she? He had seen the adoration and the light in Itachi's eyes; it was the adoration of love. He knows she didn't betray anyone but he wants to know how all this happened. He knows that she had secrets but this... _Messenger of the Kami. A true messenger of the kami. Was this her curse? She could raise the dead? What honestly did any of them know about what she was or who and why she had come?_ He didn't know and quite honestly, he didn't care to know. Knowing was as she called it a burden. She had no affiliation to any of the villages when she arrived, in the bathtub in Naruto's apartment. She had come to Naruto. Why had the kami sent her here?

Kakashi is jumping off of the bed and gathering Naruto to him as the blond cries in utter relief. His eyes are bright and there is lightness in the silver haired man's actions that makes Gaara realize just how burdened the copy nin was. The grief and the hesitation are no longer written in the face of Sharingan no Kakashi, instead he looks younger- years younger. Gaara cannot see anything but the joy and Naruto's face and the weary resigned look in Kagome's eyes before she collapsed. _Is this then her curse? Was she a kami made flesh and sent into their lives?_ "Kagome cannot be a spy. To be a traitor she would have to have betrayed her village Tsunade sama. She was without a place to call home so I offered her a place in Suna. She has no village affiliations so therefore cannot be tried under our laws. With no affiliations, there is nothing to try her for."

"What?" Tsunade stares at him with shock and fury "She was seen with and clearly knew Uchiha Itachi. I am sorry Gaara... sama, but I must ask you to-." She bit her thumb nail angrily, "No village? Where did you find her?"

"Baa chan! Kagome isn't a spy! Gaara knows that and so do I!" Naruto shouts over the chaos. Kakashi clamps his hand over Naruto's mouth. But it is too late and he sees the gleam in the Hokage's eyes. Naruto should know nothing of Kagome if this is her first time in Konoha... "Naruto!"

Kakashi steps forward to stand between the angry Hokage and his ray of sunshine. "Hokage sama, Kagome is mysterious to be sure, but not a member of the Akatsuki. I recall feeling her presence arrive as I was carried away from that location by Sai. I believe she was attempting to save me. I will admit to keeping her existence a secret from you, but I did it for Naruto who had already lost so much. Kagome appeared the night Naruto was informed of Jiriaya sama's passing. By all appearances, she seemed a civilian. I am prepared for the consequences of my actions."

"Baa-chan she came out of my bath tub, where she appeared that night! I found her. If anyone is to blame its me." Naruto adds solemnly. "I didn't know she could bring back the dead." Naruto turned to Gaara "Do you think that this is what she meant when she said she was a messenger of the kami?"

"I don't know," Gaara replied still shaken by the power she held in her small figure. She had said she wasn't human but seeing further proof was humbling. Power could be a curse.

"She did what?" Kakashi asks with a frown. It is true that he vaguely recalls the darkness closing over him and hearing Naruto cry out... _I died? Naruto has been crying over me..._ He looks down at his hand feeling the power coursing through his veins and closes his eye as he feels out his own chakra. His eye opens in surprise as he realizes the truth; there is no drain from his Sharingan at all. It is as though he was born with it and it no longer disrupts his chakra flow with its presence. He feels alive in a way he hasn't since his father died. And even that memory no longer tears him apart. He is whole. He reaches up to feel his face and finds that the scar from losing his eye is gone. No, not gone- smaller. She had healed him and if he were to look at his body he would bet all the scars were gone or at least shrunk and pale.

"She brought you back, Kakashi. You were...dead." If Naruto's voice trembles just a little at that final word no one faults him for it least of all Kakashi. His eye drifts to the blond's cheeks still damp with tears and he feels his heart warm. Naruto had cried for him. He can't help the way his hand lifts to brush that whiskered cheek of the drops that look so wrong sliding down them.

Gaara's hand rises to his chest and he realizes that this isn't the first time he has felt her power. "She also healed me. And I think that it is clear that she also healed Itachi- his darkness was gone. As one who lived in the dark I am sensitive to its presence. How do you feel Kakashi?"

"Refreshed Kazekage sama, I am alive and healed body and soul." Kakashi says without hesitation. "I also agree with Gaara sama, Itachi asked for forgiveness and called me "captain" he has not done so in a decade.

" _Healed body and soul? That is impossible."_ Tsunade thinks in mounting irritation. It is bad enough that there was such a person as this woman in her city, but to have Uchiha Itachi here and obviously hidden in some way from even Hyuuga Neji's Byakugan. She gives the ANBU a glance and sees the fury in the way his muscles have tightened across his back and shoulders. She can feel the signature chakra of the Byakugan and knows without a word that he had seen nothing until the sound of breaking glass when Itachi appeared. "Uchiha Itachi, the clan slayer and traitor, that girl was clearly with him. I don't know why she chose to save Kakashi, but she is clearly a traitor too. Kazekage your answer?" the booming voice of the Godiame Hokage demands.

" _Naruto switch with me."_ Kurama calls out suddenly his voice quietly dangerous. " _They are doubting Kagome and I will not allow it. Foolish humans!"_

Naruto hesitates only a moment to ask the fox not to attack anyone and just to talk before he willingly steps back and allows Kurama forward. Naruto goes quiet for a moment before he opens his mouth startling everyone at the deep voice from the blond. "Kagome is not from Suna or any other ninja village. She is the eternal guardian of an item once called the Shikon no Tama. She is cursed and blessed of the Kami. She didn't want to lie, but she had learned that her power caused problems when known for having them. She wanted to live as an ordinary woman-."

"I don't care, Naruto." Tsunade interrupts with a growl of irritation.

"You will care human!" Kurama snarls. "I am speaking to you. Shut up and listen!" Tsunade blinks seeing suddenly the red eyes boring in to her honey brown. "Intolerant human. You think this world is owned by you. You have forgotten your gods. That woman is not bound by your laws, the kami sent her. And you as always will try to defy them. Fool." his voice is low but rolls out dark with violent promise. "If one hair on her head is harmed by you or yours, you will never know peace."

"You are not my Gaki." she whispered softly turning away. "Issue the order for her immediate capture, Shizune!" the busty blonde woman commands and then she spins to face the inhuman eyes. "Who are you." she demands.

"So be it." He shrugs and turns away dismissing her. If the human will not heed his warning then why should he give her his name. Naruto will be youkai soon and this will no longer matter. Nothing will matter except finding and protecting Kagome.

The Godiame closes her eyes to steady herself swallowing back the trill of fear that slides down her spine and faces her newly healed Jonin instead. He meets her gaze silently and resigned, she sees it instantly, the silver haired Jonin knows what is coming and has prepared himself for it. In his hand that isn't filled with Naruto's is his hitai ate.

She looks at that blue and silver band for a long moment her fury at the unknown girl mounting with every passing second. She knows that she is out of control with her temper flared as it is but she cannot seem to rein it in and pull back. Dan died by bleeding to death under her hands, and where were the kami then? Why did Naruto get to have his dead returned to him? What right did some girl have in bringing back the dead as she chose? It wasn't fair! Surely Jiriaya would have been-she snarled and bit down on her thumb nail. Her voice is a low as she speaks, "Kakashi, you have knowingly betrayed Konoha. I am so very disappointed in you, no matter what your reasons- you and Naruto. I have no choice as in light of your death... to banish you effective immediately. I strip you of your rank and all titles. You are dead to Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. I will give you one hour from now to leave the city."

Kakashi feels his world fracture as he begins to pull his arm away from his precious blond, banished as he is now means he will likely never see Naruto again, not free as he is now. Naruto will be jailed and locked away in some maximum security-his mind begins to spin through a million ways to take Naruto and run... "As you command Tsunade sama, I will leave, but-"

Before he can voice his request the deeper voice that Kakashi suspects is the kyuubi speaks again, with Naruto's lips "I too will need to be banished." Naruto/Kurama interrupts with a frown. "I am not losing Kakashi again." His aura flexes and his eyes flash between blue and red to settle at a maroon ish purple a perfect blend of Naruto and Kurama.

Tsunade turns her back on the blond, "banishment is not happening for you Naruto. You will be confined to Konoha, no missions and no exit privileges. You will be tried under the laws of Konoha for willfully breaking the law. You should have reported her the moment you saw her." She can't bear to see the hurt betrayal in the eyes of her gaki. She hasn't the authority to banish the Jinchuuriki, that is a council decision and Danzo will never agree to it. She has no choice, but for Naruto to leave on his own. He will be marked and hunted but he will be alive. Danzo would hand him to the Miko in a heartbeat. If she plays this right acts as though there will be war between Suna and Konoha, Naruto will back down. Damn. Imprisonment then? But can she count on Kakashi to break him out? Her gaze flickers to the Copy nin, she can see that his mind is already processing everything.

At the low growl from her team mate, Sakura flinches as the feeling of something inhuman filters through her senses and she feels fear. For the first time, she is afraid of who and what Naruto truly is and she looks up at her master with pleading eyes. Begging her silently not to provoke the monster she can feel within Naruto. Somehow, she knows as she looks at the frightful look on Naruto's face that he would not hesitate to rip them all to shreds, should they get in his way. "Master-," she begins her voice soft.

The depth of the voice from Naruto gives Kakashi pause and he glances over at the younger male holding tightly to him, certain that anyone who can are feeling the distinct chakra of the Kyuubi. Or perhaps it was just himself who had become so familiar with the feeling of that wild untamable fire licking along his senses. Across the room, he notices Tenzo is watching Naruto with a trembling fist and he meets his eyes with a narrowed glare. A silent warning that he will not allow his former comrade to interfere. Kakashi is no longer bound to the laws and rules of Konoha and he will not hesitate to protect what is his. When he accepted loving Naruto, he also accepted this part of him though he himself hadn't realized it. "I may not have the right, but perhaps you should listen to Sakura," Kakashi said quietly.

Tsunade sounded desperate when she finally spoke though her voice was still steeped in anger. "And what would you have me do? I know as well as anyone that I cannot prevent him from leaving, but banishment means that he can never come back-and I cannot banish him. Imprisonment is all I can do. Naruto will never see the light of day again. He will be caged in our deepest maximum security prison. "Tenzo-"Tsunade can see that Kakashi is drawn and tense, ready to fight, to die to protect Naruto, and whatever-whoever is speaking through Naruto, she has no doubt it is the kyuubi though how that happened she doesn't know, is ready to wipe out a village to prevent Naruto's capture. Everything is spinning out of control, _when you attack, Kyuubi-kill me first. I don't want to see Naruto covered in the blood of his village…_ "Take him away." The words to seal their fate won't form on her lips.

The soft and unhurried voice of the visiting Kage beside Tsunade, broke the tension in Kakashi's shoulders, "Suna, welcomes you." Gaara says quietly. "I will gladly accept you in my village if yours no longer wants you, -Kakashi. Instead of going rouge why not change alliance instead." His features were calm but his eyes blazed with aqua fire. He met the furious honey gold eyes of the Hokage with even disdain. "If this dissolves the alliance between Suna and Konoha so be it. However, I do not recall seeing anywhere that offering asylum to nin banished from their village by order of the Kage is an act of deliberate willful dissension. Have I done anything to violate the treaty?"

 _Yes. The feudal lords will demand Naruto be returned or there will be war! If he goes rouge there is the fact we couldn't stop him_ "No, damn you brat!" Tsunade snarls with a vicious bite in the tone. "How dare you-," Her anger isn't because of Gaara's offer its due to Gaara being able to offer what she cannot. A safe place for Naruto to go. If he is tried by the ninja laws the chances of him being put to death as a traitor are extremely high simply because of what he is and the councils attitude about Jinchuuriki in general. Even the title says it all, "human sacrifice". To protect him and her village, that is all she wants. She has a part to play and damn herself for it. "Fine I will allow Kakashi to change alliances instead of banishment, however Naruto is not leaving. You know that I am not able to make that decision without the council to back me. Tenzo, Kuroneko, Sai, subdue Naruto."

Maroon eyes flash in fury from Naruto's face, as Kakashi lifts his hitai ate to reveal his Sharingan. At Naruto's side Gaara raises his hand, sand coiling in a thin column like a serpent ready to strike. All who watch know and understand that the hospital will no longer be a place of healing but a morgue for the dead. There is a stillness like a calm before a storm or rather like the eye of the hurricane. "You can stop this Tsunade. Just let Naruto leave." Kakashi says though his voice is not the cheerful sound as normal but this one is of cold resolve.

"My eternal rival, I do not wish to fight you." Maito Gai says taking in the situation and moving to flank his Hokage. Having just returned from a mission he was unaware of the events that lead to this, only having heard Kakashi was dead. He had come immediately to the hospital and had heard the frantic nurses calling for aid, "Hatake Kakashi, is attacking the Hokage!" was all he had heard. Throwing open the door he had been horrified to see that the nurses were right. But why was Naruto against the Hokage and also the Kazekage?

"Gai, stay out of this." Kakashi warns never taking his eyes off the ANBU surrounding them. "This doesn't concern you."

Gai shook his head, the light shining off of his black hair, "You are attacking my Hokage whom I am duty bound to serve. It concerns me old friend. Please stand down. I am not sure what is going on but I am sure it can be resolved peacefully."

"I swear to you this day if you do not let me leave human, the streets of this village will be a river of blood. I will raze Konohagakure to the ground."

The voice made her veins run cold but Sakura stepped between Naruto and Tsunade. "Naruto wouldn't want that! I know who you are! Let us talk to Naruto! He loves this village he would never let you hurt us."

Naruto/ Kurama turned angry maroon eyes to the young woman. "Let me enlighten you woman. Naruto's father and mother died protecting this village and what did their son receive in return? Scorn, torment, abuse, hatred and rejection. All because his father chose to make him a Jinchuuriki. His father wanted Naruto to be a hero for the village he died for and what did you do? Did you value him? No. You mocked him. Made him an outcast. Despised him, tormented him and then asked him to save your miserable lives. You created Sasuke as he is now and yet you place that blame on Naruto, who gladly takes your burden because he desires above all else to belong. He is not a living weapon, for you to use as you see fit. I will never allow that to happen. Naruto may hate me for it but I will protect him even if it means destroying this place he loves."

"Your choice Godiame?" Gaara asked as his sand shifted, everything came down to this answer. If he fought it would mean war but he was not planning to fight only shield. He would defend his friend and his newest Shinobi.

"Gaara!" two voices shout from the door way as Tsunade takes a threatening step forward towards the garnet haired shinobi, "Stop!" Suddenly there is a giant fan obscuring anyone's view of the Kazekage as Tamari settles in to a crouch. "What is this? What's going on Gaara? Kankuro said that Kagome just disappeared and we have to go after her."

The Kazekage's voice was even and calm as he spoke, "Temari, we are leaving Konoha this instant, I will give you the details of this situation later. Suffice it to say we are taking Naruto and Kakashi with us to Suna, we are no longer welcome here."

At her side Kankuro flanks her as he holds his hands up prepared at a moment's notice to defend his brother and his sister. His skin is no longer pale and his breathing easy and unlabored. "Naruto and the white fang's son? The council will object Gaara...," he cautions. "We have to go after Kagome, she isn't who you thought. She is- "

Gaara held up his hand and Kankuro recognized the sign and stopped speaking, leaving whatever he was going to say unspoken. Gaara folds his arms across his chest, his expression firm and also a little grim, "The council may object but, let them, they fear me more. They will not challenge me directly and Naruto was one who rescued me from the Akatsuki, they will not deny him refuge."

Relief and grief in equal measure thrumming in her veins Tsunade did not have to act much as though furious and distraught. But this was her only course of action, if she did not fight back no one would believe that she did not just hand Naruto over and thereby excuse his actions. "The hell I will let you destroy my village! Give me back my Gaki!" Tsunade spat violently- held back by a frantic group of medics and the only kunoichci not afraid of her, who was strong enough to make a difference, Sakura. Tsunade's words are a lie but her actions are true. Gaara is not the one she wants to attack, nor is it really the woman Kagome, but the Kami, for making her go through all of this again. Kakashi dying even if he was no longer dead had stirred the ghosts of her past. His blood was still on her hands and his lost life was still her failure. Naruto's eyes narrowed on her and she feels only the weight of a thousand lives that will perish because of this. "fine." Her voice is barely a whisper.

The pink haired kunoichi, Sakura knows. She has seen it before and feels the sting and bite of that chakra, she has been with Naruto from the beginning. She was part of team seven and was there when Kyuubi awakened the first time. She has felt the pain of those claws. She also saw the grief in Naruto's face after he realized he had hurt one of his precious people as he called them. She has watched Naruto and Sasuke both so closely, and so she knows that the one standing there is not the clumsy boy they all knew but something much darker. "Master if you don't calm down I will have to sedate you!" the pink haired jonin threatens as she wraps her arms around her master. "That is not Naruto master" she hisses so only Tsunade can hear, "he is the Kyuubi. Don't anger him master!" she begs shaking with fear. "Naruto get out of here! Go! Just leave. Don't come back!" she orders as her grip on the older woman slips. She has to reach him, the Naruto that she knows and cares for, "Stay alive Naruto! Stay alive for Sasuke!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Departure

The furious red haze covering Naruto dissolves like mist. His eyes return to cerulean. "Come on Kakashi, Gaara. Let's go. We have to find... Kagome." For an instant Sasuke's name burned on his tongue and then he forced it away. Not for Sasuke, not any more now he lives for Kakashi. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke is gone of his own choice, I'm not chasing him anymore. I'm giving up on him. I'm giving up on it all." Naruto pretends that he doesn't see her green eyes widen, pretends he doesn't see them fill with tears. He pretends, but the arm that tightly wraps his shoulder tells him he doesn't fool the silver haired nin.

"Sasuke made his choice, so forget him Sakura chan. He doesn't care about you or about me, he never cared about team seven. He won't come back, Sakura. Nothing you can do can change it."

"But-," Sakura's voice trembled.

Naruto grits his teeth as he grinds out "He killed Kakashi! Do you not get it?! He killed Kakashi and I can't do it anymore! Kakashi is important to me... More important... than Sasuke!" His ears ring with several shocked gasps, but none so poignant as the one from the former Jonin beside him. "Baa chan, I renounce this village. I am not like you all anyway. Don't follow me. I want nothing to do with you humans." The sound of the hitai ate hitting the floor should have been too soft to really hear in that room but the sound seems to echo. "I was never human like you, but I tried to act like it. What did it get me? Nothing! Nothing I did was good enough and you would have feared me if I showed you who I really was. I won't destroy Konoha, so just leave me alone."

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked and then stopped, "let him go. Stand down. For your own good Naruto don't come back."

"I won't."

A swirl of sand blinds him from seeing Sakura's expression and he feels the distinct feeling of shifting and pulling from a shin shun. He feels the arms locked around him, warm and firm and he can smell Kakashi's scent, but it's different- cleaner somehow, untainted by time. It confuses him even more so than the whisper of yoki he feels swirling through Kakashi's energy. He can smell Gaara too, like the scent of sand, sun and something distinctly exotic, a mixture of spices Naruto has no names for- but he likes it. At the moment, there are two sets of arms he realizes as things start to materialize around them. Gaara, for one must have grabbed him for the shunshin, but the second pair leaves him a little breathless. Tears he isn't aware of spill down his cheeks. _Everyone turned on me. They were never my friends. Sakura, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten they would have attacked me. I saw them, all of them._

"No kit, they would have attacked me. It was not you who threatened the lives of everyone in Konoha. I did. They were your friends, honestly. I made them act that way. Forgive me." Kurama said quietly from within him.

It's dark but he can see the men in front of him clearly, but the sand walls confuse him. Why were they trapped within a creation of Gaara's making? "Gaara?" he asks the man tentatively. The Kazekage shakes his head and steps away. The sand shifts slightly into a doorway that he steps through before the Kazekage speaks, "Naruto, you and Kakashi need some time to resolve whatever is between you, don't worry we are very deep underground in tunnels I dug years ago. We will not be found easily even by the Hyuuga. Deal with this before we leave Naruto we will need to be focused."

"Deal with what? Gaara, wait. Gaara!" Naruto's shoulders slump as he feels the sand securely wall them in once more behind the departure of his friend.

The sudden silence and darkness is unsettling but something is more pressing, there is a prickle between his shoulder blades, the eyes of the copy nin are on him. "Kakashi, I'm sorry you got banished because of me. I never expected all of that to happen."

Kakashi's sigh was heavy in the darkness around them "Not because of you, Naruto- for you. I knew full well that I was purposefully ignoring the law to keep Kagome at your side. I couldn't leave you alone. Are you alright Naruto?"

"I guess, but I don't want to talk about that." Naruto slumped back against the sand wall. "Kakashi, I got your note. I read it every day, it's what got me through the sage training when it got hard. I read every word you wrote over and over but you left indication that you wanted me except that you left your book and didn't quite cross out "wait for me". I - I won't force anything. You told me last time it was just physical and I thought about it, a lot. I want you, but I can't do just physical, so I'm sorry Kakashi."

"Baka," Kakashi said tenderly grateful for the darkness to hide the wetness in his eyes. "Naruto, I said that because I didn't think I could tell you how I really felt because of Sasuke. I want you to listen carefully because this is the last thing I will ever say to you as your teacher, I resign. I am a terrible teacher so I am hoping that instead you will look at me as just a man. I cannot be your teacher because I am in love with you. That is why Naruto, I handed team seven off to Tenzo. Looking back, I could not bear the thought that you only saw me as your Sensei. I had to put distance between us. Then I was assigned to help you develop your jutsu and it was heaven and hell. I saw you, day in and day out but you acted panicked whenever I got close to you. I thought I understood that you had no feelings for me and that I should give up, but then I watched you pull out a kunai, you were going to take your light from me and I -god, I didn't care what you thought of me. I couldn't leave you alone I didn't want to. It was after I saw you with Kagome that I realized my feelings or rather acknowledged them."

Kakashi covered his face with his hand as he heaved a heavy sigh. "I can't live without you, I don't want to. Naruto," he whispers, before he grabs him into a tight hug. "I'm not leaving you again, I swear it- no matter what happens." The blond returns the hug with no less intensity and Kakashi feels him shake. Naruto's emotions are running high so it is no surprise when he feels the warm scattered drops on his shoulder. "I would have come back for you. There is no prison in the world that could have kept me out. Naruto," Kakashi says, "I love you more than anyone."

"I-love you too," Naruto's voice is a mere breath of sound.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, Naruto I just wanted you to know," Kakashi says quickly tightening his hold on the blond, "You don't have to give up on Sasuke, I know how you feel about him," The silver haired nin speaks in a rush. He rarely talks so much and never with so much of himself exposed.

Naruto growls knocking them both backwards, so that the smaller man is pinning the former jonin, "Kakashi, I love you damn it, shut up!" The kiss Naruto attacks Kakashi with is a violent clash of lips teeth and tongue, but it gets his point across. There is nothing of the sensual creature that was with Kakashi the night before and he relaxes into the slightly clumsy kiss gradually molding it into passion instead of frenzy.

With gentle fingers, he touches Naruto's face with wonder as he pulls back and stares into those blue eyes. "You do, Naruto? You love me?"

"Do I have to repeat it?!" Naruto asks blushing and looking away.

"Just once more."

"Sasuke has nothing to do with me any longer; I'm not chasing him anymore! I don't want to kill him, but I will if that is how I have to end everything. I won't forgive him Kakashi. I will never forgive him- not this time. He hurt the one I love most."

"Naruto," Kakashi begins softly, "Sasuke didn't kill me. Itachi was the one who-," he feels Naruto start in his arms and feels him collapse as though that anger was all he had, "I was assigned to kill Sasuke as a mission-but Itachi found me first..." Kakashi trails off as he looks at Naruto's face. Tears he can't hold back are pouring from his wide blue eyes. "You love him still, don't you Naruto." It isn't a question, it doesn't need an answer.

"But-I love you Kakashi."

"I didn't ask that Naruto." Kakashi distances himself by pulling his mask back into place. "I said you love him. It wasn't a question."

"Kakashi, I do love him, but I told you, I love you. Do you think I am lying?" Naruto asked sitting up and meeting the dark eye with his blue watery gaze.

"No, but I know that you will choose him. It's always been-," Naruto growled as he knocks Kakashi backwards. His eyes dare the former jonin to finish his statement. "...him...mhgf!" his mask torn away, it is almost painful the way Naruto brings their mouths together with lips clashing as that wicked tongue taunted and teased his own.

The action and the dominance has Kakashi aching instantly with desire that had cooled upon beginning the discussion. Naruto pulls back and growls. "You are mine, Sasuke is mine. That is all there is to it." and then his head dips and Kakashi can only hold on to the head of blond spikes as Naruto sets about to prove just what that means in his very inhuman way.

Hungry heated eyes that whisper of desires and need that Naruto has only fantasized about before are on him now. He can feel the weight of that intense driven stare. He knows that Gaara is right about them needing this, but he isn't overly excited about the sand getting places like Jiriaya mentioned once. "I want you Kakashi." Naruto whispers though his voice breaks slightly with a soft gasp as Kakashi reaches through the dark and touches his face.

As though he read his mind but it is more likely he was heard, Gaara calls through the sand barrier once more, "There is a bed roll in there if you have need. It would probably be more comfortable than the sand at any rate." There is a feminine giggle behind Gaara that makes Naruto blush to his toes. Oh man, now Tamari would tease him... but his discomfort at that thought is short lived.

Kakashi crouched before him is unmasked and his breath is quick, "then I am yours Naruto." Kakashi breathes before the blond finds himself pinned to the wall once more with Kakashi's mouth devouring his. He shudders into that warm body and lets his brain shut down. Hands paw at each other and once more there is the sound of fabric creaking in both ears before Kakashi steps back and divests himself of everything and Naruto wishes at that moment, although he can see perfectly in the dark, for some light to illuminate that beautiful face both soft and angular, both hard and gentle. Kakashi's body is lean but muscular from years of physical training. Naruto is staring he can't help it Kakashi is beautiful.

Kakashi is in no mood to be simply looked at and he reaches out long fingers to wrap in the folds of Naruto's jacket and give a warning tug. He needs this, needs Naruto like breathing. But the blond is just sitting there gawking. _Gods don't torture me, Naruto._ Smaller hands reach for him and he shudders as they ghost over his bare skin. He closes his eyes for the intensity of that bright blue stare is too much. He can't take much more before he feels like he might go insane. "Off, take everything off." Kakashi orders with a growl.

Naruto feels a growl rise in his own throat in answer and feels the surge of dominance flood him as he lunges pushing off from the wall to tackle Kakashi to the floor, miraculously landing him on the bed roll, which it turns out is more a thick mattress of sorts. With Kakashi beneath him Naruto pins him down with the strength that he has been concealing, as his instinct to subdue and claim erases all other thoughts, but to give this male pleasure- to make him writhe and beg- to submit.

Lost to instinct, Naruto follows his nose to the source of the spicy musky scent of desire leaking from Kakashi. With the flat of his tongue he laps at the source drawing a long near whimper from the man he has pinned. Lathing the organ with long slow strokes of his pink tongue Naruto takes the trembling appendage into his mouth worshiping it as only a kitsune, even a partial kitsune can. While occupied with his mouth Naruto manages to remove his own clothing with only a few minor tears as he does. Even as lost in his instinct as he is, there is a thread of common sense that tells him being naked and on the run, will not be fun.

Kakashi can't quite grasp how he missed the dominate side of Naruto as he is forced to submit to the younger man. His fantasies had never even touched the reality of being with Naruto. The strength and power he's seen to this day are mere echoes of the truth. The clumsy awkwardness he'd thought endearing was a cover for a grace and skill that no human should or could possess, he had been fooled but only because he let himself be fooled. Maybe he had not wanted to consider the truth but even so awkward or not Naruto was here and touching him. He shudders in blissful defeat as he lets his head fall back and his brain shut down, he can't even think around the pleasure wracking his body. He is drowning in sensations unlike anything he's ever felt. Unpredictable indeed, who would have imagined this?

Beneath Naruto, Kakashi is murmuring and moaning a litany of nonsense as Naruto is slowly bringing him to some conclusion his instincts are clamoring for. He wants to see Kakashi's face contort in pleasure as he reaches that peak. He is aching for him to tumble down that abyss. Kakashi's hands however are tugging incessantly on his hair trying to pull him away from his goal. With a low growl that sends Kakashi nearly into spasms of ecstasy in his mouth, Naruto catches both hands with his, as a sharp word leaves the silver haired man's lips and drags out to a wanton moan. "Fuck." He tugs against the hand that pins his hands above his head futilely, in his current mind set Kakashi can no more move that hand then move a mountain and Naruto knows it, making a low sound of satisfaction in his throat that has Kakashi seeing stars.

"Please...Naruto...I can't..." a frustrated sound leaves his partners mouth before "...please... oh god! please let me..." he begs. Ah, that is what he wanted, something inside of the blond eases and he swallows, delighting in the near scream that leaves his partners mouth as thick streams of liquid desire hit the back of his throat before he greedily swallows them down. Pleasure skitters down the kitsune's spine. Strength seeps through his skin and he feels content almost, but unsatisfied still as he looks at the silver haired man lying there panting, eyes closed as tremors continue to wrack his supple frame.

Naruto isn't even close to finished with him yet as he gently adds suction to his mouth around his partner and feels him shudder and thicken, pleased Naruto adds a little more. Then he is lapping at it, to encourage the return of the erection to his partner. "Naruto...give...me a breath...oh..." the blond's growl shakes him to the core and he is instantly aroused and ready, but he wants more than a mouth on him. This time he wants to be deep inside of the feral sensual creature stealing his reason. "Naruto...I need...uh..." He can't think around the glitter of mischievous, glowing, _does he realize they do that_ , eyes looking up at him. That blue, too impossible to be human laughing up at him with playful sensuality, nearly sent him over the edge again, before he feels the careful prodding of a thick length against his leg and he is keenly aware and waiting. Thrilled to feel that his Naruto is just as aroused and eager, he wants nothing more than to- _Oh my god!_

Then that sun-kissed head is dipping lower sliding off him as that wicked tongue teases other wanting aching places, sliding over his balls and continuing down, Kakashi bucks involuntarily as places he has never been touched are assaulted with unerring accuracy. He is tingling from the touch. No, he is _tingling_ every place that mouth has been. Spots on his thighs are sensitized and his shaft is quivering with the phantom sensations. Was it in Naruto's saliva? Was there something in it that allowed for-He shudders as his hands are finally released and he reaches for the blond so he can take charge only to find himself suddenly face first on the mattress. "wha-"

Kakashi's eyes widen as he feels it then- the hot press of Naruto's cock against his untried entrance. "Wait-," he tries to say, knowing unprepared there will be pain. But his body is opening to Naruto without a twinge of discomfort only mind searing pleasure that he cannot even begin to reason through. He doesn't even want to try. Naruto is sliding inside of him and tears he can't contain from utter bliss flow from his eyes as the blond pummels a spot within that makes him cry and beg in wanton ecstasy. He'd never bottomed before but after this he cannot fathom why he has not. Even though he knows that it is just with Naruto that he would feel this way. He wants more, he wants Naruto under his skin to feel him inside of him forever. The scent's, the sounds and the sensations are driving Kakashi mad. "Harder, god Naru, harder."

 _Almost- what?_ He whimpers as Naruto withdraws and pulls back, he was so close so very close to that pinnacle- he doesn't have time to complain as he is turned and the blond straddles his waist lowering himself down on his weeping shaft, eyes wide at how Naruto's body seems to eagerly pull him within. A fine sheen of sweat covers that tan body moving above him and riding him as Kakashi's eyes drink in the sight and his ears revel in the sounds that the blond is making as he pleasures them both. Naruto's eyes are closed in bliss as his movements become less fluid and more jerky.

Kakashi grips those slim hips to pound himself into the welcoming heat making a sensual keening wail slip from those plump lips above him, the creature riding him to completion entirely inhuman, as he writhes under the near brutal assault that Kakashi delivers as he seeks to see Naruto come undone. He wants to see that beautiful head thrown back and to be witness to the moment that he tumbles over that edge. But then blue eyes open and zero in on Kakashi and he is lost, once twice three times he thrusts again and feels wave after wave of orgasm rip through him as Naruto's body flexes around him. That keening sensual wail making the hairs on his neck stand on end as Naruto reaches his peak at the same instant and they ride it out together. Utterly spent Naruto collapses on Kakashi his breaths coming in pants. They are both sweaty and sated "Naruto, gods if I'd known that was how it would be I'd have let you have your way with me before." Kakashi teases tiredly. He is grateful for the bed roll but thinks longingly of a shower knowing that later they will be uncomfortable and sticky. A portion of the floor shifted and became stairs leading down into the darkness beyond. A slight whiff of sulfur and water caught his nose.

Chuckling at the Copy nin's quip, Naruto stirred at the sound of the shifting sand and rose slowly, Kakashi sliding out of him made them both hiss out a breath as they were over sensitized for the moment. It somewhat was beginning to worry the Copy nin that Naruto hadn't spoken during their love making. The blond was not known for his silence so the fact that he was, was bothering Kakashi. "Naruto, are you alright?" in reply Somewhat sleepy playful eyes looked up at him and winked. The only thing that now worried Kakashi was the color of those eyes they were maroon.

"We should take a bath Kakashi, this won't be as fun later. I'm fine just tired." He didn't get to say more as he collapsed sound asleep within moments. Kakashi shook his head with a sigh, no it wouldn't be fun being sticky but a nap sounded fantastic. The last thought Kakashi had before sleep claimed him was "Who was in control? Kurama or Naruto?"

Naruto was warm and comfortable cuddling close to the warm body in his arms. He doesn't want to open his eyes. There is a sweet scent filling his nose and he feels contented in a way he never had before. But his lips feel sticky. He licks them to discover the cause and his eyes fly open as the sweet musky tang hits his tongue. It wasn't his own he knew, having tasted it once out of curiosity. This taste made his tongue tingle in a pleasant sensation but it also made his stomach drop. He looked up slightly to see the head of silver hair. All he can see was skin, bare skin and he himself is bare as he is pressed up to the other male. The evidence is mounting and Naruto feels sick as he has an overwhelming desire to slide his lips against the tender flesh and bite down, to taste the hot crimson essence flowing beneath that skin. He even feels his teeth ache for the sensation of sinking through that translucent layer of flesh.

 _What... have I done...What the hell have I done?!_ He can't recall anything after Kakashi kissed him. He can't even recall when he tucked Kakashi against him and curled around him. He can't remember anything! He breathes deep trying to calm his mounting panic. A scent of tears that nearly burns his sensitive nose makes him freeze in horror, Kakashi's tears. Had he forced this on him? _Oh hell no... Kakashi would have stopped me, right? If he could, shit did I lose control, did I hurt him?_ He struggles to recall what Kagome told him about being a youkai and what this desire might be. His eyes grow comically large though there is nothing funny about this situation. Is this what she meant is this the effect of his instincts?

He swallows, wishing as he does, that the taste of Kakashi wasn't so appealing. He fights his body to resist the way he burns with desire. His arousal is becoming obvious and he wants to move away and at the same time to grind himself into the warmth and lose himself in the man in front of him. _What is wrong with me?!_ He trembles with the effort to keep his distance and fangs away from that body and the junction of his shoulder and his throat. Shifting his body to move away he is alarmed as Kakashi turns and in his sleep, embraces him. Those slim fingers fist a handful of his wheaten hair and he realizes he isn't going anywhere. He is too far away from the edge of the bedroll and waking the other man means he'll have to face Kakashi.

He closes his eyes feeling tears stinging beneath his lids. He swallows again hating the sweet ambrosia of Kakashi's essence even as he craves more of it... _Damn it!_ He can't even bring himself to face Kurama he feels so much shame. How can he live like this knowing he has done such a dishonorable thing to the one he loves? His hand moves to cover his mouth as his eyes fly wider his breaths a choked silent gasp. _I love him_. The thought shakes him to the core. _I love Kakashi...and I..._

" **Oi! Kit! Come here before you give yourself a damn ulcer!"** The nine-tails bellows through his thoughts of self-derision. With a deep sigh, Naruto lets himself drift inward. He hangs his head as he stands before the mighty kitsune feeling small and miserable. The boy looks horrible shaking and pale, with shame written all over his face. He won't meet Kurama's eyes. The kitsune rolls his eyes at the sight. " _Naruto, stop it. You didn't do anything like you are making yourself sick about_." Kurama says with a sigh.

Naruto scuffs his feet "But I did, Kurama. I can taste Kakashi on my lips and in my mouth. I must have forced him-"

Kurama closes his eyes to calm his fury; honor was so vital to Naruto that he wasn't sure how he was going to convince him that Kakashi was willing. "Shut up Naruto! He did consent! He started it! Would he be sleeping soundly against an attacker?"

"Eh...Eh?! Kurama how do you...you took over my body!" Naruto points an accusing finger at the humanoid kitsune standing in the open gate way. Naruto blinks seeing Kurama for the first time. Kurama is youthful in appearance. His face is almost too beautiful with an elvish quality common with the humanoid youkai. His ruddy hair is wild- tousled, and falls in his eyes giving him a dreamy mysterious look. His figure is lean and firm without a single trace of fat or softness anywhere. Naruto still has the look of an awkward teen who is just reaching adult-hood, Kurama is the idealization of perfection in that stage just passed that point. At a first glance one would place him in his early twenties. Youkai aged much slower so he can easily be a thousand years or more.

"You had to have taken over my body!" It is the only reason his panicked mind can come up with for not remembering what has happened with Kakashi, "You lying double crossing bastard! You said we were in this together and that you would let me do this my way! You-I thought we were friends, partners now. You used me! You made me think I did something unforgivable so that you can make me give him up! Well I won't! Kakashi is mine!" He bares his teeth, fist tightening, whatever he has to do he won't give up Kakashi.

Kurama snarls "You have missed a very simple fact Naruto, he wears my scent. Clearly your claim is off." Kurama growls out the lie angrily. This isn't how he wanted things to happen. This was supposed to go much smoother, he was going to sit Naruto down and explain calmly everything he needs to know- he was going to teach him everything. Now he will have to beat him down and then tell him after the fight. Why did it have to be this way, Naruto is such a hot head!

The blond flew at him with a roar of fury, his fists aimed for Kurama's face. But in his humanoid form Kurama is not an opponent easily defeated. He side-steps the punch knocking Naruto's fist aside with a brush of his hand. Naruto spins awkwardly off balance but Kurama doesn't pursue the opening given. He really doesn't want to fight the kit.

Catching himself and rebalancing Naruto growled "Fight me damn you! I won't let you get away with hurting him!" He swings out again with his leg in a roundhouse kick before immediately following it with a right straight punch. Kurama swats him away like a pesky fly sending him flying back several feet. Again, Kurama doesn't press the advantage.

In retaliation Naruto stands and reached his hand to his navel giving the seal there a sharp turn, the gates slam shut between them locking with an ominous click. He glares at the bijuu, "If I have anything to say about it you will never see him again."

Naruto turns angrily away from the kitsune and run face first into a figure wearing a white billowing jacket. He looks up in alarm, his eyes glossing over the dark blue pants and the jonin vest bearing the colors of Konoha to the face looking at him with serious sapphire eyes. Blond hair blows around his face from the long forelocks on either side of his face. Bright blue eyes narrowed at the scene "Hold it both of you." He says with a sigh.

Kurama's eyes widen as confusion is clear in his crimson gaze. "You! How did you...?"

"Both of you need to calm down. I am here to mediate. Originally, I wasn't supposed to make an appearance till you used the Kyuubi cloak to eight tails, but I figured that this was a much better moment. After all it isn't every day I get to speak to you, Naruto."

"Who are you?" Naruto asks slowly. His eyes searching the figure in front of him for some clues; this man looks kind of like the Yondaime- Hokage, but what is he doing here?

The newly appeared blond man gestures to himself before turning to look at the Kyuubi and showing the back of his white jacket to Naruto. The jacket emblazoned with red letters reading "The fourth Hokage". Naruto's eyes grow large with shock. The blond Jinchuuriki trembles as he looks at the figure before him confusion in his eyes. "Why do you know my name? Why does the Yondaime Hokage know it?" Nothing is making sense.

The older blond gives him a smile over his shoulder "I know because I gave it to you, on the day you were born, no before you were born. It is a father's right to name his son, right?" Naruto looks like someone slapped him.

"Minato, you have to tell him out right or he won't get it." Kurama says from behind the cage. He folds his arms with a sigh. He hadn't really wanted to fight with Naruto over all of this. He meant it when he told Naruto they were partners in everything now. He only hopes that Minato can calm Naruto down so that they can make up and be friends again. It is going to be a very complicated merging if they don't.

Naruto closes his eyes shaking his head in frustration, "I don't get it! What father, what son? Who are you really?" he demands.

Minato sighs with a sad smile "Naruto you heard correctly you are my son."

Standing up with the hand Minato offers, tears stream down his cheeks, before he hangs his head looking at the floor. He is crying and laughing or at least trying to. This is so-

"Naruto?" The Yondaime Hokage asks worriedly stepping closer to the teen. He never sees the punch coming, he gasps as the fist it meets his gut. "What?" he breathes out as the blow knocks the air from his lungs.

Naruto stands there and cries. "Why did you do all of this to me? How could you leave me? Do you have any idea what I went through growing up? Everyone hated me and treated me horribly and then the Sandaime jii chan died and it got worse for a while then when I thought I had my best friend... he tried to kill me and became rogue and I have been searching for him but he tried to kill me again and... Kakashi was my sensei but then we kissed and everything got confusing, and then Itachi killed him, but then Kagome brought him back and..."

Everything he is feeling and thinking pours out of him in a long tirade as he tells his father everything. "Then I thought I raped Kakashi, I wanted to die! Kurama called me here and told me that he did it and I lost my temper and attacked him because I love Kakashi and now I don't know how I should feel! Kurama lied to me and used my body to hurt him and I can't stand it!" He finishes panting.

The blond man blinks before he holds up his hand... "Did you say Kakashi? As in Hatake Kakashi, my student?" He doesn't think there were any other Kakashi's in Konoha that he knew of.

Naruto frowns in confusion, what was his father talking about? "Kakashi was your student? Ah mou! I didn't know this was so complicated. I'm not good with stuff like this!" Naruto cries gripping his hair in a panic.

"Okay, okay, calm down Naruto and let's think this through together. Kakashi is complex and you are younger than I thought you should be for a relationship, how old are you right now, seventeen or eighteen?"

"I'll be nineteen in a couple months."

"Well that's alright then I would have to haunt him if you were younger. So, there is about a thirteen-year difference between you? I guess that isn't so bad. Does he make you happy Naruto?

"It doesn't matter since that bastard over there hurt him now does it? He isn't going to want to be near me again," Naruto growls.

Minato hugged him before he lost his temper again. "Naruto, no one did anything to Kakashi. Kurama was trying to tell you that. Kakashi is not the type of man to sleep anywhere and he is sleeping beside you. That should tell you something. There is a lot you need to know now Naruto, and Kurama has to be the one to teach you. You have to forgive him Naruto; he is your friend although I never expected things to be this way. I never dreamed that giving you the Kyuubi would result in you becoming a youkai. Forgive me, my son."

Naruto jerks out of his father's hug. "Eh? But I was naked and he was nak- Forgive you? No. I can't forgive you because there isn't anything you did wrong. Being a youkai isn't a bad thing and Kurama isn't a burden to me. Because of him I wasn't ever completely alone. I wish I had learned that you were my dad though. But, I know now and I'll make you proud of me!"

Minato shakes his head with a smile. "I'm already proud of you. I have a few things to tell Kakashi when I meet him though."

"Eh? You are proud of me? But I haven't done anything really yet!" Naruto unlocks the seal with a sigh and a sheepish smile. "Sorry Kurama, I guess I over reacted."

"I should have known you would be like her." Minato murmurs softly.

Kurama shakes his head at the antics as well, for once not hating the one who sealed him. He had thought that if he ever saw him again he wanted to slaughter him, but it isn't like that. Now he just wants to thank him. And that idea is odd to the kitsune. "Minato, I didn't do...anything to Hatake. I want to..."

The Yondaime looks at the humanoid figure of the Kyuubi with a grateful smirk. He understands what the fox is trying to say and nods. "I know. He will learn that too," Naruto is alive because of Kurama, and Minato cannot be more grateful for it.

They can both see the moment what Minato said about Kakashi and sleeping sinks in and Minato laughs at the panic on his son's face. "We- we oh my god! I'm not a virgin anymore…"

"Thank the sage." Kurama states with a roll of his eyes.

Minato closes his eyes and blushes, "I'm not sure I want to think about what that means just be happy above all Naruto" Minato's smile falls and his face reflects the serious nature of what is coming, "Now for the serious reason I came, I don't have much time so I have to tell you one of the members of the Akatsuki was the one who set the Kyuubi on Konoha almost nineteen years ago, I am sure that he will try again."

"Madara Uchiha." Kurama growled low.

"Madara?! Are you certain Kurama?" Minato says jerking his head back to stare at the humanoid fox.

"Yes, I will never forget that man and his damned Sharingan he used to control me. Madara Uchiha was the one who orchestrated everything. He didn't die at the final valley like you shinobi believe, he lived."

Minato tightened his fist angrily, "Damn him! Naruto, listen you have to make sure he doesn't learn about this woman Kagome. I don't know what he plans to do but it won't be good. If she can really bring back the dead I can only imagine what might happen. Naruto, my time is running out...wait what? My chakra is..." Minato looked at his hand that was fading and watched it solidify. "How is this possible?"

"I restored it. This is after all the first time talking to Naruto in years, isn't it? You should have all the time in the world to talk to him in my opinion," Three sets of eyes spin to the speaker as she sets a delicate foot over the side of the gate and walked over to Kurama hugging him first in greeting, before moving over to Naruto's side. Her dark hair swishes around her hips as she walks drawing a pair of eyes while two looked away awkwardly. _She is a pretty little thing_. Kurama thinks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? How are you here, and how come _he_ gets the first hug-" Naruto complains before looking cross eyed at his nose where she pecked a kiss. Kagome giggles softly. Naruto blushes glancing over at the man he now knows is his father.

"I'll tell you everything, but first won't you introduce me?" Kagome asks with another laugh. Their resemblance is uncanny and she knows without a doubt who the second blond is.

"Oh, yeah I forgot," Minato laughs merrily with her as Naruto blushes, "Kagome, I want you to meet my dad. Come on quit laughing at me I- a lots happened today." The younger blond complained looking away to hide his red cheeks.

"Ah you are the mysterious Kagome," The Yondaime smiles at her as she bows politely. "I am happy to meet the girl who saved my sons...err... friend. My name is Minato Namikaze former Hokage."

Kagome smiles sweetly, "Kagome Higurashi Eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama and messenger of the Kami." she says seeing no reason to hide it now. She bows as she introduces herself. "I'm happy to meet you."

"So, where are you? What happened? Are you safe?" Naruto begins firing off questions faster than she can speak. "Itachi is dangerous, he killed Kakashi if he hurts you…"

Finally, Kurama, standing beside her wraps a tail over his mouth. "shhh." The bijuu says.

She sighs softly, uncertainty in her posture as she looks at the floor, "Naruto I am safe, Itachi is a good man, he was trying to protect Sasuke. He didn't mean to kill him, it was an accident. I'm still unconscious right now, that is how I am here. I left my energy in your cells when I was here before and I healed you from inside." Kagome meets his eyes for a moment, "Naruto, I know I'm not welcome there any more, in Konoha. I knew what would happen to me, but Kakashi loves you. So, I broke the rules." Her eyes drift to the floor once more as she hedges for a moment avoiding what she wants most to ask, "Is Gaara alright?" the question should ache more but it doesn't.

"None of us are welcome in Konoha. Gaara is Gaara, so I don't know. You will have to ask him yourself, I know he was shocked but we all were. Kagome what happened, who are you really?" Naruto's expression in pleading and eager at the same time.

Kagome shakes her head with a heavy sigh "Just like I told you before. I can't tell you everything, but I am Kagome. I am an immortal sent by the kami into your world, Naruto. I am both blessed and cursed as I told you with powers I can't begin to explain. I am a holy woman of sorts I guess you can say."

Kurama looks at her with searching eyes before he finally speaks. "You said you were a messenger of the kami, but are you a goddess?" She won't meet his eyes and it bothers him. Her actions are painfully familiar she is expecting them to throw her away; to shun her and despise her. Never.

A snort of self-derision slips out of her mouth before she sighs again. She doesn't even know what she is anymore. "A goddess? Perhaps a fallen one if I am. But no, I was human once. But now I don't know-" It's easy to let Kurama hold her, to feel the familiar comfort of youkai arms but she can't replace one youkai for another, she doesn't want to. So, when he tries to pull her in she smiles sadly at him and shakes her head.

 _Sage, it hurts to see her like that_ , Kurama thinks, feeling the overwhelming sadness through the mental connection he has with her now. She is in his territory so her spark of existence here inside this space is nothing compared to his raging fire; however, her emotions feel like an ocean swamping and drowning out everything to him. He understands partially her reason for declining his offer of comfort but it doesn't make the sting any less. She told him bits and pieces of her past. He knows a little of one called Inuyasha and what they meant to each other but he doesn't understand how one could know Kagome and be confused over former love. That hanyou was a fool. Kurama was not. Gods what he wouldn't give for the chance to be with Kagome. To touch her, hold her sage to see her with his own eyes. To bury his nose in her luscious hair and breathe her in. For that chance, he would even become human.

The former Yondaime can see the sadness in the woman's eyes and even he can feel the echo of her pain so he gives her a smile and then Minato claps his son's shoulder with a smirk, breaking the tension "your mother would have loved to meet her too Naruto. I wish she could have. That's right you haven't met her yet either have you?"

"Tell me about her, my mother. What was she like? I don't even know what her name was." Naruto says facing his father. "I want to know everything."

Kagome lifts her head hope sparkling in her eyes along with mischief "Namikaze san," she begins.

"You can call me Minato, Kagome sama."

She pauses at the familiar irritation for the honorific. "Ah, um Minato san, is Naruto's mother in some part here too?"

"Yes, I sealed some of her in the seal so that when the time came she can meet Naruto too. I thought she would be of help to him when Naruto tamed the Kyuubi, of course I never imagined that he would make friends with him and not need to tame him. We have been watching all of this but didn't know the right time to approach." Kagome's smirk makes him wary. "of course, nothing has gone as we thought it would so-" his words were interrupted.

"He is so beautiful Dattebane!" Minato's eyes fly wide at a voice he had resigned that he would never hear again.

Naruto freezes as he feels new tears sting his eyes. He is afraid to turn around. This is all too good to be true. His father meeting Kagome and Kagome making it possible to meet her... "Mom!" he cries throwing his arms around the startled red haired woman. Her arms come around him immediately. "I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet you so much dattebayo!

Kushina's eyes soften as she holds him for the first time since his birth "Dattebayo? You are my son, aren't you? Ah Minato, look how he's grown. He is just what we hoped for."

Minato watches her like he is seeing her for the first time. But he is also waiting for everything to sink in. "Yeah, Kushina, he is. It's good to be here, isn't it?"

Reluctantly she lets Naruto go and turns "But we don't have much time so where is...kyuubi?" Kushina turns confused blue eyes to the older blond. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see him till he needed to tame the bijuu? Why are we both here?" there is a pause and then "Minato! You are here dattabane!" she flung herself at him. His arms catch her up instantly. "Minato, I thought I would never see you again. I missed you, oh I missed you so much." Tears are on his face but whether hers or his, it doesn't matter. This moment was impossible and perfect.

"For that we can thank Kagome she is-." Minato says bracing himself for-

"She?" The red head blinks and looks around her eyes landing on the petite woman standing there with a welcome smile and eons of pain in her shining blue eyes and then her eyes open wide. "Naruto, are you getting married!? Did you get her pregnant?! I'll clobber you if you did dattebane!"

-Kushina to jump to conclusions, Minato knows better than to try a correct her while she is on a tirade. So, he steps back a pace waiting to intervene.

Naruto edges away from his fuming mother with a look of fright. Shikamaru is right mothers are terrifying. He holds up his hands in a placating gesture, "what?! No! Kurama did it with Kakashi dattebayo! And besides Gaara would kill me!" he says falling back on his rump and pointing at the kitsune.

Kushina folded her hand in to a fist stalking towards the fox. Minato hooks his arms around her shoulders holding her back. As he quickly explains, "Kagome isn't pregnant Kushina nor is Kakashi, relax. You don't need to clobber either of them. Just smile and enjoy the time we have." She stopped fighting to reach up and put her hands over Minato's. "Naruto has become a youkai like Kurama. But it seems that he has a liking for a stronger partner." He adds as delicately as possible.

Kushina's face turns a little red "He's your son but he better not do the same things you did; nearly dying on a mission and making me frantic till we were both alone in the tent and,"

"I don't think Naruto wants to hear that much." Minato says lightly covering her mouth with his hand. Kushina blushes brightly but nods in understanding. No one really wants to hear how they were conceived.

Naruto grins at the antics and the obvious love that they have for each other. "Eh? I want to know everything about you! I have so many questions!" Naruto says looking at the two people he has wanted to meet most in his whole life. He still can't believe that they are here. His father is tall and strong with a brighter blond hair than his and with eyes the color of the sky. His mother is a little shorter than his father with vibrant red hair that falls easily to her knees. Her skin is light and soft, her eyes are a softer blue grey.

Kagome watched the interaction with a gentle smile from where she sat near Kurama. It's hard she realizes as she watches, to see Naruto with his mother and his father when her family is so newly gone. Her eyes burn but she will not let herself cry, not in here. Although she knows that on the outside she must have tears on her cheeks and Itachi will want to know why, talking about the incident hurts too much still. Time may dull it but right now it's still razor sharp. Still she is happy for Naruto being able to meet them and yet her heart aches for him knowing she cannot keep them here for him indefinitely.

Kagome knows death, she knows that except in extraordinary situations the ability to call back the dead is beyond her. The shikon no tama has done so before, but the kami declare what she can and can't do. The price for bringing back a life is losing a life in most cases. Kakashi was allowed for reasons she herself did not know. Perhaps it was just as simple as she was there for Naruto and therefore his wishes were granted? If so then calling back Minato and Kushina should be happening now. She can read the wish like a spoken desire in Naruto's blue eyes. _I don't think its solely for Naruto that I am here though. This power I have now is different. Messenger of the Kami? Why did I say that? Where did that title come from and what does it really mean? Am I a goddess? Did I ascend? How? When?_ Questions with no answers filled her thoughts till she shook them away and let her mind drift where it would, she isn't surprised when thoughts of Itachi come to her.

In her thoughts, she considers what she should do. She accepted Gaara's proposal, kind of. She is fond of the shy socially awkward Kazekage, but if she doesn't love him then is it wrong to break off the engagement? After the time she spent, being tortured in Suna and then told Gaara no longer cared, did it matter who she was with? God, that still hurt. It was only a blessing of the Kami that she healed so quickly otherwise she would have had a difficult time explaining the bruises that had littered her body from the beating. _If the Shikon would have reacted any slower…_ she cringed away from the thoughts that always followed that train of thought.

Would Itachi try to kill the man if he ever found out what she'd gone through? Did Gaara indeed throw her away? _What did I do wrong? I just wanted to be his friend and I thought I maybe could find someone to love in him. No, I don't know him well enough to judge him. It's still possible that he didn't know anything was happening to me and probably still doesn't. So then that brings me back to Itachi._ Clasping her hands in front of her she called to the pale pink sphere within her breast pulsing in echo of her heartbeat, _Shikon no Tama,_ she asked silently, _please let Gaara find happiness even if not with me. Kami sama, if Itachi is my other half please let Gaara understand._ Lost in her own thoughts she doesn't see the longing looks that Kurama is giving her as he watches her and Naruto from where he sits.

 _How long has it been since I have felt so much towards one human? One thousand years? More?_ Kurama thinks as he watches her sit quietly away from the rest of his surprisingly not unwelcome guests. He almost considers shifting back to his full form so she will run her fingers through his fur. That night she had surprised him. Her twitching fingers had led to a most delightful experience, no one had ever "pet" him before. Hell no one had ever touched him before, but even though she had he didn't feel as though she had treated him like a beast but more like she had run fingers through his hair, it was a gesture of affection. A welcome one; so welcome in fact, that he was shocked at himself for missing it badly enough to nearly ask her to repeat it. He wouldn't of course. But he wanted to. Something in her expression made him frown. He couldn't help himself from moving closer to her. "Are you alright Kagome?" he questioned softly as to not bother the other three.

She looks up and he can see the wet gleam of her eyes even though she tries to smile. It falls short of reaching her eyes, her sad eyes that make his heart ache. "Mmn." She says by way of an answer. Because it is merely a sound he can't say that she is lying even if he can see that she is not even close to all right. He nods unable to argue and turns his attention back to Naruto.

Naruto's mother notices him staring at her and smiles. The expression is warm and welcoming and Naruto feels his heart warm at the reaction. His mother. His _Mother…_ He is finally meeting the woman who gave him life and he can't stop looking at her. She is so soft looking that it is hard for a moment to think of her as a kunoichi and yet he knows that she must have been one before.

"What is it Naruto?" she asks softly. Both she and Minato sit down to talk with the son they have been watching from a distance within the seal for years. Her eyes are soft as she looks at the man he has become and squeezes Minato's hand lightly with hers. _He's grown so much this last few years, and I could only watch from here. I am sorry Naruto, mama should have been there. I should have-_ nothing she could have done could have changed that night. But she could have begged Minato to live, he could have taken the kyuubi and healed like Naruto so many times. Why had she not? Why had she not demanded Minato live? Had she failed as a mother? Failed before even having a chance to try, the thought sat sour in her stomach. This moment was all they had and she wasn't going to spoil it by fighting with Minato. Not that he would fight back, Minato would give her a sad look and apologize but except where he was in-movable he would let her rant and then calmly explain taking the fight out of her sails. It was hard to stay mad at him. Tears in Naruto's big blue eyes worried her.

Naruto wipes his eyes with his sleeve. So many emotions are flowing through him he can't pin down just one. He is happy and sad and eager and frightened. Now that he is meeting them, he will know what he missed out on. He will know, what he really lost. And when they are gone again, he will really know loneliness. Did that mean he regrets this chance? Not a bit but it will really hurt when they are gone. "I'm just happy I have such a really beautiful mother." Why? Why can't they stay here like this forever?

Minato is not unaware of the underlying emotions in this meeting. After all a good Ninja sees beneath the underneath, and he was a damn good Ninja. He can see the brittle smiles on his wife and son's faces. He can see the wet eyes and the longing on both sides. God, he wishes it was in his power to change the choice he made that night. His selfishness left his son unprotected and at the village's mercy. It was a wonder that Kushina was talking to him after that night. She had been looking forward to being a mother with a single-minded intensity that he had found both aggravating and adorable. He himself had been quieter about it but he was thrilled to become a father even with all the risks involved for a female Jinchuuriki. Minato loved his wife, it didn't matter to him that the village scoffed at his choice. Kushina had worked every day of her life to earn the respect of Konoha.

Tenderly he smiles at her before brushing his fingers through her hair as he had before; unable to keep back the thought that he hadn't done so enough. He hadn't spent enough time making her laugh, or sleeping beside her. Now that he can't have those simple moments, there were not enough of them. "She is, isn't she Naruto. I loved her from the moment I saw her. Of course, I don't think it was mutual at the time." He loves the instant flush of pink in her cheeks as he teases her. God, he missed her.

Older blue eyes are soaking up every detail because he doesn't know when the chakra will fade and she will be gone. Gone forever, thanks to his foolish seal. His soul would never reach the afterlife instead he was sealed away inside the belly of the Shinagami he had summoned. They had no heaven to spend together. She would go on to reincarnation but he would never move forward. Minato's eyes prickle with unshed tears of regret. He looks at both of them and forces the thoughts away. He has an eternity to regret and only this moment to cherish.

The tilt of her head and the curve of her lips as she speaks is achingly familiar, as is the casual way she tosses her hair behind her shoulder. He had almost forgotten all of the tiny details of her face. "It was, I just didn't know it yet. I was an outsider back then." She laughs softly, "we were just kids."

Yes, they were just kids, but from the moment her bright red hair had caught his eye he'd been hopelessly in love with her. When he'd found, her hair laying on the path showing someone where her captors had taken her, he'd been livid that she had not been more closely guarded. The Uzumaki clan was known for their vast chakra so surely someone could have saved her from going through such an ordeal. At that moment holding a strand of that crimson hair he had decided. He would protect her for the rest of their lives. He would guard her and wipe away her tears. He would be the source of her smiles.

"How did you meet?" Naruto asks making his mother blush and his father's grin brighter. At Kushina's awkward expression, Minato's eyes twinkle merrily and Naruto sits forward to be just a little closer.

"When we met, we were children at the academy. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." His father has mischief in his eyes as Kushina blushes more vibrantly. "Of course, with her pretty hair and bold declaration that she was going to be Hokage, it was hard to ignore her. It was a given that with that bright hair she would gain some unwanted attention, so I was going to watch over her but-" Minato chuckled, "Your ka-chan, is a formidable fighter. She didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her. The bullies learned that really quick too."

Kushina folds her arms turning to Naruto, her back slightly to her laughing husband. It's easy to forget that any time has passed as they fall into the easy banter. "Minato! You add too many things to the story I will tell it." She declares and is delighted as Naruto laughs brightly. Even though there are tears in the corners of his eyes, his laughter is a balm to her soul. Her beautiful boy, who is now a man, her heart aches for him.

"Ok, ok." Minato laughed holding up his hands. "Tell him about the red-hot habanero... who captured the heart of the yellow flash of Konoha..."

"Ano, look what that caused," Naruto held out his t-shirt which was his favorite color orange, he is suddenly glad he is able to alter things in his inner room. In reality he is still naked- he pushes that thought aside. "You mix red and yellow and you get an Orange spark! That is awesome." His father winked giving him a thumb's up with a grin as Kushina shakes her head at her two favorite men.

"Yes, you do dattebane!" His mother laughs brightly pushing his father playfully, "Go over there and talk to Kagome! She will be happy to hear your stories!" She urges wanting just a few moments with Naruto just the two of them. It's not that she wants to shut Minato out but she has been longing for this moment for almost nineteen years.

Naruto laughs as tears run down his cheeks. "You both are exactly how I always dreamed you would be. I knew you would be just like this. Warm and fun to watch. I always hoped that somehow I was like you both." His father ruffles his hair with a smile, walking past him to go talk with Kagome who is trying to give them time while she sits beside Kurama.

Kushina shakes her head at the retreating former Yondaime, she was always fond of that bold jacket that was so much a mix of hers and his personalities. "Naruto, did you want to hear this or not, dattabane?" she asks bringing his attention back to the conversation, when he had watched his father walk towards Kagome he had to have noticed the smile fall from his father's lips. Kushina doesn't want to think about what will happen after. And so, distracting them both is for the best.

Naruto nods emphatically "I do I do, dattebayo!"

Minato laughs at Kushina's blush, "He even talks like you! It's cute." He says over his shoulder. Everything about his son is a perfect blend of them. Minato couldn't be prouder of the legacy they had left behind in Naruto. Naruto looks at his mother and grins sharing a look with her, that he can only describe as mischievous. "I'm glad he does." Minato says with a shake of his head. That look can't be good.

"Shhh, quit interrupting, dattebane!" the red head scolds softly blushing again. Suddenly she reaches out and runs her fingers through the spiky wheaten strands of her son then she frowns a little. She had hoped that he would have the Uzumaki hair. "Minato, mou! He has your hair, but my looks. I'm sorry Naruto." Kushina says turning to Naruto. They laugh together as she begins to tell him the story he's asked for. "When I first came to Konoha I was six…"

Kagome keeps her voice down so she doesn't interrupt as she speaks to Naruto's father. "That explains why he _is_ so handsome, you know they say that most often, sons take after their mothers and daughters take after their fathers." Kagome smiles. "I guess it's not difficult for you to see that though."

"I saw it the second I laid eyes on him. Then you take after your father, Kagome?" the older blond asks sitting beside her close enough that they can talk without bothering the mother and son who are laughing together. Minato's eyes warm at the scene and then become a little wistful before he turns his attention back to Kagome. This is how it should have been all of them together laughing and sharing moments, years of them not just minutes.

Kagome looks thoughtfully at the older blond before speaking, she has seen that look and wonders... "According to my mother I do. I don't remember him; he died when I was very young. I always wondered what it would be like to meet him now, but Souta, my brother...never got the chance. Father died before he was born." Her lips tremble as she speaks, the reality finally sinking in before she had just been numb. _They're gone…all of them. I'm an orphan now. I guess I know why a bath tub. There is nothing to go back to. My mother was an only child and her parents disowned her when she married my father. My father's mother died in childbirth having him and Jii chan was-_

"I'm sorry I brought it up. Are you alright?" Minato asks kindly as he wipes her cheeks with his jacket. It is no surprise that her tears sparkle like crystals though it is curious. She appears so very strong and yet seeing her cry he can see the girl in the woman before him. She is just as lost as Naruto. When he was Hokage he tried to learn to see eyes like hers that hid such endless pain so that he could return the smiles to their faces. Sometimes he had succeeded but others he had not been wise enough. Perhaps not experienced enough. Still she had done so much for them, was there nothing he could do for her?

Kagome hasn't even realized that she has begun to cry until he does. Her voice trembles and is barely a whisper "Ah, yes I just lost my whole family recently. They were murdered." Kagome says her voice full of pain. Her eyes widen as she is drawn into a warm embrace that is not Kurama's or Gaara's. For once Kurama doesn't growl. It is the warmest safest embrace she has ever felt and yet it is familiar like something she has dreamed long ago. It is the feeling of being held in the arms of a father. His warmth is seeping through the very fibers of her being as he hugs her tightly. After a moment, he lets her go and another pair takes their place. Kurama's presence surrounds her as he draws her closer. She doesn't push him away this time needing the anchor he provides. Inside she is drowning in despair.

"Kagome." The Yondaime says with soft understanding in his tone. "You are welcome to our family, such as it is. I don't think I can ever tell you how grateful I am for this miracle that you have done for him. I am so glad the kami heard our pleas and sent you to his side. Despite what you believe, you are probably the best thing to have ever happened to him." Minato says as she softly cries. "His mother and I can rest easy now knowing that he is in your care, Kagome." It is strange to see Kurama holding anything so carefully but it is also so very obvious that despite everything the Kyuubi loves this woman, Kagome.

Minato raises his voice a little hearing Kushina end the story of how they met. "Naruto, come talk with me and let your mother have a chance to meet Kagome." If anyone understands the loss of a family it is his beautiful wife. Kushina lost her entire clan and those that were left were scattered to the elemental lands. Besides that Kushina had a way with people that he had never been able to figure out, she made friends where ever she went.

Naruto grins and jumps to his feet, "Sure!" Minato walks a little further away from the girls to give them as much privacy as he can, before sitting down. Naruto is practically bouncing in his eagerness to hear everything, "Say Pops, tell me how you got the name Yellow Flash..." Minato's grin is ear to ear...

Kushina looks up at the girl who has given them the opportunity to meet Naruto with a smile. "Go ahead and sit down, Kagome. Tell me about yourself, I want to know everything. I always wanted a daughter someday but I didn't get the chance." Kagome sits down and feels the soft fingers in her hair as she does. "Do you mind- I always wanted to,"

Kagome shakes her head slowly before she speaks "I don't mind Oka-," She is caught off by a loud squeal and an abrupt hug. It was an accident to call her mother, but it feels sort of right. Minato did invite her to be part of the family and now that she thought about it Naruto was kind of like a brother even without the blood ties. Yes, she could think of him as a sibling. Not a replacement family, but a new family to go with this new world and her new life. Her new immortal life… Rebirth, when the jewel had plunged within her breast she had changed she was born of the jewel but it had been mostly dormant at the time, now it was very much awake and aware. A second soul within her skin a shared vessel. Or was it? Was she like the Jinchuuriki, becoming the Shikon no Tama? She pushed the thoughts away to ponder them later.

Kushina was a warm presence wrapped around hers "You called me Oka-san dattebane! I'm so happy! But that is too formal you should call me Ka-chan if anything, ne Kagome? I would love to consider you my daughter."

The decision is simple. For this moment, she can accept them like they could be family but god, it's going to hurt when they are gone. "Okay. Um...Ka-chan, if I could grant you a wish what would you wish for?" Kagome asks softly as Kushina begins to play with her hair again. Kagome relaxes into the soothing action, feeling more calm than she had in weeks. Kushina is not a replacement for her mother, but she is like her right now and its soothing. True her mother and Kushina were nothing alike in personality, her mother was willing to accept that she was a time traveling miko with little more than a "I'll pack you a lunch." Kushina is all energy and extreme emotions where her mother was quiet and mellow.

Kushina sighs, "Oh Kagome, a mother's wish is to always be there with and for her children." She brushes her fingers through the silky mass with melancholy wistfulness. Time is steadily slipping away and she isn't looking forward to leaving Naruto or Kagome now. Twisting Kagome's hair back she begins to braid it. As she does she begins to hum a lullaby that she learned as a child in Uzushio.

"Ma, and Kagome are getting along good. I'm glad, I never thought about it before but I think I am happy they do. I wish we had more time with you." Naruto says looking away from his mother and his friend. "Why did you have to die? Why Tou-chan."

Minato's smile at the scene fades at the question. Noticing Naruto's expression, he sighs. "I think we all do my son. I hope one day you can forgive me for my selfishness. On the night, you were born and the Kyuubi was taken, I had a choice. I could have sealed Kurama back within your mother who would die despite what I did and been there for you as a single father, but I chose to use a forbidden justu and seal him within you and me. I have half of Kurama inside my soul. But I left you an orphan. I'm sorry Naruto I just couldn't live without her."

It's hard to be angry seeing his father look so distraught. _If it was reversed and it was Kakashi and me, could I keep going without him? The answer is like breathing after Kakashi died just hours ago I planned to follow him._ Naruto leans back on his hands looking up at the ceiling "I think I always knew it was something like that. But, Tou-chan it was so hard going home every night to an empty apartment. I used to imagine, even though I knew it wouldn't happen, that I would open the door and find my parents waiting to greet me. It always hurt when I opened the door and it was dark and cold. You know they never told me anything about you, either of you. Just that you died. All pictures of the Yondaime were taken down and replaced with pictures of the monument face. Probably so I wouldn't figure it out." It's hard to hide the bitterness in his voice though he tries.

Minato can't fault him for the underlying emotions, he had them too. He was angry and relieved that Naruto didn't know before. Sarutobi Sensei had not failed to protect him even if he had failed to love him as a son. "It was so a lot of people wouldn't figure it out. I had a lot of enemies that would have loved to get their hands on you." Minato stated watching Naruto's expression. "Naruto, I haven't been fair to you, but I know Kakashi is a good man and I am placing him in your hands. Take care of him for me, won't you?"

Naruto felt tears prick his eyes knowing that this moment was ending "Yeah, I will tou-chan. So, are you leaving?" His voice trembles and he doesn't try to hide it. He braces for the loss as he stands up. Kurama watches and closes his eyes looking away. That small action is a comfort in itself knowing that Kurama will be there even after they no longer are.

Minato regrets the devastation in Naruto's eyes "Yes Naruto, it won't make it any easier if we stay. Our time is over and we will watch over you from the other side. I love you my son."

"I love you too." Naruto says fighting back tears.

A thought occurs to him and Minato stops with a slight humorless chuckle that badly covers a shaky breath "Ah, tell Kakashi to stop weeping over my grave. I forgave him long ago." Minato walked over to Kushina and took her hand. Helping her to stand and drawing her away from Kagome.

Tenderly he kisses her wishing that here he could actually feel her again. "'Shina, its time." The instant tears hurt, but she nods her head and moves quickly to Naruto hugging him as tightly as she can. He hugs her to with equal fervor. Then she slowly lets him go before tugging a forlorn looking Kagome into her arms and holding her for a moment.

"Ka'chan will be watching, I love you. Naruto. I will love you always." she whispered as they began to fade. _I don't want to lose either of you again. Minato, Naruto!_

"I wish-"

Kagome gasped as her chest throbbed. The shikon no tama was responding to the intensity of his words, she had wanted to grant a wish, but not like this "No, no. Naruto don't-!"

"You were alive again so that we could be a family forever!" Naruto cried out. Her warning too late to stop him.

As the words left his mouth Kagome pulsed. Power was filling her soul as the Shikon no Tama responded. She gripped her chest and stumbled to her knees. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she vanished in a burst of brilliant pale pink light, Kushina and Minato with her. Naruto stared at the spot they had all been with confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Change

Naruto was frantic as he spun around to look at the bijuu "Kurama what happened?"

"I don't know kit." Kurama said worriedly. In all honesty, the kids wish was harmless, one he had wished every day since he was old enough to talk. Naruto had wanted a family. He had wanted what all his friends had, a mother to worry about him and a father to scold him when he got out of line and to also teach him the things that moms always scolded fathers for teaching.

"Naruto," Kagome said weakly as she flickered back into existence. And Kurama flashed to her side embracing her with worry. She looked slightly pale and her blue eyes were wide.

"Kagome! Are you alright? What happened?" the kitsune asked trying to fight the urge to shake her.

She clung to him and for a long moment all she could do was sob. "Naruto, I have to tell you something. Your wish was granted." She closed her eyes tightly in pain. "but…"

"It was?!" Naruto blinked and then started to smile before he stopped seeing her expression. "I don't understand what's wrong? Kagome what aren't you saying?"

Kagome cringed as she took a breath and whispered "I brought them back but they aren't human Naruto. I didn't know that they had both held Kurama. They are both full kitsune."

Naruto gaped, "they are alive? Really?"

Kagome nodded, "They are alive. But they are kitsune." she repeated. "They are full kitsune."

Kurama blinked, "They can't pass for human, can they?" Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head, 'no'. "Ah I see the source of your worry. They don't know how to be youkai and they are no longer human."

Naruto looked at them both feeling like he was missing something vital. "So, where are they?" He has a bad feeling now. Had his wish done something to his mother and father?

Kurama ignored the kit for now, "How inhuman are they?"

Kagome looked at the ground, "They look humanoid, but they have the ears of a fox, Minato has four tails and Kushina three. Naruto I am so sorry! They don't even remember being human!" She dissolved into sobs.

"Hey! What in the fuck is going on dattebayo?!" Naruto exploded he waved his arms frantically. "What do you mean they don't remember?!" fear coils in his belly. Forgotten is worse than orphaned! "Can you fix it? Can you heal them or something? Kagome!"

Kagome hugs herself, cringing away from the onslaught of pain she felt from the blond, "I don't know!" she cries.

"Kagome calm yourself. I will explain to Naruto. Return to yourself and wait for me I will come find you. This isn't hopeless. I will teach them." She nodded in response to his words and flickered out.

"Kit sit down. It's time for us to talk about everything. First, kit your parents aren't human because of my chakra in them. From what Kagome was saying, when they were essentially reborn it was my chakra that dominated. They are kitsune. What I don't know is whether they were fully reborn or if your wish gave them a body but didn't call back their souls. There may be a chance to help them, so we have to find them. If nothing else I can teach them to be youkai and when we merge I will make you as close to their kit as possible. That way you can still be a family."

"But- Kurama, won't you die?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Death is relative. We will be one. I will be you and you will be me. You will be Naruto and not Naruto. Do you understand? There won't be Kurama or Naruto, their will just be a male named Naruto that is the combination of us both."

The blond shook his head with a deep frown. "I don't like it, you will be gone."

"No kit I will be part of you. I will live in you. Not like this, we won't be able to speak but my soul will merge with yours and together we will be Naruto."

"I don't get it, but I don't want you to not be here! Kurama! I don't want you to disappear dattebayo!"

"Listen kit we have no choice. So, get used to the idea. Second, I didn't touch Kakashi, it was all you." Kurama began figuring it was as good a place as any to distract Naruto from the loss that he keenly felt from the blond. The expressions flash over Naruto's face as he expected before Naruto's arms flail.

Naruto blinked "Wait what do you mean it was all me?"

"Your instincts kid, you lost to them and claimed him as a lover, don't worry though he enjoyed every second." Kurama chuckles. "Most who are fortunate to have a kitsune make love to them do though...at least I've never had complaints..."

"Ugh! Kurama!? I don't want to think about that! So now what?"

"Now I teach you what you will need to know. One month kit, in one month on the full moon we will merge and then- damn it! Kakashi is awake, kit, You and I need to talk Naruto and it needs to be very soon."

The tunnels which Gaara dug as a child, are a complex set of hallways and rooms dug beneath the bed rock and into the limestone hollows naturally occurring. Reinforced with layers of chakra infused sand. There are six rooms total to this group and four hallways, the only way in or out is with Gaara. In one of the rooms a little away from the room which he sequestered Naruto and Kakashi sits the Kazekage himself in deep thought. Even in the pale light of the lantern that sits on the shelf to light the room the darkness seems to encroach. _Kagome._ He can't understand what happened.

He brought her to Suna and along the way she was happy and laughing but when he saw her next a couple of weeks later to travel to Konoha, a trip he had very much been looking forward to, she hardly said a word to him and her smiles were forced. _Come to think of it_ , Gaara realized, _why was she always covering that spot on her arm? When we met, she wasn't so guarded. What happened to her?_ Had she been mistreated right under his nose and he had done nothing?! His work had piled up and so he had not sought her out leaving her to come to him if she wished, he'd told Kankuro to bring her whenever she liked, but she had never come to see him.

"Kankuro," Gaara says firmly. "You were trying to tell me something about Kagome, what was it?" he asks not bothering to turn and face his sibling and knowing that he is there. Because the tunnels were so saturated with his chakra he senses everything that moves within them. The heavy sigh from his elder brother is not encouraging.

"Gaara, she isn't what you thought she was. She attacked me and vanished from the hotel room and then we heard that she was causing a disruption in the hospital."

"Attacked? Explain." Gaara says coolly. Kagome never attacked anyone she was loving and giving. Too soft for the Ninja world but that's what he likes about her.

"She suddenly acted like she was in pain and leaped to her feet with a speed I've never seen and then she put her arms around me and whispered something about forgiveness before the room went so bright I had to cover my eyes, but I felt like my body was on fire. Baki says that her attack must have been something to dull my-why are you looking at me like that?"

Gaara shook his head, "Kankuro, how do you feel. Your illness is lessened or gone right?" He wasn't sure when Kankuro had gotten sick but he was acutely aware of times that his elder brother would grasp his chest and cough out a horrible bloody discharge. Secretly he had asked Sakura to look into a cure but had received only a polite decline saying it was incurable.

Kankuro looks stricken. "You knew?" he takes a deep painless breath. "I can breathe and it no longer hurts. The poison slowly eating away my organs is gone I asked a medic nin to examine me after she vanished."

Gaara snorts softly, "you were not attacked, she healed you. Kagome is a goddess made flesh, she brought Kakashi back from the dead."

 _Goddess? Wait-_ "From the dead?!" The puppet master gasps in alarm, "Kakashi died?" No wonder there had been a ruckus in front of the hospital. If Kakashi died all of Konoha would have mourned. But apparently, no one more than Naruto. "Gaara, Baki and I- we did something terrible to her. We thought she was a spy and we treated her as such. We placed her in our I&T department and we-"

"Idiot!" Temari explodes from where she sits across the room from her bothers. Her green eyes blaze with fury. "You tortured her? For what reason? Is that why she didn't smile at anyone when I got back to do the escort? I thought she was angry with me. God, what did you do to her?!"

"We…" Kankuro shook his head. "we hurt her. She didn't make a sound as we did and her wounds healed seconds after, we weren't sure what she was. We were going to seal her away. But then she was on the list of those going to-" Gaara is shaking, so Kankuro cuts off. It's Temari that he fears though she is livid he can see it in every line of her body.

"Gaara was in love with her you moron!" the wind shinobi explodes again this time driving her fist into Kankuro's face. "You were supposed to be the one to help them see each other while I was gone! Not make her life hell. God, how did you not see it?!"

"I was trying to protect Gaara!" Kankuro cries holding his face. "Gods, Temari you didn't have to hit me that hard! I didn't know that he felt that way, I was just trying to-"

"Enough." The smooth tones of Gaara's voice are strained but his quiet command silences them instantly. His chest aches at the thought of what his people had done to her gentle soul. It was no wonder that she had left as she did. And also now he knows why she never came to him. He had offered her a home and instead she was tortured because of him. As he feared, she suffered because he loved her. He could not marry her. Not knowing that this was the result of him just arriving with her. God help him if he had told anyone that he loved her. "Tomorrow we return to Suna to prepare for whatever happens, I want a full report on everything and everyone who touched Kagome, then I will strike her name from our records and we will forget she was in Suna."

"Gaara-you can't just…" Temari began but Gaara shook his head, "As you command Kazekage sama." Her heart aches for the pain her little brother is in. Loss is never easy especially the loss of love. "I will see it done."

Kakashi stirs feeling pleasantly warm and only a slight ache to testify of the night before, which is rather surprising since it was his first time bottoming. He wraps himself tighter around the smaller figure and slowly opens his eyes, the darkness still as thick as before throws him off as he blinks trying to clear his vision enough to see. Naruto's breaths were not those of one sleeping and the night came back in a rush. "Naruto, I know you are awake." Kakashi says softly feeling suddenly that he has to tread carefully.

"No, I'm not," comes the muffled reply.

"Well if you are not awake then I suppose I should wake you properly ne?" Kakashi's hand ghosts down to wrap carefully around Naruto's thickened length and give it a slow stroke. "This part of you is very awake Naruto," Kakashi fairly purred into Naruto's ear before turning him slowly on to his back. Without giving him time to process anything Kakashi dipped down and wrapped his lips around Naruto, swallowing him whole before pulling back. Naruto's back arched his breath coming out in a startled whoosh.

"Ano..." a female voice hesitantly spoke up and Kakashi froze. Looking around for the owner of that voice he found only Naruto looking up at him with a brilliant blush. There is no one else around. Kakashi shrugs and lowers his head once more. "Wait, Kakashi, um sorry to interrupt...I see that you are busy, but can you not do that while I am in your head."

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi asks silently. Hoping in the back of his mind there will be no answer.

"I'm Kagome! You don't remember it was only a two weeks ago, geez I feel loved!" At her answer Kakashi feels himself blush to his toes and, with a soft yelp scrambles off of Naruto like he's been burned. He frantically begins to dress as he avoids looking at the confused expression on Naruto's face. After he has pulled on his pants he sits once more beside Naruto and runs gentle fingers through the tousled gold hair as way of a silent apology. "Kagome why are you in my head," he asks aloud finally calm enough to relax next to his lover and converse with the girl in his mind.

"Kagome ah, mou! I thought you suddenly changed your mind and didn't want me after all!" Naruto groans into his hands.

"Baka," Kakashi says affectionately, "I can't make love to you with her in my head, now can I?" At that Naruto chuckles before shaking his head 'no' "I'll make it up to you." The copy nin promises as Naruto curls against him and closes his eyes.

In his head, he can almost see her fidget "Why? Um, well that's a little complicated and way, way too much to explain, I'm safe though. I am with Itachi."

"Itachi? So I didn't imagine it?" At that Kakashi starts. "Itachi is dangerous, Kagome. He killed me and his entire clan. He is unstable and a rogue. But you healed him of that darkness, didn't you? He called me captain. Like before…long before when we were on the same team in ANBU."

A tone in her voice tells Kakashi something else, but he isn't sure if he is hearing it right as she speaks about the S class Uchiha. It sounds like love or adoration… "Yes, I did. Itachi isn't dangerous to me. It's hard to explain. He and I are bound by fate. Err never mind that, I need a favor; can you and Naruto come and find me? It needs to be sooner than later though, for reasons I can't explain right now, I need you to hurry."

"Hurry? Are you hurt or in trouble or -Where are you, Kagome? I'll come for you now." Kakashi says standing up to finish getting dressed. Beside him Naruto is doing the same. Its regretful that all that lovely sun kissed skin is being hidden in clothing again. _Not for long…_

"Um see the thing is I am still unconscious. I used way more power than I have in a long while, so I don't know where I am. Last time I slept for four days but I've never raised the dead like that before so I could sleep an entire week or more. I need you to find us and help Itachi. When I cleansed him of the darkness I took away his hate and his resentment. Like I am, I can't protect him. Sasuke is going to kill him and I can't do anything!"

"Ah," Kakashi blinks before closing his eyes and focusing inward. Now that he tries he can see her sitting there with an apology on her face. Moving his mental presence towards her he catches her up in a tight hug. "Why did you do that for me? You exposed yourself in a way that made you suspect and you are being hunted, so why for me?"

"Naruto." That single name encompasses everything she can say and he feels a tremble in his limbs as he fights to hold back the emotions rising like a tidal wave. Kakashi rarely allows his emotions to get the better of him but the idea of her gift and her sacrifice is too much. "I have no words...Kagome...I-,"

"It's okay. Just be happy and come find me soon. I have to go Kakashi, um will you tell Gaara-I'm sorry." She fades away before he can reply and he notices then the tugging on his arm.

"Protect Itachi kun?" Kakashi muses.

"What did she say?" Naruto asks with a frown. "why do we need to protect Itachi, did Sasuke find him? Is she alright? How do we find her?

"Calm down Naruto, she asked us to find her and help protect Itachi because she cleansed him of the darkness and she is worried for his safety. Sasuke will kill him, that we both know. So we have to find him and help him see reason or just help Itachi until Kagome wakes up."

"Oh, then-" Kakashi cuts off the words with a firm kiss. "We should leave?" the questioning note in Naruto's tone makes Kakashi grin. "Soon enough, but I have a promise to keep." The copy nin says dropping carefully to his knees… It was meant to be quick release for his blond, but Kakashi was soon weak and trembling under the watchful glowing blue eyes, again begging to be taken. He was quickly becoming addicted to every move from the maelstrom known as Naruto. He would never be able to give him up. It's very clear however to the silver haired man that there is no choice to be made for Naruto, and that leaves him to wonder if Sasuke will be amiable with that decision when they finally catch up to him and he isn't surrounded by goons. If he had to admit it, he does think that Sasuke is probably very beautiful now, if Tenzo's description did him any justice.

Then his mind wanders just a little to what having Sasuke in his arms flushed and shuddering with desire might be like. Naruto brings him back to attention with a sharp nip at the back of his upper thigh just below his butt cheek. The sting of the bite makes his hips jerk. Had he murmured Sasuke's name?

"Thinking of Sasuke already Kakashi..." Naruto growls softly, his tongue making it impossible for Kakashi to think let alone form a coherent sentence. There is no jealousy in the gaze from the jinchuuriki. Rather there is amusement and mischief.

"Ngh...n-no." he gasps out feeling like it's what he should be saying but having no idea why. Kakashi is not expecting for Naruto to chuckle quietly as he feels that unbelievable sensation of being filled again by the blond. "Naruto... gods yesss..." he pants and then Naruto is moving and Kakashi is lost.

"Don't worry Kakashi, we will have our Uchiha soon…ngh! Very soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sleep

Some distance from Konoha, Itachi reappears with his precious cargo and looks around. So far, he doesn't sense that they have been followed, but he knows better that to think that they won't be. He is a wanted man just as the Sandaime planned for him to be when he cleansed the Uchiha and saved Sasuke. But it does make him constantly wary he has a ridiculous bounty on his head not to mention Sasuke.

In his arms, Kagome sucks in a much-needed breath as they reappear. Once more having teleported; this time heading more towards the Land of Water, where they are a great many cave systems that make a natural labyrinth. Itachi doesn't feel as worried about getting found here as the caves had long ago been abandoned. With careful steps, he makes his way through the traps he laid out to defend his temporary home and walks into the cool welcome of his cave.

Kagome has him worried. Since collapsing in the hospital she is looking a bit pale and he can't seem to wake her. "Kagome, we are safe now." He assures quietly. Only because he is watching with the Sharingan does he notice a small bit of her energy reach out with invisible tendrils to search for any threats. But the place is empty, devoid of all life. The hallways are dark except where light from the torches on two walls that had lit at their presence spills out over the floor.

Although Itachi doesn't know, the walls in the cave are eerily similar to the walls in Naruto's mental labyrinth with one exception, she feels the chill of being underground that is never part of Naruto, shivering slightly as she does. The air is still -stagnant, smelling faintly of loam. Nothing moves in the shadows. At a soft sound from Kagome he looks at her, watching breathlessly for her eyes to open. But she merely curls into him and sinks deeper into a more normal sleep. He smiles gently at the action and sets about getting her a place to rest. _Bringing back the dead must have worn her out._ He thinks as he tries to release the scroll he has all of his supplies in with one hand. Finally, after several failed attempts, he doesn't want to drop her but needs both hands for the seal, he wraps her in his Akatsuki cloak and lays her on the ground for a moment. Itachi doesn't plan to leave her there, as the cold chill of the stone is likely seeping through the cloak, no she needs a bed roll. His hands fly through the remembered seals and the supplies in his scroll appear. Itachi frowns at the pitifully low amount of everyday living supplies "That won't do." He states quietly as he picks up and unrolls the sleeping mat near the ring of stones that he will build a fire.

With utmost care, he kneels at her side and looks down at her. So much has changed in just one day; he found her and now his life is not going to end in a matter of weeks but much later than that. Years later. It is a strange concept, he had resigned himself to the fact that he was dying. He had been prepared to lay down his life for Sasuke. But now, he will fight to keep the precious life she spared. Knowing what the Akatsuki represent he dislikes his cloak on her but it is the closest thing he has to a blanket. "Kagome." He murmurs just to say her name and feel the bubbly sensation in his chest that comes with it. "beautiful Kagome."

Tenderly he takes her into his arms again and moves her to the bed roll he laid out, making her as comfortable as he can. He stares at the sparkling trails on her pale beautiful cheeks. Even her tears are beautiful as they slide from her closed lids after gathering on her sooty lashes in luminescent drops. They are painfully beautiful. "Why are you crying, Kagome?" He sighs softly before carefully brushing them from her cheeks with the edge of his cloak. His abilities with the Sharingan don't let him enter the dreams of others and so he is unable to seek out the source of her pain. Settling beside her he does the only thing he can do, he watches over her. Waiting for those sooty lashes to flutter and reveal her breathtaking blue eyes.

Sometime in the dead of the night Itachi wakes to a strange sensation like waves on his skin blinking away sleep he is alarmed to see her floating in a luminous pale pink light that is growing steadily brighter "Kagome what is happening?!" he asks her frantically but gets no reply as he finally has to look away from her brilliance. There is a pulse and her body arches, a gasp torn from her lungs as light explodes outward. Itachi shields his eyes as he tries to see through the blinding burst to make sure she is alright. The light dies as swiftly as it came and she drops like a stone into his arms. _Something happened, but what? Kagome, I don't understand. You need to wake up and explain everything to me. I don't know why I have to be with you. Or why the thought of leaving your side is almost physically painful. Having you here I am whole. But I didn't realize that I was not whole until you. What do I do now, Kagome? Please tell me._ This is new territory for him. He is a genius in ninjutsu but in a relationship? If that is what this is, he is clueless. All he knows is that since the moment their eyes met he had changed, they had both felt it, he is sure of that. Then she healed him, in ways he never allowed himself to consider broken. _Could she do the same for Sasuke? Cleanse his soul of the despair I instilled? Make him whole? Can I ask that of her?_ He frowns as he feels the summons from the leader of the Akatsuki. Activating his Sharingan he sinks into the meditative state his physical body still holding her in his arms.

"We are almost ready for the last phase of our plan." Pein says gravely as they all assemble. "We need only the six tails through the ninth. Four more bijuu to achieve our new world. I want each team to begin moving towards each other and forming four man teams to capture the final pieces. Itachi, you and Kisame will join with Deidra and Toby. Your targets are the rokuubi within Utataka and Uzumaki Naruto, to capture the kyuubi. The rest of us will go after the nanabi and the hachibi."

The blurred figure of Kisame grins at Itachi with his shark like teeth. "This sounds like fun ne, Itachi san?"

"Toby and I will go to Kusa and locate the rokubi hm. Then we will meet up with the two of you in Kaze, hm!" Deidra decides with a nod.

"Very well." Itachi agrees. "Kisame come meet me in Mizu and we will go from there." Itachi has no intention of going after the bijuu, not now. But killing his partner of so many years sits sour in his stomach, even though he knows it's the only way.

"Oh, is that where you traveled Itachi san. I was looking for you in Fire country. I heard and interesting rumor. Sharingan no Kakashi died and then was brought back from the dead." Itachi's eyes narrow as he listens. If Kisame mentions Kagome…

Pein pauses and nods towards Kisame, "I would hear more of this."

Kisame grins bigger showing more teeth. "They say it was the work of the Kami. I don't know any gods that care enough about this world to raise the dead."

"Because the kami have forsaken this world." Itachi retorts tartly. "There is no known jutsu that will raise the dead without taking a life in return. I'm leaving." The Uchiha announces irritated at his partner for even bringing it up. If Pein hears about Kagome he will take her…that will not happen.

In the meeting all eyes look at the place where Itachi stood with contemplative expressions. "Itachi was not acting like himself." Pein says finally.

"The little brother is getting closer and Itachi san is planning to die." Kisame says coolly. He doesn't show how much that idea upsets him in either is expression or his tone.

"Ah, that will be a shame! Right Sempai?" Toby yammers. "A shame indeed to lose such a great ally. Should Sempai and I interfere?" he asks with too much cheer.

"No, it is his business. Kisame observe and report anything out of the ordinary while you are with him. Konan we make for Konoha. We will punish them in Jiraya's name for interfering. I also would like to know more about the raising of the dead by the so-called kami. If Itachi should fall, bring the body to me."

Four days pass by at a snail's pace for Itachi. He has moved them three times in that time preferring not to remain in the same location for too long. All while waiting for Kagome to wake and for Kisame to arrive. Time is not on his side. The morning of the fifth day as he is moving about the cave preparing this and that he hears the soft scuff of shoes on the stone and activates his Sharingan before creeping towards the entrance. "Yo!" That casual greeting makes his heart leap into his throat.

"Kakashi Taicho." Itachi says by way of greeting. "Why are you here?" the kunai in his hand vanishes back into the pouches he has hidden on his body.

Kakashi awkwardly ruffles his silver hair with a grin. "Let's just say your guardian angel sent me?" he states with a shrug. Through his grin Kakashi studies Itachi and is surprised by what he finds. The lifeless look in his eyes that had been there before is gone. In its place is a genuine expression of gratitude.

"Kagome did?" Itachi asks resuming his spot sitting beside her. As he has begun doing he cards fingers through her hair as he sits watching her. It is a soothing action and the feeling of the silk strands sliding over his battle roughened skin makes him sort of giddy.

"Aa, she said that you might need some back up, since she cannot be your shield at the moment. What have you gotten yourself into Itachi."

The Uchiha sighs heavily before he leans back against the wall. "I thought I knew, Taicho. But now I am not so sure. Sasuke seeks vengeance for the clan and I was content to give him my head. Now I have realized the stupidity of my actions and it is thanks to Kagome that I am aware and no longer lost." The years seem to fall away as Itachi sits there by the fire and by Kagome speaking to a man he thought dead by his hand. It is surreal. "Taicho, how did you know where to find me?"

Kakashi settles comfortably by the fire opposite them. "Eh, oh. Kagome told me to come this direction and she guided me from inside my head. It is a peculiar jutsu that she uses to do so. I don't recommend it." There is a pause before Kakashi chuckles. "Maa Maa, why do you not ask him yourself Kagome."

"Kagome?" Itachi asks looking down at her sleeping figure. "what are you talking about she has been sleeping for four days almost five."

"It is complicated, she wants to know if you are alright. She says that she is sorry for exposing you and that she will likely sleep for several more days to recover from the strain raising the dead caused to her body. Gods, this is awkward. She also says that she cannot speak to you directly because- Kagome…this is embarrassing for me as well. Ah, well she says it is too invasive."

"You are speaking with her now?" Itachi asks with a frown. "Kagome, can hear me?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkle in amusement above his mask, "she is hanging on your every word." His amusement grows as Itachi, one of the most feared rouge Ninja's in all the elemental lands turns pink with a deep blush and a stammered apology. "Maa maa…"

Itachi blushes as he withdraws his hand from her hair. "Forgive me I shouldn't have taken the liberty. I have many things I want to ask you Kagome, but I will wait for you to wake. I need you to wake up as soon as possible, it is unsafe to continue sleeping. The Akatsuki is on the move and my team is coming here. You have to wake up."

Kakashi frowns, "she is trying to wake but it will be several more days. Will you not come with me and Naruto into hiding? We are traveling with the Kazekage to Suna and from there we plan to go to ground." Kakashi says standing up to leave.

Itachi shakes his head, "I can't Taicho, Sasuke is looking for me and getting closer every day. I do not know now how to face him. Or if I even can."

"Kagome says that if you come with us that she will help you find and save Sasuke. But she can do nothing as she is. Either way it's time for me to go back. I really wish Itachi that you would come back with me. I would hate to see her cry."

Nodding once Itachi rises to his feet and breaks his camp. Moving would be the best idea anyway. Swiftly he erases any trace of them being there and gathers Kagome's light frame into his arms. Kakashi helps to collect his things and together they slip out of the mouth of the cave and into the night. _I will make sure she is safe and then I will leave-ugh I will lea_ \- he can't finish the thought without his heart aching. _What have you done to me Kagome?_

Traveling at night seems to be the best choice and so, finding another cave system a good day's run towards Suna on the Mizu side, they make camp for the night. This time Naruto joins them. Kagome has been silent both in his mind and as far as he knows in Kakashi's as well. Neither of them sensing even a breath of her, and it is making Kurama anxious. Gaara did not come with them. He and Temari and Kankuro were returning to Suna. Gazing into the fire, Naruto ponders his last conversation with his friend.

 _Naruto had finished packing his things as he stood in the dimly lit room made of sand. "Gaara we are going to help Kagome. Are you coming?" Gaara was acting strangely. He didn't talk much and kept avoiding Naruto's eyes. Was he ashamed or something? Had something happened-_

 _Gaara shakes his head with a sigh. "No, we will return to Suna. Naruto, I have failed to protect her and so I am giving her protection back to you. Take care of her." The expression on the Kazekage's face is one of devastation roughly hidden in a mask of duty._

"Failed to protect her?" Naruto says under his breath. "Just what happened in Suna?" his eyes land on the sleeping figure curled next to Itachi and he shakes his head. "what happened to you, Kagome." Something catches his eye and he stands up making his way to her side. "What in the fuck is this?!" he growls shifting her sleeve to expose a brand of the symbol of Suna. The skin around it is still slightly pink and raw from the burn.

"That is a chakra marking of possession. It marks her as a slave." Kakashi snarled in disgust. "Someone dared to lay their hands on her…"

"I'll kill them" Itachi, Naruto, Kurama and Kakashi say in unison. "I will never forgive anyone who hurts my Kagome." Itachi vows with a narrowing of his eyes. His fist is clenched at his side till his knuckles are white. While his other hand remains softly in her hair.

Naruto raises and eyebrow at the bold almost matter of fact way Itachi claimed her. But considering the way she had spoken of Itachi, it must be mutual. _I don't get it but -_ "Your Kagome? Huh. I'm going to talk to Gaara. He must know about this which is why he handed her protection over to me. I will get to the bottom of this and someone will suffer when I find them." That said, Naruto leaves for Suna with a flash of gold light taking Kakashi with him.

Left alone with her once more the elder Uchiha activates his Sharingan, never having dared to really test its limits, which ran the risk of blindness; he had never fully explored the extent of his ability with it. The marking on her skin is twisting her energy in and through it like a syphon. He can see the glimmering strands being drained away. "Hmm, that is unacceptable." He murmurs as he carefully follows the pattern with his eyes to the main strand. Dispelling such a useless jutstu is child's play. But the release of it is not without consequence. The nearly healed burn on her upper arm festers like a new injury, blistering and bubbling instantly. The pain must be intense but aside from a hitch in her breath, Kagome doesn't wake.

"I am sorry, for that, Kagome. I did not know it had a failsafe entwined in the jutsu." Itachi breathes as he removes a medical kit from his pouch. It is standard issue for all Uchiha, to carry burn ointment in their kits, though the medical kit has never been opened since his mother packed it into his first mission pouch. The sight of the neatly rolled bandages and few small containers of various medicines labeled by his mother brings a pang to his heart. He never looked at the contents because he'd never needed them. _Thank you mother._ He thinks breaking the seal on the small jar, the scent of familiar herbs tickles his nose with nostalgia. This is his families secret recipe. He can think of countless times entering the family kitchen and smelling this scent as the mixture cooked down on the stove. It reminds him of happier days, of Sasuke as a child begging for his attention. Itachi smiles sadly. Those days are gone now, but if Kagome succeeds, not lost.

With careful focus he applies the medicine, then with cautious fingers bandages the burn. If it works the burn should be healed in a few days. _That jutsu was far nastier than I realized. Just who would have used such a thing on you, Kagome?_ His eyebrows are drawn down as he considers what such a symbol on her skin means that she had gone through. What kind of a slave had she been? Worry creases his brow as a thought slides through his mind. Were there other injuries on her that needed medical attention? He hadn't really thought to look but now… his hand, shakes slightly as he reaches for the edge of her collar where the closures are for the type of shirt she is wearing. "This is ridiculous," he chastises himself, "if she is injured this delay could be fatal."

"Mmmh" the soft sound makes him jump. Slowly she stirs, eyes fluttering open to see his red and black gaze on her. Her lips curve into a gentle smile that steals the breath from his lungs. No one has ever looked at him with such love and affection before, not even his mother. The total acceptance of him is clearly shown in her eyes. "Itachi." She says quietly looking up at him. Then her expression falls and Itachi feels as though the light that had been shinning on him from her eyes has been doused. Looking away from the Uchiha, "I'm sorry you were seen Itachi." she says quietly.

Itachi shakes his head disliking her apologetic look. _Look at me once again._ Boldly he presses his lips to her forehead. "It was a risk I took; you have no blame, Kagome." Her eyes immediately widen and her lips open with a soft gasp, its adorable. The sorrowful look she'd had is wiped away. She should never look like that to someone like him. He likes her stunned blushing look better. Itachi chuckles softly. Joy thrills through his veins at seeing her awake once more. The smallest part of him was afraid, even though he'd been told otherwise, that she would sleep forever. She still looks exhausted but she still smiles over at him. "You did not tell me you could raise the dead, Kagome. There is more to you than you told me and I hope one day to earn the trust needed to hear your tale."

Itachi was smiling and it is doing funny things to her insides. She'd been aware and yet unaware of his every move as he sat beside her. Where he had run fingers through her hair tingled. Her arm feels strange and the careful bandages meet her gaze as she looks down. Shame floods her, that Itachi had seen the brand, though she knows at some point someone would notice. Marks like that were placed to be seen. Absently she covers the spot with her hand the soft bandage rubbing against her palm. "It is not a matter of trust, Itachi. It is a painful tale and I am just not ready to recount it. Someday, when I am ready to tell it I will tell you the story."

"I understand painful tales, when you are ready I will be here to listen," his expression which had been soft hardens as he watches her touch the bandage covered burn. "What happened to you in Suna. Naruto and Kakashi have gone to ask the Kazekage what he knows of your injury." Itachi frowns at the pain in her eyes. "I know that it is unpleasant but I must know, I cannot do otherwise with you. I do not know why it is that way. When I considered leaving you my heart ached and I could not bear the thought you had been injured. What have you done to me, Kagome?" his words are kind and not harsh, as he begs to understand the feelings he has.

Kagome tries to sit up, seeing the action Itachi helps her to lean up before sliding her against him as a prop. Blushing Kagome confesses, "this is new for me too, Itachi. Since I met you I have been trying to understand what this is between us and while I was sleeping I had a dream. This is what I saw. When man was first birthed into existence long long ago the gods feared they would grow too powerful and so they divided their souls. They scattered the souls across every world, time and space. They did this so that it would not be easy for each soul to find its other half. The souls long for each other aching to be whole again. But the power to unite them was given to the fates. And so most humans live their lives never knowing why they feel torn or why nothing they do feels up the empty space." Kagome looked away her small hands fisting in the heavy black cloak Itachi had been wearing before. "Itachi, I have been hurt too deeply to beat around the bush with anything like this. Is what you described like this? Do you feel it? The connection we have, the pull from my soul to yours?" A tender finger beneath her chin lifts her head. Her eyes search his just as his search hers. Both of them looking for the answer in fathomless eyes, one set the deep blue of the sky and the other the velvet darkness of the night. The black eyes shift, turning red and black once more while the tomo spin, normally one would look away, but not Kagome.

"I feel it Kagome. Your dream, is about us. You believe we share a soul and I agree. I felt it when I looked at you in the trees. When I met your eyes for the first time, I knew that I was changed, whole. But, what becomes of us now?" Itachi considers the ramifications of such a bond and he doesn't dislike the idea. If there is a thing called fate, then he is grateful to them for the precious gift called Kagome. His heart is pounding as he sits close to her breathing in the subtle scent of woman and the ointment.

"I don't know. I just want to stay beside you." Kagome said with a blush. "Promised to be your shield and to protect your heart. I ask only the same."

"You know the answer is yes to both, Kagome." He wants to hold her in his arms like he had some nights while she slept but now that she is awake and aware he feels a little awkward. Before he can ask her tone changes.

"You asked me a question Itachi, so I will answer you honestly. In Suna I was suspected of being a spy."

Frowning Itachi nods, he knows what that entails. "You were tortured." It's not a question. It doesn't need to be one. Itachi had been in the I&T department during missions so he knows first hand some of the techniques. "And the brand?"

"Given to me by a man who tried to," her voice breaks and Itachi moves a little closer to her. "rape me. I don't remember what happened after he tore my shorts but I woke up in another cell in chains. The Kami protected me."

Itachi is fighting with himself to hide the anger he feels to this unknown man and to be there for Kagome. This is a traumatic thing and unfortunately a common method for breaking some captives though it is highly frowned upon it doesn't stop the use of it as a form of torture. "Gods Kagome, I had no idea that you had been subjected to such atrocity. And yet you still had compassion on a man such as I." he doesn't have to see her face to know that she is crying again. Her body doesn't shake with sobs and she doesn't make a sound as she cries. "I saved you because no matter who you were, and I thought you were Sasuke, I couldn't let you die. If you had been Sasuke then it would have been for Naruto that I told myself I saved you. But-"

"It was for you. Because even then you felt that we were more." She nods her silky hair shifting over her shoulder. It may be bold he knows, but he has to ask. "You were willing to before so may I ask a favor of you Kagome?" He really has no right to ask for anything, she has already ensured that he will never be able to repay her for extending his life and healing his eyes. He is already in her debt and if she can save Sasuke from the darkness... She is a messenger of the Gods right? He never wants to displease her, not in any way- not ever.

Kagome tips her head to the side with a slight smile she isn't sure what has changed but something definitely has shifted. There is hope in his eyes. She can't deny him anything while that fragile hope hangs there like his heart on his sleeves. "Oh." Her eyes widen as he lowers to his knees, his forehead to the earth. Her heart aches at the pain she still feels soul to soul as he bows before her.

Itachi closed his eyes. _Anything, I will do anything to save you Sasuke. Even if I must beg a kami to do it. If I must still give my life then it will be done. Sasuke…_ "Please will you save Sasuke? I have done something unforgivable and sent him down a path of utter destruction. I was ordered to annihilate my entire clan, to stop a coup, but I was allowed one thing, my little brother. I left Sasuke the sole survivor of that massacre. Taking on the sins of my clan I left Sasuke in the village making him believe I had killed everyone to test my skill. I thought his hatred of me would keep him alive and I made myself the target of his despair, his revenge. I never told him of the secret meetings or the plans for assassinations that were to happen the night after. If I had maybe- But...I love my precious little brother and I have made him suffer needlessly. He is lost in the darkness of vengeance, for a clan that planned to plunge our home land into civil war. He's left the village and those that care for him to seek power. The man, no the monster he is becoming will destroy everything if I die at his hand. Please Kagome. Help me save him." He raises his head to look at her.

Her eyes search his for a long moment, and then she bids him with a gesture to get up as she realizes he is still bowing. Kagome feels awkward, this man is her soul mate, he shouldn't bow to her they are equals. "Itachi I already said that I would. Did Kakashi's message not reach you? I will do as I have done for you and purify his heart. You will have to ask him to be forgiven, I can't give you that."

"I wanted to hear it from you." His grateful expression takes her breath away. He is a very handsome man when he smiles she feels for a moment like she was drowning in the endless murky depths of his emotion filled eyes. Then like an arrow to her heart she sees pools of aqua before her and guilt stabs through her. She needs to come clean to Itachi about Gaara, or things will get complicated. And yet now is not the time. "Does he know it was an order, now? That the end of your clan was not by your choice?"

Pain seeps into the depths of night she can't look away from. He moves to sit beside her on the bedroll. "No. it was part of the agreement that he never find out. I made him think it was a whim. That I wanted to test my power, I told him that he wasn't worth killing. That he had to get stronger. I never thought- I never dreamed that he would fall. He was supposed to be the hero and avenge their deaths. Instead he is becoming a villain."

The soft sigh that leaves her lips startles him and he becomes aware of the closeness of her as she hugs him. He wasn't even aware she has moved. He is even more startled as a shimmering tear falls sparkling on his hand. He looks at it in confusion before looking at her. "Itachi, how have you survived with such pain for so long? Did you ever mourn them...your loved ones did you cry for them?"

Itachi embraces her in return. "I cried when I murdered my parents and then once more, when I drew Sasuke's blood and tears that night, I shed a tear, but regrets solve nothing." He shakes his head pulling out of her embrace and standing up. He feels weaker and stronger at the same time. He takes a deep breath to clear his mind and to just feel the air moving through his lungs. He wept out all his pain when she healed him and he feels cleaner, lighter-unburdened. His eyes drift down to where she sits on the bed roll looking up at him with stunning crystal blue eyes her face streaked with beautiful tears. "Why are you crying again, Kagome? You cried in your sleep too."

Her hand lightly touches the wetness on her cheek as though she doesn't know it is there. "I had a family... and a little brother... Itachi. He was precious to me even if he was sometimes a pain. I loved him dearly as you love yours...They were murdered, taken from me without warning; I cannot forget the horror of realizing I never told Souta I loved him. I should have done it a thousand times. I never spent the time I should have, showing him he was important. All he ever saw was my back as I left him again and again with never any promise I would return. I was never there for him." She hangs her head the tears dripping from her face. She takes a deep breath, "That is why I will save yours. But you have to promise me something Itachi, promise me that after I save him that you will be the brother you should have been and be there for him. He might be angry and he might say he hates you, but he is in pain. He is mourning the life that he couldn't have with you. He hates that he loves you and you abandoned him when he needed you. Just promise me that you will tell him everything, no more lies. Don't hide how you feel or that you are afraid to lose him. Don't look the other way and pretend you don't see his pain when you brush him off telling him "maybe tomorrow", don't be like me Itachi."

He closes his eyes thinking back to all the times he has done just that and in those exact words. How many times he disappointed Sasuke and still every chance he got Sasuke would smile and forgive him. _I should have told him everything then...I won't abandon him again...Never._ "I promise Kagome. Together we will make things right." He vows quietly as she wipes her eyes.

"Itachi, there are things I have to tell you…" she begins her voice quiet. He can hear the weariness in her voice and see the struggle she is making to stay awake. Making a choice he activates the Sharingan. Moments later she goes limp again in his waiting arms and he eases her gently back on to the bed roll. His suggestion will let her sleep a while more, as long as her body is weary. It isn't to keep her asleep.

"When you have recovered we can talk about everything Kagome, for now just sleep." Sitting beside her as a silent sentinel through the night he allows himself to study her once more though he has done so every moment she slept before.

He has never paid attention to her appearance or her height, but as she sleeps he realizes how small she is. In his hand hers seems like the hand of a child. She is at least a foot shorter, but if he has ever seen a more beautiful woman he cannot recall.

He is no stranger to women, having had his fill both willing and somewhat unwilling, thanks to the Sharingan. Though under orders each time it was necessary, thoughts of those moments make his stomach turn. It was to have been part of the torture, but Itachi could never stomach the thought of forcing himself on anyone. The genjutsu was undetectable and after the fourth time he was never ordered to do it again. His leader at first thought it was because of his looks that the women went so willingly to him. Until the last one, who had sworn her vengeance on the Akatsuki. No woman like that would suddenly be alright having sex with anyone wearing the cloak. He'd been punished for disobedience but he was needed so they spared his life.

Itachi had thought for a time that he disliked women sexually and had explored having male partners. Nothing had really made his heart race beyond the physical act. When it was over he would dress and leave never saying a word to his partner. There was no need to linger because it was just sex, nothing more. However, the idea of taking Kagome willingly to his bed…the thought of her giving herself to him in such a way, makes him euphoric and eager to please her. Not just physically but in all ways. He is eager to love her, to care for her and protect her. She is a kami, a woman of light and purity, strange his other half would be considering all the horrible things he has done.

Itachi could not have known that her consciousness was within Naruto and speaking once more with Kurama... Nor could he have known that while she slept later, she would dream… A dream about a boy with special eyes who was a genius and his little brother who were caught in a web of deceit.

Now that things are quiet, mostly and she can do nothing until she wakes up, she allowed her conscious to drift and found herself sitting near the humanoid bijuu. He welcomed her of course with a smile and invited her to sit with him in, not the room where they usually sat but a lush green meadow. Kagome looked around curiously, "what's with the change of scenery? Not that I am complaining it's just different."

Kurama isn't about to tell her that his life had stopped being gloomy because of her. He isn't going to say that he wanted a brighter scene because of her smile. It's too embarrassing so instead he says, "I got sick of the constant dripping sound."

"Oh." She says and smiles, his excuse not fooling her in the slightest. This particular meadow, with a few slight changes, could be the meadow she had told Kurama she played in with Shippo. Considering the likelihood there should be a small river winding to the west and a little brooklet to the south. At night, this meadow would be full of stars and the blinking luminescent green of fireflies. Kagome curls up, sitting beside Kurama in this green meadow inside, while she sleeps near Itachi on the outside. The thought is a little awkward. "So," she asks with a concerned look on her face, "Kurama, what happened after they were banished?" She hadn't gotten the chance to ask before. It's hard to ask knowing that Gaara is directly involved and she is with another man. The comparison makes her blush, _Itachi and I aren't together, well not yet. We share a soul but that doesn't mean he loves me. It doesn't mean we are dating. I should tell him about Gaara…I should-_

If Kurama notices the blush or the way she is chewing her lip he doesn't mention it. "Gaara, offered them a home in Suna, he said would take in Kakashi if Konoha no longer wanted him. He also defied the treaty and defied the Hokage saying that you were not a traitor because you had no village affiliation when you arrived. He refused to join in with Konoha to hunt you down as one. As for Naruto, you didn't get him banished. The Godiame threatened to have Naruto locked up and to never let him see Kakashi again. I was not about to allow it. So, I threatened to destroy Konoha if they tried to touch him. In the end, Naruto is a missing Nin with a bounty and Kakashi is a new citizen of Suna. They still can't legally be together."

Kagome gasps quietly. "He could have started a war! Baka Kazekage! Naruto could have been killed and you-" Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. "Baka! I'm not worth it!" she cries.

Kurama snarls, before he reaches out and grasps her shoulders, "You are! Gaara is your intended, do you think for one instant I would have stepped aside for a male who didn't deserve you!? Do you think that I would not damn the world to hell for you? Kagome! damn it, I wanted you as mine! If it were not impossible now, I would take you as mine and damn the consequences." Kurama crushed her to himself as Kagome cried. "Sage woman, you make me crazy. Stop this I'm not worth it shit. You are worth it to me- to us."

Face buried in his chest Kagome shakes her head, "I'm horrible. Gaara asked me to marry him but Kurama! I don't know what to do! Itachi is my soul mate! I don't want to hurt Gaara!"

It's like a fist to the gut. A soul mate a true soul mate is rare. If the Kami decreed it then- he closes his eyes. "Uchiha Itachi is your soul mate? You are certain?" Kurama asked quietly.

"As I breathe." she sniffled. Kurama sighed, he didn't want Gaara hurt either and Naruto certainly wouldn't. However, he can see the pain this is causing her. He can see the torment in her eyes. "I don't think Gaara wants me anymore. That man said Gaara didn't care what happened to me and that he was free to do with me as he pleased. I don't want to believe it."

"Good, because Gaara is an honorable male. He would never throw you away like that. You have to tell Gaara the truth. It might hurt him but you deserve to be happy. Kagome you deserve to be loved and if U-Uchiha Itachi can give that to you then, be with him." He swallows the lump in his throat. "Do you love Gaara?" she doesn't have to answer in words. The way she hangs her head and her tears increase says everything. So, when she slowly shakes her head, he already knows.

"If I had never met Itachi and didn't know I was missing something, I might have learned to love him. I might have found happiness with him. But I don't love him. I care about him and that might have been enough, if he loved me. But the connection we had it wasn't there when I saw him again. It wasn't the same pull that made me think he was my soul mate. It was empty."

"Then it was never there. Kagome as one who has lived far longer, I can tell you that when the soul knows its other half, it can never forget it. A soul mate doesn't have to be a lover or a spouse sometimes it is a good friend or even a sibling. Remember, just because you share a soul it doesn't automatically mean you will love your other half. It doesn't mean you can't have others that you love just as dearly. Perhaps that is the case for you. Only time can tell." Kurama no kyuubi says softly as he lets his claws slide through her hair, silently longing for the chance to feel the silk strands and yet knowing it can never be.

The merging is moving closer and the day when he can no longer see her with his eyes is looming like a shadow over his heart. _If I had never met her I could let go and not look back. I could give everything to Naruto. But if I had never met her then Naruto would not be my friend and I would not know love._ Kurama looks down at Kagome as she begins to doze. He can't help but to smile wistfully. Then Kagome is gone pulled back outside the mind-scape and back to her body, unaware of Kurama's pained expression as he looks at the place she had been. "Sage, I wish one of your loves was me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sasuke

"Itachi san! Oi! Where did you go?" Kisame's voice jerks him unpleasantly to reality. He has a part to play, but he is no longer certain he can. He closes his eyes to get control of his emotions that are awake and raw still in places, from being so suddenly cleansed. The small hand in his gives his pale fingers a soft squeeze. Kagome's light can change the world. He nods in understanding of her silent reassurance even unconscious she is there. He doesn't need to pretend anymore. No, Kagome has given him a precious gift and he isn't going to waste it. Carefully he eases a kunai into his hand. Aimed right it will only take one. His Sharingan activates and the black tome spin ready for the genjutsu to be placed. Tsukiyomi will be perfect.

His partners fish like eyes gaze hungrily at the tiny woman sleeping with her hand still in Itachi's. "I see why you left the meeting so suddenly Itachi san." He misses the glare that the Uchiha is giving him as he ogles the woman openly. She is petite and perfectly shaped with a generous bust, he likes that. He can imagine that her skin is sweet and soft. He shivers with desire as he finally catches the death glare aimed at him.

The genjutsu takes instantly. "This woman is off limits, I'll kill you if you touch Kagome, Kisame." Itachi says relieved that his voice has lost none of the chill. It is easy for the anger to surface having just learned that she was nearly raped in Suna.

"Wait Itachi san." His words finally sink in and the blue shark faced ninja has the message loud and clear. He swallows knowing that tone in Itachi's voice means he is not joking. The lack of honorific he gives her name isn't lost on him either it denotes a closeness to the woman. What has the girl done to Itachi to earn his respect? He's holding her hand in not a romantic sort of way but like it is the most natural thing in the world.

Kisame mentally cringes. Why did Itachi have to break down now? He doesn't want to kill him, scratch that he doesn't want to be killed by him. Itachi is stronger now. What the hell? He knows he is caught in Itachi's genjutsu, but before he could break free this time… "That is a waste Itachi san, but I will not touch her, you have my word. Why so protective of a woman all of the sudden, what happened?" The cave and outside world warps around him the colors strange variations of reality. The caw of crows is the loudest sound in his ears until Itachi speaks.

"She is mine and I am hers, it is simple. I have need of her assistance and she has kindly granted me my selfish request." He tries to make his voice impassive and cold like before. But he has a feeling he failed epically, Kisame is not stupid and can likely see right through his lie. "I don't expect I will survive the encounter that is inevitable now." The warped reality Itachi created in Kisame's mind will help hide the way his voice lowers to nearly nothing. He is not going to die and neither is Sasuke. They are going to live and be free of the Uchiha curse.

Kisame tries to brush off the foreboding he feels in this unreality. "Ah the little brother, is it?" the sky twists as it streaks with red and black. While crow feathers fall around him like black raindrops the cawing growing louder. The flutter of a thousand wings fills the twisted space and Itachi forms from the crow feathers to stand before his partner. The air flooding with killing intent here, while in reality Itachi is filled with guilt.

The un-real Itachi steps forward towards the captured nin. "Yes. I am going to save him or rather Kagome said she would." His pace is slow and measured to drag out the terror of knowing that he is death and approaching, while his victim can only wait for their end.

Kisame knows that this is the last possible way to save himself so he asks about that woman hoping that thoughts of her will distract the Uchiha. "Kagome? Itachi san, I have never heard you mention her before, what happened while I was out?"

The caws are deafening and then there is sudden silence. "It is a long, complicated story, which you do not need to hear. I am going to kill you Kisame." The sound of metal scraping on metal is poignant and echoing in the non-space of the Tsukiyomi.

"Yes, Itachi." Kisame says giving up the fight, there is no point trying to break free. "But before you do I would like to tell you something. Pein wants your body. He ordered me to watch over you and after the fight with the little brother, and to bring your body to him. He wants to make you one of his Paths. I came ahead, but Deidra and Toby are only a couple days behind me. Itachi killing me now will make them suspicious. I have known all along that you are not in the same mind set as the rest of the Akatsuki and I have kept your secrets. Will you not let me keep them a little longer?"

"Very well, but should you betray me or mention Kagome to any member of the Akatsuki, your heart will stop." The command pierces his brain like a hot needle. Kisame can only nod at the command. Then the genjutsu breaks and he finds himself standing where he had been before.

Like nothing happened, Itachi gets up and begins building a fire, it gets cold here in the evenings and the vent systems will force out the smoke in ways that will not give away their location. The night will be a long one, but with the dawn Itachi is hopeful that today, finally everything will come to its end and somehow Sasuke will be saved. "Tomorrow we will be moving to the next location. One closer to Suna since that was the direction I felt Sasuke."

Kisame settles on the ground by the fire, "Itachi san, I know the truth. I know that when I got here you planned to kill me. I am grateful that you spared my life. I am in your debt now and I always repay my debts," Kisame says leaning back against the wall. The blue ninja turned to his partner (and friend?) with a raise of his eyebrow, "Itachi san, are you going soon?" He doesn't like the strange feeling of emptiness that is creeping up his spine. When Itachi leaves to confront his brother, he isn't planning on living through it. He had always known that, but now it made him sad. They had been partners for years and it is going to end just like this?

"Tomorrow everything will be over." Itachi says looking in to the flickering red orange flames casting strange shadows. The former Konoha nin looks down at the sleeping woman and sighs. "Kisame, I am not returning regardless of the outcome. I will need you to convey news of my death to the Akatsuki."

"I assumed as much Itachi san, I can't say that it will not be unfortunate." The blue skinned nin spoke looking away. He studied the dark haired ninja from the side watching the emotions he had never seen before play over Itachi's features. "As a partner you have not been horrible."

Itachi nods with a slight smile, "No it has not been horrible." It really has not been, despite their beginning it has been comfortable for the most part traveling to all the lands with Kisame. Through the years there has been a kind of trust built between them which is why it pained Itachi that he would have to kill the other man. Now however, no matter what Kisame could not betray him or Kagome.

"You should sleep Itachi san I will take first watch. I will call you at dawn." Itachi nodded and sank against the wall closing his eyes falling immediately into the light rest ninja are trained to do his face deceptively relaxed although the slightest movement or menacing air will wake him. Something about Itachi is not so violently explosive, he is softer somehow, Kisame's eyes also fall to the woman. _How much have you tamed Itachi, woman?_ He wonders as he settles back and listens to the crackling of the fire.

The night is somewhat quiet and still as Naruto and Kakashi slip into Suna. They aren't particularly trying to hide, but they aren't announcing themselves either. The rounded buildings look like strange shapes in the night dark streets as they walk towards the Kage tower. Naruto's jaw is set, his blue eyes blazing. Beside him Kakashi looks grim and focused. "So, you have come." Gaara says stepping out of the shadows of one of the buildings.

"Damn right we have, some bastard put a slave mark on Kagome! You were supposed to protect her Gaara. I left her to your care. Tell me you did not know the torture she was put through and that the mark on her is not something you know about. Tell me that you would never do this Gaara." Naruto says his voice passionate but low.

Gaara's eyes narrow, "I did not know what she had gone through until I ordered a report on everything, Naruto. She stopped coming to see me the moment we entered Suna and I thought that she was no longer interested in being around me. I did not know she was confined to a cell in I&T and that she was being tortured If I had known before it happened…"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "Before what, Gaara?"

"A member of my council was found in her cell he was alive, but he kept babbling nonsense about glowing monsters and judgements of the kami. At least he did till he committed suicide three days ago. Kagome was found unconscious but her clothes had been torn and it was obvious what occurred in that cell." Gaara is shaking with fury as he clenches his teeth.

Pain, anger, sorrow and disgust well inside of both Kakashi and Naruto upon hearing the words and piecing together what Gaara isn't saying. "Death was too kind." Kakashi finally murmurs.

"I agree. The man should have been kept alive if only to face my wrath. When this was reported to me I have never known fury and rage like what I felt then. I can only ask your forgiveness Naruto. I offered her a home and instead," the Kazekage still in his robes kneels and bowing his head to the ground. "I am unworthy such a gift and I ask you in my stead to care for her."

"Get up Gaara." Naruto sighs. "I should have known that you would never give permission for anyone to hurt her and I'm sorry I doubted you even a little." Naruto holds out his hand and helps Gaara to his feet. "You are my friend and you will always be my friend. Kagome is ok. She is still sleeping, but she is ok."

"I don't think I am worthy of calling you friend after-"

"Will you shut up? You didn't know. It's not your fault. You are still my friend Gaara. Kurama says that youkai need to stick together in this world because there aren't many of us left. I'm going to find a way to get Shukaku back to you, Gaara. I swear it. Until then I need a favor. We need supplies and provisions."

"Of course, my friend." Gaara says quietly. Grateful that the darkness hides the wet streaks on his cheeks. He may have lost his first female love but Naruto didn't throw him away. Naruto still called him friend. "You have but to name what you need."

Naruto may be quick to forgive but Kurama is not. Inside the mind-scape the kyuubi rages. He can't even utter a word as his fury explodes around him in violent blasts of chakra. That a human would dare…that a worm would lay his hands on her, force her to submit to him and then…a roar leaves his lips a wordless bellow of impotent rage that he can do nothing for her. He can't even be there to protect her unless Naruto is close by her. _If we were separate_ the thought is impossible and unwelcome. Naruto would die now. That is the folly of this merging, that the human's created. If he was free and Naruto still to live…could such a wish be made possible? Kagome could grant it. Couldn't she? The power in her, could still complete the change for Naruto to be youkai and grant his freedom. "I wish…"

The night is peaceful and silent until Kagome begins to thrash. She is shaking and Itachi is instantly holding her. Kisame leaps to his feet watching her warily. The woman is glowing and it's growing brighter. "Get back! Watch out!" he cries an instant before she erupts with pink and azure flames. Itachi is with her in the heart of the strange inferno but the flames don't burn him. Without warning two streaks of light from her chest blast through the ceiling and out into the night. Kisame shakes his head looking up at the ceiling.

Her eyes shoot open and she clutches frantically at Itachi. The light that looks like flames is flickering once more, as it sinks into her skin. Her eyes are wide and wild with shock and fear. Her power responded to something she has no knowledge of. "No, no this isn't how it's supposed to be." She whispers and then falls limp against Itachi.

He holds her carefully before he tucks his legs under him and sits on her bedroll. His long fingers playing with her hair. This is the second time something like this has happened. And as before she passed out after. "Kisame break camp we will need to move immediately." Summoning a clone Itachi reaches down to gather her carefully into his arms.

"Well Itachi san, you will never be bored." Kisame says blithely as he begins to do as asked. He isn't sure what just happened but he will figure it out. His sharp eyes study the woman with new interest. This Kagome that Itachi claims as his is very interesting...

Itachi sighs before placing another soft kiss on her forehead, "No, that I will never be." he agrees, but his eyes never leave her placid face even as he stands. The clone moves around him gathering up his things.

"Where did you meet this woman, Itachi san?" Kisame asks pouring water over the glowing coals of their fire. "I believe with the potential for events like that I deserve explanation." Sahmeha was quiet now, but when that strange flame appeared and Itachi cried out the warning his sentient sword went nuts!

"I suppose you do," Itachi said with a shrug, but said nothing further. In the sudden darkness of the cave it's hard to see the motion.

Kisame frowned, "Is that your answer, Itachi san?" His fish like eyes watching the Uchiha warily. He could only push him so far before Itachi would snap. When the other nin didn't answer Kisame turned away. His pack over his shoulder he follows the Uchiha out of the cave and into the night.

"Kisame, do you believe in soul mates?" Itachi whispered.

Soul mates? Yes, he believed in them, but what did that have to - "Oh. This woman is your Soul mate isn't she Itachi san?" the rogue mist nin asked turning to look at them. Itachi didn't respond verbally. He just nodded. _Well damn._ Kisame thought looking at the two of them again. It makes sense now why Itachi said if he touched her that, he would kill him. Kisame sighed looking around the silent forest again. What would the woman's presence here change? Would Itachi still die confronting the little Uchiha?

Itachi drew a sharp breath and Kisame's gaze flickered over. The woman had sparkling tears trickling down her cheeks as she slept carried securely in Itachi's arms. His partner tenderly wiped them away with more emotion than Kisame had seen before. Things were changing but how much?

A few miles away from the last camp in a deep ravine they enter yet another branch of the cave system and walk down the unfamiliar halls of an abandoned lair. This had once been a hideout for some ninja who didn't wish to be found, but who also didn't wish to have to move again soon. Without knowing what traps lay within Itachi and Kisame venture no further than the first hall. Making a small camp once more they settle in for the remainder of the night.

After the events of the night, the rest of the hours pass without incident. When dawn approaches, Kagome begins to stir and Itachi leans over her watching and waiting as she wakes. Her eyes flutter and open and then she smiles. Just as it had the first time, it takes his breath away. Her face light with joy and it radiates around her and fills him with the same. He has never felt so happy. "hi," she says with contentment as a greeting.

"Hello Kagome, did you sleep well?" Itachi asks helping her to her feet with another gentle kiss to the top of her head. Her reaction is comical like before.

Itachi can't help, but to chuckle as she hides her pink face in her hands with an embarrassed gasp. "Mou! Itachi!" she complains. As she covers the spot with her hands in her hair. "You gotta warn a girl before you do something like that! I thought my heart would stop."

"I couldn't help myself after seeing the adorable reaction last time." Itachi teases. Loving the way she blushes. "We are just about ready to head off to another base closer to Suna. Do you need anything?"

"A hot meal and a bath would be amazing." Kagome replies and then shakes her head, causing her long hair to sway, the waves swishing enticingly around her hips. Covering her mouth with her hand while yawning she asks, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Eight days." Itachi replies like mentioning the weather. He is so cool about it that she just nods.

"I see, eight- Eight!?" She squawks in alarm. "Ah mou! That isn't good. We have to find them!" She says as she follows Itachi and an unknown nin who looked rather like a blue shark towards the entrance. "It's still too early for thinking I'm not-" her eyes shoot wide as she senses the eyes boring into Itachi's back. "Ita- "

Itachi's back stiffens suddenly and he snatches Kagome in his arms dodging just as the ground erupts where they had been standing. Upon landing again, Itachi sits frozen as he looks up at his little brother. His mind is a whirl of what to do. He had not expected Sasuke to be watching the hideout and to attack as they stepped out the door. This was not how he planned to meet Sasuke again. His eyes flicker to Kagome who looks startled but unharmed. Kisame is a ninja so he doesn't worry about him. The sound of thousands of birds fills the air. "Chidori?!"

"Itachi!" a younger angrier voice bellows as a vibrant flash of blue lightening arches over the barrier that had appeared just as they landed. "fight me!"

The tension in the barrier is running high but Kagome stands and brushes herself off while looking around. Her barrier is youkai strong, and she knows that not even lightning can pierce it. Kagome looks the same direction as Itachi to find a younger pair of crimson and black eyes glaring down at them from one of the trees. He is livid and his eyes burn with hate. "Sasuke." She whispers before straightening her shoulders and meeting his eyes. Kagome flinches at the pain reflecting back at her. He is around the same height as Naruto with black hair that hangs down in front of his ears and is spiked up in the back. His white gi is open to his waist exposing his alabaster chest and the black mark on his neck in sharp contrast. The thick purple cord at his waist is snug and yet knotted loosely over what looks kind of like a wrap-around skirt worn over pants.

Despite the seriousness of the encounter, Kagome can't help but to comment. "He needs some fashion tips Itachi. He looks like he is wearing a skirt," she quips under her breath. She hears Itachi sigh. The unknown nin with them snorts a chuckle. "Anyway," Standing beside Itachi, Kagome gives him a reassuring smile and a quick hug before she squares her shoulders and slips away. "Wait here."

Itachi tries to follow but he can't because something he can't see is keeping him back. Terror grips his heart. Even though he has seen Kagome do amazing things, this wasn't how he wanted it to be. Kagome wasn't supposed to fight him on her own. The barrier he can't see is unnerving like it has no form but he can feel it with his hands. It's warm and soothing, but he doesn't want to be soothed.

"Sasuke, your fight will be with me." Kagome states as she steps out of the barrier holding her Itachi and the unknown nin away from the battle. She can feel Itachi's eyes on her and the worry in his gaze. She turns her head slightly. "Don't worry."

"Kagome no!" Itachi looks horrified his hands pressed against the invisible surface of the barrier. Nothing he is doing is breaking the barrier. "You can't fight him! Kagome, let me." He had been just a little too slow to stop her and now can only watch in horror as his soul mate faces his brother's wrath. His heart sinks knowing she is doomed and knowing that he is the one to blame for this as well. But he can't look away. He clasps his hands and prays to any kami willing to listen. _Kagome please…Kami sama I just found her…please don't let me lose her._

Outside the barrier, she tugs at the torn singed long sleeve of her borrowed shirt with a frown. When the lightning had hit the ground, it had grazed her arm. The shirt drowns her and she feels a little foolish. No wonder he is looking at her weird. Well she isn't going to fight in a fashion mistake too. She is wearing a tank top under her brown Suna garb anyway. With a sigh she strips off the top shirt and with a sharp jerk tore the sleeve. With deft moves she pushes the cotton sleeve under her mass of hair and with a twist pulls it up off her neck. She cracks her knuckles and her back, stretching before dropping into a stance. Her eyes are focused meeting his with no hesitation and no fear. Temari had made it her personal goal to teach Kagome how to fight and after seeing what she could do already improved it. True she had only had one lesson but who was counting.

Sasuke is confused. For some reason his Sharingan is not working on this girl, this child wearing the Suna colors. He's supposed to fight her? _Wait,_ he watches as she strips off the top and reveals a body that would make any other shinobi trip over himself at the sight. Naruto's sexy no jutsu wouldn't even compare, not that seeing a naked female version of Naruto- _ugh focus_. No, she is a woman and she is beautiful. But she is looking tenderly at Itachi and it angers him. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demands coldly, drawing his sword slowly from the scabbard hanging at an angle on his back at his waist.

He doesn't give a damn really about _who_ she is, but she is in the way and he is so close to his revenge he can taste it. This woman was hugging his- no Itachi. He refuses to call him brother. If she means something to the bastard then he will kill her first just to hurt Itachi. Sasuke can see Itachi banging on air and it's weird because he can't see what holds him back, but it is entirely invisible whatever it is. "Never mind it doesn't matter who you are, you will die at my hands."

 _Rude much?_ She looks the direction of his glare. "It's unbreakable, Sasuke. Even if I fall, nothing will break my kekkai." she says not unkindly seeing the thoughts flow through his mind based on his expressions of how to get passed it. That's not entirely true. Based on the experience in Konoha, but she isn't raising the dead today and so there is no drain on her power.

"You lie." Sasuke says his eyes narrowed. "Nothing is unbreakable. I will find a way after I end you."

"Ok, don't believe me. My name is Kagome," Kagome stretches and gives him a friendly smile, "and I'm Itachi's soul," she says calmly and softly. "I don't really have to fight you, but I think some exercise will do us both some good. What do you say best two out of three, winner buys lunch? Err maybe not, I don't have much in the way of money."

"She is going to die, Itachi san." Kisame observes to his frantic partner. "There is nothing you can do to stop it. She is taunting the little Uchiha and he has no sense of humor, I think she is amusing but he thinks she is mocking him"

"I know! Kagome! Stop this Kagome!" Itachi tries to shout but his words are falling short. The barrier is soundproof. They can hear everything outside but nothing they say can be heard. _Kami sama…_

 _The fuck?_ Sasuke looks at the woman with disgust. _His what? That bastard doesn't have a soul._ "What?" she doesn't appear to be joking or mocking him. That angers him even more. He narrows his eyes. "I'll fucking murder you." He snarls lunging. She side-steps him, with a very sensual swish of her hips, and then keeps moving to deliver a light tap to his back. His eyes widen. How had she gotten behind him and for that matter how the hell is the Sharingan failing to place a genjutsu? It isn't possible. While he is distracted he feels arms surround him, but the intention is not violent. It's warm, caring, unwelcome. Suddenly the softest sweetest things to ever touch his cheek draw his attention to where he is connected to her. His eyes widening in shock.

Itachi watches waiting to see what will happen now and is slowly starting to relax knowing Kagome is powerful. Her kiss is that of an elder sister but- his eyes sharpen as Sasuke moves. Anger flash fires through his veins. "Sasuke!"

Warmth is quickly seeping through his skin and he can't have stopped his hand from tangling in her hair at the base of her neck to force her head in the angle he wants, had he had the desire or presence of mind to do so. He jerks her to him before slanting his mouth over hers taking what he wants with no permission. She is like liquid fire in his veins, her taste is almost euphoric and he wants so much more of it, he wants to take this chaste kiss and make it something un-pure and wild. She doesn't respond so he bites her lip drawing both blood and a gasp of pain before his tongue invades her mouth.

But the taste is wrong; it is far too sweet for the memories. It isn't her that he wants in his arms. She is too soft and small; to match the way only one person has ever fit. His eyes pinch tightly closed as breathes in the sweet gentle scent of a woman and wishes it was the smell of summer on the wind. No one has dared press their lips to his since... _Naruto..._ His eyes sting as a tear slips down his cheek, eyes flying wide as he chokes on a sob. _I'll kill you._

Itachi glares at his little brother who is practically raping her mouth with his forced kiss. And he is seeing red. "Sasuke! God damn you let her go!" Then his eyes widen as he can't believe what his mind is conveying. "Kagome." he whispers falling to his knees. _Oh god...no._ Kagome in Sasuke's arms is helpless as the blade of the choktou protrudes from her back.

She holds on to Sasuke- hugging him to her and he jerks back, somehow finding the strength in his arms gone loose to force the choktou in his limp hand through her ribs. She gasps surprise more than in pain, "Sasuke can you please remove your sword, that hurts." Her voice is calm and not pained as much as a mortal wound should have made it. She should have been bleeding more than she is.

His breathing is ragged as he tries and fails to not think of the differences between her lips and his... _I'll kill you._ "What the hell did you just do?" he snarls weakly at her as he tries to move away from her. His arms won't rise above his waist. Her eyes are too blue and too knowing, he hated them. Maybe he will remove them painfully when he gets out of this- whatever it is. The woman smiles at him kindly, what did she think of this? Did she find this funny?! He certainly doesn't think this is amusing why isn't she dead by now? Damn it nothing is making sense! _I'll kill you!_

Kagome raised an eye brow in confusion. "I kissed your cheek. But apparently that wasn't what you wanted, so you kissed me. But mine weren't the lips you really wanted were they?" She saw the color rise in his cheeks and can't help but to think it is cute he is blushing. In any other situation she will have teased him mercilessly. But having a sword though your chest tended to make laughing difficult not to mention painful. She swallowed back the painful reminder of the blond Jinchuuriki and his family. She had to keep calm and talk Sasuke down. Slowly the barrier around her and Sasuke becomes translucent blocking out everything else.

Itachi is heartbroken as he turns away and slides down the barrier pulling his knees to his chest. He can still feel her, but he knows it won't be much longer till he feels her die. "Itachi san, the barrier around the little Uchiha is turning white. I can't even see them anymore." Kisame stated gesturing at the scene. "You knew he would kill her. I admit I am disappointed that I did not get to meet her properly."

"Enough." Itachi covers his face with his hands. _Sasuke don't make her suffer, end it quickly. And then just kill me. I'm waiting Sasuke…I won't fight it._

Inside the barrier, Kagome is struggling to reach Sasuke. "What does that matter?" Sasuke defends hotly his cheeks reddening. Glancing around he discovers everything is a haze of white. There is nothing, just endless white even though he can feel the ground he can't see it. It is disconcerting and making him a little dizzy. His red and black eyes can't see through it so it isn't chakra. So what the hell is it? "Why can't I move?" he demanded with a venomous tone. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Yes. You keep saying that." _Well aren't you a ray of sunshine...Even if you are kind of like my new little brother, you are kind of a brat..._ "You are inside my barrier, I wanted to talk with you." He cringes his eyebrow twitching with irritation. His eyes clearly state he isn't talking. "Do you hate Itachi?"

In retrospect after she says it she realizes that it is a really stupid question, but now that she's asked she is sticking to her guns. Even if that sword really really hurt... _Note to self, remove sharp pointy objects from ninja before enclosing them in a barrier. Itai!_

He twists the sword and she winces biting her abused lip to keep from making any noise. His dark soulless eyes narrow as he lifts his lip in a snarl. "I'll kill him and avenge my clan. I'll kill you if you get in my way." That will teach the bitch to get in his way. Why isn't she dead?! It is staring to really make him nervous. He is sure he put his choktou through her lung and she should have drowned in her own blood by now. Why is she still talking calmly like this doesn't hurt? He saw the wince and she is bleeding a little; he can feel her warm sticky blood on his hand as it trickles down the blade and over the hilt. _She can bleed so damn it why doesn't she fucking die?!_

She swallows the sick feeling in her stomach as she looks at the blade sticking through her chest. _Ugh..._ Kagome pulls the hilt from his grasp and wraps both hands around it, "you can't kill me Sasuke. Look." She pulls the sword from her body with a nasty wet sounding squelch that makes her swallow convulsively to keep from being sick. Dropping the sword, she tugs the top of her tank-top towards her navel showing him the wound as the blood returned and the wound closed. There no sign it had ever been there except the blood on his hand. "See, I am immortal, my name is Kagome and it's nice to meet you." She put her shirt to rights and focused back on him. "Now to the point, what you think happened that night isn't what actually happened." _Crap that is a bad start too...I pissed him off basically telling him he is delusional...I don't know how to do this..._

Sasuke's eyes bore in to hers the red and black spinning madly "Don't lie! I saw him standing over their bodies he even attacked me! He's betrayed me and I'll kill him! He had no reason to destroy the clan, Tou san and Okasan, he had no reason..."

"What if he did?" Kagome holds up her hands in a placating manner. "Wait, I said that wrong." _Ok let's try this then..._ "What if you learned it _wasn't_ on a whim. What if it had been an order given by someone else? A mission, would you hate him still?" It is a long shot, but it sounds like he is desperate to understand why it happened. Kagome simply takes the chance and prays she says the right thing this time. Having a yelling match at this point is only going to increase his hate.

 _Mission? "Forgive me Sasuke but I have an important mission"..._ Sasuke freezes, his eyes narrowing. Panic making bile rise in his throat, _orders...Itachi was ordered to kill the clan...why..._ "Whose orders? He didn't have to –follow them...What do you know?!" his tone has changed from furious to panicked. His crimson eyes glare into hers as he pushes her away searching for a way out of the barrier he can't see. It is a good bet that if he can't kill her then getting out of this isn't happening. "Tell me Goddamn it!" He grasps a hand full of her hair and yanks. Maybe he can't kill her, but he can cause her pain. He hears her hiss of pain and shoves her away knocking her to the ground.

The younger Uchiha feels his anxiety climbing as he continues to grope around the white space searching for any openings his foot kicks his Kusunagi and he picks it up feeling better now he is armed again. He turns pointing the blade at her throat, "how do you know all of this?" he demands. Where did she get all of her information? Who is she working for, for that matter. How does she know Itachi anyway? Why is he listening to all this shit... it can't be true...can it? His eyes narrow, now that he is actually looking at her is she even human?

"You don't have to be so rough!" she hedges trying to figure out... the best way to explain that she saw all of it while she dreamed. After she woke up and talked with Itachi for a brief time she saw Itachi's eyes turn red and heard him telling her to sleep. When her body obeyed, her mind began to drift. All of Itachi's memories had flowed through her. She kind of hopes it didn't work in reverse.

"Are you even human?" Sasuke looks confused and suspicious. Watching her warily as she settles herself more comfortably.

"What, now that's just rude! _" That's what he chooses to focus on? I just told him that Itachi is ordered to kill every one and he only asks that...ugh this is harder than I thought...This guy has a one track mind..._ taking a deep breath she sighs, "I was human once. Now I guess it's different. Who knows for sure? I'm not from here originally, I met Naruto first and he... well, he is..." She swallowed a ragged breath. Guilt over bringing back his mother and father as youkai still swamps her. Also that thing that happened last night…she knows it must have something to do with Naruto but reaching him or Kurama today has been impossible… _Bringing up him and Kakashi is probably a bad idea..._ "Anyway I learned that everything that happened was an order."

Sasuke sees the action and hesitation and frowns. He doesn't care what she is, but the catch in her throat as she says Naruto's name bothers him. Has something happened to the dobe? His heart clenches painfully. His fury doubles thinking of Naruto harmed in any way. He wants to ask, but he doesn't want to hear that his... best friend is hurt or dead...he just can't...he forces himself to focus on what she is saying. Cautiously he sits down next to her.

"-Itachi Uchiha was to take the blame for your clans fall. He was ordered to execute everyone down to the last infant. He obviously didn't follow those orders exactly. He didn't kill you."

Sasuke gives her a "duh" look and impatiently raises his eyebrow. "I wasn't worth killing to him. I wasn't anything to him," He looks away frowning.

It's a knee jerk reaction as she cuffs him lightly on the back of the head, as she would have Souta. "Baka, of course you were and you still are, but I'll get there." Sasuke looks at her in confusion. He hadn't expected the rebuke. She sighs, speaking again before he can complain. "apparently the Uchiha were "revolting against Konoha" in my experience there is usually only one way to silence a rebellion. Itachi was ordered to destroy everyone. He has lived all this time trying to make you hate him, because it was easier for you to hate him then to know it was an order. He wanted you to be free of anger and hatred for the village. But then you left the village and -"

Sasuke's eyes bulge, "What?!" he grinds his teeth trying to decide if he is more surprised or hurt that he had been set up. He settles with being irritated at the whole thing. "And what does that have to do with me and Itachi?"

Kagome shakes her head, "Everything. You, are like Itachi, a pawn in all of this. I just have a feeling that there is more we don't know." _Like a lot, we don't know. Why would anyone want to commit genocide and wipe out the Uchiha?_ Kagome doesn't know enough to piece it all together. It's a feeling she has in her gut. Something is moving in the shadows, like the brothers are pieces on a giant chess board. The question to ask however evades her…

Sasuke frowns glaring at the too bright eyes of the girl. He isn't sure why but he wants to believe her. But even if he does, he can't go back now and Itachi is – "That doesn't explain why Itachi said I wasn't worth anything!" the tone isn't one of hate now but more like a child who can't understand why the one he loves abandoned him. Kagome can't help but to want to hug him though she doesn't act on it yet.

Kagome sighs "He cried. He sobbed in my arms when he asked me to save you, Sasuke. Itachi loves you so much that he would do anything for you, that is why he left you alive. He couldn't bring himself to kill you. Of all those he had- family, and friends he loves you most of all."

"What?" he is asking that a lot. He just can't picture his older brother crying. He looks at her strangely as she opens her arms to him. "What are you doing?" he asks hating the way his voice trembles with uncertainty. His whole world has just been shattered and he can't tell which way is up or down.

"Offering you something your soul is telling me you need. Sasuke just let it all go. Itachi had a weakened heart and was dying. I healed him so that you can have a chance to try being a family. I am going to heal you now as well. What you choose to do afterwards is up to you." She doesn't give him a change to react and she hugs him tightly.

Her power sweeps over him like a tide and he gasps as the warmth fills him to capacity. His superficial hatred is washed away and his heart aches as the darkness he has been trying to allow to consume his heart is banished in the wash of luminescent blue and flickers of pale pink. His neck burns and he screams in agony as her power turns hot. It's burning him but he can't pull away.

"Let me free you Sasuke." She murmurs in his ear. Anger coils in her belly at some unknown entity who had placed a mark on Sasuke. The malevolence in it is enough to tell her that it was not a welcomed marking. Some youkai had forced it. To do so was nothing short of rape. _Kami sama… Sasuke, you poor man._

The pain lasts only a moment and then he is free. He feels the change instantly. The malevolent poison in his body is purged and he feels tears wet his cheeks. Faces of his clan members flash though his mind's eye and as they fade away he cries in farewell.

At the feel of her power pulsing strongly Itachi raises his head eyes wide. He remembers the feel of her healing his soul and his eyes become wet. The barrier softens and he pushes against it experimentally. He can hear Sasuke and Kagome talking and he strains to catch everything.

Sasuke's stomach feels like the ground had fallen out from under him as he remembers falling to his knees in front of the still form of his best friend. _Why didn't you kill me?_ He can hear Naruto asking. Sasuke feels his eyes burn as sobs wrack his figure before he is caught into her arms. "I can't. I didn't want to. Naruto I –I'm sorry." He says through his tears. His eyes are pinched closed and he clings to her like a life line. _Itachi...why did you leave me? Did you leave me again? I can't sense you...I don't want to be alone. Nii san!_

Kagome feels her own tears rise and spill over her cheeks. _"_ Sasuke, it isn't too late. Itachi loves you and he is waiting to tell you everything himself. He wants to show you that he can be the big brother you deserve. Will you let him? Just give him one more chance to prove himself. He won't let you down."

"I-I never wanted to hate him. I never wanted to believe that he would do something so awful. After the genjutsu he put me in I had to believe it. But, I never imagined he was suffering too. Did he really ask you to save me?" There is a change in his eyes. They are warm now, no longer cold or cruel.

Kagome smiles sadly "He did, on his knees. He wanted to make things right with you. But he is still willing to die at your hands if you chose that route. The choice is yours Sasuke."

Sasuke chokes like he can't breathe. _Itachi_ begged on his knees, for his sake? And he is still-! He tosses the sword away from him as though he fears it. "No! I don't want that. I don't want him to die." He feels like a child in the arms of the smaller woman holding on to him. He has to be nearly crushing her but she doesn't complain. He can feel that her shoulder and the strap of her shirt are soaked with his tears, but he can't stop.

Every time he thinks of Itachi lying cold and still, fresh tears would flow. Ironically it is the same thing that happens when he thinks of Naruto laying on the unforgiving stone his breath no longer making his chest rise and fall as before, His quiet sobs grow in intensity, even knowing the reason he had had to do it doesn't make the pain go away. _"Sasuke kun...make it hurt... or I will make him suffer...it might be best if you kill him before I do..."_ Even after all this time and Orochimaru's death, doesn't clear those instructions and threat from his mind. Why had he listened? Why had he believed the snake that Naruto was in danger? _Because I was weak and couldn't protect the one I wanted to protect the most…I had to make Naruto get stronger even if he hated me for it-oh…just like Itachi. I get it…I get it Nii san!_

Kagome hugs him tighter as he tightens his arms almost painfully around her, he is so love starved she can feel it in the way he seems to have a death grip on her. She is bruising but she still hangs on just as tight. "Will you forgive him then Sasuke? He is waiting to hear your answer." She looks up at the man, standing behind Sasuke who is still in her arms as he cries. Itachi had tears streaming down his cheeks too. His eyes meet hers and she can see the relief and gratitude warring with all the questions. But he waits holding his breath to hear Sasuke's answer-

Sasuke thinks about everything she said and realizes that he can feel the truth in her words now that the darkness and the poison was gone. "Aa, if he never leaves me behind again." He gasps as male arms encircle him and Kagome before a voice he had missed for so very long speaks in his ear.

Itachi was surprised when the barrier he was in softened and he was able to step through it, but he paid it little mind as he walked unfaltering towards the still white sphere. He could hear the sound of Sasuke crying and it tugs at his heart. How long has it been since he heard that? When the white barrier vanished and he saw his little brother holding on to his precious soul mate, who was alive and well he couldn't contain his relief or his regret. Grabbing up the younger Uchiha into a hug he missed the answer. _Even if he never forgives me. Even if he wants me dead…_ "Sasuke, my precious otouto, I'm so sorry, forgive me!"

"Nii-san..." Sasuke gasps out as he holds on to the strong arms around him. He can feel the warmth of Itachi arms and leans back into the hug. On his shoulder, he feels drops of wetness falling as Itachi cries. He can only recall one other time he had seen Itachi cry and he had thought he had imagined it. Now he is certain he had not, Itachi had cried the night of the massacre. Itachi hadn't wanted to do it, it had been an order.

That day Itachi had said he had an important mission, he had told him without telling him it is a mission, an order. Itachi is not a villain; he is a scapegoat. someone will pay for the years of emotional abuse and suffering they both suffered, the bastard will pay for every bruise he had inflicted on Naruto. Itachi will be there to get his back. Itachi had come home, "Okaerinasai, Nii-san."

 _Home? So he was forgiven? Kami sama…_ "Aa, tadaima, Sasuke. Thank you so much Kagome." Itachi pulled away enough from Sasuke's hug to tilt her face and press his lips to her forehead. "my heart, my soul how can I ever thank you enough?" he wants to kiss her, but not like this.

"Isn't that what you do for family?" She tries to laugh but her face falls and she hugs herself, "That is if you even have them anymore. Mine was murdered too. Cherish what you have." Kagome stands up and moves to gather up her borrowed shirt. The timing would be bad but it has to be said. "Itachi, I have to tell you something. I am basically engaged to the Kazekage Subaku no Gaara. I wasn't trying to hide it from you and I'm sorry."

Itachi blinks with a confused look, he knew that the Akatsuki had taken the ichibi from Gaara but that he lived and is still Kazekage was a bit of a surprise. Itachi had been certain that the man had died. Then Naruto had said his name that night and Itachi had figured out that someone had given their life for the man. He did not however wish to question or upset his soul "The Kazekage cares for you? How long have you been together?" he asks helping Sasuke to his feet.

Kagome draws a deep breath "I met him just after I first arrived here and met Naruto. I guess we have been together for a few weeks. He did care for me at least, when I was normal, seeing someone bring back the dead isn't exactly something you get over. He probably wants nothing to do with me. But I -" she shakes her head. "I had to be honest."

Knowing what she suffered in Suna her words do surprise him. "You met him before me, I cannot blame you or be angry about something like that. We will have to meet with him and explain the situation, I will be there with you. I won't let you face anything alone. Not anymore. Kagome that was reckless."

"I know, but I am immortal, I can't die. Oh, I didn't tell you that, did I? I'm sorry Itachi. You must have been so worried." The miko lowers her eyes to the floor. Thinking of how that fight would have looked to her soul mate. It would have looked reckless and stupid.

Sasuke starts at the calm way she speaks of a miracle, and Gaara, who is this woman? "What, back from the dead? Who died?" His eyes narrow as he prays it isn't-

Itachi frowned remembering the scene in the hospital room. Should he tell Sasuke what he had overheard from the blond? "Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi sensei is dead?" Sasuke feels the breath leave his lungs like a blow. Kakashi, the copy nin, his hero? "Who killed him?" Who is stronger than his jonin sensei? Fury burns low at the unknown murderer, who if Sasuke has anything to say about it doesn't have long to live. "Who killed him? I'll hunt them down..." he vows.

Itachi sighs looking at the hurt in Sasuke's eyes, he might not fully realize it now, but Itachi knows that look. Sasuke has very strong feelings about Kakashi. "I did, Sasuke. He was after you and I made a choice."

Sasuke closes his eyes against the pain. Itachi but- "But why, kill Kakashi sensei?"

"He had orders Sasuke, to capture or kill you and he knew that he really had only one choice. I could not let that happen to you. So I sent my clone to draw you away and I killed Kakashi taicho, my friend." Itachi takes another breath, knowing that what he says next will crush him, but Sasuke is a ninja and he has every right to know. "Naruto, believes you killed him, Sasuke. I only tell you this so you can prepare to face him. I have never seen Naruto so broken."

 _Oh god..._ Sasuke feels fingers of ice grip his insides, Naruto will come for blood. He will come after him but not as a friend, no this time he will be out for vengeance. There will be no hope in those eyes; there will be cold resolve and hatred. He thought about the last time he had seen Naruto; the hope that had warmed his eyes had taken his breath away. Three and a half years had turned the awkward kid into a sexy blond haired Adonis. He had felt his heart skip a beat as Naruto looked up at him with those gem blue eyes and spoke his name like a prayer. Sasuke had to touch him, even in an apparent aggressive move. It had been hell acting like he didn't care. He had gambled that Sai would save the dobe from his choktou as he pretended to decide to kill the blond in a passing whim. If he hadn't stepped in Sasuke would have impaled them both, dying with Naruto would have been his only choice since living without him wasn't happening...ever.

The thought just made him incredibly sad and sick to consider. This life such as it is, is only worth living as long as Naruto is somewhere waiting for him in it. _You promised... you would take me back to Konoha...Naruto are you still going to try? Have you really given up on me?_ His eyes filled with tears, it hurt, the thought that he might one day soon face a Naruto who had given up on him and want him dead. The last time he saw Naruto was while Sasuke was pretending indifference to his life, and that tore him up inside. He had seen resolve in Naruto's eyes before, but never had there been hate.

Broken? He had felt that once at the valley of the end. During that fight he had killed Naruto once. He had broken his neck; he had felt the bones shatter the feeling had made him physically sick. Knowing he had killed his dobe, the one he loved more than any other in the world...

When Naruto recovered he had never been so happy and so horrified up to that point. As Naruto had lain on the cold wet stone after the final attacks he had vowed to himself that never again...Never ever again, he would never be the one to kill Naruto and if he died he would follow at the moment his heart stopped and if the blond wanted him dead... "If Naruto comes for me, I will give him my head."

Kagome shakes her head in the negative, "Sasuke that's a little dramatic don't you think? Guys! Hatake Kakashi is alive, I brought him back remember? I am sure Kakashi will set Naruto straight and he will forgive you. They are on their way here, I got Naruto banished from Konoha along with Kakashi." She doesn't mention that it was just Kakashi who was banished and that Naruto is on the run now. She also doesn't mention Kurama threatening to destroy Konoha for Naruto's sake.

Itachi takes her hand as they walk back inside the cave entrance. Sasuke continues forward and touches a spot on the wall. The doors swing open on silent hinges. Without looking back, he walks inside and forms a seal. "Kai." He says firmly releasing the traps he placed when he left last time with Oorochimaru. This cave was one of the places he'd lived with the snake. "We can stay here to wait for them. It's empty and hidden. I lived here for a year. Wait, did you say banished from Konoha?"

Sasuke and Itachi speak at the same time. "Naruto and Kakashi? They arrived three nights ago and left to confront Gaara. We saw the brand on your arm Kagome." Itachi knows that mentioning it will hurt her but he needs to know what occurred so that he can help her through it. "I broke the jutsu but it burned you. Someone planned that to happen it was not an error on my part. It was designed to disfigure or scar. I need to change the bandage."

She covers her bandaged arm before she hangs her head. "It's hard to explain. And it really isn't my place to say more anyway. Can you tell me where we are please? I need to tell Kakashi how to find us."

Talking with Gaara, Naruto knows that Kurama is livid. He also knows that there is nothing anyone can do to change what happened. The man who hurt Kagome is dead and now all any of them has in the empty rage that has nowhere to go. Gaara was just as in the dark and so Naruto can't fault him but still… Kakashi places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let it go. Let it go Naruto. It doesn't help Kagome to lose our cool right?"

Naruto sighs as he nods. Kakashi is right. "I guess not, but what can we -ugh!" To the two standing with him it looks like Naruto is struck by two falling stars of glowing pale pink. Naruto drops to his knees in the street. His chest is on fire. It hurts to breathe, hurts to move or to talk. Kakashi is worriedly calling his name, but he can't clearly hear his voice over the rush of some strange sound in his ears. It's like the ocean, like the waves crashing on the shore but more rhythmic like a heartbeat. The burning sensation is moving through his body and someone is screaming. It's a name but he can't make out the meaning. Then it happens, like his body is ripped in two and he is screaming. A wordless scream of agony. His body twists and reshapes like some grotesque marionette. Joints are cracking and popping as his body is remade. Tendons, tissues and muscles are being reformed and it hurts. Through pain squinted eyes he can see a second body contorting beside him "It hurts!" he gasps. Clawed fingers grasp his hand where the other thing is lying beside him, he seizes the anchor to reality as the pain draws him in.

"Don't fight it kit! Just let it happen." The words are hissed through clenched teeth. He can't understand them through the blinding pain and then merciful darkness pulls him under.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Divided

It's hot. Like surface of the sun hot, well maybe not quite. But the burning sun shining on his tender skin feels like it. His mouth is dry and feels like it is stuffed with cotton. He can't seem to gather enough saliva to wet it properly. His head feels funny and everything is too damn bright. Sounding like it is close enough to touch he can hear water. Breathing in he can smell the water, it's such a welcome scent he can practically taste the water, making his thirst compounded when there is no water running down his throat. Moving though is out of the question, he is too weak to move yet. Wait he can _smell_ water? It's going to hurt when he opens his eyes. But he struggles to lift his eye lids despite it. He closes them again blinking at the searing pain, like hot pokers in his retina. "Ow! Fuck." He curses though his breath barely hissed over his vocal cords it sounds like a shout. His ears flatten to his head instantly. Everything is too…everything.

As his eyes are already closed he focuses on his senses. His quick mind categorizes everything in an instant. He can smell sand, water and growing things- an oasis. He can also smell lightning, and faintly the smell of dog and soap. But a particular scent teases his nose like a breath of fresh air. It's a scent like a summer day. Warm, bright and playful. It makes him think of wheaten strands, blue eyes and a sunny smile. It was never bright in his mind-scape always dismal. But Naruto had brought a ray of light with that ridiculous smile. "Naruto?" he gasps ears flattening again.

"He is still unconscious." The voice is quiet and calm and right now Kurama appreciates it. "Gaara and I moved you both to the oasis when Naruto dropped to his knees gasping in pain. We were afraid that he was going to lose control so Gaara acted quickly. Once we got on the way Naruto suddenly divided in two." The copy nin shudders at the memory. "I take it that you are Kurama?" Kakashi asks as he sits back and looks at the male laying in front of him. He only had to ask because the man is weak as a kitten and somehow, he'd pictured Kurama more animal like and furry. Aside from a pair of fox ears atop his head of deep red hair and the tails he looks human-ish.

Kurama tries again to open his eyes and this time blinks them open. They are in the shade which helps to lessen the light, but it is still bright; stinging his eyes and making them water. "Sage, I forgot what sunlight was like. Ugh." Everything is still overwhelming but little by little Kurama is bringing it back to tolerable again. Once his youki is flowing again he will be right as rain. "What happened to Naruto?"

Kakashi sighs, "we don't know. One second he was talking and the next is struck with a glowing pillar of light and then he is in pain, his hair growing to his waist and claws on his fingers. Then like he is practically ripped in half, a second body separated from him and began to morph into you. It was terrifying and then Naruto or at least the half that kind of resembles Naruto passed out and you shortly after. That was two days ago. As I said he hasn't woken yet."

"Gods, this is my fault. I made a wish. Naruto is youkai now and I am in my own body. I need to get to Kagome. We need to get to Kagome."

"To Kagome? Impossible. The whole thing left you weakened. You can't even walk." Kakashi states like it's the weather they are discussing and not a miracle. "Maa…When you have gained your strength and Naruto wakes up we can talk, Kurama san."

Itachi rubs his forehead tiredly and looks around the largest room in the abandoned hideout where they had decided to stay for the time being. Sasuke knows the place inside and out and it is no surprise when he shows them where a supply of blankets and pillows and food were kept. "It's abandoned." Sasuke assured after entering. However, upon learning that it was a bolt hole for Oorochimaru, Itachi decided to be safe and stay out of the rooms. Even though Sasuke laughs and tells him it is safe, Itachi knows Oorochimaru and knows that nothing he ever did was "safe." After some discussion, they choose instead to set up camp in the central entry hall.

Kagome moans softly and tosses in her makeshift bed prompting the men to look her way. After a few seconds, she settles and goes quiet. Sasuke looks over at her with a thoughtful expression. Where did she come from and how did she meet Naruto to know so much about him? Had she really raised the dead or did everyone just think she had? She was hiding something. Itachi knew it and he knew it so why didn't Itachi press the matter? She acted weird when he brought up Naruto, so had something happened to the dobe after all?

Itachi wants to sigh. She never did answer his or Sasuke's questions. He knows why she didn't answer Sasuke's. It wasn't her place to tell Sasuke that Naruto and Kakashi were together. But his question was justified. He needed to know what had happened so could help her through it. He was a ninja and a genius so it wasn't hard to guess some of the techniques used on her, though he prayed to god that they hadn't been. What about the other members of the four-man team due to arrive? Across the room Kisame glances back at him before poking at the fire with a thick stick. Its peaceful in this place and he glimpses over to where Sasuke is looking at him. When they had laid out the bed rolls Sasuke had put his right next to Itachi's it was a little childish but it had been years since the last time. So he had allowed it. Sasuke's eyes are troubled and Itachi doesn't have to guess why. "Can't sleep?"

"No. I keep running what Kagome told us over and over again in my head. Do you think she will wake up soon so that we can ask her to explain. I can't believe the dobe is coming here. I don't know how to be around him I was such an ass."

Itachi glanced to the woman sleeping next to him and Sasuke in the center of the room surrounded from all sides protectively by the three ninja. She had been sleeping now for a whole day after collapsing in a dead faint. It was strange but it seemed that every time she used her power her skin shimmered just a little and her blue eyes had a little pink in them. "Just be your charming self Sasuke. Everything will work out for the best."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes willing away the burning sensation of tears, he isn't going to cry not again. Before she had fallen asleep she had told Sasuke what she knew of Naruto and how things had been for him after Sasuke left. It wasn't very much but it still left him feeling full of shame. The younger Uchiha rolls on to his stomach and folds his arms under his chin looking at the ground. His tone changes to one of wistful regret, "So he was alone. I always worried about him at night, when I was alone, wondering if he was crying or feeling lost. I cared about him the most, and if it wouldn't have put him in danger, I would have taken him with me. I know he would have followed me without a glance backwards too. Oorochimaru visited Konoha during the Chuunin exam and gave me an 'offer'. If I went with him within the year, he would leave Naruto alone, if not he would take Naruto instead. I was hot headed, but not a fool. Oorochimaru was a freak who got off on pain and power. He wouldn't have bothered with Naruto if the dobe hadn't stepped into save me. He saw what he was, our concern for each other and exploited it."

Itachi sits up arm over his bent knee as he leans forward one leg extended. "Is that why you left Sasuke?" he asks looking at the man his little brother is becoming and feeling a swell of pride.

Sasuke looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "Aa, partly. I needed power to defeat you. I fell for the lie. I don't regret it, saving Naruto from him. I do regret hurting him again and again, but it was better for him to hate me. That's why you did what you did too. You were saving me right?"

Itachi stares up at the unfamiliar ceiling, this is where the healing begins… "I thought I was, but in the end; I made things worse for you. If I hadn't been assigned to join the Akatsuki after the massacre, I would have grabbed you before you saw anything and carried you away from there. I wanted to tell you everything Sasuke, it was just, that I also wanted to keep you innocent just a little longer, you were too smart and I should have seen it then. You still are, well done in tracking me for so long, I only barely managed to evade you. You have gotten stronger, I am proud Sasuke.."

Sasuke smiles into his arms as a blush tints his cheeks under the praise. It isn't often his older brother praises him so openly after all. Then again everything he thought he knew about his brother boiled down to, not a goddamn thing, except he loved Sasuke enough to make him strong enough to survive and that he was too self-sacrificing for his own good. That reminded him of the gap in their strength. He frowned a little, even after all the training and effort it still came down to, "you're still better Nii-san."

Itachi shrugged, Sasuke heard the action rather than saw it. "Not by much and I intend to lessen that gap further, I want to teach you what father did not. I want to teach you the power of the Sharingan. Now that you have the ability and we both have the strength, thanks to Kagome, I want to teach you how to master your eyes. You will need to know to pass it on to your sons and daughters. I can't rebuild the clan without you."

Kagome had healed him body and soul, granting to him the same gift she had Itachi; that their eyes would never lose their light. What power did the Sharingan have if the use had no risk of blindness? The younger brother swallowed unsure of how to respond to the last part. Itachi has been accepting and loving up to this point, but he is still afraid to say the wrong thing. Still afraid Itachi will leave him again, it's always been there, that fear. Still he assumes it is better to come clean so there will be no misunderstandings later-

There is an awkward silence, Sasuke takes a quick breath and as he exhaled spoke quickly "Nii-san, ano I like guys _."...Well I like Naruto, so that means the same thing right...?_ _Breathe out, breathe in_. It isn't that he thinks he is gay, but he's been in love with the dope forever it seemed. And saying I'm Narutosexual just sounds plain ass wrong. Truthfully, he doesn't care what gender the blond was born he loved Naruto, plain and simple. He is not however going to explain that to anyone. He hides his eyes unwilling to see the disappointment in his brother's. His heart beat seems louder in his ears as he holds his breath waiting for the scathing and angry remarks.

Itachi shakes his head, a smirk pulling at his lips...he knew the thoughts racing though his brothers head because he had done the same. Still he pretends ignorance to tease Sasuke: "Oh... _oh_...then that is why you protected N-"

A sharp intake of air as his fear turns to embarrassed relief "Shut up!" Sasuke says pulling his blanket over his head and rolling on his side with his back to his brother. He feels Itachi lay down on his own bed roll. He doesn't want to think about Naruto after confessing his secret but the thoughts won't stop coming into his head. How should he act? How should he be around Naruto after everything?

Knowing he has no chance with the blond he loves and had loved since Naruto had put his life on the line to save him, hurts like hell, but still doesn't compare to the pain of thinking he is with Sakura. He has to be, Naruto had crushed on her for as long as he knew him. He knew of course, immediately after hearing Naruto spout out about the pink haired kunoichi that Naruto was straight, likely in love with the woman Sakura had become; and that all hope of being the one at his side loving him and receiving his love is now gone. _Naruto would be happy with her right? So-_

That is alright they can be friends. Best friends- but it still hurts thinking of _them_ together Naruto's mouth on hers...as he kisses _her_ lips. Oh, god… Naruto's kisses with him were, at least the first time "accidental". Sasuke can only wonder if his kiss is still straightforward and focused. Just like Naruto has always been. They had kissed twice and if the second time Sasuke just happened to brush his tongue with his own, that made it better. Back then Naruto had complained about that kiss a lot. Now he knows that kissing Naruto and kissing a woman are two very different things.

Sasuke still can't forget her kiss. The softness of her body against his unyielding frame it was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He knew now firsthand how sweet a woman's lips actually were and the knowledge surprised him...ah, her lips; soft, warm and malleable. His thoughts after the instant irritation that flared through him were: "oh so that's a woman's kiss." Even now he doesn't know what triggered the desire to turn and kiss her. Her kiss... her kiss had affected him and made him burn with desire just as hot as thinking of the blond, so did that mean he liked both? _Well lovely, turns out I can be affected by a woman for once,_ _ **his**_ _woman; that doesn't complicate things at all does it?_ Sasuke remembers the crazed look and violent aura around the Suna shinobi, he remembers the monster _._ He covers his eyes with his hands, licking his lips. He can still remember her taste and the way her body is pliant against him for that brief moment. If he closed his eyes he can feel her against him as she breathed. He wanted that, why did Gaara get to have her? What did he do to deserve that beautiful and sexy woman beside him? _Wait Itachi called her his heart and soul… so was she Itachi's or Gaara's?_ Confusion clamored with the jealousy that is short lived, he had no reason to be jealous at all.

Why _had_ she kissed him? He had to admit now that it is in all likely-hood the only way she would have gotten him to stop and listen. So was it simply shock value? That had to be it but he can't find the will to be mad at her for it. _Wait if she is Nii san's woman then if they marry she will be my sister. Hmm…_ Itachi sighed and it snapped his mind back to the conversation that had been going between them and he feels more awkward having let his mind wander. Especially having thoughts like he was about Kagome.

The silence between him and Itachi is growing and becoming heavier the longer it drags out. Sleep is no longer an option, he sighs raising his hand to brush through his fringe of hair that falls in his eyes. The blanket over his head makes the air feel stagnant and thick even though he has an opening for fresh air. He involuntarily twitched as he heard Itachi take a breath to speak. _Here is comes._

"I can't judge you Sasuke. I have had my share of male lovers. I guess the clan was doomed from the beginning. I had come to favor the stronger gender as well. I thought I was never going to be affected by a woman…at least until now, until Kagome." Itachi smiles looking towards her sleeping form. A thought trickles through his mind and he looks down at his younger brother sternly. "I have to say this though, now that I have the chance, don't ever kiss my Kagome again. Or I will tell Naruto you slept with Oorochimaru. Or who is that little protégé of Gai's?" He says in a soft whisper.

Sasuke's head snaps up and over with the force of his shock and horror. "Lee? Eww Nii-san! But I didn't!" Sasuke squawks indignantly sitting up. "Naruto would be livid! Oh god!" Even if Naruto was straight that would irritate him on both counts. But it isn't like Itachi is wrong about one of them. He isn't proud of it and in fact wishes he could forget. It had been part of his education that the snake had deemed necessary. At least he had waited till Sasuke was turning eighteen. The bile rises in Sasuke's throat as flashes of the memory flit through his mind. "God Nii san, don't say things like that."

Itachi sees the distress on his brothers face and it isn't hard to piece together. But he doesn't show the upset he feels for Sasuke. "Don't kiss Kagome and you don't have to worry." Itachi states with a smirk reaching out to ruffle his hair. Itachi laughs at the disgruntled glare. This moment laughing with and teasing Sasuke is a moment to treasure. His eyes drift to where his little soul slept and he silently thanks the kami for sending her. It doesn't take long for Sasuke to smile again and for that Itachi is grateful.

Hearing his laugh, Sasuke grins wryly to himself; figures that the last remaining members of the Uchiha would be thus inclined. He frowns returning to his earlier thoughts; his heart is set on Naruto, at least he'd thought that was the case. No other woman besides Kagome had lit his fire thus far in his life, so if it isn't her- he isn't sure there will be another female he can stand let alone procreate with. He opened his mouth to reply when a sound shattered the quiet. He sits up quickly his eyes snapping to her writhing figure. The sob is out of place with the laughter that had been there.

Sasuke's gaze locks on the tears pouring from her eyes. Her hair is a midnight cloud of inky darkness spilled on the stone floor and her bedroll. If she hadn't been crying he would have found her deliciously sexy all disheveled.

"She is going to be your sister one day otouto." Itachi whispered in his ear before moving closer to her side.

Sasuke blushed having been caught. "I wasn't looking Nii san!" he complains looking away. His sister…so she is Itachi's, goddamn lucky bastard… As if sensing him close she reaches out, her small hands fisting in his shirt. Her face pressed into Itachi's chest, Sasuke can't make out what she is saying. He doesn't like the worried glance Itachi casts towards him. "Nii san?"

"Is the woman well?" Kisame asks Itachi before noticing how the woman is looking at him having woken. It isn't the same disdain as he had had his whole life, it is curiosity.

"I'm fine. Sorry for that. I had a nightmare." Kagome says softly. _Please let it be a nightmare…Wait what, why didn't I notice?_ She stands up to venture closer to the blue nin who caught her eye and her senses. Slowly she reaches out her hand and lightly touches his. He jumps at the sudden shock her touch causes. She smiles as he rubs his hand not sure what she is doing or rather trying to do.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Itachi questions but he doesn't do anything to stop her. He merely watches waiting for something to happen. Beside him Sasuke pulls a kunai just in case. "Kisame don't touch her." He adds knowing that is all it will take for Sasuke to spring forward and attack but also to remind his partner that Kagome is off limits.

"You are Kisame?" she asked instead of answering the question, "may I ask you a question?" He nodded slowly his eyes full of suspicion. She is well aware that her question isn't going to ease his discomfort, but she has to ask. Something in his aura feels off like he is ..."Why are you here? You are pretending to be something you hate, why?"

Kisame's heart began to pound with alarm. She had seen through him so easily. Yes, he loved the solace that can be found in battle but he lived for the fight not the kill. He is cruel when he has to be. He wants to look away from the crystalline blue eyes stripping him to his soul. He had always been shunned because of his willingness to fight and later for his willingness to kill even those he called friends. But he hadn't always been that way.

Many years ago he had been a child, a lonely confused child who didn't understand why the other children ran from him or why he looks differently than they did. He only understood that he was the same age and they didn't like him. They picked on him for having blue skin and sharp teeth and he fought. He kept fighting until the day he will never forget, when he killed his tormentor. The boy was picking on him as before, but that day something inside Kisame snapped. He didn't remember how it happened but when he came back to himself he was sitting on the chest of the larger boy and he had his hands wrapped around the boy's throat. The eyes full of disdain before were frozen forever in a look of terror he no longer could feel. Kisame had jumped to his feet and retched till there was nothing left. He felt sick and dirty.

No one spoke to him after that. No one dared. He became the village pariah. Unwanted and unwelcome he had no home. When offered a place in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist he took it without hesitation. But his comrades in arms never trusted him, never. "What are you looking at woman?" He says his voice betraying how nervous he is, her eyes are different. She isn't afraid of him and he doesn't know how to handle the calm acceptance there in her oceanic depths. He jumps a little as she rests her hand once more on his.

Kagome sighs. "I am looking at a man who is still lonely inside. Your eyes tell me that you still want to be accepted and welcomed someplace- any place. Your aura tells me that you want to have a friend so badly that you are willing to kill to have companionship. You want to not be feared, am I right Kisame? Will you let me be your friend? I can see the doubt in your eyes and I have to tell you that your unique skin and features are not the strangest thing I have ever seen. In fact I think you are rather handsome. Your features carry an honor that not many can understand. You have youkai blood, you are descended from a kami. Did you know that?"

"What kami? What friendship?" it is the least polite thing he had said when not fighting for a long time. But he is confused. Surely the girl is lying when she said she had seen stranger. His skin is blue and he had gill like marks in his face. That isn't strange to her? And handsome? What is her game? She belongs to Itachi. Her eyes spoke only genuine honesty. "What is the strangest thing you have seen." he asked not quite able to stop the words.

"Eh, hmm I wouldn't be able to really narrow it down to one. The human faced fruit comes to mind though. Talk about creepy. This youkai tree devoured the dead and grew fruits with their faces. It still gives me the shivers. Then there were the skeleton birds flying in the place between life and death, they were strange. The giant hair ball that tried to eat me might rank up there...or the birds of paradise youkai who wanted to kill me...Nope I would have to say the strangest is Jaken, I think he is a kappa, but he looks different and so maybe he is an imp...Either way the guy had an unhealthy obsession with his lord if you get my drift."

"Nii san, what is she talking about? Who is she really? Human faced fruit? Place between life and death? Giant hairballs? I don't get it Itachi." Sasuke wants to say she is lying but something inside him whispers, _maybe she isn't_

Itachi moves behind her and pulls her back into his arms after he sits down. She shudders, her thoughts darkening "Naraku takes the cake hands down. It isn't how he looks that made him strange; it is how evil he is. He destroyed precious bonds between siblings turning them against each other by force and then watching after he removed the "puppet strings" as the sibling attacked one another until one of them would lay dying so that he can watch the survivor's pain and guilt devour them alive." Her voice took on a somber tone.

Itachi rested his chin on her shoulder offering her silent comfort. "I will never forget the day Naraku trapped me by stealing the face of one I cared a lot for, and used me as a hostage to kill his... lover in front of him. Making someone choose between love and friendship is so wrong. How can you possibly decide which is more important? He should have chosen her; even though she tried to kill me on more than one occasion, I was willing to die for them to be happy." Kagome blinked shaking off the memories noticing that the hand under hers had turned upwards and is now holding hers. A large blue knuckle wiped at her cheek. She scrubbed at her eyes with her wrists. "Sorry. The nightmare." She says in apology.

Kisame's face softens in a way no one had likely ever witnessed and if they had they were dead. "I believe you are the strangest thing I have ever seen. You would have died for your friend's lover even after she tried to kill you?"

Kisame's eyebrows had drawn together with what is to Itachi, a very rare expression. To Kagome it is just pain and needs to be comforted away. She looks at him as she answers his question. "I would have died one thousand times over, just to spare him the heartbreak of her death. Seeing him cry was awful, especially knowing that if I had been stronger, seen through the trap she would have lived. It was my fault. Everything that happened was my fault."

 _Suddenly she is not sitting in Itachi's lap, but she is facing Inuyasha. Naraku laughing in her ears as he holds both her and Kikyou in his tentacles, his voice mocking. "Choose the one to die and I'll let the other one go." The horror on Inuyasha's face as he realized that he was helpless was burned into her mind. Kikyou's artificial body had been defiled, abused but she had done it to spare Kagome that. It was obvious the way her clothes were torn what had occurred and the grief in her hanyou's eyes had been so heavy._

" _Choose me, Inuyasha. Save Kikyou." The words had fallen so easily from her mouth. "It's alright, Inu-"_

" _I'm sorry, Kikyou! I can't let Kagome die!"_

She looks at her hands in a way both of them were familiar with. Both of them had looked at their hands that had killed so many with the same regret. Kisame is bothered by the action and covers her hand with his other hand engulfing her smaller hand completely. "You wish to truly be my friend?" he asked uncertain of her answer for a moment and then filled suddenly with relief as she smiles through her tears. She is warm and even through the pain in her eyes she is beautiful.

"I do, Kisame."

He feels the blood color his cheeks in a way he hadn't feels for years. "Do whatever you want." He says quietly as he dropped her hands surprised to feel her slender fingers still wrapped around his larger blue ones. She hadn't let go. Suddenly Kisame understood the sentiment Itachi had expressed that he would kill him for touching her. He would willingly do the same. He would protect her now even if it meant certain death. One glance at Itachi and Sasuke told him that both the Uchiha's felt the same.

"I would rather cut off my own limbs than lay a finger on her, I am no saint and she still wants to be my friend." It is obvious now that Itachi has his brother that he has no more use for the Akatsuki. "Are you leaving the group Itachi san?" Kisame asks knowing already the answer. Time is growing short and already they have missed the check point to meet up with Deidra and Toby.

Itachi removed the Akatsuki cloak from Kagome's bedroll and folds it over his arm. He no longer needs to pretend, that is another gift she has given him. He no longer needs the disguise. Konohagakure had- no Danzou had betrayed him and his clan. Now he _has_ to make it right. It won't change the blood on his hands, but if he and Sasuke can work together to rebuild somewhere, he can be content.

"Yes, I have to go, Kisame. I have accomplished my goals. I will be taking Kagome home, where ever that ends up." Kagome nods with a soft look leaning back into Itachi. Sasuke walks over and offers her a hand up. She takes it and Itachi stands up too.

"Can I follow you a little longer Itachi san. There is no point in returning to the organization now. Kagome is here." He isn't used to feeling a sense of longing to stay anywhere but he cannot even imagine leaving her now. Something about her warm blue eyes called to him. He also isn't one to have premonition like feelings he left that to Itachi but he had the sinking suspicion that if he doesn't go with them he will regret it.

"If you like." Itachi says dropping the folded black and red over a stone protrusion. He isn't planning to take it with him. Where he is going he would have no need of it or the organization. By leaving it behind he is telling the world he is walking away from all it stood for. He turned and clips his ring into the clasp of the cloak. Now he is just Uchiha Itachi once more. He looks back at Sasuke and Kagome, "Why are Naruto and Kakashi coming here, I told you I would take you to Suna to talk to Gaara"

Kagome sighs looking at the floor. "I have to right a wrong, I accidentally brought back Naruto's parents. I did something unforgivable Itachi."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Escape

Itachi held out his hand to her and she rushed into his arms. "What did you do Kagome? Come go for a walk with me. Let's talk, just us two..." He lead her from the cave and into the night.

Sasuke is trying to wrap his mind around everything. She brought his parents back from the dead, because why? Doesn't reviving the dead cause problems and does that mean they are zombies? "Naruto's parents, why would she do that?" now he is confused and jealous again add to that his own grief over his family and years' worth of frustration and you have a volatile mess.

"Now Kagome, tell me everything." Itachi said gently jumping up into a tree and out of sight. He settled back against the bole of the tree and watched her in the moonlight.

Kagome spoke softly but she told him everything from when she fell down the well to discovering that she was no longer human and the day she found her family murdered. Itachi held her as she cried but he didn't speak, he just listened. Finally she came to the events of the night a few days prior and she began to tell him of what actually happened that night. "Naruto had finally met them, because the Yondaime Hokage put their energy into the seal to hold Kurama. It was a mistake, the jewel reacted to Naruto's wish and now I can't take them from him again. I can't let that happen. When his father told him his time was running out he looked so broken, I would have given up my soul a thousand times over just to make him smile once more."

Itachi nodded remembering what he had learned. "That's right Konoha passed that law, Naruto's father is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The youngest Hokage to lead the village, he was twenty three when he died. It was forbidden to talk about the Yondaime in the village because the Sandaime was worried what would happen if people learned who Naruto is. Won't bringing them back cause some warp in fate or something?" Itachi asked and explained.

"Not as long as they never return to Konoha. They aren't human so I doubt that they will go there anyway and they likely wouldn't be recognized it they did. We were all headed for Suna, but I don't know for sure where they are right now. They are kitsune and could be anywhere."

"You say you were heading to Suna?" Itachi asked quietly. "There is an Akatsuki hideout between here and Suna, if they see Naruto they will try to abduct him, we haven't been called for the sealing of the Kyuubi yet. So it seems that he is still safe." _And he will remain so if I must sacrifice my life to do so._

"Akatsuki? You are a member of the Akatsuki?" Her face dropped in to her hands as she cried, "Do you have any idea the damage your group has done?! What right do you have to go around hurting and killing the imprisoned kami?"

"kami?" Itachi echoed lamely, horrified he'd made her cry.

She ignored him, "I have a bone to pick with your leader. The kami have been shamed in this world enough. How many youkai have the Akatsuki murdered, Itachi?"

He hung his head in shame. His soul mate was very displeased and he would do anything to appease her. "Five. We were actually just told that the ones assigned to the eight-tails were attacked and one of our members died before we left to wander doing odd missions and searching for the Kyuubi which was my assignment. I have been dragging it out. I hoped Sasuke would stop me before I had to act."

"Five..." her eyes closed in pain.

"Please tell me though why do you refer to the bijuu as kami?"

"Because that is what they are, Itachi the bijuu are the gods of your world! Humans have shamed their gods, did you not know?" Kagome felt some of her anger fading away and leaving a hollow sadness. "You don't know, you don't understand do you. Whatever the process is that you have used to remove the bijuu as you call them is tearing their souls in half. Those that didn't merge or only merged a little will have survived the method but those like Gaara, have you any idea how painful it is to be missing half your soul?" She shudders remembering how it had felt to have her soul ripped from her body on two occasions in the past.

Itachi winces, if it is anything like facing your only family and telling them a lie to make them hate you then he can understand. But he had the feeling it is much much worse. "I do not Kagome, punish me as you see fit. I have displeased you greatly." Itachi gracefully lowers himself to the branch at her feet and pressed his forehead to it.

"Itachi, don't defer to me. I am your other half your equal. I might not be happy with the Akatsuki but you, sinned in innocence. Please don't tell Sasuke about Naruto being a youkai. Please let Naruto tell him that and about Kakashi."

"Kagome," he whispers and then he leans his head down and gently brushes his lips to hers. The shock leaves them both reeling. He does it again and she melts into him boneless. When he finally presses their mouths together, he cannot even think of the words to describe the feelings and emotions he can feel. He can feel her like she is part of him and under his very skin. He knows that it is the same for her. He wants desperately to be one with her but now isn't the time. Gradually he slows the kiss and pulls back panting. "Oh god, Kagome. I love you."

"Love?" she questions as though shocked by the word. _He loves me? Even after I told him all of that? And how do I feel? Do I love Itachi? I do, but Kurama I love him too. I didn't realize till I couldn't reach him. I love them both. Will I have to choose between them? Can I?_ "I love you too, Itachi."

Sasuke frowns, Itachi had said she would be his sister but Sasuke on the other hand sees Kagome as the embodiment of desire. She is the only woman to ever have caught his eyes and he is supremely curious about that fact. He studies her as she walks back in holding his brothers hand, eyes raking down her figure shamelessly. He wants to take her into his arms again and see if that fire was a fluke but even he knows that if she belongs to his brother, his advance will be unwelcome. So he can only think of one way to test his theory without kissing her senseless. Sasuke shakes his head pushing his desire for her back; he had been out of line before.

He can imagine that having her in his bed, although he never had done something like that it would be good sex, and _he_ is of course willing, but her words made that clearly a no. "Spar with me Kagome, just taijustsu, no weapons. I once told Naruto, that high level martial artists can understand each other with just their fists. I want to understand you better. So spar with me."

Kagome looks to Itachi who shrugs "Are you sure, you don't know my style or abilities." Her eyes were playful and teasing- appealing. He hadn't expected that.

Holy...is she...she's flirting with me...? "I can say the same to you. I might be too much to handle..." his eyes devoured her hungrily. If she wants to play...then he can't be held responsible for playing back. He doesn't notice that her gaze is for Itachi.

"I'm sure I can manage somehow, I'm pretty flexible." Kagome said sliding out into a perfect side split and stretching. Her lean body bent neatly in half over her leg as her hands held on to her foot. She switched sides and stretched that one too before she bent straight out her stomach resting on the floor her arms over her head. He could see the graceful lines of her spine as she stretched.

Itachi was sure his pants would never fit correctly again. Now he regrets bringing her back inside so soon.

Sasuke did a double take his mouth dry, before he reined it in and smirked, following her example though not so showy to stretch his back and arms. He shrugged out of his shirt and untied the thick purple rope at his waist letting the second shirt that had hung around his waist fall away leaving him in a pair of dark indigo loose pants that tightened under his knees. He checked the straps of his arm guards and the snugness of his obi where Kusunagi was usually carried. He didn't need weapons for this spar. "So we learn together. Come on, follow me." He held out his hand to her and she took it so he helped her up.

"I would also like to accompany you both Sasuke." Itachi says standing and stretching "I wouldn't mind a good spar either I need a little training to keep sharp, Kisame what about you?"

"I would like to watch if it wouldn't be a problem...I want to see how the little one, who isn't a ninja holds her own against an Uchiha. It should be amusing at least."

"Huh, thanks for the vote of confidence, Kisame." Kagome mumbled. _I'll show them..._ Kagome glanced behind her before raising her arms and arching back. All the way back into a back bend and then with a smooth lift of her legs she switched to a handstand. Dropping back to her feet Kagome sprang backwards in a back handspring her body fluid and graceful. She landed in a crouch her hands in a guarding position. She left no openings in her stance as she rose fluidly to her feet her gaze intense and focused.

"Oh...wow...,"Sasuke breathed his heart rate climbing as he faced her eyes now... _Okay... it would be freaking hot incredible sex...I stand corrected... calm down..._ he mentally ordered himself to be still and waited.

Swallowing thickly Itachi feels himself throb, god he wants her, wants to be inside her, to be one with her. She winks at him, the little minx. This is a side he's never seen and he has to say he likes it. She is bold and daring, not shy or mousey. If he'd known then that this was locked up inside her he'd have kissed her sooner. Kisame and Itachi moved the things out of the center of the room clearing a space.

Kagome smirks confidently as she slides her foot forward and beckons him with a crook of her finger. She isn't a hand to hand fighter, not really but having watched Sango and practiced on her own and with Temari, she can at least hopefully hold her own for a few minutes. She did have her ability to distract him and that might help her chances but not if she can't keep her eyes to herself. Her eyes again drift to Itachi, _He is so hot_ , she can admit that much when faced with that chisled chest and abs... Itachi who had removed his shirt as well was flexing his arms in anticipation, caught her eye and winked.

Closing her eyes she tries to find her center. After everything she told Itachi, she is off balance. She isn't a kami and if she was she would have prevented the whole Kakashi dying in the first place. If she was a kami she would have saved the bijuu from torment and Gaara wouldn't have had to suffer! If she was a kami, she wouldn't have to choose between her heart and soul, her family would be alive! She is suddenly angry, at the whole damn situation and she sprang forward with lightning fast strikes that have Sasuke on the defensive.

His eyes shifted to the bloody red and black of the Mangekyo Sharingan as he dodged her every strike parrying with a cross hook of his own which she ached back to avoid. Sasuke dodged an open hand move only to be pushed back by a knife hand aimed at his throat. She is good he has to admit but her attacks are not fast enough that he is in any danger even if she hits. Her moves were raw and sensual in a way that can only be truly appreciated by another fighter. Her strikes were designed to be precise to take out an opponent in an instant, no second chances. Her eyes flashed like lightning as she struck like a cobra. Weaving almost hypnotically like a serpent. It is flawlessly beautiful.

Sasuke has fought a snake before and falls into stance and motions automatically. His hands snapping out like strikes of a viper. He struck suddenly seeing his opening. His hand with speed and sharpness, tore through flesh and bone like nothing. He snapped out of his battle haze when she cried out in pain. Itachi's and Kisame's shout loud in his ears. He hadn't pulled his punch as he should have in a spar- his fist now imbedded in her ribs between her breasts just over her heart... _Oh god what have I done?!_

A trickle of blood slides out the corner of her lips and he swallows convulsively. Suddenly it is another face another body lifted helplessly as he punched the chidori through his chest. The blood soaking his arm and the flutter of his heart pounding against it as the broken ribs tore at his skin... _Oh gods Naruto..._ "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." He can feel her muscle beating frantically against his skin slicked with crimson. That feeling is never going to leave him.

"S'okay." she tries to say with a smile. He pulls his hand out of her chest with a sick sounding pop, catching her as she falls. She shudders and he is filled with guilt as he sees her lips tighten around a grimace of pain. Clearly immortal doesn't mean unfeeling. She is in pain and he hangs his head. He hadn't meant to hurt her and seeing the injury heal did nothing but remind him that had she not been Kagome, she would have been dead. He would have just killed her. Itachi falls to his knees beside her to examine the damage, already telling Kisame to get his medical kit. His eyes are pained and tormented.

"Kagome I am so very sorry- wait- what is this?" Itachi looks up at the question and both brothers peer in to Sasuke's bloody palm- at the small bloody sphere in confusion. Her eyes question Sasuke though she doesn't speak and he feels like she is weighing his soul. With a frown he pushes it back inside the healing wound, he doesn't know why, but he has the feeling that he should not do anything less.

Her body pulses hard enough to shake him as he holds her. There is a strange tingling in the air around her and Sasuke and Itachi stare in amazement. The slowly closing wound sealed like before, after all the blood on her clothes and body returned. "It does not appear that we will be needing this after all Itachi san." Kisame said with a relieved sigh.

She takes a shuddering breath. "Thank you, for not taking it."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked looking at his hand that tingled with some strange feeling. He is certain he wouldn't ever forget the feeling of having his hand as a lethal weapon thrust through her fragile body or the sight of her lips tinted crimson with blood as she watched him with that sphere. He wants to be sick and to hide from her all at once but she had curled her fist in his clothes and he is obliged to remain to hear her answer to his question.

One thing he knows for absolute certainty, after he meets with Naruto and learns whatever the blond plans for him, Sasuke is putting up his weapons he will never risk hurting another precious person again. That is his nindo. He supposes though it seems odd to think of it that way. Banished means that Naruto won't be taking him to Konoha, so he is free to live as he chooses, he can stop fighting now. The Uchiha no longer need to be a ninja family. He imagines that his grandfather is rolling in his grave for that thought but he is determined to not fight again if he can help it.

"The Shikon no tama, my burden and my physical other half; you can say I too am a Jinchuuriki. It doesn't take form often and it has been silent for a while since granting that last wish. It is that single orb that nearly destroyed the world where I lived before. I was afraid for a moment that I would fail again, Sasuke. I am cursed. Everything I care for turns to ruin and despair. I can save the world but I cannot save myself. I'm so sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?" Sasuke asks helping her to her feet, relief warring with the guilt.

Itachi catches her up into his arms the second she is on her feet. "I thought I lost you." he whispers. "You have nothing to be sorry for as Sasuke says."

Kagome closes her eyes. "Because of me you are both suffering again. Don't blame yourself Sasuke, I lost my temper and attacked you the fault is mine. I'm immortal Sasuke, I told you that. It was a clean hit, the loss is mine."

Sasuke looks sick. "I hurt you! Don't brush it aside like nothing! Immortal doesn't mean immune to pain! I saw you. I saw that it hurt you. I had your blood on my hands! Your blood, innocent blood! I nearly fucking killed him! I put my fist through his chest and felt everything! I punctured his fucking lung and I knew I had killed him. I knew it. And I laughed because I couldn't cry!"

"Sasuke..." Itachi breathed reaching out to him. Kisame simply stared taking in the scene as it happened.

"Shhh, Sasuke. Come here." Kagome pulled him close and pressed his head to her chest.

"Listen, it's still beating. His is still beating. He healed right?"

"Yeah right in front of me."

"Then he is fine. Let go of your guilt, Sasuke. You can't continue like this."

"I'm not going to, I-I am laying down my weapons. I'm not fighting anymore. I won't hurt anyone else. Not you or Itachi or Naruto. Never again, I promise you."

"No, don't promise that, Sasuke. Because you will fight to defend him right? Naruto needs you to fight beside him. You are strong, but do you always want him to fight for you?" Kagome ran soft fingers through his hair. "Watching the one you care for turn their back as they leave to fight for you is painful. It's more painful than you can imagine. The uncertainty and the guilt eat at you and you think...if only I had been stronger. If only I had known how to shoot an arrow better or had a better grasp on my power." Her voice breaks and Sasuke feels the tears as they liberally sprinkle his shoulder, "the worst is...if only I had been there I could have saved them."

Sasuke wraps his arms around her with a feeling of understanding. Loss is something they share.

Itachi moves closer and puts his arms around Sasuke; loss is something they all know. He sees it now, sees her now. After hearing her story, he knows now that she is a lost and broken woman with an enormous gift, a curse, she is not a kami at least not in the sense he understands, but lonely soul seeking relief for the pain his other half is just as broken as he had been, only he doesn't have the power to heal her. He can only love her. Immortality must be harsh penance for someone so pure. _I'm here._ He thinks as he holds them both as they cling to each other seeking the solace of not being alone. _Sasuke, Kagome I'm here._

Kagome suddenly goes very still and raises her head to look the direction of the exit and then back to Itachi. The words that fall from her lips are like the knell of the death bell.

"Someone is outside and they are not very happy."

Itachi pushes Kagome into his little brother's arms. "Sasuke grab what you can carry and get Kagome out of here. There is a back exit, right?" His blood runs cold as he prays they have the time to get clear. "Go find Naruto and Kakashi. I will come to Suna as swiftly as I can."

Sasuke frowns drawing on his memory of the place "Of course, Nii san, but what about you? I can't leave you behind. I don't understand."

"The Akatsuki have come to get Itachi and myself, you see we didn't check in at the appointed time and place. We will be tried as traitors to the organization."

"Over my dead body!" the strength of the words from the petite woman draws three pairs of eyes. "I will not let anyone be tried as a traitor to a group that is shaming their world's gods! I will hide all of us and we will get out of here. Gather everything here around me and huddle close."

No sooner has she spoken the words but the world erupts in white hot fire. The explosion tears through stone and metal alike. Kagome who threw up her kekkai at the last instant around herself and the Uchiha brothers is unhurt. But Kisame who had been furthest from her and slightly too slow had been thrown against the unforgiving stone wall or what is left of it.

"Itachi san, I am going back." Kisame says painfully, ignoring the gazes on him until Itachi speaks.

"What?"

"I am going back to Akatsuki." Kisame lay there, his body bruised. They can see at least one of his arms is bent at t strange angle. "Someone has to tell them about your epic fall in battle. How the last of the Uchiha died facing each other taking each other to the other world. You have a family now Itachi san and you should be free. Besides I don't mind being a spy for you, Itachi san. Place a genjustu on me and make it look really like you controlled me before your epic end. I know that you can." He refused to acknowledge why he might be doing this or for whom rather. Self-sacrifice was Itachi's gig.

Blue eyes fluttered open and his breath caught in his lungs. "Kisame, stay with me." Kagome said with a sigh. She was too tired to move. It was strange that throwing up the shield she had, had taken a toll on her leaving her with shadow like bruises beneath her eyes and a pale complexion. On anyone else it would have looked like shit, but Kagome, Kagome was still beautiful. Never before had she been so tired after using the near limitless stores of power in the jewel. Something was changing. The jewel had merged with her, hadn't it? Then why had it been in a form that could have been taken? Why was it there like that, and silent now? She could never remember passing out so often either in her world.

Kisame sighed fighting the urge to say fuck it and stay. He knew he could not, not if he wanted them safe a little longer. "I can't little one. Someone has to make certain that you are protected. I am going back so they don't come looking."

"I don't like this." Itachi said standing. He brushed his hands on the leg of his pants to remove the non-existent dust. His lips turned down in to a frown. It was true that this did offer him a fool proof way out. If he was stated to be dead then no one would look for himself or for Sasuke again. They could live as they chose with no reason to look over their shoulders. But still.

Kisame studied the man before him etching his visage in to his eyes, then he met his eyes boldly. "I know, but you will still do it, right Itachi san. You desire to protect Kagome and the little brother more than anything." Itachi's shoulders sank and Kisame knew he'd made his choice. He also knew from the resolve in his eyes what the choice was.

Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened them they were black and crimson swirling and ready to be used. "The genjustu will activate once you cross the entrance of the hideout you will not remember any of this and the genjustu will break if you see Kagome again. Thank you Kisame, I will let you say anything you would like before I begin."

"Thank you Itachi san. Little one, I hope I never see you again. Because then I will have succeeded in protecting you."

"Kisame! Please don't do this." her hands reached out to the blue male already glowing with her healing power. He took her hand in his for a moment. "you are injured and I can't heal you completely. My power is…"

"Save it. I have to go, Kagome." Kisame said firmly and the finality of his words cut deep. He nodded to Itachi, ready to be done. It took only an instant to place the genjustu and then with her last remaining power Kagome, Itachi and Sasuke shimmered and faded away leaving a torn robe spattered with Itachi's blood- a major injury that Kagome healed instantly, as the only sign they had been there.

"Farewell" was a word Kisame never said and he didn't now. He watches them fade away and he never looks back. He hopes and nearly prays he will never see any of them again. In his ears he can hear Kagome's soft plea, _stay with me._ And he can't because he could fall in love with a woman like her and she belongs to another. He is a villain and murderer and she is everything pure and light. It is a relief that he will forget how she felt pressed close as he held her that he will forget her scent. It is a relief that he will forget how much he cared for her after she touched his hand and healed his heart. He waits with purpose and he will not fail her.

When Deidra and Toby find him, he regales them with a tale of revenge and blood and death. As planned they take him to the base and discover that he is under a genjutsu that can't be broken. Kisame is excused of all crimes against the Akatsuki and the search begins for Itachi's replacement…

"Why did you let him leave? Itachi he is your friend." She cries softly her face buried in Itachi's shoulder. She is exhausted and barely standing on her feet, more leaning on Itachi to remain standing, Sasuke has his arm around her waist to help. His face is a mask of worry.

Itachi sighs as he lightly combs fingers through her hair "Yes, he is he is yours too, Kagome. I know this is hard to understand but-"

She raised her head, tears glistening in the light caught in her eyelashes. "No its not- the Akatsuki is dangerous and he is going to protect me. I know why he left but why did you let him leave?" her words gave him pause. Sometimes it was easy to forget Kagome was more than what she seemed.

"Because to deny him the chance to help you would be the same as betraying him, his honor and I could not do that to him, he was a good partner and we worked well together. And he was also right Kagome, I would do anything to protect you and Sasuke- even if that meant sacrificing a friend to do it."

"You sacrifice too much Nii san." Sasuke says shaking his head. "Uh, where are we?" White tiled walls glisten in the half light from under the closed door. Where they are standing is oddly familiar.

Kagome chokes on the gasp of shock. "Oh, god. We are in Naruto's bath tub in Konoha." Her barrier springs forth to hide them from detection rendering them all but invisible here, and then the over use of her power hits her like a freight train.

She drops like a stone in a dead faint Sasuke's arm the only thing that keeps her from falling to the bottom of the tub. Itachi had let go for an instant to climb out. "Nii san! Kagome is…"

"I know. We can rest here and recover. So, long as no one knows that we are here it should be fine. We will let her rest and when she comes to we will head for Suna."

It's loud, really loud to newly sensitive ears. The sounds, everything is like a radio on full volume next to his ears. The cacophony is deafening like everything is speaking, laughing, talking, screaming, shouting and moving all at once. He wants to press his hands to his ears and shut it all out but he can't summon the strength. He takes a deep breath. Smells filter through his nose some he can place and some he can't but they also seem stronger and more intense. _What happened to me?_ He asks silently waiting for an answer from Kurama. There is no reply just the random thoughts that run through his head. Kurama is gone. He can't feel him or sense the corrosive chakra any more. There is just a gaping emptiness now. "Oh god." He murmurs and cringes at the sound. The merging must have happened and Kurama is gone forever. Helpless to move Naruto can only lay there drowning in the cacophony of sound and scent while tears leak from his eyes.

"Push it out kit." The voice is a quiet command but Naruto whips his head to the direction of the voice. It sounds different, softer and less harsh with the other sounds to dampen it. His eyes snapping open is a mistake which he instantly regrets. The light stabs at his vision like heated pokers. "Slowly Naruto. Everything is too much for you just yet."

"Kurama?" Naruto asks quietly his hopeful question hanging like his heart on his sleeve. He tries again to open his eyes this time slowly giving them time to adjust to the brightness of… night? Huh? The figure sitting close to him is cast in shadows but he can make out red hair and crimson eyes soft with worry. They are so familiar that Naruto reaches for him.

Ears on the top of his head twitch drawing Naruto's eyes "Yes, kit. It's me. We have both been reborn. First you need to eat. To survive you will need both food and sex, lots of it. Second you need to relearn how to move. Your youkai reflexes are going to be faster than you are used to and you will need to learn to adjust your strength."

"Kurama, god, I'm glad you are still here. But stop shouting dattebayo." Naruto's ears had flattened to the top of his head.

"Kit, push it out like you are throwing out your chakra to defend. Your youki will make a barrier to lessen the intensity."

 _Throw out my chakra? But I can't feel any. This is weird. Wait what is this?_ Reaching inside himself he touches a spark of something that kind of feels like natural energy. His light touch unleashes a veritable flood. Energy surges through his veins strengthening and energizing him, he gasps at the vast amount. The chakra reserves he'd had were a mere drop to this. "Oh, my god! Kurama it's too much!"

"Yeah, it is. Now pull it back. Pull it inside you, don't worry you are now made of natural energy it flows through you like a life force you can't take in too much, so pull it in."

It was like flexing a muscle or more like breathing in deeply the energy slid beneath his skin once again. Like the calm on a vast sea the power waited inside. "This is amazing Kurama! Is this how you always felt?"

Kurama chuckles lightly, "yes. However, I was born into this power. I know how to use a mere trickle, you will have to learn from scratch. If you are not careful a single sneeze could destroy a city."

Naruto's eyes widen as he considers the concept. "I could crush Kakashi." He looks at his clawed fingers in horror. How was he going to be able to touch his lover now?

Kurama gives him a sympathetic nod "Yes kit, humans are very fragile which is why most youkai prefer to avoid the complication. But it is not impossible. Kakashi is resilient and for a while you might have to let him take the lead in your love making. I could hold you down for him?" the offer seems innocent but Naruto shakes his head, "No way, dattebayo!" A scent tickles his nose and Naruto wants to leap up and tackle the man but he doesn't he forces himself to be very still. "Kakashi." He breaths. The ears at the top of his head twitching at the sound of his approach.

"Yo, Naruto, Kurama san." The copy nin says blithely dropping to the sand next to the blanket where Naruto is laying. "Maa there is a lot to discuss isn't there you two." The changes in Naruto are kind of staggering, he was beautiful before but now he is irresistibly so. The big blue eyes had taken on a narrower appearance and had darkened to an indigo blue as deep and mysterious as the night sky without the myriad of stars. Every motion the blond kitsune made was fluid and sensual, graceful in a way Naruto had never allowed himself to be. It was eerie to think that this sensual creature was once a human boy who was labeled as the worst in his class. Everything about the blond now screamed sensual and predator. Kakashi reached out and carefully touched his ear. A smile tugs at his lips as Naruto shivers.

Naruto is shocked speechless as unbelievable pleasure explodes through his body. It was a simple touch but it felt like a thousand sensual touches all at once. "Oh, god." Every detail about the silver haired man is in stark clarity now, his scent is making Naruto's mouth water. His breath is quickening and his heart is beginning to pound. Kami he wants this man to take him.

"Want me to hold you down kit?" Kurama asks again. His tone amused. Kakashi looks confused, all he did was touch Naruto's ear. Kurama glances over at the silver haired nin with a predatory grin. "You aroused him, now you need to help him out. A kitsune's ears are very sensitive to touch. If you were trying to get his attention, you got it, Kakashi."

Kakashi gapes, "eh? Help him-oh I um…"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything more that hold Naruto down for you. He doesn't know his strength yet."

"Ah, that makes sense." He glances down at the blond who is flushed and panting. _Sexy oh god! I want to devour him._ His pants are too tight and restrictive but he has qualms about the sand and being in the open.

Naruto rolls on to his belly and lifts his ass into the air in invitation before looking back at the copy nin, with a pleading look, "please Kakashi, fuck me. Don't hold back." Kakashi can't resist that plea for anything in the world. Kurama seizes Naruto's wrists pinning him in place as Kakashi moves behind the blond. The sound of the zipper sliding down is torture for the blond. "hurry dattebayo. Please."

"I don't have any lube. This will hurt you." Kakashi pants out straining not to bury himself to the hilt inside his lover. Kurama lets go and spits into his palm before holding it out to Kakashi.

"Kitsune saliva when we are aroused makes for excellent lubrication. It numbs, tingles and relaxes all while heightening the pleasure. I am sure you have experienced it before." He says by way of explanation.

Kakashi lets the saliva drip into his hand and then nods in thanks. The slickness of the liquid will work fine. He slicks himself and runs a finger around Naruto's entrance. Naruto practically wails in pleasure. Kakashi can't hold himself back any longer and with one motion he is balls deep in his lover and gritting his teeth. Naruto bucks but Kurama is holding him down with hands and tails. "Hold on Naruto, I haven't started yet." He promises as he grips the slender hips and eases out to the tip of his cock. With a snap of his hips he plunges in again drawing a gasp and low moan. _This pace will kill him_ he thinks before tightening his grip and shifting his knees "Here we go." Kakashi groans before setting a bruising pace that has them both lost in a sensual haze.

Kurama closes his eyes letting his body absorb just a touch of the energy they are releasing. He shudders as the strength returns to his limbs more fully. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he's been restrained. His energy unfurls around and through him like a tidal wave and then just as quickly, before it can do anything to disturb the coupling, he pulls in back inside. It feels good to be free and uncollared again. The seal for the Jinchuuriki did more than just hold him captive it cut of his connection to the world. The energy he had, was all he had- but now his power and strength are nearly limitless, though he's never had to test that theory. Now he has the strength to protect her; to protect them all. Now free he can find a way for her to fall in love with him. He just has to find her. He also has a promise to keep to Naruto that he will teach his parents to be more human just as Kagome promised to try to return their memories. Lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice that Kakashi and Naruto have collapsed on each other fully spent. His mind is on Kagome and how he is going to earn her love, with Itachi as her soul mate…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Youkai

Naruto pants as a light sheen of sweat slicks his body and he grunts as he raises his sweaty and sandy arm to block his eyes from the flying sand. After waking up again Kurama informed him that they would be going out to the desert to spar. Gaara had shown up to check on them and somehow, he had joined in the training exercise. It was basically like a game of shinobi cat and mouse. Except that he and Kurama were the hunted and Kakashi and Gaara were the hunters. Kakashi with his skills was good and hard to evade. Gaara with his mastery of the sand was formidable as well.

 _It is my fault for testing Gaara in the desert of all places_ , Kurama thinks belatedly. With the sand surrounding him and the sound of the regular wind in his ears he is rather at Gaara's mercy. If it were Shukaku he would have caught him by now. But there would be little meaning to using his youkai strength to best a hanyou. He kind of wishes though that Gaara was a full youkai so he could be a little rougher. Kakashi doesn't seem to be in the mood for mercy at least not on Naruto's wardrobe. A little spark of jealousy rises but he squashes it before a grin curls his lips, it is just about time. He can feel the chakra in the sand shinobi finally starting to lose its ferocity and he licks his lips in anticipation of the finale of this game.

Naruto is getting used to his reflexes and instincts more now since he and Kurama had spoken his heart is still the same if a lot calmer and open to new things... The damage to his clothing is rather unfortunate now there would be nothing much for any of them to wear when the game is finished. Just as Kakashi had not spared his clothing, he would not spare his; he is going to shred them. This game is one on one and Kakashi is taking advantage of the sand to land his attacks. It's kind of unfair in his opinion. "You're open." Kakashi gloats taking another slash at his already shredded shirt.

"Gaara..." Kurama calls softly feeling the chakra pulse in response to the sand shinobi's reaction. His nose twitches as he catches the subtle scent on the breeze, it is exotic and spicy and makes Kurama's mouth water. He steps through the sand letting his energy brush off the lingering particles from his skin. His crimson eyes spotted the sand shinobi where he crouches panting. He is a beautiful sight with one hand holding his tunic in place as he undoes his ruined vest with the other. His eyes searched the sands for Kurama but he can't possibly react quick enough to save his clothes from their fate.

"I found you...Gaara..."

The low growl had goose bumps rising on Gaara's skin as he feels the definite presence behind him and shuddered. He can feel the kyuubi's breath on the back of his neck. And some instinct he had no understanding of takes over as he twists and finds his lips caught in a kiss that had him seeing stars. It is his first open mouth kiss and he is quickly feeling out of control. His eyes were still open and he closes them, as he suddenly as he feels the hand on his ass. Caught up in the passion and the endorphins things are quickly escalating to impassioned as Gaara and Kurama kiss.

Gaara's soft gasp is a mistake and the nine tailed kitsune exploits it to the fullest; pulling him hard against his bare chest. Gaara whimpers as he struggles to find the strength to push him back. Kurama is not in the mood to allow that now. With one more adjustment to the angle Kurama has the sand shinobi melted into a puddle of goo, absolute putty in his capable claws and he smirks against the lips, that trembled against his. "Tag, I win." _This is fun...and who would have thought Gaara had this much passion?_ "You have the choice, I can show you passion like you can only dream of or I can stop where we are." Kurama doesn't really want to give the Kazekage an out but to be fair.

"No, I want this." The aqua eyes are open and looking at him clearly even if they are a little glazed from the kiss still. But he has his wits, surprising really. Kurama might have gone for it if Gaara didn't finish his thought. "I can never have anything lasting, so a quick romp is all I am allowed."

"Quick romp? I am offended. Nothing like that is even in my vocabulary. For one who has lived as long as I have, sex isn't something to be rushed, there is no goal. No rush for the finish line. It is something done with care and finesse. It is a slow build to a beautiful crescendo and a delightful ending. Even if my lovers are random strangers whom I will never see again. Not one ever left my bed unsatisfied. If you were seeking an easy lay for a quick romp, I suggest a whore house." Kurama snaps.

Gaara blinks at the sudden change in the mood. "I didn't mean to offend."

"I know. You are still a child in these matters and perhaps I was too harsh. Instead of the statement that you can never have it, I offer instead that perhaps you have just not found one worth fighting for to you. By that I can tell that you were not actually in love with her, were you? I am not mocking you, only giving you food for thought. When you find real love, it will hit you like a kunai to the chest or like a sand storm. It will be too big to fight and too strong to ignore. For that person you will do anything, be anything, dare everything. For that person you would be willing to give your life whether to them or for them it makes no difference."

"I think perhaps I was not in love with her then, but you are. Why do you not go to her? You are troubled. Would you like to talk about it?" Gaara's voice is even and understanding as he lightly rested his hand on Kurama's knee. The palm trees swayed in the oasis where they had gone after sparing. He is grateful for his sand armor now that his tunic had been slashed to ribbons in their rough games. It isn't that he is shy about modesty just that the Kazekage should, as he is told by the old men of the council, have more propriety. He had used his sand to recreate a tunic that looks remarkably similar unless you touched it. Gaara is lost in thought and almost doesn't hear Kurama speak.

"Kagome found her soul mate in Itachi." He sighs despondently. Beside him he feels Gaara jerk in surprise. Naruto hadn't said anything? "Sorry you found out this way. I rather hoped Naruto would tell you." Speaking of the blond brought him and Kakashi from the sand. They both looked rather pleased with themselves though traveling in what is left of their clothes won't be fun.

"Are you talking about Itachi?" Naruto asks sitting comfortably in Kakashi's lap.

Gaara's eyes widened. She had done what? When and how had that possibly happened? Questions stumbled over themselves in his mind and came out as "huh?" He cringed at how unintelligent that sounded. Frankly he is shocked and shaken about the idea that Kagome is anywhere near the s-class criminals of Konohagakure. They is dangerous even on the best days,

"Uchiha Itachi?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"What other Itachi do you know?" Kurama snorts.

He doesn't know how to feel. Kagome finding her soul mate was a big deal and he didn't know what that meant for him yet. He would wait to ask her himself. "None I was hoping it wasn't him. I trust Kagome, I am certain that she had to have a reason behind her actions, just as I am simply trying to be a good friend and let you release some tension. That is what friends do right? I still can if you want."

Naruto shakes his head, "Na, Gaara most friends don't do things like that."

"I am hanyou so I understand better than _most_ friends. Kagome helped me accept it. I almost wish I had the strength to take back Shukaku from the Akatsuki. Then you wouldn't be alone as youkai." The garnet haired ninja reached forward and lightly ran fingers through Naruto's hair. He had learned that Naruto rarely made a first move even now as more of a kitsune. He had been the one who suggested the terms of the game instigating himself as "It" first. The shock on the blonds face is totally worth the risk he takes, to kiss him. He had always been attracted to the number one unpredictable ninja. His light is too tempting to reach for after wandering in the dark for so very long. Tilting his face up Gaara is pleased at the startled noise in the back of Naruto's throat as his lips met the blonds. Only a second passed before his mind is reeling once more and he forgot everything else. It isn't even a moment before Kakashi growls and startles them.

"Naruto, is mine, Gaara." He says and Naruto raises an eyebrow remembering what Kagome mentioned about him having latent youkai blood.

"You heard him." Naruto laughs trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. He never expected Gaara to kiss him

"So I did, we should dress and continue, Kagome is close I can feel her." He doesn't show it on the outside but news that Kagome had found another, when he hadn't even had the chance, irritates him. But he also had not lied, Kagome is not the type to betray anyone and if she wished to be with Uchiha Itachi, then she had a reason for doing so. He would set her free. It is only right.

Kankuro finally confessed to how he and Baki had been treating her since she had arrived in Suna. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't both livid and relieved. She had stopped seeking him out mere days after they had arrived and he had thought... _that she didn't want me_. _How big a fool am I?_ He should have seen the way she would look around before trying to approach him and recognized it for what it was.

He should have seen the way she slowly would withdraw from his presence as Kankuro came near. He should have known when she stopped coming to see him. He should have gone to her. Temari had been a good buffer for the first two days, but then he had sent her back to Konoha. Damn. He'd taken away her friend without knowing that Temari was helping them. Where had she been during those weeks? Was she really kept in her rooms like a prisoner, after he had offered her a home?

How was he ever going to gain her forgiveness for abandoning her? Was that why she had gone to Itachi- because he recognized her as the precious gift she was? Had he lost her already even as a friend?

"Gaara, are you okay?"

The sand shinobi lowered his head. "Naruto, I-I broke my promise to you in regards to Kagome's protection. I failed to protect her from the prejudice of my own household. Kagome was kept locked in her rooms the weeks before the chunnin exams and away from me without my knowledge in Konoha. When she no longer sought out my company I thought she no longer wanted me, I neglected her. My actions and the actions of my brother are inexcusable. I am prepared to give her to Itachi if she has found him to be more worthy."

Naruto began to laugh. "She doesn't find him more "worthy"; Gaara its just that they share a soul." He sobered quickly, "I will owe Kankuro a word or two but as for you, just tell her you are sorry. Gaara did you forget she is practically a saint. And you already placer her in my protection so you- you _can't_ give her to anyone."

"And what of Itachi," Gaara asked with a confused look.

"Honestly, I think he is a good guy… I think if Kagome wants to be with him and he loves her he'll have to work it out with Kurama." The startled expression on the elder kitsune is so worth it.

Naruto grinned with a very toothy grin and shook his head. "Hey you didn't really think I wouldn't notice, right?"

"Heh, kit. You never cease to amaze me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Confession

Uchiha Itachi is unsure how he feels about suddenly being back in the village he left several years ago. One only has to look as Sasuke's face to know his thoughts. Then again perhaps not. Being in Naruto's apartment gave Sasuke the chance to poke around a little. Itachi glances at his brother holding a hitai ate with an odd expression. He'd found the forehead protector in the dresser by Naruto's bed and his hands had shaken when he picked it up. "Is this your team picture?" Itachi asks to break the somber mood that has fallen over the last day. "Really Sasuke could you not have smiled at least a little?" Itachi teases lightly.

"Naruto was glaring at me and Sakura was annoying." Sasuke defends moving to sit on the rug with Itachi.

"You know Sasuke I missed a very important tradition. Technically Father should have been the one but it would have fallen to me with father planning the coup. So, tell me about your first mission. Where did you go? What was your task? And how did you succeed?"

"It was… to Wave country and it was supposed to be an escort mission. Naruto was being his idiotic self and nearly got killed right off the bat, I saved him. What was supposed to be a C rank was actually an A rank or higher. We ended up fighting the Demon of the Mist. Kakashi got trapped in a water prison and Naruto, Sakura and I fought to break him free."

"A rank missing Nin Momochi Zabuza , impressive Sasuke. Go on." Itachi urges. Hearing Sasuke's tale he can't help but to wish he had known. Perhaps even followed him to observe. But they were different people then. "How did you manage to free the copy nin from a high level jutsu?"

"Zabusa used a lot of water jutsu so we waited for a chance to disguise Naruto's clone into a fuma shuriken and Naruto shadowed it. We attacked Zabuza from behind and his concentration broke. Naruto and I were only newly gennin and so our abilities were in short supply. I hadn't awoken the Sharingan yet. A hunter nin from Kiri took Zabuza down with a well-aimed senbon. It took us a couple of weeks to complete our mission because Kakashi over used the Sharingan and was in bed with chakra exhaustion. During that time, Naruto and I tried to learn how to walk up trees." Sasuke smirks at the memory. "It was fun, now that I think about it. We pushed each other to reach higher each time and we actually reached the top at about the same time." His grin fades as he continues the story. "We figured out that the hunter nin was on Zabuza's side and that he was not dead so we began looking more into the situation. It turned out that he had been hired by a crime lord who wanted to keep control of the area by cutting the village off from getting supplies. The man we were protecting was building a bridge. In the last fight with Zabuza, we faced his partner, a kid named Haku who had a kekkai genkai of crystal ice mirrors. Naruto almost died before my eyes and my body moved to take all of the senbon aimed at him. I thought I was done for. But our opponent didn't want to kill us."

"You protected him. Sasuke that took courage I am proud of you."

"He put himself in danger to save me, I couldn't do less. Back then I already loved him. I didn't know it then, but I did. I was confused back then why, if I hated the fool was a willing to die for him? I awakened the Sharingan in that fight. After that I was unconscious for the last part of the battle but when I woke Naruto had defeated Haku and he and Zabuza were dead. I was told later that I wasn't the only one to awaken in that battle, but Naruto did as well. That was my first mission Nii san."

"Well done! A first mission worthy of my otouto." Itachi beams with pride at his younger brother and though it was years ago, Sasuke is flushing with pride. That smile is still the same and Itachi can't help but to ruffle Sasuke's hair. "Do you think Naruto has any food here?" he says before climbing to his feet. Sasuke snorts.

"It would be my guess that all he has is instant ramen." _This is Naruto's place? It's so small and everything is second hand. The lights flicker because they don't work right and the paint on the walls is faded. This is where he lived? Where the village had him live. God, this place is in the foulest part of the village. But its cleaner than I expected. The floors have been scrubbed and the furniture though old and mismatched is in pretty good condition._ He tightens his hand around the hitai ate he'd found. _That dobe kept this. He was thinking of me every day. Why would he? Why would you go so far for me Naruto? I was a villain and an ass but still you-_

"Sasuke, come here." Itachi calls quietly from the kitchen. Sasuke gets up and makes his way down the short hallway he rubs the back of his head as he walks.

"What is it, Nii san?" he asks looking around the tiny room that could hardly be called a kitchen. Itachi is looking at the wooden table under the table cloth. As Sasuke moves to see what has him interested Itachi chokes back and amused sound. "Wha-" Sasuke's eyes grow as big as saucers. There carved into the table is a childish mark of a rough heart and a name "oh my god." It's all he can say. It's his name in the heart. Swallowing hard he looks at the other carvings and realizes with a start that they all have his and Naruto's initials. "What is this?" Did this mean that Naruto wasn't straight? Had he been in love with him all this time? "Usuratonkichi." Sasuke mutters his face burning with a blush.

"It appears that you didn't have to worry, Sasuke." Itachi is amused, very amused. However, he is also worried. Naruto had confessed to loving Kakashi in the hospital but was that his giving up on Sasuke or was that him loving them both? There was also Sasuke's feelings for the copy Nin. "We should find Naruto as quickly as possible. I'm sure there is a lot you two need to talk about."

Sasuke smiles awkwardly as he ducks his head. "Yeah, that baka."

Dinner that night, as predicted is instant ramen. Although never fond of the stuff, sitting in Naruto's apartment, Sasuke can't help but to think that for once it's good. They don't dare have light so the apartment is completely dark. Their Sharingan would allow them to see fairly well, but the chakra that it uses would give them away. "Ugh, I wish she would wake up and get us out of here. Every second we spend here is a chance to get caught."

"I am aware Sasuke, but we cannot use any chakra or the sensory type Nin will sense us and we will be noticed. All we can do is lay low and wait. Kagome's power is undetectable so we have no choice but to rely on her to get us out safely."

"Did you know Nii san that when the corpses of our kin were recovered, all of their eyes were missing? I over-heard someone mentioning it and then it was hushed up when they realized I was standing there. Did the village manipulate you into killing everyone so they could steal our power?

Itachi shakes his head, "not the village Sasuke, Danzo. One of the elders, who runs a secret underground organization called Root. He believes that the Ninja village should be run from the shadows. All the dark and unpleasant things were his doing. He was working with Oorochimaru at one time and I can only assume that he was the one who sold you out to the snake. Oorochimaru was always obsessed with obtaining an Uchiha body, first mine and then yours. I was worried when I heard you had gone to him that he would succeed. I would have been devastated Sasuke." Itachi takes a deep breath. "I noticed that when I mentioned sleeping with Oorochimaru you didn't deny it. Did he rape you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shudders "he said it was important that I learn to close off my emotions even in that sort of a situation, so that even torture wouldn't break me. I don't want to think about it."

"I see. Danzo said the same to me. I wanted to protect you from all of that. But that is the darkness that every ninja has to face. Mine was my initiation into Root's ANBU. I was a double agent and so needed the strength to withstand any torture I may have been subjected to."

Sasuke lets his head fall back to look up at the ceiling they could see now that their eyes have adjusted to the dark. "I see, so you too Nii san. Does that mean Naruto was…"

"Sasuke I am going to tell you this only because you love him. Naruto was abused for most of his life. All sorts of atrocities were committed on him. It is not outside of possibility that he was repeatedly used in that manner. Many people lost loved ones to the Kyuubi and instead of seeing Naruto as a human they saw the monster. Rape is not about sex, it's about control. Naruto was feared and hated so naturally there were some who would want control. The records I read did not specify what had happened, but Naruto was in the hospital for a long time as a child and shortly after there was a public execution. I know about it because of Father."

"So, he was." Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi nods gravely, "It is most likely. Back then he lived in a smaller room down the road at street level but after that incident he was moved up here and some strict laws were made to protect him. I do not doubt that those laws were repeatedly ignored but Naruto never lost his smile."

"I never thought about Naruto going through all of that. I just thought he was a loud mouth with a penchant for trouble. He got beat up on a regular basis but after we became a team, I beat down anyone who touched him."

Itachi chuckled, "how romantic, Sasuke."

"Ugh shut up Itachi. So, I killed Oorochimaru so that just leaves that bastard; this Danzo, how do we kill him?" Sasuke asks clenching his fists.

Itachi shakes his head before looking at Sasuke. "We don't. Not yet, we need to establish a safe place to go after. And right now, we don't have that. Killing Danzo, will cause a major upheaval and we don't want to be stuck in Konoha during the fall out. Meeting up with those we can call allies is our most important task right now. It may be that Danzo is the contact Akatsuki has to Konoha and if that is the case then we can't take any chances. If everything went according to plan we are now "dead" and our bodies were never found. We destroyed each other in an epic battle. It will be vital that we keep it that way."

Sasuke nods in understanding, "fine. But we will kill him eventually, right Nii san."

"Vengeance for our clan will be obtained Sasuke. I give you my word. We should sleep while we can. Hopefully tomorrow we can put Konoha behind us and look for Naruto and Kakashi taicho."

"I have allies too Nii san they are the members of my team Hebi, I created to take you down. I will need to contact them as well. They are waiting in Kusa for my return with orders that if I do not return in three days they are to return to the hideout in Iwa and wait. Knowing Suigetsu and Karin they are still in Kusa even though it's been five days. Those idiots."

"Mmm it sounds like you made some good friends Sasuke." Itachi said tiredly. He hasn't slept well since leaving the Akatsuki base some weeks ago. The weariness is beginning to show. "Sasuke can you take first watch?" he was asleep before he heard his answer.

Sasuke looks over at his brother leaning against the wall in the corner and notices how pale he is and the stiffness in his posture. His brother hasn't relaxed for even a second. It's obviously wearing on him. "A place we can go? Someplace we can't be found, where the last Uchiha can make a home… I might have a place in mind Itachi. But getting there won't be easy."

With his younger brother keeping watch Itachi is drawn into a dream, of time-traveling magical wells, fearsome beasts, doomed love and a jewel shattered into countless pieces. As dawn draws near Itachi is wakened by the light touch of a hand on his cheek and a soft press of lips to his mouth. As his eye's snap open she looks guilty.

 _Stupid Kagome, did you not learn anything from being around fighters? How often did Sango almost hit you? Just because the apartment is safe doesn't mean that Itachi and Sasuke are not on guard. They both looked like they haven't slept for weeks._ "Sorry that was stupid. I should know better than to wake a warrior like that." Her hand is over his keeping him from attacking. Instantly he relaxes. She had startled him but he had known it was her. He'd felt her. His body reacted before his brain caught up. "You want to pick up Sasuke? Let's get out of here." Itachi sighs as he looks over to find Sasuke out cold. "My barrier hid us through the night so don't be upset. I knew we all needed a good rest."

"I do feel revived and rested. Thank you." Itachi says with a grateful smile. _That dream, was that your past Kagome? Did you see mine the same way? A jewel and a curse but the jewel was shattered how did it get back together?_ Kagome is awake again and they can finally get out of this village that failed them both. Cautiously he hefts Sasuke on to his back. It's a lot different than when he was a child because Itachi is only a foot taller now. But Sasuke doesn't wake as he stands up and Kagome wraps her arms around them. In an instant, they shimmer out leaving only a couple of empty disposable ramen bowls on the table.

"Are you sure Gaara?" Naruto asks as they sit together in the cave Gaara created."Resigning as Kazekage is kind of a big deal right?" the fire crackles cheerfully as Naruto pokes at it with a dry bone of some large creature that had perished under the unforgiving heat. Its been almost two weeks since Kakashi was raised from the dead and Naruto left Konoha forever. Almost two weeks since he physically has seen Kagome and nearly six days since his parents were reborn as youkai. He himself has been a youkai for, well that depends on how one phrased the question. But since his rebirth as a full youkai it's been two days. _A lot has changed since meeting Kagome._

With little effort a pile of sand had become a temporary home. The sand cave, slopes down into a sort of bowl shape; so at the bottom Naruto and Kurama can stand comfortably without their ears touching the roof. Inside it is big enough for all four of them to sleep comfortably. The shape on the outside is like one of the surrounding dunes so visually it is impossible to see from the sky. The location of the cave is far enough into the deadly vast desert, that no one will venture close enough to find it on accident. In fact Gaara is the only one able to reach it from suna thanks to his mastery of the sands from Shukaku.

Gaara shakes his head, a troubled expression on his face. "It is not as simple as resigning. Tsunade demanded aid and the council did not like my answer. I was given a choice resign or be removed." Gaara rose to his feet pulling his eyes away from the luminescent blue eyes watching him with worry and opened his hand, a bird, a puppet; landed in his open hand. He looked at the strange little creature with a frown; it was Kankuro's messenger bird. Whatever the message it couldn't be good. With deft fingers, he plucked the scroll from its back and opened the small cylinder. He reads and re-reads Kankuro's message.

Gaara's face goes utterly blank, but his eyes burn "it seems that we will not need to return to Suna after all. I have been removed as Kazekage and Kankuro has been instated instead. He warns me to go to ground because the council wants me dead. Tsunade is stirring things up to try and draw their attention away from you, but the Konoha council is asking for aid in recovering the Kyuubi. No one but the four of us knows that you and Kurama have been reborn. Kankuro will try to find a way to smooth it over, but the council wants Kagome tried as a traitor. They want her head." he crushed the paper in his fist. Fury burned low in his gut. "We need to find her and the Uchiha. We have a better chance together than separated. I will be your ally." The bird chips and its back opens to reveal a second scroll. With a thoughtful expression, he removes a second scroll marked with the words "provisions and supplies".

It takes only a second to break the seal and use a summoning jutsu to bring out everything packed in the scroll. Gaara lists off the items, cataloging them in his head. "Food, water, shelter, bedrolls, and Kagome's packs. Thoughtful of him. Lanterns, fuel and tools both for fighting and for building and additional scrolls like this one." his throat constricts, Kankuro thought of everything they might need and sent what he could. A note flutters to the ground and Naruto scoops it up.

"Here Gaara." he says handing it to the red head. Choked up by the gifts that Kankuro sent, he can't read it so he hands it back. "Take care of yourself, Gaara. If you need anything send the bird. Signed your Elder brother Kankuro." Naruto smiles softly and rises to his feet. With a gentle swoosh of his three tails he tugs the suna shinobi close and hugs him. "See Gaara he cares about you."

"Yes, he does." he clears his throat stepping out of the hug. Since Kakashi growled at him for kissing Naruto he has been cautious to avoid any prolonged contact with the blond. Something that drives Naruto crazy. He revels in physical touch and to not have it from his close friend is torture. "Kakashi and Kurama should be back shortly and we need a real place to live. Pack that stuff back in the scrolls and assist me if you will. We must assume that among the hunting party looking for you is a Hyuuga. I am not sure of their limitations with seeing underground but this part of the desert the sand goes down about 200 feet and then hits solid bedrock. Under this bedrock is a natural limestone cave system that was dug out by an underground river. It honey-combs under the desert like a labyrinth."

"Maa, the Hyuuga will only see to the bedrock. Their visibility is limited to about 200 feet however Neiji is a genius and I do not know if his visual prowess is greater than that." Kakashi says as he lays the rabbits he and Kurama hunted on the ground by the fire pit. During the day there was little danger of a fire being spotted in the desert but at night it would be a beacon seen for miles around.

"Looks like a good hunt, Kakashi." Naruto says before walking over with all the grace of the predator he now is and kissing Kakashi in thanks. "Good job, lover."

"Hn, I find the damn rabbits and he gets all the praise." Kurama sighs shaking off his borrowed sand cloak and peeling out of the concealing cloth. Even though designed for use in the hottest desert sun that doesn't make it less hot. The cool of the cave is welcome after the hunt. "What did we miss?" the elder kitsune asks before noticing the grim expression on Gaara's face. By way of an explanation the suna shinobi simply hands Kurama the missive. "Let them fucking try." he snarls. "Naruto we are going hunting."

"For?" the younger kitsune asks sitting in Kakashi's lap, his eyes closed as Kakashi runs fingers through his hair. At Kurama's pause he opens his eyes to look at the elder. Kurama's smile is mischief, murder and delight all at once.

"An Uchiha?" his voice changes to questioning as he inhales the scent of vanilla and ozone. There are two other scents with the first, pine and the smell of a night wind, and one that distinctly smells of ozone and fire. "What-"

A smaller body suddenly collides with his, as arms wrap around him tightly. He breathed in the scent of vanilla, ozone and woman. His eyes close as his heart gave a leap of recognition. He doesn't hesitate or ask questions. Crushing her to him, his mouth finding hers as he kissed her breathless unable to stop himself had he wanted to. _Kagome!_ His fingers twined into her midnight colored hair and her hands tugged on his garnet strands. She did not resist or try to fight it as they melted into each other with passion and fire.

Itachi is jealous for all of a moment before his eyes land on Kurama for the first time. He doesn't recognize him as anyone he has ever met. But Kagome is kissing this unknown- ah kitsune back with equal fervor. She had said she loved him, he doesn't doubt her. But she clearly also loves the male she ran to. Sasuke is still sleeping and hasn't stirred yet. So Itachi is unable to walk over and pull her away. "Ahem." he clears his throat and she freezes.

"Oh god." she moans as though she can't believe what she has just done. "Itachi- oh god." She looks at the Uchiha and then back to Kurama. "I-" tears pearl in the corners of her eyes.

Kurama seeing her upset, and stalks slowly over to the stunned Uchiha with graceful steps. As a kitsune he knows seduction. With his hands occupied Itachi has no defense. "Its nice to meet you Uchiha Itachi," Kurama says before he kisses the surprised nin. He starts out slow his mouth moving over the lips of the wide eyed man. But after a moment as he knew would happen Itachi responds. Tongues sliding together in a sensual dance of heat and desire, Itachi whimpers softly in need. Slowly pulling back Kurama whispers "my name is Kurama no Kyuubi."

"Oh, well I can certainly see why she was in a rush..." Itachi tries to say but his mouth is dry and his body aches for Kurama to touch him, to take him. _This is Kurama no Kyuubi? This sexy, mouth watering male, making me weak with desire; is who she loves besides me? I can't even think straight passed those hooded crimson eyes..._ "Can't we share him." The words leave his lips before he can call them back.

Kagome watches her loves kiss with shock. If Itachi were youkai this would be a done deal. They would both mate her and the three of them would be together. But Itachi is human and - "Eh?" _Did I hear that right?! "_ we can, if you are okay with what that means." Kagome says wiping her cheeks of the tears that had fallen in her guilt. "We should all talk about it carefully."

The kitsune looks over the Uchiha with a sensual gaze."Or I can seduce you both and make you both mine." Kurama says lightly.

 _I could go for that._ Itachi thinks, his cock throbbing. _Having Kagome and Kurama in my bed, oh god..._ Itachi nods.

"He's game." Kurama says with a satisfied grin gesturing at Itachi.

"Kurama don't tease him! This is way more than anything he understands yet. We have to explain everything, the good and the bad." Kagome says with a blush. The kitsune put his arms around her as a comforting gesture.

Taking a breath he nods "Okay. We will talk before anything happens. You are right it's only fair. It is good to see you again Kagome." His eyes drink her in like he is seeing her for the first time. Her every detail, her every motion, the color of her eyes, she is beautiful. His hand wanders into her silky hair and he sighs with delight at the feel of it. "Come sit down out of the heat. We can find a place for Sasuke."

Naruto, who had been dozing in Kakashi's arms before Kurama told him they were going hunting bolts upright, suddenly realizing that he can hear and smell Kagome. His eyes snap open and he zero's in on the figure being carried by Itachi. _How did he get here? Is he hurt? Why is he with Itachi?! "_ Sasuke." he says with a whisper. His blue eyes are fixed on the head of spiked hair and the face in peaceful repose. Like a magnet drawn to another Naruto climbs out of Kakashi's lap and over to the Uchiha's. With a wink Itachi carefully hands his sleeping brother over to the kitsune that looks like Naruto.

"Five more minutes Nii san." Sasuke murmurs in Naruto's arms and then he curls closer and is out once more.

"I've never seen a shinobi sleep like that." Itachi says shaking his head.

"Oh, I may have used a teeny little bit of power to knock him out. He looked dead on his feet." Kagome says with a blush before turning to Kurama and Naruto. She and Itachi follow them down into the cave and Kagome settles between Itachi and Kurama. She hasn't noticed Gaara. "I couldn't believe it when I felt your youki and then I felt Naruto's separate from yours. How did this happen? I thought that with the merging you would disappear."

"So you did not know? I made a wish Kagome. It was your power that granted it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Again

"I should explain things...but there apparently isn't time." Kagome begins looking at everyone. She notices Gaara but he looks away quickly. She doesn't have time to deal with the hurt of the action so she pushes it aside and focuses on the now. She can feel the presence of two kitsune headed their way. _Of course they would come to investigate the two new youkai in a world where there hadn't been more than nine before? It's a youkai territory thing. They must have revived a little away from Suna and kept their distance till they felt me. This could get tricky._

"Yeah you should Kagome, but isn't there something more pressing." Naruto asks butting into the conversation. "Wake up Sasuke." He feels the man in his arms go still. Slowly he turns his eyes towards the man in his lap and meets the velvet black eyes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stared his mouth suddenly dry. As though in a trance Sasuke's arms embraced the blond with shaking limbs, "Naruto...I'm sorry." The blond froze before his arms came around him.

"For what, you didn't hurt Kakashi." Somehow hearing Naruto say that name so familiarly makes something snap inside Sasuke and before he can register what he is doing, his mouth is fused to Naruto's. It is hard, messy and violent but, Naruto matches him breath for breath and move for move. The blond kitsune easily takes control of the kiss and morphs it to one that leaves Sasuke shaking. In the passioned state he is in Sasuke turns in Naruto's arms straddling his lap. He hisses as Naruto grabs and kneads his ass through his loose fighting pants. Sasuke's hands delve into his longer hair as he presses himself closer. "Oh god, Sasuke." Naruto groans before pulling back, drawing a soft sound of disappointment from the younger Uchiha. Naruto whispers in his ear, "This isn't over, Sasuke not by a long shot. We have a lot to talk about." There is a growl in his voice that makes Sasuke's knees weak. He is shaking as he climbs off of the blonds lap and sits with his back to every one his face is on fire. _I practically jumped him in front of everyone and Nii san! Oh god whats wrong with me?_

"Naru!" Kagome exclaims hugging him tightly after he climbs gracefully to his feet arms open to receive her. "Look at you! You are a very sexy kitsune, may I say." Kagome praises as she moves around him to look at the changes. He preens under her praise. "And three tails, you must be so proud. Oh Naruto I have been so worried. When I suddenly couldn't reach you or Kurama I didn't know what had happened. May I touch them?"

Naruto in a very Naruto way rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. Relief flooded him with her praise. He had been worried about her reaction most of all. After all he'd heard what his father had said about them inviting her into the family and he was all for having a sister. "Well it happened suddenly, Kagome chan dattebayo! Eh? Touch what?" It finally registers that she asked him a question but her expression is a little too eager.

"Your ears Naru, can I touch them just once?" she begs. The last time she played with Shippo's ears and tail was long ago and Kurama is no longer giant with fur.

"Ne Kagome they are sensitive and I don't think its a good idea- ngh!" Sasuke who had gotten to his feet to look Naruto over after hearing Kagome's praise leans up and softly bites the furry appendage. Pleasure explodes through Naruto "Oh god!" he pants.

"I see, um that kind of sensitive. I didn't know. The last kitsune ears I played with were those of a kit." Kagome blushes and looks to where Kakashi is sitting with a frown. "You know Sasuke you shouldn't tease a kitsune...they're here. I need a favor from all of you. Promise me you won't fight." She states ominously before she walks toward the entrance of the cave Kurama and Itachi directly behind her and Naruto , Kakashi, Gaara and Sasuke bringing up the rear several steps back.

"What are you doing in our territory." the voice is cold, but Naruto gasps. He hasn't heard much of it but that one day but he remembers the voice with its soft commanding nature. "We sensed you and came Kami sama, but these others are unwelcome."

Kakashi blinks as his eyes adjust to the brightness. The faces are somewhat familiar but in the glaring light he can't place them. Kagome looks back at all the males surrounding her. Finally she turns to Kurama, "Hold them all back." She whispers. Kurama nods and the oasis explodes. A barrier prevents the power from going sky high but it pushes everyone, but the strangers out.

Recognizing the pink and aqua fire from before Itachi stares. Gaara is frozen and Naruto holds his breath his arm around Sasuke. Kakashi moves closer and puts his hand on Naruto's lower back. He isn't sure what is happening but Naruto looks worried.

In the epicenter of the blast of power Kagome has risen into the air and they all watched in awe as her hands lift palms up as though in supplication.

"What is going on?" Sasuke shouts over the wind. Naruto doesn't correct him but his ears flatten.

Itachi doesn't know if he should answer so he remains silent. Gaara however speaks, "She is raising the dead."

"More specifically she is calling back the souls to the ones she re-birthed. It's complicated just watch." Kurama says with a sigh. _Please, work for the kid's sake._ Kagome's head is thrown back in a silent scream as light bursts from her body. The sand stirred up raises dust clouds and blocks out their vision. Thunder rolls and then everything becomes eerily still. No wind, no sound just nothing.

"What the! Whoa easy I've got you, Kagome."

"We-we made it dattabane! It was so strange like I was looking through someone else's eyes and knew it was me and wasn't me. So where is he?"

The voices make no sense to Gaara, or Sasuke but Naruto is crying and Kakashi is ashen. Kurama is relieved Itachi is still like stone as he remembers the voices. The barrier crumbles and two figures step out of the dust. One holding a limp figure in his arms, Kakashi stumbles forward before he falls to his knees, "Sensei?"

Itachi blinks at a similar face to one he hadn't seen since he was much younger. Sasuke wouldn't know the significance of the sight, but Itachi does. And he is speechless. When had this happened? He shakes himself out of the shock and moves forward to get Kagome.

The blond man who looks like Naruto same fox ears but five tails. Is holding her very carefully. Itachi can see the concern on his face as he looks down at the limp woman. "Can you move at all dear one? You saved us. We were lost in the darkness and your light showed us the way." Minato says kindly.

Kagome looks up at him, tears streaming from her eyes she says "I had to, at any cost. It was my fault you were lost. I'm sorry Tou chan. I didn't know. I didn't know that you had both held Kurama and that my power would change you. Kurama says he will teach you how to be youkai but I-"

Minato shakes his head, "you will never apologize to me. I know what it cost you, what you sacrificed. I will never be able to repay the debt."

The conversation between Kagome and Minato bothers him. What had Kagome sacrificed? The red haired fox eared woman smiles at him and he blushes she is beautiful and she is a vixen. Just as sensual a creature as Kurama.

"Naruto?" she calls fanning the dust away.

"Ka-chan!?" Naruto exclaims before he rushes to her arms. "Its real right? You are here?! How did this happen and you have ears like mine!"

"Yes my son, we have been returned dattabane! And as for the ears we don't know the reason but we are youkai." she laughed as she cried her arms tightly around him. She looked over at the dark haired male holding stubbornly on to Naruto's hand. "Sasuke?! Oh my look at you so handsome! You were such a cute chubby cheeked baby dattabane!" the red head woman said abusing Sasuke's cheeks with pinches.

Itachi laughs at the affronted look Sasuke gives the woman before he is hugged. Gaara raises a brow, "Itachi san, isn't that the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yes and no, it is, it is Naruto's mother and father. But as you can see they are not human." Kurama explains moving to take Kagome from the former Yondaime and to let Itachi move closer.

"Kushina sama, it is good to see you again. You make a beautiful vixen." Itachi compliments as he steps closer to the reuniting family and his brother being thoroughly mauled by an enthusiastic hug. Naruto seems a little frantic as he is trying to get his mother to let go.

Kakashi kneels in the sand shaking as he watches with wide eyes, unsure when he opened his left eye to see everything. Sounds seem far away and even the touch of a hand on his arm feels fuzzy.

"Kakashi? Kakashi? Oi Kakashi!" Minato is getting a little worried as the eyes stare unblinking at him. His ear twitches at the rapid breathing. "Front and center Hatake!" he snaps in his best no-nonsense voice and is relieved when Kakashi blinks and jerked upright before dropping to one knee his left fist to the ground his head bowed, waiting for instruction.

"Hai Sensei!" Kakashi barks.

"There you are. I was worried. Are you alright Kakashi?" Minato asks ruffling the silver hair affectionately as he had in his previous life mindful of his claws. It had taken days and Kagome showing up in their minds to restore some of their humanity to them, but they were no longer human and that had been a challenge.

To restore his soul had been a heavy price. Kagome had made a bargain with the shinigami who had eaten his soul in exchange for the seal of the Kyuubi into Naruto on the day of his birth. _"You have his soul and I want it. I cannot give you my soul because I am immortal. But I can give you a small piece of it."_

" _The soul of a Kami is useless to me. Give me instead your precious memories of one of your precious people. If you make this bargain the memories will be mine forever."_

" _I'll pay it. Whatever the price. Just give me Tou-san's soul."_

" _Precious few makes them rare. I will take the memories of your father, Gin Higurashi. Memories can deceive you. Remember and heed my words. Go now and take your prize."_

Minato's thoughts are shattered as Kakashi speaks "I had sex with Naruto, Sensei." Kakashi confesses quietly, "Do you hate me now?" He can't look up at the man he respects so much after telling him what he's done.

"Well, do you love him?" Minato asks finally after a pause to gather his thoughts.

Kakashi doesn't hesitate "With all my heart." he says fervently.

Minato smiles, "Then of course I don't hate you. I wish you would have waited a year... or four and Kushina will probably slap you a few times but Naruto is happy and I can't thank you enough for that." He pulls the other man up into hug. "You had me worried you would be joining Kushina for a moment there. Kakashi, stay alive for Naruto and for Sasuke."

Kakashi grabbed the man he had looked up to his whole life in a tight hug tears spilling from his eyes. Regret he'd held most of his life pouring out of him in soft sobs "I'm sorry Sensei, I couldn't save you! I couldn't do anything at all. If I would have been there that night I could have..."

Minato tightened his grip "No, if you would have been there you would have been killed. I never would have forgiven myself. The masked man killed everyone that was there on guard without setting off any traps or alarms. We had no chance. You survived that's what I wanted, and now look at you. You grew up just fine, Kakashi. It's odd to think you are older than me now." Minato let his arms fall a little loosening his hold, "There is only one thing I want you to do for me Kakashi. Love Naruto and take care of him like I know you will."

"You have my word Sensei." Kakashi vows as he slowly lets his arms fall away from the other man. "You should go find Kushina." Minato pat his back in passing.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Enjoy.

I don't own the characters

Chapter 14: Gift

"Kakashi?" the sound of the hesitant voice makes the silver haired male turn and his eyes widen. If in his wildest dreams Sasuke looks vulnerable and hesitant then this is a dream come true, but since he has never seen this side of the younger Uchiha it is a little baffling. Last time Sasuke was murder and hatred personified and now... He looks good all pale skin and dark hair and eyes that are much softer then the last time he had seen him. These eyes, dare he say it, are warm and bright.

Kakashi's mouth becomes dry as he recalls Naruto saying that he wanted them both. Kakashi has no qualms if Sasuke is willing to share. If that kiss is anything to go by Sasuke is fine with Naruto, so now they just have to convince him that they can all be together. Naruto stands to the side watching them, waiting.

Sand rises up around them, enclosing them in a similar shelter as the main cave. Except this is not open at the bottom but nearly completely sealed, granting them privacy and shade but leaving a little bit of a gap at the bottom for light and air. For Gaara's thoughtfulness Naruto is grateful but he wishes that the suna nin would just talk to Kagome already. His ears tell him that Gaara had provided similar shelters for the rest of his family as well.

Naruto moves up behind the raven haired male and fisted the front of his shirt before leaning up. Reaching up with his free hand he pulls Kakashi down for a short but deep kiss. Sasuke squawks in shock trying to free himself, but Naruto's hand is in-movable. A few feet away and closer to the light for Sasuke's benefit, he looks over at the blushing Uchiha.

"You kissed Kakashi." Sasuke accuses his eyes wide with shock and hurt. _What is happening? Is this really Naruto? Is this the boy that carved the stupid hearts with my name on his table?_

"Yeah..." Naruto stated with a distracted tone.

Kakashi is doing something as he bowed his head over Naruto's neck Sasuke really didn't want to know what it is. He is getting angry. "You kissed Kakashi." He stated again trying to point out the wrongness of the situation.

Naruto let his head fall back as Kakashi licks the side of his neck. "Uh huh, I did." He says breathlessly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in jealousy. Oh hell no! "You fucking kissed me and then you kiss Kakashi?! What the hell Naruto!" Sasuke demands trying in earnest to pull away but Naruto's iron grip wouldn't allow it. He contemplated how hard he'd have to hit him to knock him out.

Naruto opened his eyes hearing the hurt and anger through the pleasured fog Kakashi is inducing. "Aren't you supposed to kiss your lovers?"

"Your lovers?! as in there is more than one!" Sasuke demands he didn't like that his voice held a touch of panic. He'd vowed never to fight Naruto again but hitting him is sounding better and better.

"Well yeah."

Naruto grinned at the flabbergasted expression finally turning to face him. His eyes look at Sasuke with expectant joy. Sasuke frowned is he supposed to be happy with this news? He folded his arms, glaring. "You are with Kakashi and who else?" he demands. Naruto chuckled and Kakashi sighs shaking his head a wry smile on his lips, wait his lips? Sasuke fought the urge to study the face now exposed to his gaze after years of only seeing the mask. He feels embarrassed and awkward and so very hurt that he feels the tear prick his eyes. God, he is so stupid. Naruto is with Kakashi and someone else but – he didn't know who. He needed to know so he could see if he had a chance to take Naruto from them.

"I thought that was obvious." Naruto says his face beginning to fall. He had made Sasuke feel bad and hadn't meant to. "Sasuke there are only two men that I love and they're both here." He thought his words would calm Sasuke but they only served to make him angrier. Why hadn't Kakashi said anything to help him out? What is he supposed to do? He wasn't trying to make a mess of things. "Sasuke, calm down." _So acting like the human me isn't going to work so then..._

"Who is it?!" Sasuke demands feeling more and more a fool.

Naruto the kitsune grinned rakishly and leans closer tugging the front of Sasuke's shirt to off balance him. "You." He breathes before he catching Sasuke's mouth in a voracious kiss that left them both panting.

"We have a lot to talk about." Kurama says reclining back against the hardened sand wall. Itachi is holding Kagome and Gaara is trying to make himself as unseen as possible.

"Gaara don't hide. Please?" Kagome asks trying to rise but not quite having the strength yet. "Nothing that happened is your fault. I don't blame you for anything. I don't hate you-"

Gaara snaps as he interrupts, "I hate myself!" _I neglected you. Abandoned you. And then had the nerve to think that you didn't want me!_ "I am not your protector and I am not your friend. I was a fool." _You don't deserve to be treated like that. I am ashamed for failing you and I am ashamed that my people dared lay hands on you. I'll set you free then you can be happy..._ "I don't love you. Don't bother with someone like me. You deserve each other." Too emotionally inept with talking about feelings, Gaara doesn't realize the pain he causes with his words. Eyes closed he doesn't see her recoil as though physically struck. He doesn't even realize he has done damage until Itachi calls her name; worriedly at first but it soon becomes frantic.

"Kagome. Kagome! Kagome! Get a hold of your self! Come on Kagome!" Itachi holds her carefully but she is completely limp like a puppet with cut strings. Its not the first time she has collapsed but it is the first time she hasn't breathed. "Oh god. Kurama she isn't breathing!" At the first breath Itachi takes to call her, Kurama is at her side. His crimson eyes glare at the former Kazekage.

"Do you know what you have done?! Do you have the slightest idea how you have hurt her? Your words were unbelievably cruel. Not only did you tell her you never loved her, but you took away your friendship and if you think what you said set her free you are so fucking wrong. You accused her, you didn't excuse her. She just lost her goddamn family because they were murdered and now she thinks you are disgusted with her because she is with us.

 _I'm cursed..._

 _I should go...Someplace I can't hurt anyone else..._

 _...an immortal has no place with the mortals..._ Gaara slowly kneels next to her unresponsive form. "Kagome, my words were all wrong. I never interacted with people as a child. I never learned to express myself. I am not your friend, but you are mine. I let all those things happen to you and did nothing to protect you." carefully he takes her hand in his. "I failed you. You did nothing wrong. I doubted you because I was afraid. No one has ever smiled at me like you did and I didn't want to lose it. When I realized that my feelings for you were gone I was even more afraid that I would lose you forever. I'm not afraid anymore Kagome. I am ending the engagement as unofficial as it was. I want you to be happy... _I want you to be so happy that you can't remember the bad..._ Please come back Kagome. If an immortal has no place with mortals then I wish to be immortal with you."

"I don't want to leave you alone. I wish to spend an eternity with you. Even my longevity would not be enough if it leaves you alone for even a day."

"I would gladly accept immortality and all its blessings and curses to be at your side."

Tears wet her cheeks. She breathed deeply, she hadn't meant to scare them, she had honestly just passed out but the timing was terrible. Gaara's words had hurt but she is not melodramatic enough to faint over them. Something weird is happening with her power. No something is wrong with it. She has no control at all. _Shikon no tama what are you doing to me? Why wont you answer?_ "I-"she tries to speak and chokes on the sudden painful throbbing in her chest. The shikon is growing hotter! "It hurts!" something is changing within her body as the burning grows stronger, brighter, and hotter! "Run, get away! Hurry!" She can barely speak, her breath is short. _Please shikon no tama, take my life and my soul, take everything but please don't hurt them!_

 _Another kami has fallen...his pain is our pain..._ the whispered words across her mind make her shudder. "The Rokuubi has fallen."

Kurama lowers his head in sorrow "No...not Saiken." His fist clenches tight enough to draw blood. "This has to stop."

"I heard your wishes. All of them. All of you want the same thing, even those in the other rooms want it. I can hear them, wishing to be together always, for death to have no power over them. To have the strength to stand together. The jewel is sentient so you may not remain human when I do this." Slowly she climbs to her feet and moves back a couple steps. There are nods of agreement from all of them in the cave with her and she smiles raising her cupped hands she faced her loves and her dear friend blowing the fine mist of her power over them. The mist divides and seeks out each member of her new family. As the sparkling dust lands on those closest to her she watches them change.

Sasuke is shivering in pleasure. "I want you both. I know its selfish but I can't choose. If you say yes."

"Yes?" Sasuke murmured dazedly. It wasn't really consent since it is phrased as a question. So Naruto pulled him closer and kisses him again. "Oh, god don't tease me. Just take me already"

"I'll just watch."

Naruto laughs with a rumbling growl "pervert." He can see Kakashi's answering grin in the dark. Sasuke's hand fumbles around reaching for him, he hisses in pleasure as Sasuke's hand brushes against his engorged sex. "I'd love to have you naked and panting beneath, me but sand doesn't belong in some of those places so we have to wait. Sorry Sasuke." Naruto's blue eyes are glowing again Sasuke's heavy swallow is audible in the darkness and the scent of his desire thickened. Naruto laughs again the sound like sex and dark chocolate, it made Kakashi and Sasuke shiver. "Sa su ke...are you hard?" This time Sasuke's shiver is audible with a soft sharp intake of air.

Sauske feels like he is going to die of desire if Naruto doesn't touch him."Oh gods, touch me Naruto. I don't give a damn about sand. I want you!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi chuckles, "You will later when it hurts where you ache but, I might have a solution. Summoning no Jutsu." There is a soft pop and a deep voice speaks in the darkness.

"What in the hell did you get yourself into this time Kakashi?" Pakun demands "Why the hell does it smell like sex?!"

Naruto growls from the darkness grabbing Sasuke possessively and Pakun gets the message loud and clear. He is intruding on something he should not be. The scent and feel of the energy in the place is that of a youkai. All the summon beasts knows of the youkai and their status as kami, if there is one here he should just do as commanded. "What do you need."

Kakashi senses the change in the old pugs attitude but doesn't question it. "Pakun, do me a favor and get me some blankets and a lantern some flint and some water please. I will explain everything later."

"Fine summon me again in five minutes." Pakun vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Five minutes...hmmm..." Sasuke gasps before it becomes a muffled moan. Naruto seals their mouths together teasing the other males tongue with his. As he distracts Sasuke with mind numbing kisses, his hands are far from idle. It is easy enough to get him out of shoes and shirt as Naruto's skillful fingers taunt and tease his flesh. "Ah...Naru...Gods!"

Kakashi helps to divest him of his pants turning his face so that he can kiss him too. Unlike Naruto's kiss Kakashi's is soft even a little cautious. So Sasuke reaches up and grips the back of his head pulling him more firmly down. Tongues battling for dominance Sasuke groans wrapping his legs around the copy nin's hips. "Doesn't he taste good Sasuke?" Naruto asks in his ear. "I wonder how you taste." Kakashi still regrettably dressed sits down in the sand with Sasuke on his lap. Naruto shifts position to his knees and lets his mouth wander lazily down the pale naked skin of the younger Uchiha; drawing all sorts of pleasured sounds from the man. "Mmm." He says with a slight growl as Sasuke jerks at the first touch of his tongue on very sensitive flesh.

"Narutoooo...gods" Sasuke groaned as that hot mouth engulfed him. "Oh my sweet fucking...ooh!" he looks down now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark some and he saw Naruto's eyes gleaming up at him as he swallowed his hard cock. The visual sight alone has him shuddering. Sasuke can't help it as the heat of that warm wet mouth and the pressure on his sensitive flesh sends him into ecstasy.

With one hand Kakashi catches his nipples in his fingers and plucks them in time with Naruto's mouth. His other hand he'd placed at the base of Sasuke's cock and although Sasuke probably had the feeling of an orgasm he hadn't cum yet. Naruto caught and held Kakashi's gaze, a silent agreement passed between them. Together they are going to make him scream.

"Doesn't Naruto's mouth feel good, Sasuke?" Kakashi says seductively in his ear. "Watching him swallow your cock is so hot. Can you see it?" Kakashi bends his head and licks the shell of Sasuke's ear before he sucks the lobe into his mouth and nips it.

Sasuke releases a wordless moan before bucking his hips, sending his cock deeper into the mouth on him. "Ngh! Oh fuck! More..." Sasuke breathlessly begs. "Please I need more!"

Naruto reaches for Kakashi's hand and slips two fingers in his mouth, rolling them around his tongue he coats them liberally with his kitsune saliva. Kakashi understands as he removes the whetted fingers and reaches back behind Sasuke. "Not yet Sasuke, I want you to see what Naruto does to you so you have to wait. Do you want to cum, do you want to feel Naruto drink you down?" at the same time he slides a saliva coated finger inside of the raven haired man's entrance. Then he slides in the second finger.

"Yes! Narutoo!" Sasuke screams as Kakashi moves his hand from the base of his cock and cups his balls. Naruto literally swallowed around him. With two fingers in his ass and Naruto's mouth on his cock, He cums hard enough that he nearly bucks out of Kakashi's arms. "I fucking love you." Sasuke gasps before he collapses, a boneless heap in Kakashi's lap. His pale skin is moist with a fine sheen of sweat. Naruto licks his lips watching Kakashi's fingers slide out slowly.

"As I thought Sasuke, you taste divine." Naruto chuckles at the reaction and the words, before taking the naked shivering raven haired man into his arms, holding him while Kakashi summons Pakun back. They needed the damn blankets and the light. Naruto is getting impatient and he is three seconds from saying "screw it" and taking Sasuke as he is, where he is. But this is their first time together and he wants it to be a memory to cherish. Lightly his fingertips draw little circles on Sasuke's nipples.

"Summoning no jutsu!" those are the sweetest words Naruto has ever heard. He is hard and aching to be inside of Sasuke, or to have Sasuke inside of him. He doesn't have a preference. He just wants to be one with Sasuke however he can. As he is holding Sasuke close he notices that Orochimaru's mark is gone. The smooth skin of his throat is unblemished.

"Here, I got everything plus some extra clothes and supplies, you owe me Kakashi." Pakun states dropping a large pack on the floor from around Bulls neck. "Now send us back it reeks."

"Yeah yeah, thank you." Kakashi says distractedly, already digging into the pack and searching for the lantern and a blanket to lay out over the sand. He finds a blanket tosses it to Naruto. His other hand brushes a tube and he grasps it pulling it out blinking. "You brought lube?"

"Hm, whatever." Pakun growls vanishing in smoke along with Bull. Naruto laughs as he leaves. Sasuke grumbles something inaudible and muffled by Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto tosses the blanket back after Kakashi lights a lantern casting the space in yellow light. Deftly he catches it and lays it out. Naruto leans forward laying Sasuke on the blanket so that he can see his face. "Before anything else happens, Sasuke, Kakashi, I want to make you mine. Like all the way. I want to mate you both and make this between us real. Like real real. Not that this isn't real..."

Kakashi gets it and is a little over whelmed but pleased. "Naruto, deep breath, just ask us."

The kitsune swallows knowing this question is huge. There is no going back for him now and taking human mates is probably stupid. But he loves them and he doesn't yet know the meaning of youkai longevity. To him its just words. But he wishes that what he is asking is possible. "Will you be mine forever?"

"I get the feeling that when you say forever, you mean just that." Sasuke says leaning back on the blanket pinned in by Naruto's arms. "What are you asking me for, Naruto? What do you mean be yours?"

"That's because it does mean forever. You are talking of a soul bond right?" Kakashi asks going through the supplies. Kurama had spoken to him of this mating while Naruto had yet to waken from the re-birth. He had explained the possible bonds and what the results would be. Sasuke looks confused.

"Kind of, the mating bond is slightly different. A soul bond binds our souls even in death but a mating bond ties your life span to mine." _Sort of_ "You would share my longevity" _but you will age_ "and my healing ability. I can't imagine my life without either of you in it. And while I would happily share only this life time with you, centuries seem pretty bleak alone." _I wish that we were all like Kagome, ageless immortals..._

 _It's not enough time but_ "Kagome extended my life, Naruto." Kakashi says softly. "But even if she had not my answer would be the same. I want you always." _If I were youkai..._

 _Forever sounds just right but human I am still able to die..._ "Hn, it took me long enough to land you, you don't honestly think you are getting away from me?" _If I were a youkai like Naruto..._

A deep rumbling growl starts low in Naruto's throat before Sasuke finds himself on his back on the blanket. He gasps a short lived protest at the sudden push before he chokes on a moan. Naruto is lapping at the semi erection between his thighs and it is getting harder. As Naruto takes it in his mouth, the vibrations from his growl make Sasuke's cock rise to attention. He is tingling. Every where Naruto's mouth has been on his skin is sensitized and hightened for pleasure.

This time Kakashi stays back and watches. Naruto is feral again and it is arousing watching the inhuman creature born out of his greatest wet dreams strip himself and then flip Sasuke to his stomach before raising his ass up- Naruto is bending his head...Kakashi shivers, knowing just what pleasure Sasuke is about to receive. It makes him achingly hard just thinking about it. His hand moves to the front of his pants and he loosens the clasps and zipper. He is dripping with anticipation. Smearing the wetness with his thumb he shudders. The sights, the sounds and the mingled scent of their desire its heady, intoxicating.

Sasuke screams his pleasure, as Naruto spears him with his tongue, fucking him in a very mild example of what awaits him when he is finished. The raven haired man rocks back seeking more and Naruto reaches around to stroke him lightly. Once he is coated liberally in Naruto's saliva inside and out Naruto pulls back and leans over him. With a fluid motion that makes Sasuke scream profanities and a litany of non-sense, Naruto sinks inside him to the hilt, the kitsune saliva easing the way and leaving no pain. Then he begins to move and Sasuke can only grip the blanket and cry out his pleasure.

Kakashi can't take it, the sight of Naruto fucking that sweet Uchiha ass, the sounds, and the scent of sex is becoming too much. He moves behind Naruto pausing to be certain of his welcome before he sticks two fingers in Naruto's mouth to wet them before thrusting them inside of Naruto's ass. The kitsune lets out a keening wail as Kakashi fingers him. Curving his fingers he searches for...Naruto cries out as he jerks, both semen and youki flooding Sasuke; branding him, bonding him and tying him to Naruto as his mate.

Sasuke hasn't come yet. A fact that pleases the kitsune and also frustrates the feral creature. Naruto pulls out carefully and turns Sasuke over on to his back. Sasuke looks deliciously fucked and wanting Naruto gives him no chance to speak before impaling himself on Sasuke; causing the Uchiha to thrust up into him- an instinct Sasuke probably wasn't aware of.

Naruto keens again, grasping Kakashi and pulling him back. Naruto slaps his hand away gently when Kakashi tries to prepare himself. Tan hands reach out to grip Kakashi's hips slamming him back, spearing him on his cock still slick with his release before. A kitsune's cum apparently is stronger than the saliva, because Kakashi howls in pleasure at the touch of it against his skin. Sasuke sets the pace gripping tan hips to slam the blond down. He rides them hard, breaths panting and skin slick with sweat.

"Cuming!" Sasuke groans and Kakashi feels Naruto follow an instant after but he wasn't expecting the sharp bite and the flood and burn of youki that followed. Kakashi screams a broken version of Naruto's name before he slumps into his lovers arms, he hadn't cum that hard since the first night that he and Naruto had been together.

"ugh squashing me." Sasuke complained tiredly slapping Naruto's ass with a half-hearted attempt. Naruto chuckles softly again the sound like sex and velvet.

"Moving." Kakashi says with a hiss of returning pleasure as Naruto scraped along his sensitive insides as he moved himself off of that delicious rousing rod. Naruto could probably keep going but Kakashi is exhausted for the moment. He does turn and draw Naruto's face close pressing their mouths together his tongue swirling around the blonds. He could taste Sasuke and sex. _Dear kami above is that a fucking sexy thought_. He shudders as fingers lightly touched his hardening flesh. Looking down to see pale fingers and not tan ones, he bites his lips as he looks over Naruto's shoulder and meets the bold gaze of red and black.

Ah- Sasuke has activated the Sharingan to see in the dark. If seeing the Sharingan hooded and burning with lust isn't one of the hottest things he's seen...he swallows, then that hand engulfs him. It's rough from wielding weapons and thats a turn on, but knowing that that hand i _s_ a weapon is heady. "Sasu...damn!" Suddenly Sasuke hisses out a sharp word and there is a slap of skin on skin. Naruto gasps and then groans.

"Do it again, Sasuke. Spank him." Kakashi pants as Sasuke's hand continues to stroke him pausing every so often to brush his thumb over the head. Sasuke glares at the command and strokes faster his other hand wrapping around Naruto to stroke the blond in front of him too. "Ffffuuu...ngh!" It is too much the view and the feel of Sasuke jerking him off Kakashi threw his head back and came hard, the last of his cum painting the blond in front of him. Then he collapses utterly and completely spent, never having cum so much in his life.

Sasuke smirks lifting his messy fingers to Naruto's mouth. He wasn't expecting to feel Naruto's tongue so eagerly sucking and lapping every drop from his fingers, shifting to follow his hand when Sasuke pulls them away. The raven haired man hisses as Naruto shifts, he is still inside of the kitsune and it is a fact that is suddenly very very important. He grasps those tan hips and thrusts, Naruto chokes back whatever he is going to say. It won't last long, but Sasuke pours every ounce of his many _years_ worth of sexual frustration into pounding that ass. The keening wail started again, but that isn't what Sasuke wants to hear. "My name." he grunts out between clenched teeth. "Scream my fucking name Naruto!" And he does. Loudly.

Laying on the blanket holding his mates, Naruto regains his senses slowly. He forgot that they are human and pushed them too hard. Sasuke is a little paler and Kakashi is out cold. "Damn. I could have hurt them." a whine forms in the back of his throat as he gently licks their cheeks in apology. _I wish they were youkai. I don't regret they are human but-wah?_

A fine glistening dust shimmers as it falls over them. Those who are already youkai merely feel the lengthening in their endless years, but the humans shifted. Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara and Kakashi began to change.

Naruto watches with wonder as his mates begin to glow with a soft gentle light. Sasuke is leaner his muscles firmer and his eyes are not just black, but now and then lightning flickers through them showing the lightning he is born of as an elemental, His gaze is locked with Naruto's as a youkai's strength floods his limbs. Kakashi looks almost the same except the claws and fangs that show as he smirks. Now he has the strength to keep up with his kitsune and his elemental mates.

"Elementals, of course." Kagome breathes. She can feel all their youki. Lightning and Shadow and Fire. Kakashi's element is lightning, and something to do with the Uchiha blood pulled two elements for each of them, Sasuke is also lightning but also shadow. Itachi is Fire and Shadow.

The jewel took everything one step further and Granted them the knowledge of their kinds as though they had been born youkai. Kagome looks at them all in turn, Itachi is toned further, his black eyes hold a reddish sheen and his gaze is filled with heat as he looks back at her. The desire made her toes curl. Kurama still looks one hundred and fifty percent delicious. Last her gaze settles on Gaara. He is changed too, not just his life span. The jewel could not give him back Shukaku. A fact that makes her lip tremble. He is still incomplete without the ichibi, but it expanded what had been there. Gaara is leaner, his eye markings darker and his eyes more vibrant aqua. Elegant claws tip his fingers and he has small fangs. Power rolls off of them all though it is benign for now.

Kurama sighs placing his hand on Gaara's shoulder, "We will find a way to take back my little brother Shukaku, Gaara. I swear it. We will get you whole again. In the mean time we need a place to lay low. The sudden release of so much power will not have gone unnoticed by every sensory type ninja in every land. They will be coming to investigate and I have no desire to dirty my claws."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N more to enjoy...^_^

Chapter 15: New

Before the change Itachi had been feeling rather uncomfortable. Now he is even more so. _There is a very big difference between speculating that your little brother is getting laid and hearing that he is._ Itachi's ears burn where he sits in another sand shelter with the rest of their ragtag group and Kagome.

Of course Gaara just had to inform him that Sasuke is with Naruto _and_ Kakashi and is clearly enjoying himself, said so matter of fact that Itachi is surprised when he notes the rise of color on the pale cheeks. _I am very aware of Sasuke's enjoyment. Good lord how many times is that now? Is that humanly possible? Wait- Uh, no I don't want to know. Being youkai changes somethings I guess, but not this._ On the tail of that thought Itachi realizes something he never even considered _I will out live him. One day, will I have to bury him? Oh, god I didn't think of that. Sasuke left Konoha seeking power but does he still retain that desire or is that the madness Kagome cured?_ He turns back to the conversation he is trying to have while trying to ignore the sudden screams of pleasure muffled little by the sand. Before, it annoyed him he could hear them but after his sobering thoughts, he is grateful, not to hear his brother having sex, but to hear the life in his voice. He sounds so happy. _A human thought...the loss..._ Itachi muses. His mind is still trying to adjust and now that he notices the human panic, he cuts it off. _I can feel Sasuke's youki. He is like me now, strong, powerful, immortal. The shadow of death has no presence here. Not on any of those I call family now, I can feel them all..._

Even so, Itachi is beginning to agree with Minato and Kushina having taken Gaara's offer for some time alone and going underground, before the orgy started. _Gods...kitsune are so insatiable...is Kurama the same I wonder..._ The elder kitsune seems content just holding Kagome on his lap with no sexual advances Itachi has seen since that amazing kiss. _Perhaps it is out of respect for Kagome that he has not initiated any sexual play…_ Minato and Kushina, alive and well and kitsune...Itachi doesn't even want let his mind speculate what they are doing down there in the caves below them, where Gaara says they have gone; because Minato and Kushina are rather like his second parents, his mother and Kushina were best friends. Up until the time he graduated from the academy and began doing missions he had practically lived over at their house. However, considering that it had been years since they had been together it isn't hard to guess. _Is everyone getting laid...except us?_

It is a useless thought born of some remaining touch of human jealousy, and he lets it flutter away. As grateful as he is now that Kagome wanted to talk things out first, he still wants to not be doing so much thinking and far more doing. In fact the last thing he wants to do right now is be alone with his thoughts. Filtering out the human thoughts and viewing them as a youkai would is draining emotionally, because although the human thoughts of panic and fear are easy to asuage, the other emotions are stronger and more intense.

Thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Minato and Kushina he sighs. _He had been highly amused earlier, when Kushina had announced to them that she was adopting Sasuke, her blush when Minato whispered in her ear was enough to make him laugh. Apparently she hadn't realized the way that wind was blowing. But then the conversation hadn't all been pleasant. Kushina had gushed about missing Mikoto, his mother and Itachi had had the unfortunate duty of telling her and Minato the truth._

 _As a former Hokage, Minato understood the horrible situation at choosing to be the fall. His hand had been warm and heavy on Itachi's shoulder, like long ago before he had become Hokage. "What a terrible burden to lay on you Itachi. Forgive me, had I been there it may have been different."_

 _May haves, could haves, should haves, would haves- they are useless words and Itachi had shaken his head. "No it happened as it needed to. I disliked being the one to cleanse the clan, but it was my duty to save their honor."_

 _Kushina had risen to her feet and with measured steps crossed the distance Itachi had waited to feel her rage and fury but instead he was caught up into a firm female hug. "Your mother must have been so proud that you saved Sasuke and sad that you would carry on alone without her Ita-chan." It was the familiar nickname she had called him by as a child that finally broke him again and he had cried in her arms._ He still feels raw and open even now as a youkai though it is much less than before, but Kagome smiles at him and it is all alright.

 _Itachi...you're hurting again. I can feel you._ Kagome thinks as she gazes over at the dark youkai staring through everything like he is looking miles or years away. His break down with Kushina had surprised her. Itachi hadn't said that he'd been thinking of his former clan. In fact Itachi hasn't said much at all. Not since they got here and not since... _is he angry at me? Because I kissed Kurama back? Is he still angry with me_ _for landing them in Konoha?I put Sasuke in danger! I wasn't thinking. Will you start to despise me now Itachi? You won't even look at me now._ Kagome sighs, _We share a soul, but that doesn't mean any more or less than we want it to. It doesn't mean he has to love me, or even like me._

Tears pearl in the corners of her eyes at her thoughts and Itachi's gaze sharpens on her. Like he is suddenly aware of the weight of her gaze. His lips turn down as he notices the pain in her eyes and the ache in his soul. _Did I do something to hurt her feelings?I should have said something to her after she kissed Kurama. I should have told her that I want her to be happy even if -_

"You have sacrificed too much Uchiha." Kurama comments his eyes studying the male. The slump of his shoulders having borne the weight of something far too heavy, the shadows under his eyes, everything speaks of exhaustion. But he looks also at Kagome who is watching Itachi with a light in her eyes that says she loves him even though he can also see the pain of longing there too. Kurama had decided before that he would not be against granting her whim to share her, if things worked out that way. Itachi is a beautiful male after all. All pale skin and dark hair. Now as a youkai he is even more appealing.

Itachi started, at the deeper voice- meeting the crimson eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul. His breath catches at the emotions dancing in the vivid depths. Itachi feels his breath quicken and heat slowly seeping through his veins just like the element he is now born of. That voice alone despite the words makes him think of sweat soaked bodies and pleasure. _Gods help him_ ; it is the same way that he felt after seeing Kagome spar with Sasuke. Seeing her lithe and gracefully dancing through moves that if polished and given an edge could be deadly- he had wanted her so badly that he had been rather relived that the spar ended when it did, if he very much hated _how_ it did. He licks his lips still tasting Kurama on them.

Itachi loved her, wanted her, and needed her- since the moment she had appeared before him. What he feels now looking at the kitsune is the same raw and fierce, aching desire that he wanted to let burn him alive. He swallowed trying to will the heat out of his eyes and the fire from his blood. It is impossible, now being what he is...a creature of shadow and flame.

Looking over at Kagome he contemplates the situation through youkai eyes. They are soul mates, Kagome is his, as he is hers. Their love, their bond is permanent; nothing can change that. Kurama loves her, its written in his eyes as he looks at her. _We've barely begun exploring the idea of love, she is my first and only, but I can see her heart in this too. This with Kurama and me, is what she wants. I won't make her choose._ "Kurama, I am not opposed to the idea offered to me by you before. But it will unfortunately have to be postponed. I would give Kagome everything she desired if I could, yet I have nothing; but myself to offer. I have no riches or even a place to provide a roof over her head, however, I can give her this." Kurama meets his eyes, "She wants you. I am not human either now and as such the idea of sharing her does not repulse me. As it might have then" _Do you understand my love for you Kagome. I would do anything for you._

Kagome's eyes shine with unshed tears as she looks between the two youkai she loves. She had worried when she changed them that they would fight over her. _That would have been awful._ Itachi's eyes are gentle as he gestures towards Kurama. The kitsune opens his arms to receive her. Then he beckons Itachi to join them. Itachi moves closer only to be tugged off balance by one of Kurama's tails he lands awkwardly in Kurama's arms.

Kurama looks down as he wraps them in his arms. "You should think of yourself sometimes. You deserve to be happy too." Kagome is changing him for the better he liked to think.

Meeting the red black eyes again he is feeling that thrill once more as heat that pools at the base of his spine. "Whether anything happens between you and me is up to you. We share your soul and heart, there is no need to deny ourselves." Kurama invites enticingly. Then he is leaning down to press his lips to Itachi's in a brief but almost tender kiss. When he finishes he pulls back and lightly kisses Kagome as well. She runs her fingers through Itachi's hair as Kurama runs his claws through hers. When Kurama pulls back Itachi takes his place. But the kiss he shares with her is not nearly as tame. She doesn't seem to mind that at all, moaning softly as Kurama lays his lips to her throat as Itachi steals her wits.

Careful claws rake down Kurama's back and he shudders "I take that, as a...gods, you both make me crazy...a yes?" he gasps out as Kagome lays her lips to the side of his neck and sucks lightly.

Itachi feels the flash fire blaze hotter as he is told and shown candidly that Kurama is not just sharing Kagome but himself if, he wanted it and he does. Right then on every surface imaginable... The idea that his desire is reciprocated is making him aroused. _Dear gods but Kurama looks so utterly fuckable right now_ it makes the Uchiha's mouth dry. _And Kagome, hair mussed, lips wet and throughly kissed -_ He can't have spoken if he wanted to. He swallows and draws a sharp quiet breath nodding his head in agreement.

Kurama leans into both of them, his voice a quiet seductive growl, "You are both mine now. Mine to protect. Mine to love. Your happiness is my own. Forever."

The vow is a welcome surprise to Kagome who knows just what it means, and the strength of it. Kagome, with eyes shining repeats his words. "You are both mine now. Mine to protect. Mine to love. Your happiness is my own. Forever."

Itachi feels a tingle in his blood as he whispers "You are both mine now. Mine to protect. Mine to love. Your happiness is my own. Forever." the tingle in his blood turns to a slight burn as the ancient magic takes hold.

Through the magic invoked by Kurama's vow, their souls have blended, so much so that if they could be seen, one would not be able to tell where one begins and one ends. A soul bond. No particular words are necessary to create the bond but Kurama simply felt the words flow and let them be voiced. It's not the same as a mating, but he knows that there isn't time for that.

Kitsune mating, is a process that takes one full moon cycle to complete. It isn't as simple as marking their chosen with a bite at the base of the throat and start of the shoulder, though that does play a part. For the mating to be permanent a kitsune needs to have sex with their chosen partner every night, until their stamina fails and they fall asleep. It is best done in the light of the moon. However, that only matters if the chosen is female; going with the flow of the female tides. In that case, beginning when the moon is new and lasting through the waxing moon. At the end of a male/female mating period the female will be expecting. As much as Kurama wants to see Kagome round with his kits, now is definitely not the time and he knows nothing of Elemental mating. Perhaps they too have a waiting period. He'll have to ask when they have time to explore it. For now he is satisfied to know they are his as much as he can claim them for now. _Perhaps I should have told the kit that too…_

The kage-youkai is overwhelmed. Thanks to the knowledge he had been given he knows what the magic is as it settled over him. He never expected such a deep unbreakable bond to be shared through all of them. It is however a relief to him that Kurama did so. He had worried, (another human thought), that at one point or another Kurama may try to take Kagome for himself and leave Itachi behind. Now no matter what happens their souls are one. It doesn't alter the true soul mate he has with Kagome, as no magic can alter something like that, it merely expands it to include Kurama. For that he is grateful, what he shares with her is precious to him and he would have it no other way. As a human perhaps he would have wanted to delay such a binding so that he would know the male to which he is bound more fully, but as youkai...such things does not matter when sharing a female. With the memories and knowledge he's been granted in the changing process things are far less complicated. He agreed to share his female with the male she cared for equally and he would do everything to protect her... _To protect them..._ When Itachi finally is able to speak, he brings them all back to the matter at hand "we need a place to go that elemental lands do not know about. That bird may have been followed. And if not then like Kurama said our power will certainly draw them."

"Then you do not know of such a place, Itachi?" Kurama asks with a nod of agreement, "I had hoped that you might."

"We of the Akatsuki did not hide as cleverly as we liked to think. All we had to hide in were caves and we moved frequently. That is not the life I wish for any of us."

"I don't wish it for anyone either." Kagome, wiping her tears of joy from her face, shakes her head. "I can try to hide you, but nine youkai would be hard to completely mask and my power is not stable right now. If another of the Bijuu goes down I could lose the barrier."

Gaara sighs; Itachi is right although he didn't sense anyone else in the area, his senses are not as strong as Naruto's or Kurama's. He can't afford to make a mistake, there is too much at risk. Not only are they after Kagome, but Itachi and Sasuke are wanted nin, at least the human Uchiha's had been. Gaara would love to see and humans try to take them now. But there are those pesky seals and he has no desire to become a "bijuu". He pauses listening for a long moment, "Naruto, we need to go underground."

Gaara didn't raise his voice but Itachi knows the blond heard him anyway. A stairway opened up leading down the same way as it had for Minato and Kushina. "Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi will join us when they are ready. Take her below." Gaara passed Itachi another of the scrolls that had been in the first. Itachi nods before he turns to Kurama, who carries Kagome down the long stair case of sand.

Gaara watched them till they are out of sight and then began gathering everything up and sending it down a similar staircase this one moving. Gaara's jaw is fixed and set his eyes glistening like shards of glass. So long as he draws breath, so long as he lived he would never let Kagome be captured. Never! They may not be together but he owed her a debt and he would pay it. He heard the whisper of sound from Naruto asking to enter and Gaara connected the sand domes.

"What happened Gaara, is there a problem?" Naruto asks as he walks in followed by Kakashi looking rather pleased with himself and Sasuke who looks rumpled and sated. Spots of color high on his cheeks gave away the flush of his skin. It seemed the Uchiha was enjoying himself. It was a shame really that Gaara's news would be such a mood killer.

He already knows that Naruto is going to be livid, but it is Sasuke's temper that is most volatile. Or at least it had been. Prepared to subdue him, Gaara wordlessly handed over Kankuro's message that he had not given to him earlier.

Kakashi started reading over his shoulder as Naruto's eyes narrowed. "The fuck they are! They won't touch you or her! Gods this is so stupid!" Naruto ranted and Kakashi whole heartedly agreed. Sasuke looks confused at the sudden anger in his new lover and reached for the missive being crushed in the blonds hand.

Gaara nods his agreement but "There is more, the sudden appearance of nine youkai will not go unnoticed. They will come. The ninja villages are preparing even now to hunt us all down. Killing us is not a threat, thanks to Kagome's gifts, but sealing us is. They have done so before and will think nothing of separating all of us." there is a growl in his voice that is echoed by the blond. "I will not let that happen."

"Then we have but one choice." Kakashi spoke up stopping Sasuke before he could get the missive. If anyone would know of someplace they could go it was either Itachi or - "Sasuke do you know of any livable hideouts away from ninja villages?" He hoped the question is not stirring bad memories for his dark haired lover.

Sasuke frowned turning his head to look at Kakashi, lightning flashing through his dark eyes, there is only one reason he could be asking -"Yeah." Sasuke asks his voice gruff from previous pleasurable experiences. It made his voice sound deeper and colder. His eyes flashed again as he thought of his family here and if he would need to fight to protect them. He looks up at Kakashi who's visible eye is flat and unreadable and then over to Naruto who is shaking with fury. "What is the rest?"

"here." Naruto handed him the note by way of an explanation. Naruto tightens his fist till his claws pierced the flesh and he bleeds. Kakashi frowns as the scent of blood touches the air. "I'll kill them all first." Naruto growls "No one will touch my sister."

"I agree." Sasuke will never let it happen. He doesn't know Gaara or Kurama very well, but he does know Kagome and Naruto cares for both of them, Kagome is Itachi's and Naruto is his so that made them all family. "Fuck." Sasuke's reaction summed it up succinctly.

This is a huge problem. Orochimaru had many bolt holes hidden around all of the elemental countries just for this purpose. Many of them are the type that you could only find if you are aware it existed in the first place and one in particular could only be reached by summons, snake summons to be exact. Something Sasuke had _if the Snakes do not mind a youkai holding their contract_ he amended mentally to himself.

Orochimaru is dead and as his "apprentice" and successor he supposed all that he had owned is now his. Still it might be difficult to convince anyone to climb willingly into a snake's mouth. Or it would have been as humans. Now as youkai there is little to fear. It didn't seem like there is any other choices. "Are you opposed to climbing into the mouth of a snake?" he had been silent as he thought things through and Kakashi had begun another conversation while waiting so at first Sasuke's voice isn't heard.

"Where is she now?" Kakashi asks hefting his bag closer over his shoulder. Tsunade is half declaring war on Suna unless Suna assisted in Naruto's and Kagome's capture? Gaara is removed as Kazekage and being hunted down as a village threat. How did it come to this? Kankuro is the likely choice, but his loyalty would always be to Gaara over the village. His inauguration is tomorrow so he is warning Gaara that he had tonight and tomorrow to run? For some reason Gaara wasn't telling Kagome any of this and he had to wonder why, hiding things from Kagome didn't work very well. "Does she know?"

"Part of it. She offered to shield us but her power is unstable." Gaara sighs heavily, " she is below with Itachi and Kurama. Uzumaki and Namikaze went down earlier. I gather that you are with me in this?" he asks though he doesn't needed to, it is written very clearly on all their faces

Ah that explained it. It still shakes him even as a youkai to hear Kushina and Minato's names. "I owe Kagome my life." Kakashi answered lightly resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder before reaching for Sasuke. The raven haired man leans back into him his expression that had been troubled clearing. He presses back seeking comfort unconsciously.

"Hells yes Gaara! That council isn't touching a hair on Kagome's head." Naruto growled his eyes flashing. "Or yours. We youkai need to stick together and now we should have the strength to take back the rest of the bijuu too, but we need a plan. Dattebayo!"

Sasuke's reply is quiet but no less full of conviction. "So long as we draw breath...None of this family will suffer."

Gaara ducked his head, "I thank you."

Naruto threw his arm around the garnet haired male. "Nah, no need, that's what friends no family does right?" Naruto grinned though at the moment there is a bit more fang than usual. A visual reminder of his anger. Sasuke is right, so long as they all draw breath they would protect each other. "Sasuke?" Naruto asks seeing the thoughtful frown on his mates face. Something is troubling him. He thought back to Sasuke's unanswered question. "Is that it? There is no place we can go?"

Sasuke sighs obviously they hadn't heard him. "In answer to your question, yes. I have one place, but getting there is a little unconventional. It requires you to enter by way of a summons. I left Hebi there and went out to find Itachi on my own they are waiting to summon me back. Or rather Suigetsu is and likely Jugo, but Karin..."

"Is in I&T in Konoha." Kakashi says with a sigh. Last he'd heard she is driving Ibiki insane. "We captured her while looking for you."

"Hn, they can keep her. The crazy woman tried to rape me in my sleep!" Sasuke grumbled. His face is red again and he glanced up to see a look that most definitely didn't belong on Naruto's face. "She didn't- I stopped her." He added quickly. "Any way they are going to be summoning me back tomorrow at dusk. It was a fail-safe if I didn't survive the fight with Itachi to hide my body there so it would be untouchable."

Naruto looks like he is going to go on a bloody rampage. Kakashi growled and suddenly Sasuke feels warm. Naruto let go of Gaara to move to him and nuzzle his head against Sasuke's face. He blushed as Naruto licks his neck. Between Naruto and Kakashi and Kurama's lessons to Kakashi, they had managed to give Sasuke a kitsune 101 class and the youkai 101 class had come from Kagome's power at the same time, interspersed with fucking each other stupid. It is admittedly the best class Sasuke had ever had, made even better by becoming a youkai able to match pace with the kitsune.

Naruto inhaled deeply and a soft sound like a whine came from his throat. That is something Sasuke had been confused about- scents. His kind didn't have enhanced olfactory senses and couldn't understand what they all mean. However what Naruto found must have pleased him as he raises his head and kisses Sasuke long and deep. Sasuke flushed at the taste of himself on Naruto's tongue. Naruto had been in the process of "having a snack" and sucking him dry- again. when Gaara called.

Oh, how he hoped he never got used to anything Naruto or Kakashi does that drove him wild. Naruto had said that they should find a place alone for a while so they could bond properly, but it looks like that may not happen just yet. After this next little while they would need to be focused on getting to safety not focused on fucking Naruto into the ground. _As delightful as that idea is..._ Naruto let him go just for Kakashi to take over and kiss him dizzy.

Gaara looks amused as he shakes his head. He moved to head down the stairs his heart a little lighter. "There is a section of the cave to the right that goes a mile to the south and is very private. We leave at dawn, thank you Uchiha." He says over his shoulder. A different staircase opened in the direction Gaara had mentioned and the three males are gone. Gaara chuckled softly to himself letting the sand domes fall as he went deeper the sand closing behind him. Itachi is waiting in the passageway when Gaara walks down the last step and the opening in the side wall closed behind him no one could follow them except a very skilled earth chakra user with a specialty for sand, there is only one of those in all of Wind and he is already there. Itachi had a lantern lit and Gaara raises an eyebrow in question. "Why are you not with Kagome and Kurama?"

"I wished to discuss with you the plans. I have weapons and rations for a week along with water and a few blankets and a bed roll. Plus this lantern and fuel enough for a full day. But if that is all we have then we will be in trouble very soon."

Gaara shakes his head going over what supplies they had to last them for all the group. It didn't amount to much but he does have the scrolls from Kankuro. "We were forced to leave Konoha in a very sudden departure. We took the supplies from a bolt hole outside of Konoha proper, but it doesn't amount to much; maybe enough food and water for three people for a few days. Plus bed rolls and some weapons? I didn't have the time to check everything but Kankuro sent some additional supplies so with those we should get by." Itachi nods and then held out the lantern and Gaara took it, "follow me," he says softly.

"It is very dark down here." Itachi commented absently. He wanted to ask but is unsure if he should. He feels awkward now that he had a moment to calm his thoughts. "Humans would find this difficult and unsettling." Being of shadow Itachi is very comfortable in the dark.

Gaara either does not hear her or is not bothered by it. "That is also the reason that this is not an appropriate place to live. We do not have more than a few lanterns and little fuel to light them. I do not need them but, Kagome, the only human like one in our group now, does." It is a practical statement and Itachi wonders if Gaara is simply being polite by mentioning her at all. True he apologized to her but does he now look down on her for being more human? He had to know where Gaara stood so he draws a breath plunging ahead. He would not allow any slight to his soul mate.

"That is very true. Gaara sama-,"

"Gaara is fine I am no longer a Kage" The sand shinobi interrupted suddenly. Glancing over his shoulder at the nin behind him. Itachi moved with confidence and his motions are almost feline. It is hypnotic and sexy. Itachi is making him ache with want and likely had no idea. It is forbidden of course, because he is bonded to Kagome and Kurama so he will never act on it.

"Gaara, where did Sasuke go? He didn't follow you down..." Itachi asks suddenly Gaara chuckled quietly, making Itachi suck in a breath at the delicious sound. Such a sound should be illegal, he is hard again and trying not to be obvious about it. God, he needed to hurry to Kagome and Kurama.

"He and his "mates" will be distant for a while unless you don't mind seeing the three of them debauching each other."

"I'd rather not see that." _If it's Kurama then that would be another matter...I wonder if you taste exotic too? It's been too long since I've had a release...I have better control than this._ Gaara looks over his shoulder with a smirk. Itachi blinked. _Or not...he knows that he has me going and he is amused… "_ I should go." Itachi says with a slight bow.

Gaara turns into a room and moved to set the lantern on a shelf that stretched out for the purpose. Gaara turns to a pack in the corner and digs around till he finds what he is looking for, his clothing melted off of him leaving him topless and in a pair of tattered pants. In the flickering light of the lantern he looks so beautiful. "I thought that would be the case so; I sent them to the edge of the caves to a section that they have privacy. If it is any consolation they all look happy."

Itachi stood and walks the few feet between him and Gaara, "that's good." He murmured. Gaara watched him wondering if he would act on the desire that is curling through them both like a heady drug. His eyes flicked to his lips and Gaara licks them. Itachi followed the motion and stepped closer closing the distance. For how imposing Itachi could be his lips are surprisingly light upon his as he presses their mouths together. It is almost hesitant and then it wasn't. Gaara opened to him, encouraging the kiss that had been initiated.

Itachi groaned softly as he swept his tongue in to the offered mouth and reveled in Gaara's taste; like spiced honey, rich and heady. He tasted so very good and he fit perfectly in Itachi's arms like he is made to do so. He wished he dare remove his shirt so that he could feel Gaara's skin on his but then he knows he wouldn't be able to stop until he is writhing under him. Gaara presses closer and hissed as he brushed against the hardness in Itachi's pants. Another soft groan slipped out of his throat at the contact. "You're hard." Gaara needlessly says, his voice low and lusty.

"So are you." Itachi whispered, boldly cupping Gaara's ass and pressing them firmer together. They both bit back groans as the movement causes a little friction.

"God, are Tanuki all the same?" Kurama asks breaking the unintentional spell Gaara had cast. "You don't even know what happened do you Gaara?" Kurama should be angry. He should be attacking Gaara for touching Itachi but the shock and horror on his face are enough. The moment the spell broke Itachi collapsed. Shaking his head Kurama's tails reach out and retrieve him. Pulling the kage-youkai into his arms he turns to Gaara.

"No, I don't know what happened. I was talking to Itachi and then I felt like my veins were on fire and the next thing I knew you spoke. If I did anything- is Itachi alright did I hurt him?"

"You used an ability you have no control over and tried to take Itachi. Tanuki and Kitsune are similar in our need for sexual energy to thrive and you just happened to set your sights on him. Let me make this clear. I will forgive you this once because he doesn't bear my mark. But if you lay your Tanuki paws on what is mine again..."

"I won't. I- am sorry." Gaara says with a downcast expression. He had caused problems again with out meaning to. "Kurama teach me. Teach me to be a youkai since teaching me to human is moot." being only half youkai with out Shukaku he only has half the knowledge he needs.

Kurama frowns thoughtfully before he agrees, "Alright, I will but not tonight. Tonight you should sleep and recover. It takes a lot of youki to do what you did and cast a spell like that over one soul bonded. That, you didn't know what you were doing… I'll kick Shukaku's ass. Any way, good night Gaara. By the way I don't hate you for this so don't think on it any longer. The fault is mine for not realizing sooner that you wouldn't know how to control it." Kurama says over his shoulder before leaving the room.

This however is a problem. If Itachi is susceptible to the Tanuki's latent power he needed to change it and quick. Simply having his youki inside Itachi would be a good start. In fact, he licks his lips, _It would be a very good start...Itachi won't be out for long._ Kurama stretches out his youki to sense for a room that is unoccupied and moves unerringly towards it. He is going to have Itachi begging for more...he is sure that he can convince Itachi, fairly easily. Besides he already agreed to being with him.

Ducking inside the room Kurama is pleased to note that there are a few supplies in it and that there are a couple bed rolls as well. "How rather convenient," he murmurs as Itachi's eyes open just as he removes his shirt.

"Kurama what are you doing?" he asks with a slight frown. Then as the memories of what occurred with Gaara surface he blanches. "It is not like that. I wasn't trying to betray either of you. Is this necessary to punish me?"

"Is it really punishment? You want me and I want you, you accepted my offer about sharing Kagome. Itachi, what did you think that would entail?" Itachi shivers against him, as Kurama let his hand slowly ghost down his lean body stopping just before he would have touched the place that ached the worst tenting his pants uncomfortably. "I am not in the habit of denying my instincts. We have to be focused on protecting Kagome and this tension _unresolved_ between us will be a distraction. Becoming lovers is the obvious choice to allow us the release we both need."

"I can't deny your logic." The Uchiha hissed as Kurama's hand gripped him through the cloth of his pants. "Mm...nngh... how should we do this? I don't have anything for lubrication. I also want to wait for Kagome to know about this before we get too far. Otherwise, I'll feel like I am having you cheat on her, or that I am."

"Cheat?" Kurama asks looking completely amused. "Your residule human thoughts amuse me. We share a soul, I have already agreed to share her and myself with you, Kagome will understand. She is not a stranger to youkai ways. You think too much right now, Uchiha."

Itachi silently agreed with that statement but his mental processes stopped when Kurama slides to his knees and Itachi feels the cooler air on his heated flesh before he is swallowed down a hot wet mouth. He jumped and Kurama chuckled around him causing delicious vibrations around Itachi's cock. "Kami...Kurama." he moaned as his hands fisted in the silky red strands. His hips bucked though he tried to restrain them. Kurama is relentless as he sucks and teased until Itachi is leaning heavily back against the wall his legs no longer able to hold him. A choked gasp that might have been a name is all the warning either of them had before pleasure exploded through Itachi's body and he came down the kitsune's throat.

When he came back to his senses Kurama is watching him with eyes hooded and so lust filled that the crimson seemed to burn. Itachi couldn't think of anything, his mind in a welcome fuzz as he pushed Kurama back and slides between his thighs. His hands are shaking a little as he worked the snaps and hooks holding Kurama's pants closed. When finally he loosed him from the cloth he wasted no time in wrapping his eager fingers around that satin covered steel that is slick with evidence of how his release affected the kitsune. His mouth watered as he leans down and swept his tongue over the flared head pausing to dip his tongue in to the slit that is leaking heavily. Kurama gasped. "Gods...Itachi..."

Kurama's essence is unlike anything he'd ever tasted, salty sweet and exotic that had no names danced on his tongue. He wanted so much more. He wanted the kitsune to lose control -to throw his head back lost in throes of passion. Itachi gave himself over to that desire and let his mouth follow. Kurama is not small by any means so it was a little bit of a moment to accustom himself with the kitsune's length and girth, but once he had he engulfed every ounce of that rigid flesh he swallowed. Kurama might have screamed something suspiciously like his name but Itachi was too enraptured by the taste and texture to notice. He was focused on one goal and he set himself to it with single minded intensity he wanted Kurama to cum.

Kurama is stunned speechless as he is swept away with Itachi's desire. It is the hiyoukai in him, that heightens his passion just as the kageyoukai in him makes him deep and mysterious . Everything about Itachi draws him in and captivates him. They are a good pair. Would they be good mates to Kagome? Kurama has no doubts that they will. It will be a challenge but with some work and this first step everything will be good. He pants holding on to Itachi's hair as his mind swims with the want he feels. Itachi's eyes meet his and oh gods, his cock in that mouth...its too much!

Itachi looks up at the panting flushed face of his partner and feels a fresh wave of desire. He hadn't realized he had activated his Sharingan until everything became as clear as day. He could see the individual drops of sweat beading Kurama's skin. His eyes recorded every detail of the kitsune's enraptured expression as he panted. Itachi watched as he threw his head back another cry from his lips and his mouth flooded with Kurama. He sucks and lapped until he had every drop Kurama had to give and only then does he release him.

Kurama looks softer somehow, more inviting with his sated expression and warm eyes. Itachi can't help, but to want him closer. This is a taste of what being with Kurama would be and Itachi can't find a single regret for it anywhere inside him. For now they exchanged languid kisses their tongues twining and enjoying- not the frantic battle from before but slow and drugging. "Mm Itachi." Kurama husked his voice raw. It sent a warm tingle through his body. "That was amazing, you are skilled indeed to bring me to my knees. I am fortunate."

"It was." Itachi agreed, "you have a unique flavor, that I could get very used to. You taste delicious." Itachi is not one to dance around words. Kurama is now his lover and he feels no need to make what had happened between them an awkward moment.

Which is good because Kurama would not have allowed it. "It was my first time letting my lover take the lead." Kurama confesses with that same straight forwardness. "I wanted to see what you would do."

Itachi raises his eye brow "Then I am pleased you enjoyed it. There will be many firsts between us and I hope I will be able to satisfy you with all of them." It had been a very long time since Itachi had had a male lover and his first had been nothing more than experimentation between friends during a mission. He had never bottomed but had always been rather curious as to why some men preferred it. With Kurama he knows that detail would not be the case for long. But is Kurama a dom or a switch? It doesn't really matter as he reaches his hand down over the planes of Kurama's abs and then brushes careful fingertips over his upper thigh. Suddenly he stops as Kurama's ears twitch.

"Kagome." Kurama says softly, rising to his feet. Itachi follows a breath behind heedless of his nakedness, or Kurama's. He cloaks himself in the shadows drawing them to himself like black robes and steps into the darkness.

The darkness of the underground is nothing like the night where even in at its darkest there are the stars. This darkness is thick and heavy pressing in on them all like a shroud of the abyss. Here this deep, a lanterns light only carved away a couple feet into the darkness. Kagome has no lantern to light her steps. She has nothing but the cavern wall and the feel of their youki to guide her. Sliding one foot forward at a time she checks that there is footing beneath her. It would be terrifying to step off into nothing. This darkness reminds her of the void she had been pulled into, her breath quickens in fear. _I should have waited in the room for Kurama and Itachi. I should have waited. The darkness is moving!_

The shadows shifted after a moment and Itachi stood before her. She can't see him but she can feel him. When he speaks relief fills her to overflowing as tears. "Kagome, why are you out here in the dark? Have you been crying?" she doesn't answer with words instead she jumps up to throw her arms around him. _I'm safe. Itachi found me._ Tails curl around her and she tries to keep her hands to herself, she really does; before she is carefully combing fingers through the soft fur a smile tugging at her lips as he quietly gasps.

"You found me." she whispers feeling Kurama press close. Instinctively Kagome wraps her legs around Itachi and holds on.

Kagome had never been overly forward with him, so when she lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist he is stunned speechless. When her lips found his, he is drowning in her eager passion filled kisses. One of her hands reached out to where Kurama stood.

He didn't have to be invited twice. His slim clawed fingers twined with hers and he presses close behind Itachi to reach her. She turns her head breaking the kiss with Itachi to receive Kurama's mouth. No questions needed to be asked as she answered them with her actions. Kurama had been correct, Kagome understood everything.

After several more long moments Kurama stepped away heading back to the room where he and Itachi had been before. Itachi follows carrying Kagome close. Once inside Kurama moved to the bedroll in the room that had been their innocently waiting. Itachi sits with Kagome in his lap. Kurama sits behind her. Now they had time to talk, now they had time to plan and dream and just learn more of each other.

"This is okay then Kagome? Me and you and Kurama?" Itachi asks for formality more than for her answer the binding is done but the human in him still needed her to say yes. Behind him Kurama strikes a flint and soft golden light flickers to life on the wick of the candle in the lantern. With the darkness not so pressing Kagome relaxes.

"Yes, I was trying to actually find a way to tell you about falling in love with Kurama. It happened when I met him. I hadn't met you yet, and I didn't realize it at the time that I had fallen for him. But then he disappeared and I couldn't reach him. That loss was too unbearable for a friendship. Then I fell in love with you too and I wasn't sure what I should do. Are you upset?"

"No my soul I am not. I know that your feelings for Kurama do not hinder your love for me and that is enough."

She reached down for one of Itachi's hands and one of Kurama's raising them she placed their hands over her breasts. "I am giving myself fully, to both of you...I am yours now. Touch me." She whispered. Eyes dark with want, Kurama trembles as he fought the instinct to claim her as it rose in him. He pulled his hand back slowly. Her crystal blue eyes went wide as she tried to read the reason. Itachi pinched her nipple making her gasp, to show her that her offer is not rejected because of a lack of desire on his part, before he let his hand drop too.

Her face falls as she tries to pull away. Kurama is a little confused, somehow he has hurt her. Being a bijuu and captive had dulled his knowledge of females apparently. Her scent change is sharp with pain. His quick mind goes over the words spoken and he curses softly. _I am a fool._ Cautiously he threads fingers through her hair. "Forgive my thoughtless action, I am honored. What do you need, Kagome."

"Both of you."

Kurama moved to the side and knelt beside her and Itachi, "You have us. What do you need from us right now Kagome? I will do anything you ask of me."

"Anything?" Kagome asks softly.

"Anything, that doesn't put you in danger," Itachi agreed and amended. Kurama nods to his unasked question. If she needed them then...

"Make me yours?" Kagome breathed. "Make me yours, I don't want to wait"

"But, the mating period will make us vulnerable Kagome as you well know, is there another way to give you want you want without the mating?" Kurama asks trying to find a compromise. He wanted her just as badly.

"Mating period what's that? Wait...you don't want to mate me?" the hurt is clear and she looks like she is going to cry. _What?! That is not the case…_ Kurama wanted to growl at her. But she gasped as Itachi took things in his own hands. His tongue lathed her throat and she trembles as a sexy moan came from her.

"I think a little taste of things to come, _when_ we mate, is not out of order, right Kurama?" Itachi asks inviting the kitsune to participate with his eyes. She blinked at the change in mood closing her eyes as Itachi nibbled her earlobe.

Kurama moves closer grateful that Itachi is able to save this night from being a disaster with his apparent lack of communication skills. _Am I a fucking kit with adolescent foolishness? Sage, I nearly hurt her. What a disgrace._ He mentally chastises himself before pushing it all away and focusing on Kagome.

Watching Kagome writhe in Itachi's arms sensually has his desire spiking "I do like how you think Itachi." Kurama says growling lustfully again. Kurama slides between her thighs and his hands rubbed her legs up to where her jean shorts barred his continuation. His fingers mindful of his claws slides beneath the leg of her shorts and she bucked as he brushed a sensitive spot that made a breathless laugh start only to turn in to a drawn out moan as Itachi plucked at her nipple again. "Mm sensitive isn't she," Kurama says gruffly.

Itachi hummed in agreement his fingers rolling a nipple before he bent to capture the nub worrying with lips and teeth."Delightfully so...Kagome can I touch you?"

"Please...gods yes, Itachi please touch me..." Kagome moaned softly pressing closer to Kurama and simultaneously Itachi. She feels long fingers brush her stomach as the kitsune opened her jeans button and slides the zipper out of the way. Her eyes snapped wide open as she feels for the first time ever the touch of another on her moist lower lips and she gasped as a slim digit is carefully sliding within her. Itachi's kind having smaller less pointed claws. Her shorts are slid down her long legs and disappeared someplace in the darkness out of the reach of the pale light of the small lantern.

At the first brush of a warm wet appendage against her she hissed. Then those slim fingers are parting her for that questing warmth and she forgot to breathe. "More...please...Kurama, Itachi. More." She moaned wantonly but she feels no shame as she moved sensually under the exquisite torture of Kurama's mouth. Itachi's fingers slides back within her and she heard him groan before he slides his fingers out and then thrust them back inside of her with agonizing slowness, making them both feel every single centimeter. At the same moment Kurama found that nub of pleasure and sucks with gentle pressure as she moaned out his name with such actions. Their combined ministrations and the sensations they caused within her are tightening a not so foreign coil in her belly, a pooling heat that she had only experienced alone and knows what it means. She tried to refocus her thoughts to delay it but, there is no way she could last long and she cries out softly as she came. Kurama groaned as her taste assaulted his senses with her essence thicker and sweeter now with her release and he eagerly drank her down lapping at Itachi's fingers in the process.

Itachi moaned out a broken version of her name as her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers and he couldn't help but to imagine what it would feel like to be inside of her like that. Feeling that sensation not on his fingers but on other now aching parts of his anatomy, he gasped again as her small hand cupped him. Her cheeks pink upon feeling skin on her palm "This time is just for you Kagome." he sighs moving her hand to raise it to his lips. "We will have time for more. When we are safe."

Kurama's thoughts are exactly matching Itachi's but he is also aware of the dangers of giving in. He could not, would not put any of them at risk, but Itachi is not a animal type youkai and he is not a kit. It is only a brief instant to decide. There is no harm in letting Itachi have her this night. "please." her breathless moan is hard to ignore.

"Take her." Kurama says quietly. "It will not change anything if you are her first." He reached up and draws Itachi to him with purpose kissing him hard and with intensity letting him taste her on his lips. Itachi groaned into the kitsune's mouth. While kissing Itachi Kurama's hands sought out Kagome's and he pinned them above her head, pulling away from Itachi with a heated look. To distract Kagome, Kurama leans down kissing her with no less passion if with a little less force. He doesn't want to bruise her tender lips. This once there will be pain, he knows from his many years of experience but he is hoping that her release eases some of it. "Itachi make it quick," Kurama murmurs and Itachi nods with understanding.

Itachi draws a soft breath as he settled before her in between her creamy thighs. He does not have to enhance his senses to the fullest to enjoy this yet he wanted to. His eyes swirled with the red and black of his Sharingan recording every nuance of her body so that later he would know how to play her like an exquisite instrument. He would record this moment because it is so very precious to himself and to her. His eyes locked with hers though he does not do more than look at her, he had no need for genjutsus.

"Please..." her soft plea draws him down resting his weight upon her carefully, his mouth moved over hers swallowing any sounds she made as he aligned himself to her- pausing to let her feel his cock at her sopping entrance. He feels her shudder and his control held so tightly snapped, his hips jerked forward,plunging deep; tearing away her innocence. He swallowed her scream of both agony and ecstasy as he held her with tender care, wishing that there had been no pain for her. But now he needed to turn the pain to pleasure and so after giving her a moment to adjust he began to move; slowly at first letting her feel him sliding within her and then picking up speed as she began to rock her hips up to meet him.

Deeper...he wanted, no needed to be deeper within her. Itachi wanted to cum within her; see her round with his child, but caution as always won out even through his lust hazed mind. Even so he would not leave her unsatisfied. Changing positions so that Kagome's head is partially in Kurama's lap Itachi plunged deeper absently noting that the kitsune had removed the nail on his finger and is reaching down lightly moving his finger on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Drawing louder moans and gasps from her.

Kagome, even through the mind numbing pleasure it had become, could sense Itachi's worry. As the Shikon no Miko and the Shikon no Tama she had complete control of her body and a child could not be conceived unless she willed it to be. She is no stranger to the concepts and way of sex even if she had been a virgin. She had friends and she had attended high school and quite frankly she had been thoroughly exposed to sex positions, tips and gripes for her entire experience there. Yuka had a boyfriend and she was very liberal in her disclosures of their clandestine meetings especially at sleepovers. Kagome knows things that would likely make her mates to be's eyes pop out. But she decided she'd save that for later. That heat is pooling in her belly faster with Kurama's assistance and she could only think of the release waiting for her.

Itachi is thrusting harder now his breath coming in sharp pants as his sweat soaked skin slides over hers. Just as he is preparing to withdraw, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and he gasped startled, as she clamped down on him from within, her orgasm pulling him deeper and dragging out his own with a strangled curse. After his body stopped quaking, after he had lain in her arms trying to catch his breath, it sank in what he had done. He could not face her. He is certain that he had doomed them all, if she is now with child because of his selfishness, it put not only her at risk but Sasuke. Oh gods, what had he been thinking?

Kagome held Itachi to her as her fingers stroked lazily through his sweat soaked hair while Kurama kisses her. She could feel Itachi's guilt and she pulled away for Kurama's lips to speak, to absolve him of his worry. "I can't get pregnant like that Itachi. You don't need to worry about putting us in danger." She feels both sets of eyes on her.

"You cannot carry a child?" Kurama asks with a frown. He had never considered being a father because he had never dreamed there would be a woman who would want to espouse him. But if Kagome is barren he loved her despite it though he could not quite smother the pinprick of disappointment. Itachi's eyes are more expressive and he read in them the same disappointment before it vanished replaced by concern.

Kagome sighs feeling the effect her words had caused so she hurried to explain. "It's not that I can't get pregnant, it's that I won't allow it to happen yet. I am the Shikon no tama and I have complete control over my body. Until I will it or rather until you my mates will it to be so, it won't happen."

Itachi blinked at her, sitting up. "Until we will it?"

She hummed softly. "A wish is a powerful thing." Kagome explained elusively. Her eyes half closed with exhaustion now that she is sated, but she couldn't sleep yet- one of her mates to be is as yet unsatisfied. She rolled to her side and looks up at him with deep blue eyes that sparked with mischief.

"Kagome, my heart what are you planning." Kurama asks warily. He is still naked from his encounter with Itachi, naked and aching after watching such an arousing moment between his lovers.

"Nothing much, Kurama sama."

She moved swiftly again with the grace of a dancer to knock the kitsune back and straddle his hips pinning his arousal between her thighs. He could feel the slickness there, a combination of her and Itachi and all it would take is a shift of his hips. His eyes widened as she shifted and he slides with a groan inside her eager heat, his girth stretching her as her body molded to his intrusion and he froze, years of control snapping in to place to keep him from grasping her hips and pounding into her. He grit his teeth with the effort it took a thin coat of sweat breaking over his skin. God help him she was going to be his death. She looks at him biting her lip seductively and the little minx rolled her hips closing her eyes for an instant in pleasure as Itachi reached around her to play with her pert nipples.

Kurama gasped sucking in his breath through his teeth. He didn't dare move. She is watching him with her bewitching eyes as she rolled her hips again grinding down on him, testing his control. Her eyes locked with his, she began setting a steady rhythm grinding against Itachi's hand as his fingers dance on her swollen nub and the cock inside her, Kurama is seeing stars. His jaw is creaking from gritting his teeth. His instincts are screaming at him to subdue her and to force her to submit, but he didn't dare move he is so close to cumming it wasn't even funny. "Kurama," she asks breathlessly, "please?"

"The hell with it," he growled catching her hips in an iron grip and holding her in place as he pounded up in to her, once twice and he feels her shudder around him, her walls quaking and it is all over. He cums hard, his head thrown back eyes closed, he nearly blacks out, but he had to maintain his grip on his youki. He could not mate her yet. She fell boneless against his chest with him still buried inside her but her eyes are closed her breaths deep and a look of contentment on her face. He had no words. Part of him wanted to be upset at her for sabotaging his plan to wait, the other half is appeased as she had pleased both of her lovers equally. "What shall I do with you, my soul?"

She smiles sleepily, "Love me."

"Always."

"Forever." They both replied at once, Itachi carefully taking her off of Kurama so that he could clean them up the best he could. Itachi knows that things had happened fast and that they know next to nothing about each other, but this thing between them all, feels right. He had needed this, needed her. He hadn't expected to feel pulled towards Kurama too.

Itachi got up and fetched a second bed roll unrolling it next to the other It would get cool directly on the floor more so than it is already. There is nothing for warmth in the caves aside from body heat. Itachi tossed him a rag to clean himself off with and settled Kagome at Kurama's side climbing in behind her. He sighs in contentment as Itachi settled a blanket over them all. The youkai of course wouldn't sleep but he is alright with lying next to his lovers. Dawn would come soon and then they would be safe. Curled close to Kagome their scents mingled with the musk of sex lulled them all to sleep.

The group slept unaware of the plans being made and the traps being set that would shake their lives. Even as Itachi drifted into a dream and Kurama closed his eyes for once feeling at peace, a man walks through a hidden passage into the underbelly of Konoha and pauses before speaking low to the shadows. "That woman, that Kagome is a menace, and must be captured. Find her I don't care what it takes." His dark eye gleamed wickedly in the light of the candles, his body shifting to lean more heavily upon his cane.

"And her companions?" the disembodied voice asks an edge of eagerness in his tone.

The man huffed impatiently, "You can have the traitors. Do as you like with them they are of no consequence. You will of course be paid handsomely for your assistance in acquiring the woman and the kyuubi. " He held out a fat purse and dropped it in to the waiting gloved hands, "Tobi, no mistakes. I want them alive."

"The Akatsuki are at your service. Danzo sama."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all. Another chapter for you to enjoy.

I don't own the characters.

Chapter 16: Dawn

Itachi decides it is best to begin with the facts as they begin to talk. They had all fallen asleep for a few hours and Itachi again dreamed. This time he dreamed of spiders webs and hidden plans, of a destroyed clan and a girl who's companion was a two tailed cat. He woke up just as he learned the origin of the object called the Shikon no tama…

Kagome had been awake watching them. Her eyes still bright with the happiness of the night before but also tired like she had not slept much. She had a weariness in her actions, that told both youkai that Kagome wasn't as alright as she claimed. Kagome needed more sleep but this morning would not allow for such a luxury. "Kagome, lover I can see you are tired still, however dawn is approaching and the others are soon to come get us we should dress and prepare." Kurama says climbing from the makeshift bed and finding his clothes; a net shirt courtesy of Naruto and grey pants courtesy of Kakashi when he first woke up. He catches Kagome staring and winks at her.

Itachi gathering his own clothes, doesn't see the playful exchange and instead begins to frankly discuss the issues at hand. "Suna is after your head Kagome. Konoha is threatening "war" because Tsunade is doing all in her power to keep Naruto safe, but this is getting out of hand." Itachi says as he pulls the net top over his head and slides it down over his lean torso. Back in her shorts and tank top Kagome sits on the make shift bed, while Kurama, now fully clothed run claws through her hair. Both to soothe her and to straighten her passion mussed hair from the night before. She is shaking and Kurama gives Itachi a frown over her head. "you have been branded a traitor and a dangerous threat Kagome. Gaara can no longer protect you from Suna either, he was removed as Kazekage."

"Itachi!" Kurama growls low drawing Itachi eyes to Kagome. Guilt seeps into the red and black gaze as he sees his lover curled against Kurama looking stark and pale in the lamp light. Itachi hadn't meant to hurt her he was just delivering facts as he would have a mission report, without emotion. Kurama knew this but Kagome...

"I don't believe it was necessary to burden her with all of that." Gaara says with a frown pushing open the rough curtain over the doorway. The soft glow of his lantern meshing with theirs in the tiny space.

"What?"Kagome looks stricken as she rises from the makeshift bed to stand before Gaara who had come in to let them know they were soon to leave. Her tiny delicate hands reaching out to grasp his tunic. She is shaking visibly and her eyes are much too wet. "Gaara? Please tell me that this isn't all because of me." Kagome says quietly hanging her head. "Gaara?" her voice quakes with tears.

Itachi swallows thickly realizing that the pain she is in is his fault. "Kagome, forgive me." he says quietly.

Gaara cannot not give her the answer she is asking for and the truth, gods, the truth will hurt her. "I will protect you Kagome no matter the cost." It is his vow. He watches her wilt like the pain is dragging her to her knees tears stream her beautiful face.

Kagome pulls away her expression closed like a shutter had been dropped. She shakes her head slowly. "No! Gaara not this. Your village, you love the village. You can't let _me_ cause something like this! I'm not worth this. I'll turn myself in. That should end all of this madness right? Besides the Shikon no Tama will put me back together and it won't matter how they try to kill me. I can't die. Death refuses my soul-"

Gaara snapped "Enough! Do you honestly believe me so weak Kagome? Do you think me so unworthy to protect you that you think have to sacrifice yourself for something as petty as an official position in the village? Damn it Kagome, I know you think your life is nothing, but it damn well means something to me! You are my friend, no matter what happened between you and I. I will fight and die for you do you understand me? No one will ever hurt you so long as I breathe." He pulls away from her grip to turn from the room.

Her hand shoots out, trying to stop Gaara from leaving. "No. Please Gaara, I need to you to understand, I'm cursed. This jewel is a curse and as it is part of me, I share its woe."

Itachi interrupted to give Gaara a moment to calm down. "What happened, Kagome? This is not the way you were with me or with Kurama. You did not question your value then, why do you now."

Kagome gestured to the room in the sand cave and the piles of supplies that were all the home they had now. "This. All that Gaara is losing, has lost is just the beginning, Itachi. Wars have been fought over me; death stalks those close to me. My family was murdered because I couldn't protect them! I'm cursed, I told you, Itachi. I bring nothing but misery where I go. I am the Shikon no tama, I am the cursed gem that nearly destroyed a world, it was fought over, countless died meaningless deaths for a single shard. I lost my humanity as punishment. It was my kami given task to protect it and I failed. I failed! Clans were wiped out in a single night and the death toll on my hands is innumerable. Someone like me should be cast away, shunned, and hated. Don't risk everything to-"

Her pain is unmistakable yet Gaara could see it, practically hear her asking to be loved and not thrown away. "How many did you save Kagome?" Gaara asks. He would not cast her aside and nor would Itachi or Kurama. They just had to make her see the light again.

Kurama looks at her with something akin to horror but he is trying to hide it. It isn't a reaction to what she is but how she sees herself. Gods he wants to shake her and kiss her till she believes how much he loves her, how much they all do. He wants to reach inside her heart and fill it with so much love and joy there is no room for all the pain.

Gaara helps her back to her feet and shakes his head as he wipes a sparkling tear from her cheek."A lot actually, both youkai and human," Kagome says quietly. "But-"

Itachi sighs drawing her back into the circle of his arms reaching for Kurama. He hadn't meant to hurt her. That was why he just thought facts would be adequate, now however, he sees that he needed to say it differently. She is not a ninja and although he knows she is a warrior in her own right based on the dreams, she is still hurting from her loss and he had been unfair to burden her as Gaara had said. He had been one saved by her, they all were. Taking her hand he places it over his heart. "And do those you save mean nothing?" His night dark eyes watched her as the realization slowly began to dawn.

"What no! They mean everything. They lived so that means that generations were-saved..." her eyes went wide.

Itachi smiles at her. "Because of you," His hand cupped her cheek tenderly. "You can't constantly think about the mistakes made, don't forget them, but think of the lives that you made better. Don't let the darkness take over you. That is the gift you gave me Kagome, you saved me from the same guilt. Save yourself too. Put your faith in Kurama and myself to protect you and care for you, you don't have to be alone Kagome. You have family and friends now. None of us think of you as cursed. Because you are not. Fate has dealt you an unkind hand but never the less it has led you here to me and to Kurama. Kagome you have saved all of us. You granted our selfish wish to remain at your side., and gave us all the strength to protect you. That is not a curse."

Kurama nuzzles his head against hers as he breathes her in. "a life with you can never be a curse Kagome. Never." her stomach growling made him chuckle and her blush, "seems our Kagome is getting hungry. Probably a good bet the rest are as well, what do you say Gaara, that we assist them with such a dilemma." the sunayoukai hanyou nods and leaves to see about provisions. Kurama standing to follow.

Itachi stood and began looking for the rest of his clothes but stopped feeling the eyes on him. He looks over his shoulder at the red head and winked. "See something you like Kurama?" he purred happy to provide any means to make Kagome smile again.

Kagome's eyes hungrily drank in the sight of Itachi wearing the mesh shirt and his loose ninja pants tight at the knee his feet bare and noticing Kurama dressed similarly. "Oh my gods, yes, I so want to eat you both for breakfast." Kagome says without thinking. Her eyes widen watching as a smirk of amusement cross his lips and Kurama laughs. She slaps a hand over her wayward mouth. Somehow taking lovers had loosened her tongue and it apparently thought it was a good idea to spout every thought that came into her head.

Itachi turns to pin her back, breathing her in. He is delighted when she offered her neck and he presses a kiss to her pulse point. "I'd say my little love that we have only seen the tip of your iceberg. Why, don't we make that dessert and you can bring the sweet cream." her breath hitches as he reminds her of what started the night before. Her eyelids flutter and he can hear the pounding of her heart beat. Lightly his fingers ghost over her perked nipples drawing a gasp. As he draws his tongue over the same spot on her neck it becomes a breathy moan.

"Only if I get to lick the spoon," Kurama purrs in his ear causing Itachi to shiver. The attraction is good between them, but there also needs to be more, and there is with Kurama and Kagome, and Kagome and Itachi but as of yet only sex is between himself and Itachi. That needs to change and soon. Kurama knows that but he doesn't know how to change it. Perhaps at a later time he can ask Kagome what to do. "Mmm that is a sexy thought. I want to have you right here under me writhing in ecstasy. You can have your "sweet cream" but I want you now."

the lusty purr in his ear and the breathless moans from the woman in his arms has him aroused. Itachi's eyes blaze with heat as he gazes at them both. "Skip breakfast I want dessert." They all laugh as Itachi's stomach growls. The mood instantly broken as it does. "Perhaps breakfast would be for the best." he says with a laugh. Seeing Kagome laughing warms his heart.

Kurama isn't quite as willing to let the moment go as Itachi had,"While we wait for Gaara to return, what say you to a hot bath? I caught a whiff of sulfur and water." _a bath and some fun while we are at it sounds perfect._ Kurama picks up a scroll and releases the items stored within.

With a happy cry Kagome jumps up and seizes her packs. "A bath and clean clothes, that would be heaven!" she says her voice muffled as she digs into the dark blue pack eagerly. In the pale lamp light she digs out her bathing supplies and a towel before a set of folded clothes. "Lead the way."

The morning after in another cave is just beginning as Kushina's ear twitches. She stretches and curls tighter to Minato, her tails curling over his leg. _Its warm and familiar. This scent is so comforting_ She thinks before her eyes snap open and she gasps. Minato having been a ninja all his life heard the sound and bolted upright ready to fight. It is pitch black darkness but she could feel her heart beat and she could feel his warmth. "Minato, are you here?" She could see him but she wanted assurance it isn't an illusion. Last night was so perfect, even though they slept together as youkai that had been purely lust and passion. It was frightening to think there was a time that she hadn't known they had been human. It was different being them selves again. The love and tenderness in his touches the night before had made all the difference.

"Yes, we made it. We are with our kit again." he responds as he crouched where he could hear her voice and gathered her into his arms. Yesterday he'd held her as she cried and then he had tenderly made love to her reminding them both how wonderful it was to be able to touch each other.

He remembered the romps in the woods when they didn't know exactly who they were and god they had been hot, but this was soothing to his soul. He had been planning to mate her then, he remembers that. He also remembers her telling him "no" just before she pounced him initiating the hottest fuck he'd ever had to date. Sex with Kushina was never just fucking, it never had been. He had always made love to her. But the kitsune he had been was not the same male, she was a vixen and they had fucked.

He feels a little guilty for that mentality he'd had as a youkai with no memories of his human life. If Kushina had not awoken beside him would he have wandered looking for other partners? He would like to tell himself that he would have remained faithful even not knowing he had a wife, but the carnal desire of the kitsune for sex and pleasure said otherwise. Mating Kushina was a top priority for Minato now that he thought on it. Logically he knew Kurama was not a threat but instinct said his vixen was unmated and at risk. The biggest question he had now was how to balance the youkai and the man? Was he still Minato Namikaze? Or was he now someone, something different with the memories of Minato? Is the female in his arms and in his bed really his former wife that he's loved since day one or is she someone different too?

"Where is Naruto?" she asks her voice trembling in the darkness. "I can't feel him." Her eyes were closed since she couldn't see anything in the dark.

He shakes his head to push away the pointless musings. They are still themselves but reborn in new form. Nothing else really matters. He will woo her again and mate her and they will have the life that fate denied their human selves. "Cover yourself Kushina I'm going to summon a toad and get us some light." Minato says softly. His hands already moving through the symbols with ease, there is a pop and a squawk of indigence.

"Naruto this isn't funny. Turn on the lights." There is a long pause. "Wait it can't be..."

"I apologize about summoning you into the dark, but I wondered if you might bring me a lantern."

"Minato chan?" the voice asks sounding much older than he remembered. But then again he had been dead almost nineteen years. "Of course give me a few minutes to gather some things for you and summon me back." A soft pop marked his exit and Minato hunted in the dark for his clothes before pulling on his pants. Maneuvering his tails took some work. His mind full of a thousand memories he'd had training under Jiraya's tutelage and the day he'd summoned his first toad. He heard the slip of fabric on skin and nods though he couldn't see her nor she him. There isn't enough light in the cave for their eyes to really adjust to.

"Summoning no jutsu!" again there is a pop but this time there is also light. The lantern creating a soft glow as it filled the cave room. In the pale light both he and Kushina blink for a moment and then their eyes adjust and he is breathless at how beautiful she is all over again. His vixen, the mother of their kit, their son Naruto. The spill of her red hair is dark like blood in the wan light and the inhumanness of her actions, speak of her youkai rebirth, but her eyes, gods her beautiful eyes, are just the same. And his heart skips just as it did the very first time he'd laid eyes on her so long ago.

"Minato chan! Kushina chan!" the old frog gasped in shock. "How is this possible I thought-"

"We were brought back through the grace of the Kami, for Naruto." Minato says softly hugging his old mentor being cautious of his strength. The toad had aged but is still the same as before welcoming and wise.

"To think that I should see you again alive, it does this old toads heart some good, especially after losing Jiraiya chan recently."

"We were sad to hear, we learned the news through Naruto's eyes. While we watched over him it was hard to not be able to comfort him." Kushina says shaking her head sadly. "Now he's left Konoha along with Kakashi who was banished."

"Naruto did?" The elder pauses thinking for a moment about loyalties and allegiances. "Well we toads have never been specifically loyal to any one village, but to the ninja who we've made a pact with, as Jiraiya chan took the pact scroll with him in death, I suppose that means that Naruto will be the last to make an alliance with the toads. Tell Naruto chan to come finish what he started." Fukusaku smiles as he looks over Minato and Kushina they look very different then the last time he'd seen them. They are now youkai, kami. _Hm I never thought that the gods would decide to raise the dead to youkai. But no two deserve it more. How did Naruto chan take the idea his parents are kami I wonder? Does he know?_

"Thank you, Fuksaku sensei. I will tell Naruto your message, however I think you should know that the gods changed him too. He is also youkai and immortal. He will be glad of your continued friendship and alliance I am sure of that. Might Kushina and I call on you in Mt Myokobu some time?"

"Ma would be thrilled. I am truly happy to see you both again. If we toads can serve you in any way, Minato sama, please call on us." He says with a bow as farewell and vanished with a pop.

Minato smiles sadly at the spot the toad had vanished. He thought about all the things they had missed with Naruto and all the things he still wanted to learn and do. Sure they had watched Naruto grow up but it wasn't the same."Kushina, what do you say we have another baby? I mean once we get settled?" He looks at her shocked expression and continues, "We will of course ask Naruto if he would be alright having a blood related sibling aside from Kagome who I adopted into the family by the way. And if it would bother him that we are there for their life since we weren't able to be there for his."

Kushina blinked and the her lips drew up in an excited grin. "You adopted Kagome! Oh Minato, a daughter really? Did she say yes?" he nods and she leaps to her feet. "You should have told me right a way dattebane! She called me Ka-chan and I wondered why. Wait, how did Naruto respond? Did you ask him too?"

Minato smiled at the memory, "He overheard. I am sure he was delighted. At least I hope he was." his smile dims. "I didn't ask him before I asked her and I should have. I didn't think, Kagome was in pain after telling me about her family's murder and I just wanted to see her smile. She deserved to smile 'shina."

"Minato, you always were so headstrong, doing everything on your own. Naruto got that same quality from you and it worried me. If I could have gotten grey hair on the other side I would have. We didn't really have time to establish a family order and I am not angry with you, but Minato we have to consider Naruto in everything. We can't...you can't make decisions about the family without him. We need time with Naruto and Kagome now too. Minato we can't have another baby yet. Naruto will smile and say how happy he is for a baby to be born, but inside, Minato he will be sad, so very very sad. I can't hurt him like that, Minato, I'm sorry." Her eyes welled with tears and Minato sits on the bed roll beside her. "I can't mate you yet."

Minato draws her into his arms,"You are right my wife. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Its just that Naruto is an adult now and we missed all of it. We missed his first smile and his first laugh we missed his first step and I feel like we were all cheated. I know that saving Konoha was the right thing to do but I think I was selfish too. I didn't want to live without you and so I took us both away from our son."

"But we have a second chance to live as a family and I don't want to waste it. Kagome gave us longer lives so why can't we spend a few years just with Naruto and Kagome?" Kushina looks up at him and took his hand in hers, " We are youkai, we aren't nin any more Minato, we don't have to fight and more importantly we don't have to die for a village whim."

"I don't know how not to be a ninja, Shina. We served our whole lives by the whims of our village and now there is nothing to guide us now we are truly misplaced and I don't know how to cope with that."

"You cope by making your family your village." Gaara says softly entering the room with a bag full of ration bars. "It is what I must do now as well. I have been removed as Kazekage and the council has ordered for the immediate execution of Kagome if she is found. Naruto and I face a lifetime imprisonment at the least, Itachi and Sasuke face death, impossible as that is now. As youkai all of us face that damned seal to be placed in a human. We are no longer safe in these lands. We no longer have a village like the humans, but we do have each other. Sasuke has offered us asylum in a place unreachable to the villages unless they have a summon contract with the snakes, which only he inherited from Orochimaru upon his death. We will survive together, we will make a new village for youkai. Kagome is with Kurama and Itachi and there are sure to be children at some point, as well as with the two of you. We will rebuild. If you will excuse me I am going to retrieve the rest of our family." The shadows shifted and Kagome, Itachi and Kurama stepped out of them.

"I didn't mean to listen." Kagome toweled her wet hair as she spoke. "Tou-san, if I may, who we were before waking up this morning no longer matters. The tama granted you life yes, but not as who you were those versions of you died. You have a new existence and a new life to live. You are no longer human and no longer bound by human law, Kurama offered to teach you more. But any mistakes you made back then no longer taint your future. I had to face my own demons this morning, Gaara, Kurama and Itachi helped me realize that I saved lives not just one or two but whole generations, and you did the same." she looks at the two kitsune while leaning back into Itachi.

"Forgive me for overhearing so much, but I think you are worried too much, Naruto; like you has never experienced many things. I am certain he would be thrilled to be a big brother and to hold, feed and care for a child he has a blood connection to. When my mama told me I was going to be a big sister I remember being so excited that I told everyone who would listen I made beds for him out of blankets and it got so that mama couldn't go anywhere with me because I would yell about the baby. The point is that children are new hope they are a sign that the future is bright and full of endless possibilities. Take some time, but you must know Naruto now has mates-to-be that he will be devoting his time to. Although he will always need you, he won't be dependent on you...er..."

"Ka chan! I woke up this morning and I thought I had dreamed you coming back dattebayo!" Naruto bounded in and grabbed his mother in a hug. She returned it just as fiercely. "I'm so glad ka-chan. Kagome, is right, these ears are sensitive and I heard you talking too. Tou-san wants to mate you and have kits I think that's great! I would be a big brother and everything like Itachi! That would be awesome. Kagome, agrees right? Having siblings would be so cool!"

"what he said," she laughs and Itachi hugs her. She squeals softly as Kurama scoops her up in a playful manner and swings her around. "I love kids." she laughs. "I say go for it."

"You would be a better brother than I, Naruto." Itachi says with a smile. "You always were."

"Nii san, stop it." Sasuke complains as he walks in after Kakashi entering the room before setting down the packs of supplies they have gathered. "You were human, and I forgave you."

"Thank you Sasuke. You are right I should let it go." Itachi slipped away to gather the rest, returning in moments. The second he stepped out of the shadows Kurama pulled him close and kissed him. Whispering something in his ear low enough no one but Itachi heard Kurama stepped back. Itachi looked dazed and nodded.

"The family has gathered, now get everything we have in supplies and put them in storage scrolls. Here." Gaara says taking command and tossing the bag of ration bars to Kagome. "Eat one and pass it along, it is almost time."

Kagome took a bar from the bag, not unlike a granola bar and took a bite. It wasn't terrible so she ate it but at the side of her Kurama coughed, "this is disgusting." all the youkai murmured their agreement. "How did we ever eat this terrible thing."

Naruto patted him on the back, "We ate it because it was better than dying from an angry Sakura."

Sasuke and Kakashi laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi all, here is your next update as well. Enjoy.

I don't own the characters

Chapter 17: Serpents

The relaxed nature of them sitting in Minato and Kushina's room is a front they all know that time is short, but it is easy to get lost in the family camaraderie. Sasuke hated to break up the party. "Hurry, there isn't much time left before the search parties find us." Sasuke let his words trail off. None of them needed to say what would happen and they moved like only youkai trained as ninja could, gathering up everything and storing it. There isn't room for the summoning underground so they have to be quick. Gaara opens the stair way and they run.

The light of the dawn has not quite broken over the sands yet, but they can feel them. Shinobi are coming from every direction. Youkai ears catch the sound of sandals disturbing the sands and the whisper soft sound of kunai being drawn. Gaara steps back and turns to the sound. Raising his hands the sands begin to move. His youki rises and Kurama standing beside him is guiding him showing him how to reach the wellspring of his youkai power. The natural energy flows to him filling him and Kurama nods. With a battle cry Gaara unleashes the energy causing the sand to whip around them in a frenzy then he sends it out. The furious sand storm shielding them and hiding them from view. It won't take long for the shinobi to realize that the storm is stationary and that they are in the eye. "Uchiha, now." Gaara says calmly. There is no need to shout.

"Summoning no justu!" Sasuke says slapping his hand to the ground, with a pop a massive snake appears. The diamond pattern of his scales gleaming in the new light of day. "Aoda! We need passage to the Land of Serpents." Sasuke demands.

"That is the biggest snake I have ever seen. But he isn't youkai?" Kagome says softly her tone respectful. "he is beautiful though."

The snake eyed them all tasting the air. "Godssss, sssso many godsss in thisss land now...It isss my honor to sssserve you. I will take you all to the land of Sss-serpents, lord Sss-sass-suke." The snake hisses. Then it opens its giant maw.

The sight of the giant gleaming fangs is a little disconcerting to Kagome. _Just one of those fangs is twice my height. And is that poison dripping from it? Calm down Kagome, Itachi and Kurama would never let you get hurt. "_ Um Sasuke is he going to eat us?"

Sasuke smirks at her nervous question. "Not really, Aoda is taking us to his home, everybody get in." To Kagome he waves her closer and offers his hand. "If you want I can hold your hand the whole way." Sasuke says stepping back and inside without hesitation.

"That will not be necessary Sasuke," Itachi snorts as Naruto growls. Kakashi holding him back. "Don't flirt with my soul, Sasuke. Naruto doesn't like it any more than we do."

"I wasn't flirting, Kagome is my sister I was trying to be nice." Sasuke says with a roll of his eyes.

Kagome laughed somewhat nervously, "Sasuke, that was sweet of you. But I am an unmated female and you an unmated male and that is driving Naruto and Itachi's instincts crazy. They consider us as theirs even without the mark or mating."

"I know. But we are family. Isn't that different? I don't see you as competition even though you are Naruto's adopted sister." Sasuke says folding his arms. "Why doesn't it bother me then, when Naruto hugs you?" The rest of his family followed and after Itachi entered last, the snake vanished with another pop and a puff of smoke.

While they waited in the snakes mouth Kagome answered Sasuke's question with a question. "Would it bother you if I hugged Kakashi?"

"I don't know. I've never seen you hug him." Sasuke shrugs.

"What if Kakashi hugs me?" Sasuke growls unintentionally and Kagome nods, "See that is the difference. Your instincts say that Kakashi is yours and since I haven't approached him you don't know what to think, but if Kakashi approached me that would be different. Sasuke you triggered the same reaction in Naruto. We are family, but fundamentally speaking to youkai instincts I am female and you are male and we are claimed, but unmated like I said before. You see? Each of you is changing to youkai at your own pace. Your minds have to adjust to the difference in thought and actions and Gaara and Naruto are just adjusting faster, you are still thinking like a human. It takes time."

"I'm not sure I fully agree Kagome. Naruto was with Kurama since the day of his birth and he was always a little less human in his thoughts and actions then the other children. Jumping from heights no other kids would dare to jump from or to with a confidence that he would survive, that was unnatural for most untrained shinobi. Then there were the pranks he pulled." Kakashi speaks quietly. "I am not sure Naruto was ever really thinking "like a human"."

"I just did what came naturally and went with what felt right. Even if I didn't understand why." Naruto says with a shrug. "Jumping from the monument heads was simple, so I did it. Back then I couldn't understand why everyone freaked out about it."

"You were 4." Kakashi states dryly. "I was watching you that day."

"Oh, well that explains it then." Naruto laughs. "Some ANBU caught me on the way down. He didn't say anything to me, but I remember that he patted my head before he vanished. It was the kindest anyone was to me back then."

"Hmm yes and then that ANBU sat in a tree watching you like a hawk while trying not to have a nervous break down."

"Is that what you were doing, I thought you were "counting the leaves in this tree." or some other such nonsense, Kakashi." Itachi states with humor.

Kakashi huffs a quiet sigh. "I wasn't going to admit to having a nervous break down to a kid half my size and equal my genus. Who was the second youngest to graduate the academy. Besides you read me like a book remember?"

"I do remember, it was just before I was assigned ANBU under you. I take it that your impression of me was in part the cause of my assignment." When Kakashi doesn't reply except with a breathless groan, his mouth clearly otherwise occupied, Itachi shrugs. "So Naruto wasn't quite human even as a child."

"That is true in part, but now that he is fully youkai its different. He had a head start just like Gaara did,but now they have changed in not just body, but mind and that takes time." Kurama adds, tipping his head thoughtfully to the side. "I influenced him a lot as a child so that doesn't really count."

"I was never human. I could not relate to them or why they did or said some things." Gaara adds solemnly. "For me this change is liberating. I feel more myself and less like I am wearing a human disguise. Even if I am not complete."

Reaching back Kagome finds Gaara's hand and grips it for a second. "I would guess that it will take roughly three or four years, before you all acclimate to your new selves and can understand the information about your different kinds properly. The jewel gave you the knowledge as though you had been born youkai but, your human origins are rejecting most of it. Kurama can teach you all how to be youkai, but you will all have to accept the changes on your own time and pace." As Kagome concludes speaking Kurama gives her ass a pinch and she squeaks. He laughs as she clears her throat, "I mean, that time frame is a guess, it could happen tomorrow or anytime really it just depends on you."

They waited in the between for several long moments and then with a strange tugging sensation they reappeared Aoda opened his mouth and they look around in wonder at the strange new place they had come to. It is like a gigantic forest with trees towering miles above them in every color possible. The air is hot and humid. Giant vines draped between the trees and hung down curling on the ground like long deep colored ropes. A paradise of epic proportions, perfect for the youkai they will be later and now. "Sasuke this is perfect." Naruto hums in his ear. Sasuke shivers with desire as Naruto's tongue traces a path to his slightly pointed ear.

"Sasuke, you lived." a cocky unwelcome voice says with a roll of purple eyes. "What in the hell? Did you make new friends or something why is blondie here?" With no warning the executioners blade swung for Naruto who dodged it with ease. "What did you do to Sasuke you beast!"

"Beast?! Hey! Woah, asshole." Naruto complaines. Sasuke growls, irritated beyond belief that Suigetsu has just attacked his kitsune. Sasuke cracks his knuckles. Naruto's tails twitch in irritation. "I dare you to try that again." Naruto growls low and warning. His growl is echoed by Kakashi's as he moves to stand beside the slighted blond. Lightning already crackling on his finger tips. But it is the lightning flashing through otherwise black irises that makes the water nin back down as Sasuke faces him with a furious glare.

Itachi raises an eyebrow, "These are your teammates, Otouto? Charming."

"You know something Itachi, you are right." he says thoughtfully. Sasuke can not for the life of him recall why he had decided to keep such people around him, it must have been the madness. "If you want to keep your head, you will not try that again." the younger Uchiha growls. "Why, I do anything is not your concern. This is my family and they will be treated with the utmost respect, actually no, I am disbanding Hebi. I no longer need or want a team to take down Itachi, because I no longer wish to do so. He and I are a team on our own as brothers again, so you can leave or stay, but I have no desire to return to the human realm. Because I am no longer human."

"Not human? I don't get it. You were human when you left right? Before you were more fun to be around now you are just a scary fucker." Suigettsu frowned, "Come on Jugo, lets go find Karin and make her talk some sense into this idiot." Jugo shook his head.

Itachi stepped forward his sharingan open and spinning. "I am afraid we can't allow that. You see we wish only to be left alone and to that end I am sorry but you will no longer remember any of this or Sasuke." he says softly his eyes locked with the water nin's. Suigetstu nodded agreeably under Itachi's control. "Now I want you to pack up your things. Good now, hand me your blade. You never found it but you have decided it is not important."

"The executioners blade, who would want it?" Suigetsu agrees. "It's garbage."

"That's right. Its garbage. You should return to Kiri." Itachi continues pleasantly

The water nin nods "That sounds great. I should go home. Is Jugo coming with me?"

Itachi glances over to the tall orange haired man."I am going to stay with Sasuke sama. If he is not human then I have no fear of hurting those here and I wish to live in peace." the larger man said walking closer to Sasuke.

"No, Jugo and you are parting ways and won't likely meet again."

"Oh," Suigetsu says, "I will miss the bastard."

"Itachi, you know what Kiri will do to him?" Sasuke asks a little vindicated by his brother's choice of commands. A sudden thought occurred to Sasuke. "Jugo, will you do a mission for me? We will need supplies and provisions and at this time neither me or anyone here are welcome in the human realm so I need you to procure them for us." It was a perfect plan Jugo could be a go between at least for a little while if he was willing.

"Alright I will do it. What should I get?" the gentle orange haired man asks.

"Just raid all of the former hideouts and take everything that can be helpful to us here. Food, cloth, tools, scrolls, brushes, ink stuff like that. Ignore the weird potions and things I have no interest in the working of the mad man. I will meet you at the inn in Kusa in one month's time at midnight."

"I will be there, Sasuke sama." Jugo vows. "Can you erase me from his memories too? I do not wish anyone to remember the abilities in my blood and this way I can be forgotten."

"As you request," Itachi says with a nod. "Suigetsu, you will forget Jugo existed and when you reach the human realm you will wake as though from a dream and remember only the desire to go home. You will tell them that you were a captive and you only managed to get free of control because Orochimaru is now dead. If ever the name Uchiha is mentioned your ears will not hear it. Now go." He stepped back and broke eye contact with the water nin who stood silently his eyes unfocused.

With a rapid strike the giant snake snapped up the two who had arrived with Sasuke and vanished a few seconds later he reappeared. "Forgive me my lord Sssasssuke, it wasss the eldersss wisssh to have the water one leave. We here are not pleasssed with hisss actionssss towardssss you. He wasss not Ssssassuke ssamass friend. The quiet one, the curssssed one, he wassss kind to ussss. He may return."

"I see that now. I am sorry Aoda, I was not a very understanding male back then I shouldn't have left him here. Jugo will be coming and going to assist me and my family." Aoda shrugs as much as a snake can and bows his head before he slithers away. His great bulk making only a whisper of sound as he goes.

"Orochimaru was the only one who knew of this place and he is dead now so I am the only one who can still reach it. The snakes were bullied in to servitude and when I killed him, I saved them so they withdrew all other contracts and now serve me." Sasuke explains as he puts his arms around Naruto and Kakashi.

"SssSassuke ssama, the white elder requessstsss your presssence at the Ryuchi cave." a smallish brown snake, a python roughly six feet in length hissed softly curling around his leg. "we have never entertained godssss. You were human, I do not understand thissss thing my lord."

"The kami's gift to us. By their will we were changed," Sasuke gestured to the group with him. "Inesh, these are my family and they will be treated properly, pass the word. Send Gress to lead them to my home." he reached back interlacing his fingers with Naruto and Kakashi. "These are my intended mates. "

"Congratulationsssss are in order then SssSassuke ssama! I will sssspread the newsss as you command!" The snake slithered around him again and then back into the deep foliage. Now and again they could hear the rustle of scales on bark and the scampering of feet as some animal or another wandered through the forest.

"Sasuke, that was so hot." Naruto growled softly. Sasuke smirked back at him. Naruto's eyes gleamed with desire. Sasuke being in charge is sexy. But he also liked the submissive Sasuke in the bedroom...and the dominant Sasuke...hell he just loved Sasuke how ever he could have him.

Sasuke stalked up to him pressing close and murmured "You can show me how hot later." He stifled a groan as Kakashi grabbed his ass. "Ngh- are you both c-coming with me to the Elder?" Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke blushed. So much for his seduction, Kakashi is good at making him lose the upper hand, not that he minded. Kakashi nipped at his shoulder.

Trying not to watch, the elder Uchiha turns his head "will they always be like this?" Itachi says looking away uncomfortably. Seeing his baby brother being groped and fondled is not on his to do list, ever.

Kurama chuckles. "human sensibilities."

Kagome folds her hand into his entwining their fingers."They are just starting the mating period and once they are mated they will probably carry on like this for a year or four and then we might be able to be around them a few hours before they are at it again. This is the bonding period and the length varies per species. However Kitsune can be like this forever. And there are four of them here." Kagome says indicating the other couple who are trying to be more discreet. And their own kitsune who looks quite pleased with himself.

"I see." Itachi says his cheeks reddened. He jumped as a firm hand grabbed his ass and he met the heated gaze of Kurama. "Once we have secured a home, we will begin our mating and be just as they are, and you won't be bothered by it any more." he says confidently. Kagome looks around uncertainly as she feels an ominous feeling of foreboding. Not seeing or really sensing anything amiss she shrugs it off.

Kagome smiles at her family knowing they are safe now no matter what happened. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto left to answer Sasuke's summons to the elder and the others followed a bright green snake deeper into the jungle and to a tall door mostly covered in vines.

They entered the hidden base boldly, but also with caution there is no telling what they could find in Orochimaru's sanctuary. The torches that lined the walls light up as they walk passed them. They finally enter a main room that branches off in every direction. And there they stop. The room has couches and cushions to sit on and is rather welcoming despite the heavy feeling that is following Kagome. Something bad is coming, but she doesn't know what. Itachi and Gaara are at her side guarding her against anything they might find ,but they relax after Kurama walks over and plops down on one of the couches. "There is no one here. Just us. Well and a few snakes, but we are safe now." the ancient kitsune says stretching out. Everyone followed suit to wait for Sasuke and the others. After a few minutes Minato tugs Kushina to her feet and giggling like a giddy school girl he leads her out to the forest with a wave.

"Such kits" Kurama chuckles after them "They probably went to hunt or something, they might be back by night fall. You know they are going out there for your comfort, Itachi. You think about sex like a human still. Sex for youkai is not about morals and right and wrong, it is instinctive and wild. Had I been born as a regular fox summons in a Skulk, what humans call orgies would have been common especially on a full moon in mating season. Humans think to much when it comes to things like this. You are a creation of the world, the land directly. You are a god of fire and shadow. Human laws and rules no longer apply. The longer you are youkai the more you will understand. You were given the knowledge of being youkai, but you don't know how to embrace it yet, your humanity lingers. Something troubling you Kagome?" he asks lowering his voice as she sits near him.

"I'm not really sure, I have a bad feeling." She confides. Kagome can't place it but there is a feeling of wrongness, like there had been every time Naraku had shown up in the past or rather just before. Like the feeling one might have being watched by murderous eyes. But she can't locate it or rather pinpoint where is is coming from. Still it makes her anxious because, all her new youkai friends, just as Kurama pointed out, have no experience actually being youkai. The jewel had changed them physically, but emotionally and mentally, that would take time. The jewel could only improve and alter what was already there. Nothing could ever change that they had all been born human and lived human lives till yesterday. Nothing could erase the experiences that made them who they all are now. Even after thousands of years they would still have human roots although by that time they would have likely forgotten ever even being human.

Itachi picks her up and sets her on his lap both amused and concerned that she is so light, not that she was ever heavy to begin with. "What sort of bad feeling Kagome? Share your thoughts with us, we all love you. You are safe here." he encourages. They were still alone, as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had not yet returned and Minato and Kushina were off cavorting. It should have been comfortable and relaxing knowing that the humans were unable to reach them and that they could live freely now. But Itachi can feel her worry and her discomfort.

Gaara walks over and sits next to Kurama as though it were the most natural thing in the world. He feels a little awkward with the three lovers but he doesn't wish to be alone, either. "Something bad is going to happen." Kagome says finally. "I feel a little queasy."

"That is the ration bar. I knew it was not suitable for you. As for anything happening, nonsense love, you are surrounded by some very powerful allies. And once Sasuke returns with permission from the elder to stay and make this our home and we have our rooms, we will begin making you our mate." Kurama says leaning down to lightly nip her ear and delighting in the shiver of want she gave. Now however that she mentioned it, something did feel off. Like that night that changed everything when he had accepted the summons from the first Hokage...no, like the night Naruto was born. A deep primal fear lances up his spine as he shudders at the memories of being caught in that damnable red haze. Only to awaken caged and knowing he was half what he should be and wondering what he had been made to do.

Suddenly the room feels wrong and Kurama, Itachi and Gaara spring to their feet prepared to fight. Kurama growls a name that makes her heart drop. "Uchiha Madara...keep Kagome behind us."

"Do you honestly think that will work?" a disembodied voice mocks. "Nice to see you again Itachi. I heard that you died epically in a battle akin to legend with your little brother. Imagine my disappointment to hear that all the Uchiha have died. I had to know for myself whether the tale was true. I am delighted that I get to administer the final blow. A truly fitting end for a traitor. Shall we begin your end?" he asks coldly just before everything goes to hell. Kunai come from every direction through kamui easily dodged, but he isn't done. "Ninpo gravitational prision no jutsu," he utters with the accompanying sign.

Groaning, they are forced to the floor. For a human he is strong. Kurama fights to remain standing as his knees bend just long enough to push Kagome out of the center where the force is the strongest. Kagome rolls as she tumbles back. A cry of alarm on her lips.

Kurama and Itachi and Gaara try to fight it, Kurama snarling violent oaths as he struggled to his feet. Rocks from the floor with force they are being pressed down with cut into their skin. They are all bleeding their healing ability not quite fully able to heal them instantly with the pressure. Itachi thinking quickly sinks through the shadows and pulls the other two in with him, "An interesting trick." Madara taunts. "Do you think you can hide?"

"You have no idea what you are facing you jerk." Kagome climbed to her feet rubbing the bump on the back of her head. Seeing Itachi and Kurama stepping out of the shadows with Gaara, Madara moves to attack them directly. Kagome flings out her arm, a barrier surrounding them and the kunai drop harmlessly to the floor. Raising her hands above her head she draws them down, now holding a bow made of light. Then she turns to face the intruder, who passes straight through her! _Not good. Think Kagome._

She gasps for air as his fist hits her solar plexus. All the wind driven from her lungs, she staggers trying to regain her breath. But Madara is gripping her by the hair and yanking her head up and Kagome struggles trying to get him to let go. "Release me! You have no right!" she cries out in pain.

Kurama feels sick watching the tome spin in Madara's eye. He knows what is going to happen and with the barrier there is nothing he can do to stop it. "Don't look at his eye Kagome! Don't look." Itachi is sinking through the floor again slipping into shadow but, even at his fastest if she looks, there won't be time.

"Little girl, look at me." Madara says giving her head a shake with her hair. Her eyes are pinched closed and she is clearly in pain. Her hands are grasping for anything close by on the floor but he hauls her off her feet. "I'm going to kill them, your precious protectors. Ears and tails like that they are no better than monsters. Beasts to be caged."

Kagome's temper flares, "They aren't monsters!" she says her head snapping up with a glare. Her head is swimming and she suddenly feels sick. Everything is red and black. _No my body won't move. I'm being controlled. Shikon please! Help me!_

" _Kill them."_ the mental command too much like Tsubaki's causes her stomach to drop.

 _NO!_ with a mental cry she throws her power at the red eye glaring at her in this hellish red and black void she is in. As she does the control shatters. Landing heavy on her hands and knees she pants for breath.

Itachi who had been reaching for her when her power exploded is blown back slamming against her unforgiving barrier. Slowly healing burns litter his skin, but he isn't conscious. Kurama bangs against the shield helplessly. "Kagome! Itachi!"

"You bitch." Madara hisses reaching down and grasping her throat. Kagome chokes instinctively fighting for breath. Her fingers dig at his hands and his wrist. "This time you will sleep." he squeezes and her eyes go wide. The genjustu activating instantly. As her body falls limp she has one last thought to drop the kekkai and send a wave of healing over them before everything goes black.

Kurama leaps up, making a grab for her as her barrier shatters. The masked man throws a kunai which Kurama dodges and whips out with his tails. "Give Kagome back!" he roars. Fury is driving him and seeing her hanging limp in this bastards hands he doesn't care the cost. Sand whips out as Gaara joins the fight and the masked man laughs. Their attacks passing through him harmlessly but striking Kagome. She heals instantly but both males are infuriated at the scent of her blood.

Darting away he makes for the door dodging the hand of sand as it makes a grab for him. The attacks are too fast to use Kamui to escape. Cornered against a giant tree Madara pulls his sword placing it against her tender throat. "Don't move. Or watch as I behead your precious woman."

They know she is immortal and that they have watched her heal after being stabbed through the heart but there is a niggling doubt in the back of their minds. If he really removes her head will she live? Its enough to stop them, Kurama's chest heaving as he breathes, his claws curled and knuckles tense. "I will kill you Madara." Kurama vows with a snarl.

"You vowed that before Kyuubi. And look I am still alive. Interesting that you took the appearance of a human, what happened to the little bastard child no one wanted? Did you absorb him."

"Naruto will murder you." Gaara hissed his sands whipping around him furiously "We all will."

"Get your filthy hands off my kit! Dattabane!"

Her shriek made Madara chuckle. "Now this is interesting I was sure I killed you, but now you have ears and tails. What other interesting little secrets are you hiding? Did she bring back the Yondaime Hokage as well. Don't move." he warns the red haired vixen pressing the blade into Kagome's throat and drawing blood.

"How the fuck did you find us." Kurama demanded. He had to keep him talking so that Itachi could recover.

"You didn't really think I would let Itachi leave the Akatsuki to face Sasuke without some assurance I could find his body, after he died did you? His eyes are too important to leave to the crows. I doubt he even knows that its there. I put a seal on his necklace. He said his mother gave him that trash, so I knew he would never remove it. He doesn't have long to live unfortunately. The poison he was fed in the food, he was given at the Akatsuki, is a particularly nasty slow acting one that attacks the heart. There is no cure for the condition it causes.

Sasuke hidden in the trees closes his eyes.

" _Nii san! Okasan and I got a present for your birthday. You can wear it on missions. Okasan says it's light and small enough that it won't bother you." Small hands hold out the thin black box and Itachi takes it with a smile. Opening it Itachi removes the necklace, a chain with three silver rings and a sliver spacer between each. His expression softens._

" _I love it Sasuke I will wear it always."_

Sasuke blinks coming back to the present as Naruto nudges his arm. "Go find Itachi." he says, his blue eyes worried. "Something must have happened to him or he would be here." Sasuke nods melting into the shadows.

Kakashi signals silently and Naruto nods they have to be quick and silent or Kagome doesn't have a chance. From a tree to his left Minato crouches wishing he had his kunai. A movement from Kakashi has him reacting instantly snatching the blade from the air. The weight is so familiar in his hand. He looks down at the three pronged kunai with a fond smirk. _Leave it to Kakashi to keep it with him, for twenty years._ With a flick of his wrist he sends the kunai flashing towards Madara instantly following with a hirishin. The kunai phazes through Madara as he becomes ephemeral but so does his blade passing harmlessly through Kagome's neck as Minato snatches her, before flashing away.

"I forgot what a nuisance your abilities are, Minato. Perhaps I am going about this all wrong. Where is Bakashi, Minato sensei?"

"I've had enough of this little piss-ant." Kurama growls. Now that Kagome is safe there is nothing stopping him from ripping this bastard limb from limb. Kurama crouches ready to lunge.

"Wait! Obito!" Kakashi drops in front of the masked intruder and can't breathe as he rips the mask from his face.

The right side of his face is white and scarred from being crushed by the rock slide. He can't help the humanness of his actions at seeing his best friend alive. He forgets for a moment the danger of the eyes and looks at him. "Hello Kakashi." Obito says coldly amused as the tomo spin. "I want you to keep your friends busy for me, will you do that?"

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouts trying to reach him with his voice. Lightning sparks across Kakashi's skin and the air grows heavy the clouds darkening. Eyes blank and dull Kakashi lifts into the air, a ball of lightning forming in his hands, without pause he hurls it down. Blue eyes widen in horror as he watches frozen in place as the massive chidori approaches.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you so much to those who reviewed and let me know what they thought of my work. ^_^

Characters not mine.

Chapter 18: Taken

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells as he throws himself over the blond. His youki absorbing the lightning even as it approaches. Naruto screams as Sasuke's body becomes electric from the increase in lightning. The excess shocking and burning him. "I love you." Sasuke says before he grabs the back of Naruto's shirt and flings him away from himself. The burns on the kitsune will heal, but Sasuke is losing control of his youki. Seeing Kakashi attack his lover is causing the feral side of him to rise and he can't stop it, he doesn't have the experience or knowledge to do so. Lightning flashes through his dark eyes as he stands. Lightening crackling around him as he moves, it sings in his very blood. His wild eyes focus on the one his wrath is directed now at. A cry rips through the raiyoukai's throat, bloodcurdling and inhuman. _Betrayal!_ His instinctive mind growls as the lightning born creature recognizes Kakashi as its own and snarls in challenge. In a flash he is on Kakashi and thunder growls across the sky.

To the human eye watching all of this the two seem to vanish. Obito for the first time in years feels a trickle of fear slide up his spine. He had thought them the same kind of men he had dealt with daily but, these are no men. These are monsters in human skin. In the violent lightning arching, wildly across the sky every so often there is the flash of fang and claw. Taking advantage of the chaos the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke is causing, Obito slips into a kamui. He needs the woman but this might be more difficult than he had thought.

"Tou-san, wake up Kagome." Naruto cries pulling his burnt body along the ground. "Hurry Sasuke will never forgive himself if he hurts Kakashi." Minato is holding Kagome but she is limp and unresponsive.

"I can't kit." Minato says sadly. "She won't wake up. I've tried releasing her, but he did something to prevent it. I will try to reach Kakashi. If its a regular genjutsu I can break it. Remember Naruto we are immortal so we will heal." Minato stands handing Kagome over to Kushina. "Keep her safe, 'Shina." he murmurs knowing that he says the words for himself and not for her. But she knows him and just nods firmly her grey eyes stormy even as she wraps her tails around Kagome shielding her, hiding her.

Naruto shudders as his body begins to mend "Our bodies will heal, but our hearts won't as easily. We have to stop Sasuke! Where is Itachi?"

A piercing whistle causes the two lightning elementals to stop and look for the origin of the sharp sound. Before Naruto can do or say anything Kurama kisses him, his fist in the hair at the nape of his neck is painfully tight and a shock runs through Naruto's body. Kurama's hands are like steel and his strength awesome in its terrible focus. Pushing the blond to the ground he pins his arms. Naruto turns his head fighting, but he isn't stronger than the original youkai. He can't fight him off. A whimper of pain slips out as Kurama jerks his head back and kisses him again this time deeper and harder. He struggles trying to push Kurama off but knowing he cannot. "Kurama...ngh...what are you doing!?" Naruto blanches at the clear methodical look in the crimson eyes boring into his. Kurama isn't being controlled. "Ngh! Kura-" he gasps, hissing in pain as his head is jerked forward.

"You want to stop them both. Nothing a human can do is stronger than the desire to protect what is yours to a youkai. If you don't struggle, fight and scream, I am going to really have to do this and I don't want to. Kit." Kurama hisses in Naruto's ear. Eyes wide Naruto begins to fight in earnest. He knows desperation and if this is what it takes to save his lovers Kurama will do anything. Something must have happened to Itachi. "Scream." Kurama tears the shirt from Naruto's torso the fabric rending like paper.

 _Protecting? Kurama is trying to draw their attention_ , Naruto realizes. He is trying to turn their fury to him so that they won't hurt each other. He is trying to help, but Naruto knows that pushed, Kurama will do anything for his family. Even if it means hurting him in this moment. Drawing a breath Naruto screams. "No! Kurama stop it! Kakashi! Sasuke! Help!" Instantly the sky darkens further as Kakashi's youki spikes. Naruto notices Kakashi's eyes turn to find the source of the scream and darken with rage. _Just a little more._ Naruto screams again and the air pressure changes.

"I'm sorry kit." Kurama hisses rising to meet them. Lightning crackles in the air and Kurama's hair stands on end. With a double roar of fury the two feral lightning elementals bear down on Kurama with fangs and claws determined to rip Kurama apart. He meets them with a roar of challenge. Fury lashes through his youki as he holds it tightly in check. He could easily hurt either of them if he is not careful. But if he takes the attacks he could be seriously injured. Either way sends a feeling of hate sparking through him at the one who caused all of this madness in his family. When he finds the fool he will gladly feed his carcass to the crows.

Inside the hidden fortress, on the damaged floor, Itachi groans feeling like he has been flayed to the bone. His whole body hurts. If this is what purification feels like, he has pity for the poor souls who experienced it in Kagome's past, except they were evil and now dead. He should be a pile of sparkling ash. The air is statically charged meaning Sasuke or Kakashi are fighting. He recognizes the torn cloth bandaging his wounds as the second shirt Sasuke wore. The one Kagome said looked like a skirt, but it's in ruined strips. _Meaning Sasuke has been here._ He's not sure if that is a good thing or a bad one but he is certain Sasuke will have plenty to say about it.

The sudden roar of challenge from Kurama reminds Itachi's mind of why he was injured to begin with. Madara came for Kagome, he tracked them somehow and was now hurting his family. _Over my immortal body._ Itachi struggles to get to his feet. "Kurama. Kagome!" he cries knowing that he is pointlessly shouting. They won't hear him in here. He gathers his youki without thinking about it and hisses in pain as the wounds sizzle and pop pushing out or over powering the purification still in them. The pain is blinding and for a moment he teeters on the edge of consciousness. His head swims and he drops catching himself on his hands and knees. Darkness is closing in fast. It must be because the wounds are from Kagome that he isn't healing as swiftly as normal. "Please kami sama..." Itachi murmurs as he is dragged under.

In hindsight Kurama's plan had been stupid. Now facing two royally pissed off and feral lightning elementals was not his wisest move. Kissing Naruto had so not been worth this. But Itachi needs Kagome to heal him and Kagome needs a Sharingan user to free her, so in his mind this was the best way to get Sasuke to turn his attention from killing Kakashi to fighting him. Now however he is realizing that none of these baby youkai know the slightest thing about their new power. They are still trying to fight like humans and not youkai and that is why some fool of a human was going to win. "Fuck!" Kurama snarls dodging the lightning bolt aimed at him. He'd lost sight of Obito too. All this had done was give him what he had been looking for, a diversion.

Enough was enough. Gathering his youki about him he begins to shift and change. His snout growing longer and his fangs changing to canines. His tails whipping out to snatch the two elementals and drawing them to face him he roars. "SUBMIT!" the ground shakes at his command and everything falls deathly still. The two elementals turn their heads showing their throats growling in defeat. His youki presses down on theirs until it is forced back down and they blink in confusion. Shrinking back down to his new form and size he shoves the two to the ground. "I don't want Naruto, now stop it."

"What happened," Kakashi says his chest heaving from exertion. Next to him Sasuke is a mess. Rolling over Kakashi gathers the male into his arms. Sasuke goes willingly, his embrace just as tight. "oh god, I attacked Naruto." Kakashi shudders raising his head to search over the ruined ground to find Naruto's golden spot of hair and fur.

"He's a little burnt, but he's fine. I'm sorry I kissed him and pushed him to the ground but I couldn't think of another way to get you away from Obito's control. I need to teach all of you to fight like youkai. You fight like humans who have chakra limits." Kurama growls looking at a laceration on his right shoulder. Then he scans the other two. They are pretty rough for the wear but not seriously injured. Kurama however had taken a beating not that you could tell now that he was healing.

"Where is Obito?" Kakashi asks rolling to his knees, "and Kagome?" He helps Sasuke to his feet and notices that there is one other missing. "Where is Itachi?"

"I lost sight of Obito and damn me for it. He either got what he came for or left to regroup. Itachi was knocked out cold by Kagome's power. He needs her to heal I think but she needs a Shar-"

Naruto limped over to his lovers a look of grief on his face. "He took her. He tried to kill my ka-chan by stabbing her in the chest and he took Kagome. My Tou-san is helping her. It happened in the blink of an eye, he snatched Kagome and disappeared. Kurama, teach me, no teach us. No human is going to get away with this. Teach us how to fight. He took my sister and he is going to pay!"

Obito laughs like a madman, as he leans against one of the pillars inside his dimension. To think that this woman had the power to bring back the long dead. Giving her to Danzo seems a shame and a waste of perfectly good power. No, her power should be used to get him what he desires, Rin. With her he has no need of the bijuu or of the eternal tsukiyomi nonsense. He can get rid of them all. Then he can use this woman to kill her companions and be rid of Kakashi and his former unreliable sensei. He lays her down on a pillar in his dimension and looks at her. Planting a suggestion to return to him should be simple no matter what Danzo has in mind. "Kagome, do you hear me?"

"Mmh." she replies as he brings her up from the deep sleep he had placed her keeping her just shy of waking.

"What gives you the power to raise the dead?"

"The Shikon no tama at the will of the kami. Wishes have incredible power." she murmured sleepily.

Wishes? "If one wished to reset time is is possible?" Obito prodded. Could she send him back so that Rin could be saved instead? He could phase through the rocks now and be there to prevent Rin's death.

"Not impossible, but not allowed. Time is sacred."

"What about sending someone back in time?"

"Again not impossible, but forbidden. Unless called back by the kami. Too many things can be changed." She stirred dangerously close to the surface of waking. "You want to go back, but it won't change anything. Believe me, I know."

"I want her back. As a kami that should be simple." Obito snapped. Turning his back on her. Kagome's eyes fluttered as she opened her eyes. "Rin." he murmured as she sat up.

"I don't know who you are, but you have to know that this isn't going to work. The "Rin" I would bring back would know everything you have done. Will she be happy with that?"

Obito spun around to face her. "How did you break free?"

Kagome waved her hand, "that's not important. Think about what you are asking for. I heard what you asked and all I can tell you is that the kami's are in control. I didn't bring back the dead by my power. I was a conduit for the kami. It was by their will. Do you understand, I don't have the power to do what you want."

"I want Rin!" He turned a full force Sharingan back on her and she collapsed. He is shaking. In six months he will have everything ready for her to return and all of the Akatsuki members will be dead so there will be nothing to mar their reunion. He will have Rin back just as she was and alive again. The kami's will give her back to him.

She said wishes were powerful. He needed more time to convince Kagome. A few days delay in delivering Kagome to Danzo won't change anything. Kagome groans and shakes her head. Once more breaking free. "Ouch. My head. Would you stop that?!" she complains.

Impossible. No human should be able to break out of that genjutsu. But this woman has now three times. "As it appears that I cannot hold you with my eye, tell me what you meant by it wasn't your will."

"Nuh uh." Kagome says bluntly, " I am going to heal you of this rage and madness and then you and I are going to have a heart to heart chat."

He has about two seconds to feel alarmed by her words, before he is enveloped in a warm blue light. As it fills his body the white artificial limbs hiss and burn with a terrible screech. From the corner of his eye he sees Zetsu dissolve in a puddle of black ooze. Which surprises him he hadn't known that the creature was clinging to him at all. But he isn't given time to contemplate anything as her power moves up his body mending what was broken and mangled not just his body, but his heart and his mind.

Tears pour down his cheeks. But he can't let everything go yet. He swings out blindly striking the back of her head with his gun bai. She drops like a stone her healing guttering like a candle. His body has been healed but he can still feel the ball of rage and hate festering in his heart. He clings to it like a life line. Gathering it around him like a cloak he reaches down and seizes her limp figure. Forcing his way in to her subconscious this time. "In six months' time, you will return to me. Do you understand Kagome. You will leave your companions telling them nothing and return to me."

He would wish Rin life and let the chips fall as they may. Rin might hate him, but she will be alive to say so. Once she is alive again, he can change. He can be the man he should have been with her watching. Maybe then she will forgive him. Maybe then he can heal. He blinks realizing that he now has two eyes again. His power is doubled. Good, he will need it. "Return to me."

"Okay." she sighs before he puts her under again. He has to hurry before she heals. He needs to get away from her before she steals his resolve. "Danzo is a fool. Still a deal is a deal." he shrugs forming the signs to appear in Danzo's strong hold; under Konoha.

Deep within the interrogation room of Konoha in the I&T building, which is little more than four grey stone walls hung with all manner of devices to get information by means of torture, one of the interrogators holds his hand over her forehead as he searches her mind. She is bound and secured within the holding device designed to prevent the use of chakra. Only her head is visible the rest of her body contained. Her eyes flutter with the unnatural sleep she has been forced into.

The interrogation specialist is looking for the information they sought that would condemn her as a spy. As he watches memory after memory of battles with fantastic creatures with god like strength it becomes more and more clear that she is not even from their world, however no matter how he searches he cannot find any proof that the images he sees are tied to her being in Konoha.

It is like he is seeing another person's memories all together. No, several time lines and many memories of thousands of people. Just what or who is this woman? Her memories are like a giant jigsaw puzzle with no way to piece them together, the picture is too vast. He sees what they already know that she appeared in Konoha, in Naruto's bathtub and the conversation that follows but then it turns hazy before he can't see or hear anything. With a sigh he gives up trying to force out the details of that memory and moves on. Finally after hours searching he pulls the last and most guarded memory and he pauses listening. There is nothing to see, but an endless void. Darkness stretches endlessly around him and he has the uncomfortable feeling his soul is being judged.

A terrible voice shakes him to the core as it rattles his very bones. "Foolish mortal, you seek knowledge that a human has no business knowing. It is not for children to know the will and whims of the Gods! Withdraw and I will let you leave. Continue and you will forfeit your soul." He jerks his mind back in shock. Stumbling away from her deceptively peaceful face, he falls to the ground in a shaking heap. His face is pale and he hugs himself trembling violently, his eyes wide and unseeing. He wears the traditional jonin uniform but his blond hair has fallen into his face. Inoichi trembles like he has never before.

"What did you find, Yamanaka?" a large man with scars on his face demands. His name is Morino Ibiki and he is the commander over the interrogation unit. If there is information to get out of a ninja he could get it even from the toughest of cases. He is also a little bit of a sadist. But He can't shake the worry creeping up his spine at the reaction of the sensory nin.

Inoichi turns wide eyes to Ibiki, "This is some sort of divine being! This is blasphemy I can't search further. She is a holy woman. This is the will of the Gods! She is not human! The things in her mind I can't even comprehend them, let alone search them. She came to Konoha as Naruto said, appearing in his bathtub, after that its a jumble of thousands of life times, it makes no sense. She is not tied to anything here in our world, that I can say with absolute certainty. She is no traitor." The interrogation specialist looks at her with horror. He truly fears for his soul. Neither he nor Ibiki had seen the miracle she had performed, but the whole of Konoha buzzes with it. "Please Danzo sama, we should let her go and forget she was ever here."

"Will of the gods or not, she can't be allowed to roam freely she might be more dangerous and cause further chaos. We must prevent her troublesome meddling. Kill her." Danzo orders and Ibiki pulls a kunai, he doesn't have to like the order, just follow it.

With no hesitation visibly, he drags it across her throat. Warm blood barely touches his hand before it pulls back inside her. He tries again with the same result, as soon as he makes a cut, it heals. With a frown, he snaps her neck and under his hand he feels the bones mend. This should not be possible.

"I can't kill her." he finally says his voice quiet with awe. He can now feel a trickle of something he denies even to himself. He is not afraid. He is terrified. Messing with gods is never a wise decision. Reaching over he releases the holding device and she collapses in a heap. Still sleeping the unnatural sleep she was placed in.

"Prepare the room." Danzo says from the shadows where he had been watching the proceedings with interest. Several Root Anbu vanish to do his bidding. "If she cannot be killed, there are other ways to deal with her."

"Yes Danzou sama." The captain bows before rushing off to gather the necessary people to perform the ritual. Danzo smiles cruelly at the small figure lying on the ground as helpless as a child now. _Your power will be mine to control. You will raise only those I deem worthy and with you, I will finally be the Hokage I should have been decades ago. You will be my ultimate weapon…_ he ignores the chill that skitters down his spine as a faint warning. What can the gods do once she is sealed away?

Ibiki shakes his head, "I will have no part in this madness. Inoichi, come on, I'll buy you a drink." The large man offers reaching a hand down to the shaken man. It is the tone in his voice that makes Inoichi reach up to accept the offer. _Madness. Yes, this is absolute madness, perhaps I should quit the I &T unit and go into retirement or take that position as the Hokage's personal guard. Who am I kidding, I'd be begging to come back here in a week. That is assuming the gods don't curse the village._ He rolls his eyes at his thoughts heaving the lighter man to his feet and fairly dragging him from the room. That drink is sounding better and better even at ten o'clock in the morning.

"I'll take a double." Inoichi agrees with a shaky nod. He glances back once, feeling pity for the woman who was now being left to whatever plan the elder had up his sleeve. His daughter looked around the same age and he would be worried sick if she were anywhere near Danzo and his schemes. Of course, he kept thoughts like that to himself.

After the room was apparently cleared Danzo turns to one of the Anbu ops still waiting orders hidden carefully in the shadows. He smiles again, with a chill that could freeze flames, "bring me Sai, I think I have another use for him." After the Anbu leaves Danzou walks up to the unconscious woman. He kicks her shoulder roughly. "Let's see you cause trouble and undermine my control now miss divine being, despite your meddling I will be Hokage and those you called friends have been executed, no one will be coming to save you." he spits venomously, turning he leaves the room to await Sai's arrival.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all of your encouragement ! Enjoy.

Characters not mine.

Chapter 19: Trapped

When Itachi awoke with a start, it is to a furious group of youkai, his new family. His brother is pacing every so often cussing as he growls. Itachi's frazzled mind rapidly pulls together what he remembers and what he'd heard. It doesn't take but a few seconds to remember. Kagome had been taken by Uchiha Madara and from the stormy expressions all around, they had failed to take her back. "God fucking damn it!" he shouts leaping to his feet, anger surging in his blood. "He took her. That bastard took her!" the kageyoukai snarls. "How did he get past all of us?"

"Yes he took her. I didn't think about teaching all of you to fight like youkai. I failed her. Itachi, what do you know of this man this Obito or Madara or whoever the fuck he is?" Kurama asks clenching his teeth. Kushina has a medical kit and is dabbing at wounds that are healing swiftly but still bleeding. The front of her jumper is ruined and bloodstained, but she is fine. "Kushina, worry about Naruto or Minato. I will be healed in a few more minutes." He says trying to gentle his voice only managing to keep the growl out of it. It won't help to fight amongst themselves. Kushina nods and moves to Itachi.

Itachi waves her off as he peels the bandages from unmarked flesh. "In the Akatsuki he went by the name Tobi. He acted like a fool but I knew better. I knew who he was because he offered his assistance to me the night of the massacre. I don't know what they could want with her, but I think it's safe to say Kagome was taken to the Akatsuki headquarters." Itachi says angrily. "I'll kill them all myself, if they lay their hands on her."

Sasuke went quiet, "Nii san, I don't think she was taken to Akatsuki. Orochimaru talked to me often about a source he had in Konoha, I saw him conversing with a man in an orange mask the same mask Kakashi tore from this bastards face, I overheard him saying something about Root."

"Oh god!" Kakashi says turning to punch the wall. "If she was taken as you say to Root then she is back in Konoha, but not in the custody of the Hokage but in far more sinister hands."

Itachi froze "Root is the underground Anbu run by Danzo. Kakashi you don't think-" Kakashi nods with a grim expression. "I am such a fool, of course Madara mentioned he had a reliable source in Konoha that would make all the necessary arrangements for Sasuke that night. If Kagome was acquired by the same man then it would be Danzo."

"We have to get Kagome back now! It might already be too late. She would have been taken to I&T and when that fails they will try to put her to death. I attended enough sessions to know that. But when death doesn't solve the problem they will do the next thing they can think of." Minato stated with a glare at nothing. "Danzou knows the Jinchuuriki ritual. He was there when Kurama was sealed within Kushina."

Naruto stopped pacing and turned shocked eyes to his father. "He what?" Naruto exclaimed, "Tou-san what will happen to her if she is sealed?"

"It won't be pleasant, kit. If she is sealed that means that she will be under watch and that the poor soul who is her container will be a sacrificial lamb for the slaughter. I don't know if it will work the same as with you and I kit but you can bet it will be miserable for both of them. If the Jinchuuriki tries to take her power, I don't know what will happen. And before you ask, yes it is possible, but unlikely. Kushina can you reverse it?"

Kushina glared at the elder Kitsune, "I can't. That knowledge was too dangerous to teach a Jinchuuriki. I was denied that by my now dead clan. Can you imagine the fear that would have caused? I need to go to Uzushio and see if the scrolls are still there. I think that knowledge would be useful."

"I can, if I see the seal." Minato says with a grim frown. "Jiriaya taught me well. He spent several years in Uzushio learning the sealing arts."

"Seems we have more than one reason to kill him don't we Nii san?" Sasuke asks his eyes flashing dangerously. "We will rend Danzo limb from limb."

"If Kagome has been injured we will raze Konohagakure to the ground." Gaara vows. "The humans will pay." The Sunayoukai finishes.

"Only if they knew and did nothing. I want to talk to Tsunade. I cannot believe that after everything she would condone something like this." Naruto says with a solemn expression. The kitsune feels no remorse for the village that betrayed him but his human mentality is pricked with pain. Would they really do something so horrible? Would those he loved once, really hire the Akatsuki to take Kagome and kill not capture them? Or was this all the Root?

Kurama and Itachi nods. "Lets go take back our goddess."

The day is bright and clear. Sunlight streamed through the window illuminating the colors on the canvas and giving a life like quality to the face painted on it. The artist is the complete opposite, his pale almost white skin and his black hair gave him a dramatic look, the frown on his face is telling of his displeasure.

Sai sets his paint brush down and looks critically at his painting as he taps his chin. It isn't a bad likeness, but it fails to capture the right look of those intense blue eyes that belong to the blond shinobi who had changed his life. Around the room several versions of the same blond are depicted in different poses on every canvas. One might say Sai is obsessed, and he would laugh and say nothing. It is obvious to everyone that Sai loves the blond. Well obvious to everyone, but the blond himself. He holds no hope for a return of his awkward feelings.

It had been several days, since that horrible incident with Kakashi's death and resurrection and then subsequent banishment. Since then he has not seen Naruto, the search is maddening with nothing to go on. The blond had been spirited away by the former Kazekage. He had not seen Sakura either and he wonders how his friends are fairing. He can't visit Naruto, but he could check up on the pink haired Kunoichi. Cleaning up his paint area, Sai decides that instead of sitting there wondering he would just go find out. He pauses as he is putting on his shoes. Sensing the sudden intrusion of a fellow Root Anbu, he speaks without turning around, "Yes?"

"Danzou sama calls for you. You have a mission."

Sai sighs, as he nods and continued putting on his shoes. Visiting his friends would just have to wait. Duty called and he had to answer. Although he does wonder, after so long of being practically ignored by Root and Danzou, why he is being summoned now, but it isn't his right to complain, this is an order, and he always fulfilled his orders perfectly or rather he had until the first mission with Naruto.

That mission had changed everything for Sai. Up until then he had been a perfect sycophant, no name, no past, only the mission. He never smiled and he never showed emotions. He had gone with the reconstructed Team Seven to do an ambush after Sasori had leaked that his operative would be delivering news. But the mission became a complicated mess when it turned in to a trap. His orders had been very different, join Orochimaru and kill Sasuke Uchiha. He had done everything up to holding a blade above Sasuke's throat. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Naruto had gotten under his skin and he couldn't bring himself to hurt the blond. He still couldn't. When he had returned to Konoha, Danzou had been furious, but Tsunade protected him and he saw that he had been used. He hated Danzo, but he never could show it.

Tucking his scroll and extra paintbrushes into his weapons pouch he took a glance in his mirror to be sure he didn't have colored paint on his clothes. The sullen black eyes staring back made him frown as does his pale almost white skin. Wearing the black clothes he always wore, he looks like one of his black and white paintings the only color being the bright red straps on his shoulders to hold his sword. Turning away from the mirror he vanishes from the room leaving everything as it is. He will be back to tidy up as soon as he answered the summons. Nothing Danzou has planned could be good. He wished then that he could talk to Kuroneko or Yamato, his new Anbu team about everything.

Taking the back routes Sai is careful not to be seen as he made his way to the underground chamber where the Foundation Anbu members met to receive orders. As he expected when he arrived at Root headquarters Danzou is waiting for him. He has a cruel smirk on his lips, which makes Sai wonder, whom would breathe their last for earning the high councilman's displeasure. He drops to the ground one fist to the floor waiting.

"Sai I have a rank S, classified mission for you. You will accept it, this is an order. Follow me." The commander and founder of Root commanded as he turns and walks away expecting Sai to follow. Which he does with no small amount of trepidation; the last time he had been ordered to take a mission it was the death of a high ranking member of a feudal family who was threatening war. Danzou rarely orders someone to accept a mission, unless it is a very unpleasant one indeed.

Sai feels icy fingers of dread curling in his belly as he follows the Foundation's leader into the back hallways and to the tunnels used by the Foundation Anbu to traverse the town unseen. Candles light the corridor leading to a room that is rarely if ever used. "Remove your clothes completely to the waist and wait here. You will be sent for." Danzou ordered before walking away once more.

Sai feels the icy fingers stabbing at his gut with anxiety and a sick feeling began to gnaw at him. Still he followed orders and stripping himself of his top and the mesh shirt underneath. Removing his packs he sits down to wait as he pondered what possible horror is going to happen. He takes a deep breath, wishing he had one of his books to read to help him through this situation, he carries several but he dare not read them here.

Sai closes his eyes as his mind returned to the blond shinobi, his face etched with worry. _"_ _Where did_ _Naruto go after leaving Konoha?"_ he wondered silently. His neck prickled as he feels the presence of someone behind him and he stands steadying his breathing and consciously controlling his pulse. Whatever is going to happen he has to stay focused. He can't risk letting the panic he feels crawling through him take control. He tries not to think about the last time he was here in this part of headquarters. He tries not to think about Shin.

A thick blindfold is placed over Sai's eyes before he is taken by the elbow to lead him. From the nearly soundless steps he assumes it is another member of the Foundation Anbu. Just because they are on the same side or at least they thought he was, doesn't make him lower his guard. Although he can't see he is not entirely unaware of where he is and so when he is told to lay down he does so feeling like he might be sick. The cold stone beneath his bare back makes him shiver involuntarily.

He can feel the chakra surrounding him and swallows. His sight cut off, he can still use his other senses and he could swear that for some unknown reason, he can smell lavender and vanilla somewhere close beside him. He doesn't dare move to test his theory, but he thinks he can also feel the body heat of another individual lying next to him on the chakra infused floor. _Not good!_ He thinks as he awaits the proverbial ax to fall. _This is the sealing chamber in the monument head mountain. Why am I here and what is this mission I am being forced into? Did they find another bijuu? Is that what is happening? I have no special skills, like Naruto. So why me?_

Green light steadily growing brighter pierces the blindfold and Sai closes his eyes to shield them. He can hear the chanting of different seals as the feeling of energy makes the floor seem to pulse. There is a burning pain in the center of his chest and it is growing in intensity, he can't breathe. He chokes, his back arching as the chakra surrounding him binds him down like chains. He can't move as it feels like he is torn open and hollowed out. Someone is screaming in agony then mercifully, darkness steals him from reality as the pain suddenly doubled.

It took a couple of hours for Sasuke to prepare what he needed for them to go back. Minato helped by using his Hiraishin and returning to Konoha. The night had fallen and no one noticed the small flash as he appeared on the stone heads. He looks down over the sleeping city impassively. He had done his duty to them and now is doing his duty for his family. As a kitsune he is an even better ninja and he creeps into the old Uchiha compound with the scroll Sasuke had given him along with the vial of blood.

Quickly Minato splashes the blood on the scroll after rapidly doing the seals "Summoning no jutsu!" he says, then steps back. The huge snake, Aoda appears, lets out his passengers and vanishes before the alarm can be triggered. "They are too relaxed to be ninja." he says with a frown. "In my day I would have had Anbu here in seconds." Minato listens to the peaceful sounds of the village with his enhanced senses. "Not even a whisper."

"You would have been leading the charge, dattabane." Kushina says with a shake of her head. Her hair is tied up in a high tail so it's out of the way She is wearing a Jonin uniform from Suna that was in the packs

"Can we focus please?" Kurama huffs. He is tense and worried. Training them as much as he could in a few hours will have to do for now, but if it comes to a fight, they aren't ready. He wants nothing more than to get in, get Kagome and get the fuck out. The need for stealth is a pain in the ass.

Itachi seems to share his irritation because he has a frown on his face. But he at least was able to master the fighting use of his youki. Kakashi picked it up too so there was that. "I will go below and see if I can find her, Kurama." Itachi says melting into the shadows.

 _Ow!_ Kagome moans softly, slowly sitting up on her knees. Her stomach gives an unpleasant lurch and she covers her mouth "I think I might throw up! Oh gross." _What happened, where am I?_ The room she is in is dark and silent except for a soft rhythmic whooshing and the sound of a far off steady beating like a drum. Standing up slowly Kagome takes a few steps forward and noticed that as she does a pale light seems to be drawing closer. In the pale light she can make out bars. _What the...?_ _I'm in a cage?_

Upping her pace she reached the bars and although there are huge gaps between the massive pillars, for some reason she could not pass though. Dread curls through her. _"_ Hey! Can anyone hear me?! Hello?! _"_ She sighs as there is no answer to her shouts. Sliding down the bar she sits in what appeared to be water but it doesn't touch her. _"_ _I have to get out of here."_ She thinks as she pulls her hair over her shoulder and twists her fingers through it. Now what had she ended up in? Her soul mates are probably freaking out. This is no time to mope, she had to get out of here! Wherever here is... "Not that there is anyone to hear me, but my mates are going to be freaking pissed!" they weren't mated yet but they had talked about it so that was close right? "Tou-san and Ka-chan and Naruto...they are going to be so worried."

Kagome jumped to her feet feeling re-energized with the desire to be free and to get to Itachi and Kurama. Shouting again, " _Hello is anyone there, anyone at all?! Come on, there has to be someone!"_ she nearly jumped as light flooded her dark room and she smiles in relief only to frown again as she listens. There is a very unpleasant voice speaking and it made her skin crawl. For some reason she can't explain the name "Danzo" floats to her mind followed with a lot of unpleasant memories that are not her own.

Kagome closes her eyes pushing the unknown voice from her head. She doesn't want to hear anymore. That Danzo is evil! Raising children together as friends, only to make them fight to the death later to kill emotions in the winner, who does stuff like that?! It is so cruel and twisted. That Danzo guy had to be the same one who ordered Itachi to slaughter his family. "Evil monster, my mates will rip you to shreds! And I will happily serve you to them on a plate! _"_ Kagome says with distaste. That disembodied voice colored with dry amusement before going completely still. It is a forced stillness and Kagome doesn't like the feeling of the room she is in one bit. That voice is speaking again and she finds she can listen...

"Sai, you are now a Jinchuuriki for what we believe to be a major threat to Konoha should it be removed it would mean your certain death. You will carry this burden for the remainder of your life. Your mission is to control this monster so that it cannot effect or harm the security of our village. Sai the council thanks you for your sacrifice. Have you fully recovered?"

" _What?! You have to be kidding me! This can't be happening! This Danzo creep has a lot of gall capturing youkai and forcing them to exist inside human sacrifices."_

"May I return home now, Danzo sama. I am feeling quite tired and I would like to rest." The soft cold tone made her shiver as she curled in on herself. Lowering her head on to her arms. She missed her soul mates. Kagome hid her eyes as tears began to flow down her cheeks to land in the water surrounding her. The steady drip of her tears is loud in her ears as she weeps silently. Around her the room becomes frigid and hollow. She can feel shock and resignation in that disembodied voice speaking directly in her thoughts. _A monster lives inside me...A monster...I am the sacrifice for the village... I must face this monster..._ Kagome shudders. She wants to argue, to silence that droning tone and the forced calm. Everything goes silent as she covered her ears...

A soft splash and a footstep behind her startles her as does the quiet voice. "Are you in there... monster?" Kagome peered around the giant pillar of her prison and sighs. The person standing there is completely unremarkable except how utterly pale he is and how his black hair and eyes contrasted with his skin. His clothing is drab dark and grey with the only color being two red straps on his shoulders. His outfit consisted of standard grey ninja pants and some sort of strangely reveling, half top shirt, which exposed his belly and abs to just under his sternum. His muscular structure is good but he isn't as muscular as Itachi or Kurama. She moves back into the shadows. Realizing all at once where she is and why. The weight of reality is crushing.

Her tone is sad as she speaks. "I'm not a monster. So stop calling me one. You are the ones who have me locked up!" She heard his sharp intake of breath, she had startled him. Either he had not been expecting her to speak or he does not know she is a woman or both. She stood and twisted her hair back away from her face waiting for him to take the next step.

The unremarkable male spoke his voice slightly condescending. "If you are not a monster then show me your face. I have the balls to face you, unlike the dick-less cowards who would cower."

Kagome snorted at his declaration clearly he is compensating. Eye brow raised in lack of intimidation she moved into the light. "There are you happy, now let me out of this stupid cage!"

Sai's eyes widen as he looks over. No matter how he looks at her she looks human. Her small figure is lithe and slender with generous curves in all the right places. Her hair is like ink as it spills over her shoulder and curled enticingly at her hips. He is taken aback by how beautiful she is and then he meets her crystal blue eyes. He swallows hard. She is right, she is not a monster. Or if she is he might have been willing to let such a monster have his very soul. "Alright, I see that you do not appear to be a monster, but what did you do to threaten Konoha?" It is only fair that as her human prison, he know the extent of her sin.

Kagome sighs "I raised Kakashi from the dead. I think they are afraid. But I only saved him for Naruto, who was kind to me."

His eyes lit with recognition "You! I saw you. Yes, that would definitely cause a stir. But I cannot imagine they would seal a normal human within someone for no reason other than that. What are you really?"

"What seal?" Kagome asks beginning to tremble. Knowing it and hearing it are too different things. "Please tell me I am not inside of you."

"You might as well accept that you are inside me and that I have now become your Jinchuuriki. Now answer the question." Sai is suspicious but at the same time torn. Why use a Jinchuuriki surely there are other ways to seal her away if she is truly a danger. However if she was punished for defending Naruto as she said, then going so far as to risk her life to return Kakashi to him...that, in his book, made her at least a comrade if not a friend. Since Naruto had changed his life, Sai had decided to try and be there for his friends. Whether a comrade or a friend, he supposed that it depended on what she told him she is. It wasn't so much that he is prejudice as he is curious what spooked the council so badly.

Kagome sighs, sinking back down to sit against the pole. "That is hard to define. I am the immortal guardian of the Shikon no tama. I may be this way now, but I started out a normal girl. My name is Kagome. Some have called me the Shikon no Miko, because the jewel was reborn within my body. In another place and time I was what one would call a priestess, but after my adventure I was no longer human. Some call me a kami, but I honestly don't know. I don't know if that really answers the question."

Sai frowned; if her claim is true then she is a holy woman, what is Danzo's game? She is a guardian of some jewel and that is enough to seal her away? Something doesn't add up, but he doesn't feel that it is on Kagome's end. is it possible that Danzo would go so far as to seal her with him to keep her away from Naruto? Of all the injustices of being a Root Anbu, Danzo chose him because it would cut Naruto that much deeper that another of his friends is lost to him. Still he had to ask, "What reason did you bring Itachi here? I was in the hospital room when you raised Kakashi."

"I had to. You see, I cleansed his darkness from him. I healed his heart and soul and he was struggling to regain composure. Had he been found by an enemy he would not have been able to fight. He was finally mourning the clan he was ordered by your precious Danzo to murder. He is not a criminal. Danzou is. Itachi is a scapegoat."

 _More than_ _you know._ Sai nods, "What brought you to Konoha?" this woman is sweet and clearly not a danger to anyone. It is hard to believe that Itachi could be helpless but so far he has not detected anything but the truth from her.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a huff. "I was summoned here by the Kami." Sai looks confused. "As for the reason, I came here to this world, you would have to consult the Kami, if you get an answer could you toss it my way?" Kagome folded her arms petulantly. "They never tell me anything, it's just 'ooh I think I'm bored let's randomly pick a place and toss Kagome into the mix.' I for once, would like the chance to settle down and not end up hip deep in some mess for a change. I mean meeting everyone; I actually thought I just might get my happy ever after I found my soul mates and a new family and I was with them when some masked guy attacked us. Instead I'm a, what did that game call them? Oh yeah, a summon spirit or something." Kagome blushed covering her face. "Sorry I tend to go off randomly venting out everything when I'm upset. I'll try to tone it down, so I don't annoy you."

The man or teen she couldn't quite tell his age, shakes his dark head. "Your frustration is understandable. I think I comprehend the situation now and I have to say I do not like it. I do not doubt that I was chosen because of my status with Team Seven. Ah, Naruto's old team under Kakashi san." Sai explained seeing her confusion. "It makes it convenient to use me because by threatening my life it also threatens yours. You and I are mere pons to control Naruto's actions" Sai's shoulders fell, deciding to trust her. "It is both fortunate and unfortunate that I was chosen for your vessel you see Naruto is also my friend."

"Then I have to warn you. My soul mates are coming for me. I'm so sorry. Now because of me..." Kagome covered her mouth as she sank despairingly to her knees. "Your life may be in danger. I didn't want this!"

"Who are your soul mates Kagome?" Sai asks as he walks the short distance through the bars to her side. Crouching down beside her he tried to remember what the books said about comforting females. He thought he remembered something about showing tenderness, but-

Kagome sighs leaning her head against the bar, "Itachi no kage, and Kurama no Kyuubi."

"Itachi no Kage? You mean Uchiha Itachi?" Sai gaped at her. Those are some powerful- wait "Did you say Kyuubi?"

"Yes, and no. He was once Uchiha Itachi but now he is Itachi no Kage. An elemental of flame and Shadow. As for Kurama I granted him his wish to be free. He and Naruto are no longer bound. Kurama, despite the horrified look on your face, is really kind. I love him dearly. I love both of them."

"Well, if you say so." He needed first to put her at ease and make her feel a closer bond with him. She needed a nickname. She chose that moment to look up at him and he noticed her absolutely breathtaking eyes. They look like storms encased within blue crystal. This nickname is the most natural he had ever thought of. Lightly resting his hand on her shoulder he shakes his head, "this is not your fault Blue Eyes. I will find a way to let your mates know what has befallen and perhaps there is a way to undo this."

Kagome smiles gently as she wiped at a tear that had fallen tilting her head to the side she looked at him thoughtfully. "Blue eyes?" she questioned curiously. She had had nick names before but never so simple. Well she had them if you could consider bitch or wench a nick name. Her eyebrow twitched at the thought before she smiles brightly. "Why blue eyes?"

"Ah yes a book I read said that in order to foster camaraderie with people you should give them nicknames or terms of endearment to help bring about closeness. I hope we can be friends Blue Eyes, despite the situation that we are now in. My name, well I don't really have one, but the closest is Sai, you can call me that. I also read calling people by their first names without using san or kun helps to foster closeness and friendship."

"Blue Eyes huh? I like that; I would love to be friends. Sai, you know something else that builds friendship? Trust. Since I am not a monster do you think you could unlock the bars? I promise I won't try anything crazy I just don't like cages."

Sai let his hand drop as he stood up, "Trust is not an issue. I am truly sorry, but I do not have the key to open this lock or I would do so in a heartbeat. I will go to one who might help us. I must leave you for a time but I will return as soon as I am able." Sai turns and left the inner room leaving Kagome alone without another word.

Kagome let her hand fall from where she had raised it to stop him. Slowly she brought her arms up and hugged herself, _'_ _Kurama, Itachi, am I ever going to see you again?'_ She recalled how it had been sitting in the hideout with all of them. Only a day or two from the beginning of their mating cycle. She covers her face with her hands and sobs.

Alone with her painful thoughts Kagome let all of her emotions well up and explode out of her with a furious shriek, _"_ _Ugh this is so messed up!"_ Her power, which until that moment seemed strangely absent, lashed out at the walls and the prison cell door. It is like a storm of fury filled with a thousand regrets and lost hopes. Kagome griped two handfuls of hair as she wept in the center of the storm her sobs ripping from her as she realizes her new reality. She has been sealed away just like the bijuu she had wanted to save. Would she be passed from human to human like Kurama had? Would Sai take her power little by little or is she an anomaly? _I don't want to be sealed away!_

Sai mid leap to the next tree smashed face first against something he could neither see nor sense, but the pain radiating from his nose, forehead and cheeks is very real. He raises his hand to rub at the painful spot, his head throbbing as a very feminine voice continued to echo through his ears. Trying to stand, a sudden crippling pain ripped through his chest. He wavered for a moment before a wash of dizziness over took him and he winced feeling violently ill. Turning to the side he heaved, although there is nothing in his stomach as he had not eaten anything prior to being summoned.

Shaking he sits against the tree he had fallen out of and reached out to touch what feels like a paper-thin pane of glass, but is considerably harder. A trace of wetness at the corner of his mouth draws his attention and he wiped it without thought. Drawing his hand back from his face he looked confused at the crimson on his fingertips. Turning to where he had heaved he confirmed his fear; blood spattered the leaves and grass there.

As he thought on it, he realized the glass wall had appeared roughly at the same instant that Kagome had screamed. He now knows that this thing whatever it is, he had smashed into is not a ninja creation and he is also certain that the only one who might know the answer is a very irritated woman who now existed within him. He is hesitant to reach out mentally not knowing if it is possible to reach her, but he wasn't certain that the area is safe enough to venture within.

" _Blue Eyes?"_ he asks cautiously feeling slightly ridiculous that he is speaking in his mind and more so that he expected an answer.

" _What?"_ she grumbled back dis-heartedly. Now that her anger had peaked she is just emotionally fried. She is too tired to cry and to heartsick to fight. The walls of her prison had withstood the blow her power had dealt but one of the pillars to the prison door had been sliced cleanly leaving her a place she could get out through if she had wished to try.

She feels guilty though having not meant to attack Sai. A sudden thought occurred to her and she looked around again assessing the possible damage. _"_ _Sai, did I hurt you? My power lashed out when I lost my temper. Are you okay?"_ she allowed her power to rise and sent it through his body healing him as she does. Attached to him as she is she feels him tense and feels his feeling of confusion and also surprise. Her eyes widened as she noticed the extent of damage done. _"_ _I am so sorry!"_

" _I'm okay Blue Eyes;_ _it appears that we can communicate without being in that room, but I must ask you not to shout. It seems that you doing so can have repercussions not helpful to a ninja. I can see that you are frustrated and in one of the books I read that I should offer you comfort, but I am ashamed to admit that I am unsure how to offer comfort to another."_

" _You seem so kind, how is it you don't know how to relate to people without books?"_ Kagome questioned sitting up a little straighter to listen.

He sighs in contentment leaning his back against the tree wanting to close his eyes but but fearful of letting his guard down. "Is this _your_ power, it feels warm and protective, not dangerous or violent in the least. It makes me feel strange as though my heart is melting, but it feels good at the same time." Sai shivers as a pleasant heat flowed through his veins making him feel like he is soaking in a hot spring, all the tension melting from his body as the warmth wraps him, like a cocoon. This feeling couldn't possibly belong to a threat to anyone. The pain that had been in his chest is washed away along with the damage he had sustained in her unintended attack.

" _Everything has a yin and yang, Sai. The warmth, you feel is from my healing power. But my power can also be a deadly force. I can use it to kill as easily as to shield and protect, but I hate fighting pointlessly."_

He feels a hot unpleasant feeling settle low in his gut. It is a feeling he now recognized as anger. This is going too far even for Danzo! If she had defended Naruto then she had merely done what none of them could due to the laws that prevented them from insubordination. He feels the seal in his mouth burn hot for an instant and like shackle falling away he is free. He blinked his hand lifting to his throat. "You broke it." gratitude warred with confusion as he swallowed realizing that now he is no longer bound he could help more than just Kagome. He could tell the Hokage of Danzo's ambitions and save Konoha from the mad man.

" _I sensed the ill intention centered there and removed it. Whatever the council thought, I am not a secret weapon and I am sorry if it troubles you, but I won't be used as one."_ Kagome shrugged before deciding that now he is not controlled by the council anymore, she could trust him. " _Truth be told I could most likely break myself free but I am afraid it would destroy you in the process and I am not willing to go so far for my freedom."_

The anger in Sai grew more refined and sharp as he heard and feels the honest concern for him in her words and in her tone. She shouldn't care about him, if she could be free she should do it! Why had such a gentle soul been sealed?! Why?! Why punish her for her genuine heart, this world had precious few of them. He now knows of two such persons and a twist of fate had brought them to each other as friends. He feels like a barrier between them, but he could also bridge them together. He would be damned if Naruto suffered or if she suffered now that he knows her, even a little. If he could do anything at all he would gladly offer his very soul.

" _Why have we stopped?"_

"There is an obstacle in our path that seems to be a very strong transparent sheet of glass. It is solid but I can't sense it, I think that I am completely surrounded."

" _Touch it."_ Kagome suggested while her power is still beneath the surface of his skin.

" _I must have shielded you unconsciously when my power reacted. You have good senses- that particular shield is unbreakable and believe me when I say it has been youkai tested and approved."_ The shield wavered before dissolving into air. She laughs as Sai swung his arm around looking for it having feels it give way under his hand. _"_ _I really need to teach you how to sense my ki. I have a sinking suspicion that you and I are stuck in this mess whether we like it or not."_

"Don't give up Blue Eyes. I will request a meeting with the Hokage and she will think of something. In the meantime, I will go look for your mates and tell them in person about the situation."

" _You can't Sai, the Hokage wants me dead. I angered her when I brought back Kakashi. She is trying to start a war with Suna over my head."_

" _Alright where should I go?_ " Sai asks as he withdrew his scroll and painted out one of his birds. Holding the scroll in front of him he raises his fingers to form the seals, "Ninja art: super beast scroll." The drawing came to life and flowed off the page taking flight. With a jump, Sai landed on its back and steadied himself for the quick flight passing by the colorful houses and shops under him without really seeing them.

" _We were in the Land of Serpents when I was taken,_ _Sai."_ Kagome softly cries as her hopes dimmed. _"_ _You have to find them before they learn about this from anyone else. It could be the difference between saving the village and its complete annihilation!"_ She began to pace her energy whipping around again in her agitation. Sai winced at an acute sharp pain in his chest in the area of the seal. Unsealed, he wondered if she is just as much a force to be reckoned with or if it is because she is contained.

"Calm down Blue Eyes, Naruto would never attack Konoha, he loves this place and its people." Sai says trying to comfort himself and not just her. Suddenly she went completely silent and Sai worried for a moment that something had happened to her before she spoke her voice deathly quiet and strong with the sure knowledge of what she says.

" _Naruto, the human ... might not, but Naruto the kitsune would. As would Kakashi no Rai. None of them are still human Sai. Through me the kami offered them rebirth. They are all youkai and youkai are descended directly from kami. They owe no allegiance to this or any other village or its people any more. They have no forgiveness for the bijuu's less than respectful treatment either. They are my family and my soul mates. Itachi and Kurama either of them will destroy everything to take back what is theirs...me. You have to understand it is the youkai way. Sasuke and Itachi are still seeking vengeance for their clan together now. Danzo killed all of the Uchiha for their eyes."_

Sai shuddered as he presses his hand to his mouth. "I did not know, that everything is so involved and at peril Blue Eyes. Is Naruto really so dangerous?"

" _He has been completely alone since day one, then to lose both his master and his new love all so close together and then to be banished from his home for defending his love...Yes, Sai all it will take is a single push and he will raze Konoha to ash. We are family. It is more complicated than what I have told you but I was essentially adopted an Uzumaki or would that be a Namikaze? I trust that you won't tell anyone. The Kami granted a rebirth to Naruto's mother and father and his father adopted me."_

"Then you are his sister? I had no idea he was suffering so behind his smile. I must not be a very good friend to not have seen it. I think I understand his desperation to save Sasuke better now, his depression for failing on our mission as well. What he says about bonds, Sasuke is the one who validated his existence. So he is clinging to the hope that those bonds still exist."

" _Sasuke? You know Sasuke?"_

"Naruto's best friend who tried to kill him before he went rogue, myself and Sakura returned not long ago with Naruto after a mission to try and recover Sasuke from a mad man who plans on using Sasuke's body as a replacement vessel to prolong his own twisted life. During the encounter Sasuke tried to kill Naruto again without hesitation, Naruto was willing to die to save him, but I stepped in and prevented the death blow. Sasuke escaped and we failed. Afterwards I watched Naruto cry, it was like something had broken and could no longer stand. I will never forget that sight. Although I am certain I was never meant to see it. Sasuke is still rogue and dangerous..."

" _Oh Sai...I saved Sasuke. I mended his soul and freed him of the darkness and He and Kakashi began the mating process with Naruto yesterday er its like a marriage in human terms._ _"_

A choked sob echoed through Sai, tearing at his heart. He feels his walls crumbling as he sinks to sit outside Naruto's door his head in his hands. He tries to remain emotionless, but it is a lie. He grits his teeth as his eyes rimmed with bitter tears that refused to fall. His eyes burned, but his ability to actually shed tears is still locked within him thanks to the years of brainwashing he had endured with Root. Sai had tried for so long since meeting Naruto to hide it, to forget how he feels. He had tried to erase the thoughts but now they all poured out of him as dry sobs.

Each sob should have had tears of pain and of loss of unrequited hopes and buried beneath and hidden by bluster, love. Yes, he loved the blond Jinchuuriki. It is a pure love untainted by desire or lust that had begun with apathy and it had morphed to respect. Now he could not imagine his life without Naruto in it. Being around Naruto had become as necessary as breathing. His fist tightens till his knuckles are white. This is the worst thing to have happened; now indirectly he is stealing Naruto's chance at happiness. "Damn it." he cursed punching the wood floor beside him. He never wanted to be the source of Naruto's further suffering. Naruto had saved him from his own pointless existence, what a way to repay him. Through strength of will alone he climbed to his feet and summoned another bird, he could mourn the pain later but now he had a job to do.

 _Sai I didn't know you loved him. I'm sorry I told you like that. If I had known…_

"No, Blue Eyes telling me was a kindness. I will no longer pine for him. Is- is he happy?"

 _Yes. Naruto is very happy with both his loves._

He made his way to the apartment where Yamato lived and let himself in. Yamato looked up and frowned with concern. "Where have you been? I went to fetch you from your place at the agreed hour and you were gone. You have been missing for three days."

"Danzo summoned me." Sai says without preamble. He ignores the sharp indrawn breath from his captain. "Yamato my seal is broken. Do you remember the woman who saved Kakashi?" Yamato nods. "Good, she needs our help. Danzo sealed her within me."

"He what?" Kuroneko says leaning around the corner from the small kitchen. He pulls off his mask and activates his eyes. Sai's chakra is disturbed with soft waves of light pale pink spreading from a seal that burns with wicked sickly green power. "Oh my god. He sealed a woman, a goddess inside of you. He is mad!" he tossed his mask on to the sofa and glared at the cat face.

" _Sai, warn them about my soul mates. And Naruto._ _"_

"What have you learned about her?" Yamato asks tsking at Nieji before picking up his mask. "Is she a danger?"

Neiji shrugs taking the mask and hanging it on the peg on the wall. He doesn't particularly care for being ANBU but his cousin Hinata had been so proud and excited for him when the offer was given. "Obviously she is not a danger now sealed." Neiji says turning back to the kitchen. They were returning from duty and it was his turn to cook. Being room mates with Yamato was ideal for being in ANBU and he had more freedom outside the clan walls.

"She is not however, we have a problem, Kagome, is the soul mate to Itachi no kage and Kurama no Kyuubi. And adopted sister of Naruto no kitsune."

Neiji stumbled as he spun around barely holding on to the rice he was cleaning in a bowl, but sloshing water as he did. "She is what?!"

"There is more," Sai says "None of them are human and are now something called youkai, or Kami Apparently that means they will tear everything apart looking for her. They hold no allegiance to villages or humans and they aren't very happy with us for the bijuu. According to Kagome."

"But they were human. Doesn't that mean anything?" Tenzo asks with a frown.

Neiji slams the bowl down with more force than necessary. He sighs standing up to pace angrily "Uchiha Itachi, was a monster as a human, now he is a youkai?! We are-"

" _He is NOT."_ Kagome shouts indignantly and a spark of her power slaps Neji hard across the face. _"_ _Don't talk about my soul like that!"_ His words cut off as he is physically flung across the room by an unseen force. Sai looks shocked as Neiji slams in to the wall. Tenzo blinks in confusion.

"Sai what did you do?" Tenzo asks warily before helping Neiji to his feet. Sai has no chance to answer before a low growl reaches their ears.

"I am not a monster, yet." Itachi growls stepping out of the shadows. "Where is Kagome. Don't bother lying I feel her power. I can sense her here." Shocked gazes fall on him and he takes another step forward. His moves are predatory and lithe. He practically oozes danger as the shadows curl unnaturally around him.

Sai swallows holding his ground before turning to face him. _Oh my god, Blue Eyes. Is that really him?_ Sai asks silently as Itachi's inhuman eyes fall on him.

Even inside of her jinchuuriki she can feel the other half of her soul and her heart soars. Through Sai's eyes she can see him and she aches to touch him, the distance is maddening. _"_ _Itachi! I'm here! Itachi!"_ despite knowing it will do no good she bangs on the bars of her internal prison. _"_ _Yes Sai. It's him and if you can't tell he is not feeling patient. Answer him."_ Connected as they are she knows that Sai can feel her emotions and her desire because his heart give a weird little flutter before it begins to pound.

In a breath the ANBU are on alert, taken aback by the sudden and uninvited appearance of who they suppose is the missing nin Uchiha Itachi, despite Sai's warnings. By muscle memory they are drawing weapons to defend themselves even as their survival instincts scream at them to run and not look back. It is as though they can't grasp the reality of the danger they face. Itachi looks human but he doesn't feel human. In fact the bright feeling of chakra isn't there Rather there is a feeling like something massive is in the room with them, but they can't see it. They can only feel the wrongness and the terror creeping up their spine the longer they look at him. In Tenzo and Neiji's mind they already know they are going to die fighting this beautiful deadly being, who is very much as inhuman as Sai said. Seeing however is alarming. Now they can see what Sai was warning them about, now they can see it, but in their minds it's too late.

"Get back Sai." Nieji hisses dropping into stance for the sixty four palms attack. Beside him Tenzo's hands flash through the signs for a moukton. But they hesitate to attack feeling that something is amiss. Why isn't Itachi giving off any malicious intent? Isn't this the clan slayer who murdered his clan in cold blood? Isn't this the infamous member of the Akatsuki? Why is he so calm. His expression isn't hostile as he looks at them, in fact its almost friendly though there is a sense of irritation simmering in his eyes.

The humans prepare for a fight, all except for the painter. Itachi raises an eyebrow at the pale man. "Are you not going to prepare as well, human? Do you not fear me as they do?" he asks sounding tolerant.

The human painter shakes his head before he raises his shirt. The elaborate seal on his chest makes Itachi frown. "I do not fear you because my friend tells me that I should not and I trust her."

The other two look confused as Itachi remains unaffected at their actions. He hasn't tried to attack. And he hasn't done anything to defend. He is just standing in the shadows as though their actions are nothing. Neiji activates his Byakugan and swallows the gasp before it can give him away. With is ocular ability he can see the waves of power flowing off of Itachi. In sudden icy dread, he understands why the Uchiha hasn't bothered with them, there is no contest. They might as well be infants trying to fight a giant. Even their strongest attacks will do nothing. Glancing to Tenzo he shakes his head. With quick fingers he signs, _nothing we can do. don't attack. No chance._

Sai points to his chest and faces the shadowy entity with a heavy droop to his slim shoulders. "Kagome is sealed within me. She is unhurt just unhappy. If there is a way to help her I will do it."

Several emotions flash over the shadowy male's face before it settles again into a flat expression but his black eyes burn with a deep red hue, making them look like the black is aflame. "You will be coming with me." Itachi states reaching out and taking a hold of Sai's arm. His claws gleam in the light, black and deadly but non aggressive at the same time. "Don't bother attacking or triggering an alarm." The shadows seem to reach for him. "Tell your Hokage, everything Tenzo sempai. Danzo is dead, your seal is now broken, or will be soon." he and Sasuke had taken on Danzo and destroyed him just moments before.

"The fool thought he could fight us. He tried but failed. Having never faced a youkai before, he couldn't comprehend the fear he felt. He mistook his fear for bravado, but only we are immortal." Itachi says with amusement. "I know that you sense the truth, Hyuuga. We just came for Kagome. Your precious village is in no danger now that we have her. Although we can be a deadly force, we do not wish to fight." Itachi says not bothering to turn around. "We found an Uzumaki who is versed in seals. We will have this undone and take Kagome. I will bring this shinobi back myself, unharmed. I give you my word."

It is then that Tenzo and Neiji realize that there is another pair of eyes glaring from the same shadows. These eyes are shot through with sudden flashes of raw lightning but the shadows are clearly also his to command. "Hurry up Nii san, Kurama is getting edgy."

The face and the voice cause a sudden dread to creep into the two ANBU. How did two of the most deadly S class missing nin get into Konoha without raising some sort of alarm? And how did they kill a member of the council without causing a calamity? Neiji isn't sure, that even with every ANBU and Jonin, that Konoha can fight off these two now. But they cannot do nothing. Futile as it might be he has to at least try to stop them from taking Sai, no matter what their reason. "We can't let you just take him. He is a member of our village and we are sworn to protect him. We don't wish to fight either but we can't look away from this."

Sasuke bares his teeth in irritation flashing his fangs. Itachi is the one who reaches out and puts his hand on his younger brother's shoulder to calm him. "Sasuke." he says quietly but firmly. "We will not harm these nin." his tone is too soft for human ears. "We do not want a war with the humans."

Kagome inside Sai rolls her eyes. _"_ _Sai, calm your friends. Itachi and Sasuke won't harm them if they don't attack. Tell them that they can trust Itachi and Sasuke. I will see that you are also returned, just go with them."_

Sai glances back at his ANBU captain and shakes his head, it is obvious that both ANBU are prepared to fight to the death should the discussion fail. Sai doesn't want to see them fall. "It is alright I know you have no reason to trust her because you don't know her, but trust me, Kagome says that you can trust Itachi no kage. He will keep his word. I will return shortly. Please taicho just wait for me." then he walks without Itachi pulling him towards the shadowy figure of Sasuke and the shadows swallow them all up.

As they vanish a sense of relief washes over the two ANBU. Neiji is visibly shaken. "They spared our lives. The power from Itachi was incomprehensible. Yamato. Not even the whole force of Konoha could have stood against him had he decided to attack or Sasuke. It was like a sea of power contained inside of his human appearance." He shakes his head wiping the cold sweat from his brow. Gods, that is what Sai called them. True or not he never wants to do battle with even one of them. They just want Kagome, the woman who raised Kakashi from the dead. "We should make a report to Tsunade sama."

Yamato stands up and clasps Neiji's shoulder. "Go Neji, go to Shikamaru request an audience. They won't be back tonight." Yamato urges. Neiji casts him a grateful look and vanishes with a puff of smoke.

Yamato is startled by a sudden flash of lightning and the subsequent growl of thunder. His back prickles and he spins around finding Kakashi or rather a being with the same spiked silver hair and masked face, leaning against the wall. His casual expression comforting to the moukton user. "Sempai?" Yamato asks carefully. "is that really you?"

Kakashi snorts a sound of amusement, "Of course its me." he says pulling a familiar book from the pouch at his waist. "I need you to understand some things and then tell Tsunade sama. We wish to live in peace with you humans. We are not weapons for you to seal and try to control. As we have Kagome back, there will be no retribution. Eventually we will meet for talks for a treaty, but until then we wish nothing more than to be left alone." He holds out his hand and a glowing ball of living lightning forms. It sparks a little and Kakashi smiles at it. Then he sets it on the book shelf where it trembles a little but remains where he has placed it. "These are our terms. When you have an answer just write it on a scroll and place it in this. This sphere will allow you to communicate with us. It is harmless unless it is provoked, take it to the Hokage."

"Sempai, terms need to be in written form." Yamato says with a sigh. It has been a crazy day, but something about the familiar simple conversation makes him relax and fall into the easy conversation. "You know the rules."

Kakashi's eye crinkles as he grins at the former captain of Team Kakashi over the top of his book. "Maa...I didn't bring an extra scroll or paper. That is a shame. So you write them down for me, won't you. Good bye Tenzo." he says quietly and with the next flash of lightning he is gone. But that little ball of lightning remains and Tenzo had the oddest feeling that it is sentient.

"Kakashi sempai you never change." Yamato huffs a soft laugh at himself and opened the ink at his desk quickly penning a letter. Reading what he wrote he quickly he jumps up and throws his shoes on. Pulling on his cloak and mask and carefully collecting the sphere he shin-shuns to the Hokage tower. The lights are still on in Tsunade's office so he knocks once and enters in.

Tsunade raises her eyes from the stack of paperwork on her desk. "Yes?" she snaps hiding the flask with a flurry of quick movements. "Ah Yamato, I thought you were Shizune come to scold me for drinking." she stops speaking to study Yamato. "Something happened?"

Yamato dropped to one knee and held out the letter and sphere with shaking hands. "This is for you, Tsunade sama." She tosses her pen down and stands up. Walking around the desk she grabs the letter and opens it scanning the contents. "And here is my report of the events that occurred." Taking that document too she reads over the encounter.

"So," she leans back heavily on her desk, "Danzo is dead, Itachi Uchiha is an innocent scape goat and the masked man who frequently visited Danzo is Uchiha Madara. Was Kagome found? Your report doesn't say."

"Forgive me Lady Hokage, I was in a hurry. Yes Tsunade sama, Danzo had her imprisoned within Sai with a Jinchuuriki seal just this morning. Itachi no kage and Sasuke no kage came for them and claimed they had found an Uzumaki versed in seals to undo it. He also promised Sai's safe return. Kuroneko and myself would have tried to stop them but the power difference was..."

"I see. No need to beat yourself up over this Yamato. There is nothing we can do but hope they have the honor to return Sai." Tsunade sighs, they had entered her city while her ninja remained unaware and could have slaughtered them all but they hadn't. She at least could see the honest intention of whatever they truly were now, gods or apparitions. "Yamato, bring me a hawk. This is for Suna" she walks around her desk and on a scrap of paper wrote a missive before rolling it up and placing her seal on it. "I assume they left you some way to communicate our reply to their terms."

Yamato held out the sphere she had ignored before."They did. It's this sphere. Kakashi gave it to me to deliver to you. He said it is a means to communicate to them. It is my feeling that it is sentient."

Her golden-brown eyes narrowed as she studied the glowing ball that flickered now and again with sparks "Sentient? Kakashi gave this to you? How did he create such a thing?" Tsunade asks eying the sphere with trepidation. Sudden understanding sinks in and she lowers her head. "Hn, none of them are human anymore. They are all whatever you called them, youkai or kami or whatever. Yamato, this information is now classified. You will speak of this to no one and we will do as they say. Do you hear me Kakashi, name your day and we will make a treaty with you."

Yamato eyes the sphere waiting for it to speak though he feels foolish. When nothing happens he speaks, "Sempai said to place your letter or answer in the sphere."

Tsunade looks away feeling sheepish "Oh Good, Go get that hawk so we can deliver this and then return." she demands. Yamato disappears and she is left alone in her office. Carefully she picks up the glowing ball. "If you are sentient convey this to Kakashi. Thank you, for saving Naruto. I miss the little brat."

"Maa he misses you too, Tsunade." Kakashi says quietly as he looks down at the glowing ball of living lightning in his hand. He can hear her message just fine. The wind picks up a little tossing the branches of the tree where he sits just outside the east gate closest to the Uchiha compound. Soon the rain will fall and wash everything away.

Stepping out of the shadows Itachi sighs, since the massacre he has not been inside the compound. But it is the only place that no one comes. The dis-repaired buildings make this place look like a ghost town. Scraps of yellow police tape still cling to the door frames like drooping faded flags of a macabre festival. Beside him Sasuke's face is a mask of readable grief. This was their home and now a desolate ruin. No one had done anything to restore the broken windows that have collected dust and cobwebs. Dark stains still splatter the wood on some of the buildings. Blood from the massacre. In the center of the main street Minato is waiting for them. The gold of his hair bright in contrast to the heavy gloom surrounding the place like a shroud. "Where is Kagome?" he asks his eyes gazing at the human with Itachi. "We were too late?" he asks his face softening.

Itachi nods his heart heavy with regret and resolve. Reaching out he grips Sasuke's hand and gets an equal grip in return. "Nii san don't. I forgave you already. This wasn't your fault the blame and sentence has been carried out. Danzo paid for his crimes."

Itachi glances to Sasuke with a sad smile "Aa, its just the memories of this place Otouto." Turning to Minato he replies, "We were too late. This is her Jinchuuriki."

Sai gapes at the face of a man who is supposed to be nineteen years dead. His mind is playing tricks on him because the Hokage Minato Namikaze didn't have ears or tails. He is however eerily similar to another blond Sai knows and adores. This must be Naruto's father. They are all beautiful standing in the newly risen moon light. Sai is rather captivated until a fourth figure steps from the shadows and walks right up to him. Maroon eyes bore into his dark eyes seething with raw fury. "Sealing a goddess? Is that what the humans are about these days. Fools." the taller male with ruddy hair and maroon eyes growls. The sudden rise of red energy surrounding him scares the wits out of Sai as the foreign energy whips around like a storm through the empty buildings. Sai is sure he is going to die until Kagome laughs.

The fondness in her tone give him pause. _"_ _That's Kurama no Kyuubi, don't worry Sai he won't harm you. He only acts like a grump. He is unhappy about this situation but you need to know that Kurama did not attack Konoha by choice. He was controlled by a member of the Akatsuki. You have nothing to fear from him now."_

Gesturing to a patch of grass that has grown wild for years Minato directs Sai to sit."Where is the seal?" he asks kindly. Sai obediently raises his shirt to expose the elaborate seal on his chest. Minato frowns at the crooked lines and weak enhancements. "Such shoddy work. This would drive a bijuu mad. Lets get this garbage off of you. What is your name young man?"

"I don't have one. In root we had no past or names only the mission mattered so there was no future either. But I have grown fond of the code name I was given in my mission with Naruto. You can call me Sai."

"Root was disbanded I thought, just before my time as Hokage. Never mind it doesn't matter now. Anyway Kagome can you hear me?" Minato asks leaning over Sai to study the seal closer.

Sai nods, "She is listening." he says shivering under Kurama's intense stare. Kurama has his teeth slightly bared but the beauty of his face is unmarred by the fury. All of the males here are gorgeous.

 _Don't get any ideas Sai, Kurama and Itachi are mine. Minato has Kushina, his wife and Naruto's mother. All of the males here are spoken for._ Kagome says with a teasing note to her voice.

Sai chuckles softly. "God, I am going to miss you Blue Eyes." he murmurs and then looks up as Itachi laughs. Even Kurama looks amused. "did I say something odd?" Sai asks.

"No, nothing we didn't expect. Kagome is an amazing woman. It figures that she would win a friend even in this sort of situation." Kurama says his features softening. "Well kid, I like you more now. I gotta say while I was in Naruto, I didn't like you too much with how you mocked Naruto, but after you got a soul, you amused me at least."

"I read a book on making friends once but I can't think of a knick name for you. To be honest you scare me, but Blue Eyes says that you are kind despite your grumpy exterior and that I can trust you."

"She does, does she?" Kurama sighs "Gods she is ruining my reputation. Sai, keep it to yourself. I don't need every human in the Elemental Lands thinking I am a big softy."

"I would never spread such a lie. I know that you and everyone here is not human. Kagome warned me of your power and the danger of angering you. I will instead tell people to have respect for you and share that you were benevolent to a foolish village that should have earned you ire and was instead granted mercy."

"Well spoken Sai. We haven't much time, Kagome I am going to unlock the seal and I need you to come out. We have to work quickly because Danzo placed the seal over Sai's heart and I have to stop it to open the seal. You can heal him correct?" Minato asks her through Sai. Before she can answer a voice shatters the peace and heaviness of the night.

"Oh my God! Sai!" The voice made Sai's heart leap into his throat. _Naruto._ The blue of his eyes is brighter and the ears on the top of his head twitch. But despite the changes Naruto no kitsune is beautiful. So beautiful it makes his human heart ache. "He sealed her in you!?" Naruto asks leaning over to see the seal as well. "Why you?"

"Blue- Kagome and I are of the opinion that it was to hurt and control you." Sai nods turning away from his friend to face Minato. Looking at the kitsune is too painful "But that was his mistake, because my loyalty is to you. Congratulations on your mating, Naruto." he says and only Kagome knows what those words cost him. "Let's begin."

"This is going to hurt, I am sorry Sai." Minato's finger tips lit with chakra. "Ready Kagome? On my count. Three, two, one!" he slaps his hand to Sai's chest and the painter nin slumps lifelessly to the ground. The seal on his chest swirls into a dark pool, impossibly deep and endless. From the abyss a small hand reaches out. Kurama grasps her hand and pulls her carefully from the darkness hugging her to him tightly for just a moment. Then sets her on her feet. She turns and raises her hands already glowing blue.

The seal fades and his heart very slowly beats. He is dying just as anyone separated from a bijuu does after. Kagome frowns as he shakes his head. "No, Blue eyes. Let me die." His eyes flick weakly to where Naruto is kissing Sasuke heatedly. "Please just let me- this is the fate of a Jinchuuriki. I knew that the separation would take my life." he glances up at the sound of a soft gasp. Horror is etched in the bright blue eyes of his dear friend. "Don't be sad Naruto."

"Kagome-" the plea is soft but the eyes are deep with sorrow as Naruto looks at her. Sasuke pulls his kitsune into his arms and holds him. The tremble of Naruto's lips foretells the wetness in his eyes. "I don't want him to die."

Kagome kindly shakes her head. "What sort of friend would I be if I listened to you right now? No, Sai. It's not your choice this time. Your life is in my hands and you are going to live. It's not your time yet. You will find love again. I am going to heal you like I did for Itachi and Sasuke. I am going to undo the damage done to your mind and soul and body. Sai you are my friend and I am glad it was you. Thank you, for setting me free." Kagome says kindly and she places her hands on his chest. Suddenly he is sinking into a warm blue light that is washing years of pain away. Tears once locked inside of him flow down his cheeks and darkness softly covers his mind as he is drawn into sleep.

When he comes to, they are all gone and he is laying on a bed in the Uchiha manor. Soft rain is falling in a gentle shushing against the roof. There is a note in his hand that reads simply _Thank you._ He feels better, lighter and he smiles sadly through his tears. Then he draws his knees to his chest and sobs.

That is how Yamato and Neiji find him, curled up in a ball of broken hearted misery. His hands clutching a note written by a familiar hand. Naruto had written it. "Sai, come on lets get you home. You were right about that woman. She came to tell us where you were and to thank us for trusting her." Yamato says, carefully picking up his team mate and carrying him out of the desolate ruins. He has never seen Sai cry and it is both sad and hopeful. "She is a beautiful soul, I wish I had a chance to make friends with her, I envy you, Sai."

"Kagome, healed me." Sai smiles sadly. "I have my heart back, but it is broken."

Tenzo sighs, "Having a heart is both a blessing and curse Sai, but it will mend. Come on back to the apartment, lets get you cleaned up. We have a couple days off."

Dark eyes watch them go and once they clear the gate the whole compound is aflame behind them. The flames only last a moment too quick to even cry out a warning. Neiji and Yamato watch in shock as the fire spreads in a matter of heart beats till it covers the whole compound. In a flare of light and heat the flames die, and in its wake nothing remains but ash and the foliage that had over grown the gardens, still green and untouched by the fire. Nothing remains of the once proud Uchiha clan but an empty field surrounded by walls. Even the cracked painted fans of the Uchiha crest painted on the walls are gone. Neiji thought he saw a figure standing in the ashes but when he looks again, they are gone. By the time the ANBU squad arrives seconds later even the last coals have gone out. The wind gathering up the ashes and blowing them away. A scroll is found on the ground right about the place that Neiji saw a figure. A scroll bearing the Uchiha crest.

In the deep forest surrounding Konoha Itachi steps from the shadows. Sasuke is waiting impatiently "Did you do it Nii-san?" Sasuke asks falling in to step with his brother. As a human he had never had the courage to burn the compound but now as a youkai the choice had been easy. They were no longer apart of the village anyway and as would have happened eventually, the Uchiha died the day they were changed.

Itachi nods "Aa, the Uchiha clan is no more. I erased our presence from Konoha completely. I gave the land back to the village." he says letting Sasuke lead them to the meeting place. "No sense in leaving a ghost town to rot and ruin."

Aoda is curled up keeping his head low so as not to attract unwanted attention. Sasuke nods in agreement, "good, I'm glad its done. Now let's go home. Look, Kagome is waiting for you Nii san." Sasuke indicated the two by the snake, but even as they looked up Kagome sagged into Kurama's arms.

Itachi sighed and then shook himself of the human worry that tried to fill him. He had her back, that is what mattered the rest they could deal with now. "Yes, well your lovers seem to have come for you as well." Itachi chuckles as Naruto and Kakashi stood waiting by Adoa's mouth. Sasuke speeds up his gait and in no time is in their arms pulled to them like a magnet.

Itachi pauses and leans over to touch the ground over a particularly dark shadow. Then he stands up and continues to the snakes mouth. After the snake vanishes taking them all home, The shadows swirl away to reveal a smooth flat black stone carved with hundreds of names. At the bottom of the list two more names have been added, carved with a delicate hand. _Uchiha Itachi,_ and _Uchiha Sasuke._

The dragon stone, shimmers in the dying light. Someday a Jonin will happen upon it and return it to Konoha and it will be placed in the Sandime's garden as an epitaph to the fallen Uchiha. Someday it will sit proudly gazing over the growing village a bittersweet reminder. But for now it waits for that day in the cool darkness of green.

Eyes snap open as another nightmare fades away. He can still hear Rin's chiding angry voice in his mind. Ever since that woman filled him with light he has gotten no peace. it's as though he is torn within himself. Light or darkness...he is fighting helplessly as both sides of his heart conflict and he must be going mad, because he swears he hears Rin laugh.


End file.
